


Yami no Game: Descend Towards Light

by zephyrdragon362



Series: Yami no Game Saga [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, Gen, I could add every character involved but we know who's in this, M/M, Minor Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 115,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: Six months since Death-T, Yugi thought life would be back to normal and able to live the rest of his high school days happily in love and ready for the future. Alas, history begins to awaken and he must band together with his partners, his friends and the new magic he holds to cease what had been sealed away in the past. This, however, means being on the cusp of a life-changing decision when memories become involved, unearthing what had been forgotten and unraveling the malevolent shadows that warped the spirits once locked in the Puzzle.The Light must guide the Darkness to peace.[updates bi-weekly on Thurs]
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Yami no Game Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52438
Comments: 73
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the day has come! ya’ll waited one whole month and now it’s time to deliver for your patience in waiting! it goes without saying i didn’t spend the entire month in silence and been hard at work with getting as many chapters going for this to prepare for scheduled releases without falling behind. lemme tell ya, for those that remembered the original work...you’ll be pleasantly surprised of how this has turned out!
> 
> now to review on a couple things. first, i welcome any and all questions but i cannot reveal anything that is a technical spoiler of future chapters. i know one of my best and most involved reader would love to know everything i have planned but i can’t spoil all the surprises~ two, i was asked this before in Arise from Darkness and yes, Duel Monsters stories are coming back but they will be played a little differently this time. that being that due to the fact none of my chapters are nowhere near the usual 10-page min as i’d normally do [as any chapter with a duel will have the FULL duel barring the first chapter, i split that one for good reason lol], they will be placed as separate chapters. this leads in to my next question, would you guys prefer the chapters to go in a couple hours after the chapter which they are connected to or be updated on a different day? this question is important for the first of the stories is attached to the second chapter so knowing how you guys would like me to post them will prepare me for the future ahead.
> 
> now this half of the notes has gone on long enough so lemme end with a thank you for supporting me whether you are a new reader or an old reader who remembers me from ff.net, i claim no ownership to this series or its characters except my own and my guest appearances belonging to their rightful creators. i hope you enjoy this remake of an old classic with a new spin on many things that will shock and surprise you. read on!

A single room was lit in an offshore castle on a solitary island. A single hazel eye watched in interest of a recorded duel that was the pinnacle of sales and popularity. A duel between a once powerhouse duelist and a newcomer that had no purpose of being there to the unknown. But for this one man who watched the duel wasn’t in it for the duel itself but for the golden item that rested around one’s neck. The inverted golden pyramid that was an immense source of power along with the addition to come with such power. The duo that granted the owner’s wishes. It was that very power he strived to get and he had his ways of obtaining it.

Croquet, the voice commanded and a willowy suit fitted with glasses stepped forward. A tape was held in slender fingers with a demand to have it delivered. “To the Kame Game Shop, posthaste. But don’t have it sent to this Yami fellow. Have it sent to...his partner. Only he will make sure my message and invitation is sent.” The man named Croquet nodded, taking the tape to pack with said invitation while the man settled back in his seat with a confident air. Ah yes, to have this Yami join his tournament will make all of his dreams come true. It was only a mere stipulation to gain the rights to the industry necessary for his dream but in truth, the power this one character holds is what he aims to gain.

“After all, no one said demons can’t be summoned by other means.” The voice spoke with a mild smirk upon his face, the climax of the duel and Yami’s summoning of Exodia playing before the video was shut off. No need to be reminded of the end...as the key to such a victory certainly won't see its way against him.

0

School was in full swing as it normally were and through all three years, Duel Monsters have found its niche among the students. Now everyone was in on the craze, learning the rules and playing the game during their free periods or early morning before the first bell. During recess was a popular time for Yugi’s class and he found himself rather pleased how the game’s popularity skyrocketed. Since Death-T and the impressive, teeth-clenching duel between Kaiba and Yami sparked a reaction among kids everywhere. Business was through the roof for cards and made jii-chan delighted for the increase in business now that the game was getting the rightful traction it deserved. Even now, his blonde friend was completely into it and was currently in the middle of a practice duel with Myrrh, both crafting their own decks to play with a couple donated commemorative packs given by the petite teen.

Amber hues were looking intensively at his hand, only a few mere life points from defeat in comparison to the other. Yugi and a few others watched them play, often finding amusement as the blonde was completely steamrolled by anyone he faced. Even the quiet Hanasaki had trounced the other with a simple deck build offered so he could join in with the rest. But even for every loss he gained, the love of the game hadn’t died in his heart. “Awright, Myrrh! I gotcha now with Rock Ogre Grotto! Top that!” Jounouchi said confidently, proud of his move. Alas, Myrrh only hummed in mild thought before grinning as she set her spell, Wind of the Gods. With its holy power, it eroded the stone monster and turned it into dust just like the last of the blonde’s life points. A wail of defeat left him as another loss was tucked under his belt. He had the strongest monsters he could get his hands on to hit hard and fast! But no matter what he did, he just couldn’t win!

“Man, Jounouchi, you’re either bad at this or just not grasping the game correctly.” Myrrh commented. Yugi was inclined to agree if he wasn’t into a riveting conversation of musical notes and soft colors with Aqua. The poor dragon was left to the slow, practically nonexistent crowd of mid-morning and had grown increasingly bored as the seconds ticked by with no end in sight. He or Yami would never disturb their young love during his lessons so Yugi made it his job to call whoever was on shift around his free period to keep them occupied. So it was to his surprise, bringing the conversation to a screeching halt, when he was shaken out of the bond enough to hear the blonde asking what he was doing wrong as he dueled.

Static buzzed in Yugi’s ears for a moment before the smaller teen regained some clarity of where he was currently and looked into the pleading amber of his friend. /Everything ok? I hope a teacher didn’t catch you daydreaming because of me./ Aqua murmured, Yugi sending a note of reassurance that he was fine while asking Jounouchi to let him see the deck he crafted. Jounouchi was always so confident that Yugi never bothered to ask just what his deck was composed of. The boy just thought he lucked out in getting a spell or trap when it was viable to protect his monsters and his life points. But that wasn’t the case as Yugi scanned the deck. Monsters...monsters...and more monsters. Yugi had to admit he was horrified that his best friend ran nothing but and questioned if this is what his deck turned out to be when he made it.

Jounouchi validated it proudly as he told Yugi he packed his deck with every hard hitting monster he could get. “As much as I want to say that could work, it really doesn’t even at a beginner’s level.” Yugi admitted, straightening the cards once more as he continued. As he learned from Yami himself, the most important strategy of Duel Monsters is to combine magic and trap spells to help protect not only the monster but the “wizard” commanding the monster. “If you don’t have that, you’re just setting up for failure. Yami would tell you the same if you asked him.” A blank look crossed Jounouchi's face before something lit up in his eyes and shook the smaller boy yet again, this time pleading for his expertise to train him.

Yugi wasn’t as invested but he will ask Yami to help school the blonde in a crash course. He was sure the demon would take it easy as Jounouchi was just starting out but the lesson won’t be anything like what Yugi gets. The petite teen had the luxury of reaping rewards for successful skill execution and quiz answers of the “personal” sort from Yami when getting minor courses in the game in the event he ever wanted to duel for himself. The blonde couldn’t have picked a better time as the Duel Monsters tournament finals was airing live that night! That would give another insight of high level dueling and how combinations of monsters, trap and spells can turn a duel. It’s been so long since Death-T, this would be a nice refresher.

“We can watch it together to get you on the mend before I pass you to Yami. I am obligated to warn you that he may not give you the beginner treatment as a friend if you want to get into serious dueling.” Yugi warned. Jounouchi laughed and could only ask just how tough a lesson under Yami’s hand could be.

Yugi didn’t have an accurate answer except... _brutal._

0

When the day ended, the group was off for the game shop, talking about cards and just how long the blonde will last in Yami’s hands. “C’mon guys! I’m sure the lessons can’t be that bad!” he whined, seeing Sugoroku outside changing the shop sign to “Closed”. Myrrh asked if he was closing early for the tournament and he nodded. “I may have assistance but even I couldn’t leave those two to run the shop while we’re watching such a major dueling event. They deserve the early day and Yami offered to make snacks. He must’ve expected company and went to plan ahead.” Yugi giggled at the thought, knowing he was the true reason Yami knew Jounouchi and Myrrh were coming by, Honda having to skip as he was busy that evening.

As they stepped inside, Sugoroku was reminded of the package left at the door and brought it out for Yugi to see. It had no name or return address except that it was addressed to Yugi, bringing up suspicion from the dragon manning the counter at the time when it was received. “Aqua was ready to toss it but I convinced him with a bribe of strawberries to leave it be until you got home to see it for yourself.” Yugi sighed with amusement but thanked him all the same. They all trooped upstairs and removed their shoes, Yugi being the first to call for Yami to see if he had everything ready. “Come, dear lotus. I’m already in the living area.” The warm baritone made Yugi scurry into the living room, seeing him setting the last item down before he was bombarded with a hug around the waist once Yugi set the parcel to the side.

The demon chuckled, running a hand through the soft mane of hair and greeting the others as they stepped inside. Situated on some cushions brought in by Aqua, the elder flicked the TV to the proper channel, infomercials on as the stadium was being set up for the finals. This is so exciting, Myrrh spoke as she took a sip of the green tea she served for herself. Nibbling on a rice cracker, Jounouchi asked why Yami didn’t join himself. “I’m sure invites like these are bein’ thrown at ya left and right after the duel with Kaiba.” There was silence to that and the blonde thought he said something wrong until Yugi spoke up from his place in Yami’s lap. “He has been asked a couple times to join some of the national and local tournaments since that day, invites picking up in frequency as the game grew in popularity. But he declined them all for a single reason.”

A hand nestled within Yami’s, feeling his fingers tighten around his. If Yami was to ever join another tournament, it would be to go against Kaiba himself. It wasn’t about righteousness or pride. It was about dueling on an equal field. To show the true worth of being a duelist when something wasn’t on the line. Yugi understood and respected his decision, throwing out every invitation addressed to the demon, even if he got a little laugh when he saw “Motou Yami” printed on each one. If some organizers only knew that the demon wasn’t part of the family regardless of their identical appearance. Myrrh nodded, seeing the angle behind Yami’s decision and it was only fair considering the brunet’s condition. Since that day...Kaiba was admitted into private hospice care after the penalty dealt to him by Yami. He hasn’t woken since then. Yugi had gone to the mansion himself to speak to Ruby about it when he grew concerned if the punishment was too much for Kaiba to solve on his own.

“There has been no change. I don’t know what was done to him but for all our sakes, we can only pray he wakes to a better conscience.” 

Jounouchi frowned only marginally at the thought. Of the strain that Kaiba’s intensive care must be putting on Ruby and Mokuba. But even with them in mind, Ruby more than Mokuba after the Russian roulette dinner incident, the blonde couldn’t excuse the things he did to them for the sake of vengeance. That will never settle right in the blonde’s book and no one can tell him otherwise. But he quieted when the announcer came on screen to officiate the start of the finals. The crowd in the stadium were wild with delight to see who will take home the title of No. 1 across Japan. Everyone watched with interest as the finalists entered into the stadium through their separate entryways. “From East Japan! Fourteen year old “Insector” Haga! And from West Japan! Fifteen year old “Dinosaur” Ryuzaki!” The dry smoke cleared, revealing the two young duelists to the crowd both in the stadium and at home.

Cheers of both names sounded over the rest of the vociferous fare there while viewers at home were making their bets of who will take home the crown. The two met eyes, both sharing the same challenging gleam before heading off towards the virtual simulation battle box that awaited them. The box itself, they came to learn, was a collaborative effort between the esteemed developers of Duel Monsters, Industrial Illusions, and KaibaCorp. Once the two sat down opposite each other, the duel was on! Haga grinned a wicked little expression, confident that he’ll overpower the brainless dinosaurs that Ryuzaki cherished. But Ryuzaki was of equal confidence, that measly bugs will be on so challenge to them. Deck shuffled, cut and their hands drawn began their duel.

“I’m sure it’s a no brainer...but who do ya think is gonna win that title?” Jounouchi asked as he looked at the duo invested in the duel on screen. “Haga, from what I read in a duelist magazine, is a master of insect combos. Powering up insects that are normally low in attack makes them quite a formidable force. While on the other hand, Ryuzaki is a master of overwhelming his prey with powerhouse dinosaurs. They’re no Blue-Eyes but they’re still quite a wall to smash through on brute force alone.” Aqua explained. Jounouchi nodded but still thought that power would overcome strategy and with that thinking, expected Ryuzaki to take the crown. As the duel continued and both trading amazing towards each other’s life points, it was down to the wire. The announcer boasted with excitable energy as Ryuzaki set down the rarest card in the deck, the Two-Headed King Rex.

With such a powerful creature on the field, Haga had no other options to the onlookers that watched. The Basic Insect was set onto the field and Ryuzaki had to keep his laughter at bay. “You expect to beat my dinosaur with that puny thing?! This was too easy!” Ryuzaki boasted but from the Motou living room, Yami knew better. “Do you think Ryuzaki has this won, little lotus?” Yugi perked at the question, a spontaneous quiz of his dueling knowledge of observation from the lessons he had with Yami before. To get it right would reward him, to get it wrong would get him scolded. It was never a terrible punishment as it often meant Yugi couldn’t sneak extra dessert from the demon after dinner. And the baklava dish Yugi was introduced to was to die for...

“They’re both of equal skill in different fields but if I had to judge from a professional standpoint...” Yugi began, looking up to Yami. “I think Haga will have this won on the grounds that Ryuzaki will rush in headfirst without considering the options of a trap in wait just because the Basic Insect is a weak monster.” A prideful smile crossed the demon’s face as Ryuzaki commanded his monster to decimate the Basic Insect, exactly what Haga was waiting for as he gave a nasally chuckle at the move. “You just said “attack”, didn’t you?” The insect duelist commented with a mirthful laugh. This worried the dinosaur duelist but before he could state otherwise that the other had no means to stop him, a roar came from the virtual image to stand before him, Ryuzaki turning back in alarm as his dinosaur was trapped in a whirling vortex that kept him bound in place. Infinite Dismissal was the trap’s name, a nasty little vortex that kept a monster trapped for all eternity which is just what Haga needed to finish off King Rex and Ryuzaki all in the same turn.

“With my turn, I power up my Basic Insect with the Insect Gun Armor Level 5!” The armor settled itself around the once acclaimed “puny” insect, boosting its attack to be above that of the King Rex, making the dinosaur duelist look on in horror as the insect prepared for the final attack that would win the duel for Haga. “Now witness the true terror of my insects! Attack!!” The barrel gathered with energy before unleashing it upon the King Rex destroying it with ease and taking the rest of Ryuzaki’s life points with it. Victory claimed, the boy left the battle box happily, the announcer coming over to announce happily of the new No. 1 champion of Japan. Jounouchi sat in disbelief as he watched. He couldn’t believe that Haga won but as Yugi told him, traps and spells made a difference when it comes to a win or a loss. The blonde understood that now and was ever eager to start on his training with the demon. But first, to watch the award ceremony as the announcer spoke that a special guest would reward the trophy to Haga.

The silhouetted figure stood tall in the entryway that had brought the two duelists out into the stadium before stepping out as the announcer continued to introduce the enigmatic man to grace the presence of the stadium, bringing the vociferous cheers to staggering volumes. The president of Industrial Illusions Inc. himself, the man behind all of Duel Monsters: Pegasus J. Crawford. The silver-haired man smiled, bringing the golden trophy over to Haga and congratulating the boy on his victory, imploring that the young duelist come to the tournament that his company was hosting. Flustered, Haga could only nod towards the invite and that was that as the energy rode high within the stadium but it was time for the program to sign off with one last call of purchasing the limited edition tournament booster packs at any duel center.

The idea of buying a few for Yami tickled Yugi’s fancy as a nice gift for the demon but was soon pulled from his thoughts as Jounouchi commented how he understood now that brute force could never stand up to a well-oiled strategy. “I see what ya gettin’ at! Now that I know, I’m ready ta train!” Jounouchi exclaimed before bowing his head towards Yami, begging for his expertise to teach him in becoming a better duelist. “Before we do, Yugi, I am quite curious of the package you received.” Sugoroku commented and Yugi gasped once reminded of the parcel. “You’re right! I’m curious about it too.” Yugi motioned for Aqua to get the box and he did so, sliding the box over with his tail to set before the smaller teen. Yugi thanked him as he reached to pull the tape away before opening the flaps, within items of a peculiar sort.

There was a glove with an odd looking wristband attached to it, harboring star-shaped holes that clearly fit the two golden star pieces nestled in a sealed container. The last was a 8mm tape which the smaller teen picked up to look at. “So strange...perhaps there’s an explanation on the tape.” Yugi murmured as he scooted from Yami’s lap and over to the TV to slip the tape into the player. There was static briefly as the tape started to play and what appeared on screen was a surprise to them all as the image of Pegasus himself lit up the screen with a heartfelt greeting to Yugi. They looked to each other in stunned shock, the man urging them to not be so surprised as he wished to send a video letter to the real champion.

“Of course, it’s without saying that to address this to dear Yami would have it tossed like a common invitation and I wouldn’t want my message to be thrown away so casually.” The demon’s lips curled back in warning, knowing he shouldn’t have to be worried for a video but something felt off about it as well. Like there was a power lingering in the tape itself and echoed through the video on screen. Pegasus went on to continue, commending the impeccable skill of the demon, especially after his victory against Kaiba which further sparked suspicion but he kept his anger down, knowing well to expose any of his demon form to the elderly man would be setting them up for a long explanation. “But I digress, I didn’t send this video message for idle chit-chat, instead I issue a challenge! A test of skill with the very video recording you’re watching right now!”

Now this brought alarm to the three more attuned to things of magic and odd instances, Yugi freezing in place as a sharp growl escaped Aqua. There was no way anyone could duel against a video recording, even Sugoroku stated such as he looked at the two. How would Pegasus even know what cards they drew? How to counter them? It was a mind boggling concept but even for all of its eccentricity, Pegasus continued on as if he was holding a face to face conversation, demanding for them to make a deck right in front of the TV screen and be ready to duel in five. “Yami, this is insane! How are you going to duel a TV recording?!” Yugi gasped as he stood to face the demon. Yami let out a breath, standing as well. He feared there was indeed something strange going on and the risks of ejecting the tape was too high. This bothered him to no end as he would rather be rid of the cursed thing and whatever message Pegasus had to give to him that required a duel.

But he was also one to never ignore a challenge when issued. Aqua brought the deck that was passed down to Yami from the elder Motou, a thank you for avenging him of the matters with Kaiba, handing it to the other. Yami took it, shuffling through the cards in silence as Yugi begged for the other to not trouble himself. That they could easily shut off the TV and take out the tape. This whole situation was starting to make Yugi feel ill and when he felt ill, it could only mean that there was a sinister power trying to worm its way into their peaceful abode. It was such that likely put Yami on edge and why he was going along with it. As Yami moved to the TV and settled before it, Yugi moved to Aqua’s side, settling into open arms to question if Yami had this duel handled.

“I’m sure he does, starlight. You know as well as I that anything to be perceived as strange, especially within the space of our home, is to be considered and dealt with. I sense something off about this whole thing and Yami wouldn’t allow it to enter this space. I commend this one that there was nothing hinted when the package was first received though I wanted to discard it just for it being sent to you. He thought ahead about us disposing of anything that is addressed to Yami...” Aqua murmured, settling down with the others, bringing Yugi into his lap as Pegasus on screen asked if Yami was ready though he was eerily sure the other was prepared for this duel and started. Yami drew his hand, looking through his chosen monsters before giving a nod as he pulled one. Koumori Dragon—the Devil Dragon would command the field and upon his next turn, he would combine with the Dragon Knight to gain a powerful ally to start.

“The Koumori Dragon, is it?” The voice had everyone appalled, looking towards the TV where Pegasus sat with a rather smug grin upon his face. A wonderful little card, he prattled on before revealing the very same strategy Yami had in mind, to combine the dragon with the Dragon Knight in his hand to increase its attack power. “I’m right, aren’t I? I knew you were planning this so only fair that I make sure to halt such a combination. Isn’t that what you wanted to teach to your friend?” The grip on the cards tightened as Yami gave a deep bellowing hiss, Pegasus taking his turn and setting the Dragon Capture Jar onto the field. The moment the card was set did the magic permeate the room suddenly, making the three jump when the magic washed over them. Yugi whimpered, resting a hand over his chest, right over the heart crystal that was under the button up he wore, inhaling sharply to the strange, new magic.

It wasn’t potent like Bakura’s but wasn’t benevolent like his partners. There was a sense of evil hidden within but cleverly smothered so it didn’t alert the demons to begin with when the package had appeared at the shop. And being addressed to Yugi made it slip under the radar of the two even when Aqua held his suspicions. An arm wrapped around Yugi’s hip, pulling him close as the Koumori Dragon’s image was drawn from the card and into the screen. It was clear this was the start of a shadow game and Yugi wanted nothing more than to jump across the floor and shut off the game before it could start. But the hand to touch his shoulder was a grim reminder of what they couldn’t stop once it began. The only downside to such immeasurable power...the ability to stop another’s shadow game

It was such a ridiculous limitation, Yugi thought, being used to Yami’s feats of spellcasting and imagined him and Aqua to be the best around. It hurts the boy to know that the one to cast the first stone keeps the demons bound to unfair rules. To top it all off, Yami was going against the very creator of the game. A man that knew every card to come from his very hands. Pegasus already proven that as he looked quite smug to shoot down one of Yami’s combos but the demon had plenty more. One failed shot won’t prevent him from victory. However, this bode a terrifying question to the demon. Yami knew well this was a shadow game but the man before him harbored no item that he could see. For all the games that dealt with the shadows, an item was the catalyst to control such power. It wasn’t even the matter that he was fighting a pre-recorded video that seemed to know all his cards, there had to be something more, something he wasn’t catching. His eyes narrowed when Pegasus teased him, asking why he must look so angry all the time.

“I mean you have a wonderful life and a delightful little partner to love. What more could you ask for~” Pegasus spoke. Not having this duel for one, Yami wanted to snap but held his tongue. He was better than that. He won’t allow this foreigner to rustle his scales easily. Jounouchi, for all the magical nonsense he’d been a participant to since getting to know the demon spirits, didn’t believe that a video recording could predict the right card with such accuracy. “It has ta be a fluke! No way a recordin’ can read yer cards!” The blonde was right but there was more to this sudden proclamation to duel and Pegasus sending the video message to Yami through Yugi that left the elder Motou suspicious. Sure, any big name would know of Yami’s victory against Kaiba, the discarded invitations to tournaments everywhere a testament towards such. But this...this is the man behind Industrial Illusions Inc. The creator of Duel Monsters. This man turned a small gaming company into the rewarding empire it was now with the game’s success.

Such was unexpected and no one knew much about the perplexing man himself. This left Sugoroku to wonder just what Pegasus aimed to get out of Yami with this stunt. “Enough with the frivolities! It’s your turn!” Yami snorted as he went to draw, taking a look to the Baby Dragon. He would be of no use here as long as the Dragon Capture Jar was still active on the field. To think that a card to cripple even the might of the Blue-Eyes existed was troubling. And it seems Pegasus knew that from a look into Yami’s eyes. How he was able to perceive such was still a concern but the demon won’t allow the other man to get his way. “Fine then. Since I can’t use my dragons, I will use him instead! Come to me now!” The card was set onto the field, magic coiling around him before Silver Fang emerged. Yugi was in awe to see the creature materialize onto the field with a wild snarl. He was used to seeing monsters projected through the use of holo-technology.

There was a certain thrill to seeing them brought to life by magic though it’s to be suspected that summoning of this caliber would be too dangerous. The boy was pulled from his musings when Aqua’s grip tightening on his shoulder, Pegasus giving another comment that was just dripping with veiled sarcasm as he told Yami that he expected him to play a beast monster with the intent to use “Mystical Moon” to turn the wolf savage and increase its attack potential. “Too bad for you that beast monsters are exceptionally weak to fire so this will be just the card to give him the ol’ hot foot!” Pegasus finished, taking his draw before summoning the Dragon Piper. As the monster formed onto the field, Yugi grew worried. Just by the name alone made it clear the intent is to control the trapped Koumori Dragon that was lost to Yami earlier in the duel.

With its commanding melody, the dragon was drawn from the jar to face Silver Fang, both monsters giving a vicious snarl of challenge. “Oh dear me~ Seems like the Devil Dragon isn’t the only dragon to fall for the flute’s charm.” Pegasus stated almost playfully, causing Yugi to turn and face Aqua who looked out of it since the piper played its flute. “Aqua! Oh sweet kami, wake up please!” Yugi cried as he shook the other. This caused Yami to give an angry snarl, turning back to the TV. “You bastard...kill him Silver Fang!” The wolf howled to his master’s command, leaping forward with jaws poised to latch onto the dragon but the effort was futile. The devil dragon unleashed hellfire upon the wolf, incinerating the beast monster with ease. This cost Yami a couple life points, bringing him to 1500 as the other berated him. Yami was herald for being one of the best but he was reading every strategy he made like the back to his hand. “Must be quite jarring! Get it? Jarring? Such an amusing little joke for these times.” Yami gritted his teeth, displeased that he was being mocked and doubly so that the shadow game had affected Aqua as well.

His poor lotus was beside himself with fear of the other’s state as he and Myrrh tried to wake the dragon from his forced stupor. Pegasus will pay dearly for this. The demon summoned Great White to take on the dragon but that was countered with Oscillo Hero. Even for it being underwhelming in power, attributes took into play here and left the water monster to suffer under the crippling lightning of the monster as water types were halved in attack in a situation like this. The blonde and elder Motou continued to watch with bated breath, not seeing the same as Aqua, Yugi and Yami could but the tense air was enough to say that the duel wasn’t just with the cards laid before them. Yami wasn’t any happier than he was before and it was all because of this man.

There was still no purpose known of why Pegasus sent this message or begun this shadow game with the demon. All they had was the items that came with the tape and even they had no explanation about them yet. “Dear Yami-boy, I know this is a shock not just to you but the rest of your little entourage but I must let you know that you can never hope to defeat me. Thus, this is as good a time as any to tell you the other reason I issued this challenge with you.” Scarlet eyes narrowed while Yugi sat in silence as he held onto the hypnotized dragon that was his partner, listening as the foreigner spoke his demands. Should the demon lose against him in this video duel, he must attend a tournament event that his company was hosting. _‘The very same one he announced during the tournament finals just today. What is this all about? Why strive so hard to get Yami into a tournament?’_ Yugi thought to himself.

Yami would never take to being visibly driven into joining anything but it seemed Pegasus was sure of such and made the necessary preparations in order to get his compliance. The start of it was what occurred with Aqua. Now all he had to do is force the other’s hand. The tournament itself would be to determine the true duelist king, a title that Yami hadn’t officially claimed even for his win against Kaiba but even so, the demon cared little for it. “I would have invited Kaiba-boy as well...alas, I heard he may not recover...but that is nothing to trouble ourselves with! I want to add onto this lovely title crown, the king will also gain a large sum of money! And a little extra which I can’t wait for you to find out! Such a valuable little gift!”

“I hope you know that none of this is of any interest to me. So let me apologize if I refuse the offer like all others.” Yami grumbled but Pegasus once more berated him. There was no room for refusal as the man was sure that Yami would fail in defeating him, making Yami hiss between his teeth. He hadn’t lost yet and Pegasus shouldn’t be too sure of such a thing, even for a recording. Pegasus grinned before continuing with the duel if the demon was so sure of his own victory. A snuff left the demon as he went to draw, looking through his hand and reaching for the Undead Warrior only to pause. The demon thought that he selected the card by the use of his sixth sense but began to doubt whether it was truly that being used there. This was a shadow game so anything could be a possibility at the whims of the one to start the game.

With that in mind, lips curled to the thought of deliberately walking into every counter that Pegasus had ready for him but knew he would have to test such a theory before committing to it to be true. Without looking, he chose a card to set on the field before glancing back. The question to part from Yami’s lips had the four confused for a brief moment, Yugi whispering that they saw nothing of the card played. “Good, this will make my experiment work. Now tell me, with the use of your sixth sense, what you think this card is.” That just left them more confused but Yugi felt that there was a reason Yami was asking these questions. He glanced to the screen where Pegasus was seemingly patient in waiting for the other’s next move, a creepy little fact for a video recording that was still ticking away with time. Knowing that this would require an explanation, Yugi looked to his grandfather and two friends to speak of what was on his mind.

Yami wouldn’t ask them this without preamble so they had to give it a shot. “I know it sounds weird but say whatever comes to your mind. Jii-chan, you’d know this. It’s one of the most susceptible of gaming strategies.” The elder Motou gave a nod, tapping his chin as he let his thoughts wander before something flashed within his inner eye. The image of a skull, he uttered and Yami visibly twitched to the answer. That was right on the nose of what he was about to choose to start. Jounouchi made to say that he imagined a warrior, a cool looking one to be accurate while Myrrh added that she thought about the same as Sugoroku. Yugi nodded before turning to Yami. “Did that help?”

Yami smirked, whispering that it helped plenty. If two of three said it was a skeleton, the very same zombie-type monster he would’ve sent out without suspicion, then the demon had found how Pegasus had constantly read his cards. With a motion for the other to take his turn, Pegasus did so, explaining flippantly that it was futile to try and use any strategy against him as he’d know how to counter them. “It is tiresome to keep repeating myself that I know every card you’ll play. Just like that undead zombie-type!” The collective gasp to escape them had them floored. They just guessed something along the same lines! How did Pegasus know this without seeing the card?! The man played his card, the Rogue Doll, who would eradicate the zombie monster with the use of her holy light but Yami chuckled deep, whispering that her effect could have done such a thing...

“If I had played the exact card you predicted.” He finished. /But...how did he know...?/ Yugi asked softly through the bond, gripping Aqua’s arm. The boy was sure magic still had some sort of grip but the others couldn’t see what they did. There had to be something he was missing, something he wasn’t taking into consideration. Then, something clicked in the boy’s mind and Yugi sat up straighter. “Subliminal messaging.” Jounouchi looked towards him in confusion and Yugi began to explain. All of them were watching the video, not taking their eyes off it often enough to rule out what he spoke of. When Yami asked for them to react with their sixth sense, Sugoroku and Myrrh had said something similar to hint at a zombie-type monster without seeing the actual card.

“This is the game Yami was playing. To see if we can guess as accurately as Pegasus did. And we did but not of our sixth sense but through subliminal messages that were inserted into the video itself. We may not have seen it but our minds were tricked into seeing it. And that very trick was being played on him to control the cards he placed down without thinking. Right?” Yami nodded, reaching to flip the card as Pegasus went to command the light monster to take out the supposed zombie but was left in shock when instead what appeared was a monster he didn’t expect. “Black Magician! Command your magic and destroy the Rogue Doll!” The magician raised his staff, glaring upon the creator that lingered on the screen and unleashed a wave of Black Magic, destroying the doll and bringing Pegasus down to 1100 life points. But the other man didn’t look to be deterred by the loss of his monster.

In fact, he commended it.

“Took you long enough to see through my little trick. I thought you were more perceptive but I suppose when pressure weighs on your shoulders, it ruins that perception.” Pegasus declared with a wry smile. But even if he made it through his trick, the real game was just beginning and he still had the upper hand. Yami won’t be able to escape this easily and Pegasus will make him see that Yami had no chance the moment he’d agreed to his game. Yami sat back in relief, not quite letting his guard down but knew he got over one hurdle. But another was lying in wait and if he wanted to end this and be free of this invitation that Pegasus was to impose on him to join a tournament he cared little for, the demon will have to go all out to finish Pegasus off and quickly.

The demon was not about to put Yugi through another instance of magical power trying to best his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus we begin to lead ourselves into Duelist Kingdom~ hints, hints everywhere of new details! let’s see if you caught them all~ this is going to be a fun ride, i assure you. what you remember from the original work has been scraped clean and brings in a whole new well of development that will hopefully continue its way through this as i go along. you guys are going to see some new things throughout this and i hope that it will be well worth the continued read. i thank you all for taking the time to read and hope you’ll join me in two weeks to see how our boys handle this!
> 
> but before i go, a reminder to please tell me how you wish for the DM stories to be posted and a little treat. so i have decided for my original characters, they needed a little revamp too so i have compiled this short list on their new appearances which is to highlight what animal they are based of now from body shape to wing patterns. it is a minor detail but to help anyone who wishes to envision them a little better, here you go! ~~our demons get a sheet too...but imma torture you guys as it won’t appear in a note til the next update~~~
> 
> Diamond  
> Model: Snow Leopard  
> Wing Base: Snowy Owl  
> Appearance: Leucistic in appearance, barest sight of ringlets in fur but has all the patterns of a snow leopard. Longest tail of all.
> 
> Kaiser  
> Model: Lynx  
> Wing Base: Magpie  
> Appearance: Long ears with tuffs and built to match appearance of lynx paws with hands and feet. shorter tail than others by half a length.
> 
> Ruby  
> Model: Cougar  
> Wing Base: Blue Jay  
> Appearance: Lighter muzzle with markings of cougar. Tail tip a difference color but blended well enough that no one would notice the difference.
> 
> Topaz  
> Model: Caracal  
> Wing Base: Sacred Ibis  
> Appearance: Tuffs on ears more apparent compared to Kaiser along with slender build.


	2. Chapter 2

The destruction of Rogue Doll was only a small reprieve for all that Yami was a witness to thus far. And it was clear Pegasus wanted to reiterate the fact that he only took the hit to keep things fair for the demon. “Got to show you have some fight in you for your darling partner. But the time for fun and games is over now! Time for the real duel to commence!” Yami gave a growl as the other man treated the prior turns as nothing but a joke. Regardless, the demon was ready to take him on and be done with this whole charade for good. Pegasus gave a small smile as he told the demon that he was fighting a video recording of him and as such, there was only so much time a video can hold. “Now to make things interesting~ I’ll put this timer right here in the corner of the screen.” As he pointed to the spot, a timer of 15:00 popped up.

“When the timer hits zero, whoever has the highest life points will win this little game of ours! And of course, a penalty awaits the loser, can’t forget to mention that.” Pegasus stated as the timer began, making the demon bristle to the thought of a penalty game to befall them. He couldn’t lose here. It meant the safety of all that sat in this room but no one more than Yugi. Yami couldn’t let this madman do anything to him when he already had Aqua trapped in the haunting tune of the Dragon Piper. But what Yami didn’t know is that for all the talk that Pegasus was using subliminal messaging to force the demon to play by his terms, he truly had no idea that the man was really reading his every thought. The demon knew nothing of this and will come to his kingdom to participate in his tournament for being oblivious to such.

Yami cannot escape it and Pegasus will be sure that fact is made known by the end of this game. Already thirteen minutes and they were just sitting idle so Yami snapped at the man to stop dawdling. “Ok, ok! Calm yourself and take your turn!” Yami nodded, drawing his card and commanded the Black Magician to attack the Devil Dragon. Coiling ropes of magic surrounded the staff before the magic was cast upon the dragon, silencing the creature with ease, taking a massive chunk from Pegasus’ life points. The man cried in dismay at the move, now hanging by a mere 300 points and Yugi was starting to have hope that Yami would be able to get out of this and be free of the game he was trapped in. But even for all of those hopes, something in Yugi felt that this was just a ruse.

Yami had the skill, Yugi didn’t doubt that for a second. But there was something malicious in the aura he sensed from the tape. That Pegasus had more hidden that wasn’t showing and that was going to be the trap to catch the demon. Such a thought blossomed fear, violet eyes looking towards the timer that was slowly counting down. Will Yami make it? Yugi can only hope, fingers gripping tight to Aqua’s arm as Pegasus went to draw his card. Just keep playing with the demon’s surety of victory. To be so confident will become his downfall then the trap will be sprung to further acclaim what he desired. Well look at this~, the silver-haired man gasped, revealing the card and Sugoroku flinched when he saw the card in question. The Illusionist Faceless Mage wasn’t a powerful card but the hidden hierarchy of Duel Monsters would make this complicated. The Black Magician was a strong creature on his own but to face the illusionist could bode some trouble.

Yami sneered as he looked at the monster on the other side of the field through the television. He never saw or heard of this creature before but its attack power was nothing to be alarmed about. Why would Pegasus put such a card out against the magician? Was it bait for something else? Or another trap? The demon didn’t know what to make of it but he couldn’t afford to be wary now. If he left it alone, Pegasus could make something stronger and ruin the edge that Yami had over him now in regard to life points. Sugoroku rubbed his chin, Yugi catching the gesture and asked if something was up with the monsters on the field. “Black Magician can beat the Illusionist...right?” Sugoroku sighed as he sat back. “In any other case, sure. Black Magician has enough power to end the duel but we have to remember of the secondary hierarchy. Power isn’t all you have to consider in matches. Remember Oscillo Hero and Koumori Dragon? They had no power to contend with the monsters Yami set out but they still defeated Great White and Silver Fang.”

Yugi swallowed, remembering both instances and how neither monster stood up to the opposing force and the fact Pegasus mentions such as a counter. Even with the unknown undead warrior he claimed Yami was going to send out but summoned the magician instead. This knowledge also baffled Jounouchi as the epitome of strength isn’t always trustworthy was further proven. But he still couldn’t imagine that the magician couldn’t win against the illusionist even with the advantage. Just how could that be possible, he wondered. Pegasus smirked, reading every thought that questioned his plan and would leave them guessing if he didn’t have a duel to win in the allotted time. Taking another card from his hand, the creator grinned and played it, revealing it to be the spell card, Eye of Deception.

“Combo attack! Cast your spell upon the Black Magician!”

The illusionist gave a rattling laugh, the eye appearing within its palms as the magician cast his spells once more. Both spells clashed with fierce abandon, the monsters putting their all into the attack until a cloud of dust emerged from the discharge of energy. Who won, Myrrh cried, the dust fizzling away from the screen and saw nothing had changed between the monsters on the table and floor to those that couldn’t see the actual monsters in combat. Yugi whimpered, eyes glancing to the time to see they were nearing the five minute mark at 05:03 and counting. Yami could just keep on the defensive, he had the higher points. Surely Pegasus couldn’t think to do anything else to get past the magician as a sizable wall. Yugi wanted to tell this to him but something kept him silent.

Yami was prideful by nature and wouldn’t want to seem cowardly in front of his mate. The creator had snuck into a sacred space, the very home and shelter of the demons with a request most foul. Initiating a shadow game with the underlying threat to impart harm on someone close to the demon. Yami wouldn’t just sit back and allow the man to control the game. Being locked to someone’s game was always a soured point and Yami will make sure to claim victory in any way he can. Yugi could only wish for the demon’s safety and ability to overcome this obstacle, hand coming to wrap around the heart crystal.

04:52 left, Yami thought, drawing his card. With the Black Magician safe and still within his control, he trusts in the next monster to get him through the illusionist and deal a bit more damage to Pegasus. He wanted to destroy this man, show him the error of his trickery into invading his territory. The demon will not cow to joining any tournament he’s hosting. Taking a look at the card he drew, a smirk crossed his lips. Perfect. With a glance to the projected image, Yami summoned Celtic Guardian, the elf warrior looking towards the illusionist then to the magician to stand beside him. A flicker of emotion passed his gaze, turning his gaze from the magician when he glanced briefly to him. Yami hummed thoughtfully at the mild interaction before scarlet looked to the illusionist once more.

There were no traps to be seen and the illusionist was left defenseless in attack mode. If this hits true then it will whittle another chunk of Pegasus’ health away and with it, time should expire with little chance for him to make a comeback. “Go now and attack the illusi—!!” A cry from the elf started both demon and host, causing Yami to scan the field. Celtic gasped as he stumbled, looking back with such bitter betrayal and Yugi’s eye followed the monster’s gaze. It drew him towards the magician, seeing the emerald green staff raised in an attack position but clear it wasn’t of the magician’s will. The glowing spell emblazoned upon his chest was the culprit and it was a fool’s move to have missed it from the prior turn.

The Eye of Deception...it was in the very name. A spell to deceive, to play that all was well but in truth, the illusionist had control of the magician just for this one turn. Just like this whole duel. It was an entire match of deception and Pegasus had the whole game in his hands. Did Yami really have a chance at winning? Yugi didn’t know but at the moment, he, Myrrh and Jounouchi were panicking. Yami was down to 200 life points, just a hair below Pegasus’ and only 00:13 left on the clock. If the demon didn’t act quickly, he’d lose. And losing wasn’t an option. Pegasus clapped, commending Yami’s efforts to fight against him instead of playing defensively but with the time on the clock winding down, this duel was all but lost. “Silence! As long as time still runs, I have a chance!” Yami snapped, drawing a card and glanced towards it. It was the Summoned Skull, a kindred skull demon that would be able to take out the illusionist without fear of penalty as it was stronger against illusionist-type monsters.

The card was set on the ground, mist swirling around it as the demon emerged from the card with a hiss, sunken eyes glaring upon the other monster and Yami immediately called for it to attack with only 00:08 left on the clock. Each second was like a heartbeat thudding in Yugi’s chest, the gathering of the demonic lightning, the casting of the energy, the sizzle of the lightning as it got closer...

_Closer..._

A buzzer sounded, startling them all as the timer in the corner of the screen hit 00:00, freezing the lightning just a mere hair breadth from the illusionist. “Oh my! Game over for you, Yami-boy! That was much too close for me~” Pegasus chimed with a relaxed breath that hardly was necessary for what little effort went into his end of the duel. The creator mused if the attack would’ve actually hit if there was just another second or two on the timer. “But suppose we’d never know that one, now would we? However, I digress...you are indeed an exceptional duelist, Yami-boy. More talent that I expected for someone of your particular background...I predict we’ll meet again at Duelist Kingdom.” Yami growled deeply, cards gripped tight in quivering fingers which was only calmed by the gentle touch of Yugi’s hand as the smaller teen slid over to his side. The game finishing and monsters disappearing from the field left Aqua to slowly wake from the bewitching spell of the Dragon Piper, the other rubbing his head with the fleeting pain.

“We...we’re not going.” Yugi announced bravely, looking the other man in the eye and the single eye glanced to Yugi next, a smirk passing the creator’s face. Oh but you seem to forget the rules of their game, the gaze read. The winner can take one of the loser’s best cards. But Yami had nothing Pegasus desired. This made scarlet eyes narrow, fangs growing as he bared them towards the television, knowing full well he couldn’t assault the man behind everything but if he could even make him feel slightly threatened, it would be a win for the demon. “Your attempts to scare me are pitiful...so allow me to take something dear from you! That way you can never escape my invitational, demon!” The call of a penalty game assaulted the group with a bright flash of golden light from the TV, causing them all to shield their eyes.

The thud of a body hitting the floor made Yugi turn back and gasped in horror to see his grandfather had collapsed. “Jii-chan!!” Was the cry to escape, filled with alarm as he moved over to the elder, Jounouchi shaking him carefully. No response came from him, Aqua shaking his head free of the dull buzz to echo there just in time to sense the shadow magic at work. He called to Yami who glanced back then turned with a snarl to demand what Pegasus had done. The silver-haired man chuckled, reaching up to the curtain of hair that shielded the left side of his face. When the strands of silken hair was moved, the shine of gold revealed had stilled the demon’s heart. “This, my friend...is how I was capable of reading your hand and your every move. The Sennen Eye.” Another item, Yami didn’t suspect that more existed. He thought the Ring, Scales and Key was all he would come across yet more existed. But this one...this one held such a terrible power.

With a final farewell and the promise to meet at the kingdom, Pegasus’ image disappeared from the screen but in its place was a frightening replacement. The voice of Sugoroku echoed through the static, Yugi whipping his head around to the television. Every feeling in his body seemed to die seeing the flickering image of his grandfather on the screen. Myrrh called to Yugi but no response came, his body moving on its own to the screen, the elder calling for Yugi from another realm. “Jii-chan...” he whimpered, no one able to say a single word to what happened but it hit harder to the ones with the power unable to fix this. Yami slowly stood, giving no one a single glance as he stepped from the room and literally out of sight, disappearing through the shadows cast from the lamp’s light. Aqua watched him, breathing coming out in short puffs before telling the others it would be best if they leave for the night. “We...got a lot to deal with.”

The two nodded, standing and Jounouchi told them to take it easy for the night before he and Myrrh left, the blonde offering to escort Myrrh home and she took it. When the two were gone, Aqua moved to lock the shop door and shut off the lights. For all that happened, the dragon was grateful that the mother Motou was gone for the night, visiting a friend in Osaka. They had to figure out an excuse for the elder as “losing his soul” would not go over well. But for now, Aqua had to get Yugi from the television. Had to get the smaller male to Yami. For being completely out of it throughout the duel, blasted piper and the shadow magic that brought it to life, he knew well enough this had hit his sibling hard. Yami had the game in his grasp but it was quickly swiped from him through the use of yet another item to get in his way. What’s worse is the item was treated with a similar power as the Ring, sealing souls away into other objects.

Now the demon was bound to a tournament he wished never to join in order to free the man. That was clearly the stipulation Pegasus planned from the start to get Yami’s cooperation. He’d do anything for Yugi and to take something that meant so much to the teen would immediately get Yami to chase for it til the ends of the earth until it was reclaimed. “Starlight?” Aqua breathed as he returned to the sitting room, watching Yugi whispering softly to the television but for the moment, it seemed the elder could not respond to him. This broke the dragon’s heart to see, moving closer to Yugi and knelt beside him. His presence seemed to have triggered a reaction from the smaller male, Yugi turning quick to face him and bury himself into Aqua’s chest, sobbing. “Please...you got to bring him back...please bring him back...” Yugi whispered. Aqua swallowed, looking to the television and nodded. He will try his hardest but as he worked, Yugi had to do a favor for him in return.

“Yami...he needs you. This hurts you and I understand the need to mourn but this hurts him more. He could not protect your family. I couldn’t even do anything for I was foolishly thralled by a damn card, but Yami had committed to this duel and lost. He failed before your very eyes and felt this had ruined the image you painted of us.” Yugi lifted his head, making a protest but quieted. Aqua was right, Yami always wanted to be a pillar of strength for Yugi as he was for them. However when faced with the dreadful realization of shadow games and penalties that were far beyond his control, the demon would feel as if he failed their young host and light. Yugi couldn’t stand here and mourn over his emotions. Yami needed him. And needed him badly. Yugi tried to reach him through the bond and felt a wall close him off which scared him. His darkness would never do this. Brought to his feet, Yugi ran past Aqua and up to the second floor and with him gone, Aqua turned his gaze to the TV.

There was little he could do against the magic Pegasus used but perhaps he could do something to allow the elder to not be stuck to one place. Aqua breathed slowly, closing his eyes to allow his well of shadow magic free and guided it to wrap around the TV in slow coils.

“We have a lot to talk about...jii-chan...”

0

“Yami? Yami where are you?!” Yugi called, peeking into rooms but saw nothing. His room was last on the list, feeling the space would be obvious for a spot where the demon would enclose himself far from his partner. That Yami wouldn’t hide himself there with the knowledge of Yugi looking for him. But the teen didn’t find him in his mother’s room or his grandfather’s. Not even in the bathroom. He would suspect the roof next but wanted to check his bedroom as planned, to see if he was right in his assumptions. Yugi moved to his door, finding it closed and went to reach out only for the hiss of shadow magic warding him away. His hand was brought to his chest out of fright. Yami’s magic never rejected him like that before. This made Yugi worry. “Yami, please...answer me.” But the teen got no response. This concerned him more but now was not the time to panic. He had to get to Yami and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Yugi hated how things proceeded and also felt guilty. Pegasus knew how to get around the careful guard of his demon partners, knew that anything could slip through with access to him by name. It was aggravating to think about and Yugi had to make amends. Looking to the door and the shadow magic to filter around it, Yugi took a few calming breaths and dug deep for the light magic he held. The gentle ropes of light curled around his palms like mist and raised them. The reaction was instant to the sensation of light, tendrils of shadow magic coming forward, hesitantly. Yugi smiled and cooed to the shadows, beckoning them closer, watching as the shadows coiled around his arms, enticed by the placid light. He could feel the raw emotion through the shadows. Of Yami’s grief and resentment toward the game’s creator. Hush now, Yugi soothed, moving a hand to a tendril, stroking the raw shadows.

They quivered to his touch, their apology vocal by their hesitant touches towards hands swathed in calming light. “I forgive you. This was as much my fault as the package was addressed to me. Pegasus knew this, knew that you wouldn’t accept anything addressed to you. So he used me.” Yugi whispered bitterly, a tendril moving to touch his cheek to calm him. Yugi giggled, stepping back and looked to the shadows that embraced him with light coils. “Please, let me see him. Let me see my partner.” The plea got the desired response, the shadows tugging him forward and through the swirling mass of shadows. When Yugi emerged, the room was shrouded in darkness with only the light of the streets shining through his window. Once his sight was adjusted to the dark, he spotted the other demon on the bed, curled into a tight ball looking absolutely crushed to the events of earlier. This made him frown, dispersing the shadows to return to their place.

This was a sight not worthy of his strong, proud demon lover. Curse you, Pegasus, Yugi thought angrily, moving towards the bed. Yami made no move to acknowledge his presence until a warm hand touched his back, a shuddering sigh rolled from his tongue. “I’m so sorry, my sweet lotus. I...I failed you...” Yami breathed softly and Yugi shook his head, whispering that he didn’t fail him. The man had an item, one none of them sensed in full until he revealed it. Yugi trusts their sharpened instinct but things are still being learned about the limits of their own. They were sure that more is hidden within the Puzzle that hasn’t been fully revealed and must be unearthed to them. With that in mind, Yugi can understand that none of Pegasus’ game was their fault. He tricked Yami into his trap, used him in order to sneak the parcel into their home and entangled him within a shadow game of his control. He manipulated every piece and it infuriated the teen still but they will make him pay. Make him give back his grandfather. Pegasus wanted to truly test Yami’s skill in Duel Monsters, then he would see it.

“But we can’t do it without you, Yami. I know I’m sad and hurting, but he awaits you at this kingdom. Awaits you at this tournament with a prize that no one else can claim. Not even Aqua. You may have failed once but I know you won’t do it again now that you know what you’re up against. So for me, let’s go and get my grandfather back.” Yami didn’t make a sound and Yugi thought his speech didn’t get the reaction he hoped until the demon rose from the bed. A smile crossed Yugi’s face as Yami got that glow of confidence back and hugged him tight. “I know you’re sorry, Yami, and I forgive you. As long as you promise me to get my grandfather back, this duel means nothing with the results.” The demon nodded, bringing the smaller teen close within his embrace.

Yugi tucked his head against Yami’s chest, feeling the other move to lay back down on the bed. The demon ached for comfort and Yugi planned to give it, moving himself from his place only moments after to press his lips softly to the demon he loved so much. The gentle mesh of lips was ever so sweet to the demon. He felt the unbridled love and affection his precious light bore for him, a firm reminder that he did no wrong and was not at fault for what happened. They pulled back only a bit for air, Yugi smiling to Yami, the demon returning the kind expression. A hand reached up, threading gently through the wild mane of Yugi’s, bringing him in for another. Yugi welcomed it, having little argument just in sharing kisses and assurance until his bedtime.

0

The next day at school was a little tough on Yugi’s nerves but the day ended up a touch easier when he woke to find Aqua had fallen asleep in the living room, an 8mm player in hand with his grandfather’s image on screen. It was the best solution it seemed and Yugi wept silent tears when he was able to communicate with the elderly man. The lad was told Aqua imparted their secret to him, that he knew of them as demon spirits from the Puzzle and his current condition. It was hard to believe at first but Sugoroku knew the Puzzle held special powers. To know it held spirits within was a touch alarming but for all the time they spent in their presence made the acceptance of what they truly were easier. Yugi was delighted for his acceptance now that the truth was out and happy for what Aqua was able to do. The effort alone was the best the dragon could do against Pegasus’ magic but Yugi was ecstatic towards the effort regardless, taking the player with him after placing a kiss to the side of the sleeping dragon’s jaw in thanks. He turned the player off to conserve the battery, making his way to school and upon finding his friends, he filled them in about the evening.

Honda himself had to be filled in on everything that occurred in better details than what Jounouchi gave him and he too wasn’t all that pleased of the events that happened to the trio. And it didn’t better his mood when Yugi brought out the player and turned it on to reveal the elder in question. Sugoroku greeted the group and was so happy to see their faces again even with the gloom of the situation hovering over them. Ryou had spotted them gathered around Yugi’s desk, coming over to greet them. “Oh...hello Ryou.” Myrrh murmured softly but the greeting sounded flat. Worried, the white haired teen asked what was wrong when he caught sight of the player. Leaning over to see what he was watching had him leap back in fright when the elder responded jovially. “Is...that a video phone?” Yugi shook his head, furthering Ryou’s confusion.

Seeing the look cross his face, Yugi began to explain about what happened yesterday, of the tournament finals and the video that ensued after. Of Pegasus and his grand scheme to get Yami to forcibly join the very same tournament he announced and the stipulation that would guarantee the demon couldn’t say no. “It’s been hard on him, hard on them both cause Aqua feels bad that he was fluted to silence until the very end. If he was more conscious, he may have been able to do something like he did before.” Ryou had tuned in more about the item Pegasus held but nodded. This was indeed a predicament and wondered just how they would handle it. Seems like the obvious option is to go to the tournament itself and complete whatever goal there was to free Sugoroku’s soul but they also had to consider the knowledge of additional hoops to jump through.

Despite all that happened, Sugoroku was still spry as ever, telling Yugi that the two of them had nothing to worry about with him. “I’m fit as a fiddle and doing fine! Tell them they have no need to be down for my sake!” Yugi chuckled softly and nodded, promising that he will relay it to them later though Jounouchi decided to make a show of it now by rolling one of their workbooks into a megaphone, shouting right in the poor boy’s ear. “That’s not how it works but I promise I’ll tell them!” Feeling proud of his deed, Jounouchi nodded, resting a hand on the table. All that mattered now was for them to get back at Pegasus. Yugi nodded, that goal clear enough. Come to my kingdom is what Pegasus told them, a place where the true king of games will be crowned. “But how to get there, though? We have no clue of where it will be!” Sugoroku claimed.

Ryou tapped his chin with a thought before going back to the matter of the Sennen Item. With mention of another item in possession by someone, he offered the idea of Pegasus knowing something about the items. If there were more like them and what their overall power was. “Certainly, all of them can’t harbor a demon spirit like you with the Puzzle and myself with the Ring.” Ryou murmured, unzipping his bag to pull out the Ring and all flinched to the sight of it. Why would he bring that, Honda wanted to scream but Ryou assured that as long as it wasn’t on him, the spirit won’t take possession of him. Yugi frowned at the declaration, feeling that for the safety Ryou claims to have, the demon inside may have a stronger pull than he expects. Not to mention the small teen felt that Bakura would come back with vengeance for what happened, coercing Ryou with sweet words after experiencing what trust he held with his own demons.

To twist that against the white-haired teen sounds like another devious plot that Bakura would use to regain his space inside the teen’s soul. Yugi would have to watch that carefully. Ryou knew they were all worried about the ring being in his possession but even for all that the demon did to him, he just couldn’t part from it. The barest memory of the past had him feel such a close connection to the Ring, a memento from his father during a trip to Egypt where the ring came from. Being the same as the Puzzle had to mean all of them came from the same place and Ryou wanted to know their purpose. Why do they exist? Why were they vessels for spirits? How do they really work? All valid questions and even some that made Yugi think. But would Pegasus really know the answer to them?

A sigh left Yugi before he stood, catching the attention of the group and spoke that he needed to be alone for a bit. Ryou nodded, understanding his plight and stuck around with the others to discuss a game plan when more information was available. Yugi slipped from the classroom to head to the roof. When he got there, he moved to the fenced edge and looked through the wired gaps silently. The past two days have really taken its toll on him. From Pegasus initiating this game with Yami, the loss of his grandfather’s soul even if it was safe and sound regardless of being trapped, the coming tournament...

His forehead pressed to the fence, fingers clenching on the metal. A quivering breath left him before the slow crawling presence of his shadow emerged behind him. Yami formed from that shadow, arms coming to circle around him. Without the elder to work the shop, the two demons decided it best to leave the shop closed for the day and used the day to recollect. Yugi accepted the embrace, leaning against the demon and both were left to the silence of the rooftop. No words needed to be said as both minds were melding with each other with soothing tones and touches. Yami slowly brought them down, wings flaring out which had startled Yugi a little. It was a part of his form often overlooked and was too used to seeing Aqua’s own that he forgets that Yami had a pair for himself. But it mattered little as the warm shelter of the leathery sails curled around Yugi, nestling around him like a comforting blanket.

They needed this time, needed this comfort. Yugi’s thoughts were still tormented at the loss but tried to do his best to keep it grounded to just his mind. Alas, Yami was always sharp, always knew what was going through his mind. He still held his regrets for the loss but he promised his sweet lotus. Promised that he will defeat Pegasus at his tournament and reclaim what was rightfully theirs. The question however to plague Yami’s thoughts was how he was going to defeat the man. Now that he knew what tricks he used to gain advantage, how exactly was the demon able to beat someone that could read his every move and card before making it? To physically combat items against each other was one thought to entertain but didn’t know the risks involved.

It could harm his mate or harm himself and his sibling. It was a risk that could pit one too many lives on the line and Yami couldn’t afford that. Couldn’t afford to run away either. There was so much at stake here and to think too much of the failing possibilities would do nothing. Yami, a soft voice called, glancing down to Yugi who turned his gaze up to him. Right, he’d forgotten that they were sharing their means of easy communication with musical tones. He had gone completely off tune, showing his busy thoughts at work. Yugi noticed and wanted to be sure he was ok. “I’ll be fine, sweet lotus.” Yugi had the slightest unconvinced look on his face, making the demon chuckle and decided a game was in order to dispel his concerns. If the lad thought the demon wasn’t completely relaxed then he had til the end of his recess to prove him otherwise. Any method was at Yugi’s disposal to do so.

Yami learned rather quick then and there how clever his mate’s hands paired with his growing wiles towards subtle intimacies can be when given the option to. And in such a short time as well when little was done. School wasn’t a place to delve into their personal urges. The demon was satisfied and ushered his small mate back to class before he was late for the bell. “I’ll see you when you return home, sweet lotus.” Yugi nodded as the demon took off from the roof on obsidian wings, a grace so perfect and reminded how lucky Yugi was to have such an alluring partner in Yami and Aqua both. He trusts in them both to get his “special something” back and Pegasus will rue the day he had decided to challenge Yami in such a shrewd manner.

0

When Yugi arrived home from school, the silence of the air around the shop was unnerving. Sugoroku wasn’t outside sweeping the porch and the closed sign burned a bitter feeling in his stomach. Never did the shop look so dead and it hurt his heart to see it like so. “Tadaima...” He mumbled, moving towards the door only to jump when the sound of his grandfather’s voice chimed from his side where it hung from his bag. It...was going to take some time to get used to his voice coming from his side instead of inside the shop when he gets home. Sugoroku felt for the boy, feeling his sentiments with being used to working inside the shop around this time but told him that it wasn’t all too bad. He was surprisingly getting used to the space he was in. It was a weird sort of comfort for the elder. Empty but hospitable. This was likely a possibility through Aqua’s shadow magic. Reaching to open the door, a violet eye caught sight of an envelope wedged in between the panels of the door’s glass window.

What’s this, Yugi wondered, flipping the envelope over. There was no name or address on it but something told him it was important. Tearing the envelope open, Yugi tipped the contents out, eyes widening when he saw what laid inside. Duel Monsters cards but when he flipped one over, it held something different. To think a moment ago they were discussing the location. Now that location was dropped right into their lap. “But who left them...” Yugi murmured, looking around for any source that could’ve been there. A risky move when the demons were home. Nothing was within his line of sight which was troubling to think that someone had dropped this off and left just as quickly to avoid being found by Yami or Aqua. I suppose as long as whoever it was isn’t lingering around..., the teen thought to himself.

After all, the demons were in a state of unrest as it is and to have anyone else strange come near the shop reeking of Pegasus’ energy wouldn’t be returning to their employer. Definitely a big risk since it has been a rather long time since the two had even partaken in a human meal and Yugi wasn’t there to curb the urge if they tried begging. When prompted, Yugi showed the cards to Sugoroku who gave a nod. So the official invitation was sent out, rather, an official ticket was given so Yami could participate in Duelist Kingdom. With a nod to his grandfather that Yami needed to know of this immediately, Yugi was ready to head in when he heard footsteps behind him, turning to see the blonde running his way towards him, the others trailing behind with Keara tagging along with them. “Guys, what brings you all here?” He questioned and his answer came in the form of two tapes in Jounouchi’s hand. Both were addressed to him, delivered just today but no return address on either.

He suspected that perhaps one of them was another personal invite by Pegasus to the tournament, a doubt Yugi had for the blonde was still learning the game and the tournament was clearly a call for elite duelists if the current knowledge of combatants were any indication. But it still incited a small bead of worry and allowed them all to come in, Jounouchi asking if he could watch them at his place since he had no 8mm player at home. A fact that Yugi could understand well with the state of his home life the last time they visited the Jounouchi residence. Stepping inside, Keara gave the smaller teen a look and he returned it, a gesture that all will be explained in full once they were in the room. A nod came from the woman, following behind everyone as they marched themselves up to Yugi’s bedroom, Aqua noting the group and promised to have snacks up for them. Yugi thanked him as they entered the room and all situated themselves in a place, Yami asleep in bed and Yugi didn’t wake him.

Again, Yami’s sharp instinct would have him hearing all they had to speak about without him conscious for it. Honda was the first to pick up one of the cards laid out on the floor, reading the printed text. So these are the invitation cards, he murmured and Yugi nodded. “They were in the door when I got home. Whoever delivered them were lucky they were in and out without alerting them. But each one tells a bit about Duelist Kingdom and what to expect.” Yugi explained, picking up the one titled “Voyage to the Kingdom”. “Like this one. It tells where and when to board the boat that will head to Duelist Kingdom.” Keara nodded as she took another, this one that talked of the kingdom itself with just an image of an island that hosted a castle in the center. Her eyes narrowed at the card in particular. When she spotted the group, mostly from the running blonde, she had called asking about where they were going in such a hurry and the name to fall from Jounouchi’s lips had raised a few hairs.

She knew little of the man except for his name in being the creator of Duel Monsters. That alone meant he had a peek into the ancient history of its existence. This could mean a number of things but the biggest instance is the fact from what she was reading from the room is that Yugi was a participant of this tournament which Keara could only surmise that it wasn’t really him that Pegasus was after. So the ancient course of events is already on the move, she thought silently, Aqua stepping into the room with some handmade items and tea, setting the tray down before taking his place beside Yugi. Crimson eyes glanced over the cards before reaching for one with a familiar picture, showcasing the duelist glove and star chips with text that spoke of the chips being a mark of a duelist and the currency to bet with each duel. That would explain the items in the last package, the dragon uttered.

“Then we’re left with these.” Yugi picked up the last two cards after munching on a small sandwich. The Honor of the King’s Right and The Honor of the King’s Left. The right was pictured with treasure, mentioning this would earn the winner of the tournament great wealth, a prize of monetary value but the other confused him. The left was a blank card. No text, no image...nothing. Perhaps whatever the card entails would be revealed to the duelist king once the title was obtained. With all the cards read and noted, Yugi turned to Jounouchi, asking if he was ready to take a look at the tapes. The blonde gave a nod, weighing on which one to watch first before handing the one in his left over to the smaller teen. Yugi took it, opening the case as they all headed back into the living room and the small teen slipped the tape into the player. The screen showed static as the tape had with Pegasus but the image to pop on screen startled them all.

Bright golden fur and wide olive eyes looked into the camera lens, the other facing it mumbling if he got the “damn thing” to work. “Oh! It is recording! Bout time!” The figure said before stepping back to reveal the face in full. All were in shock to see him but no one more than the blonde that stared at the screen, mouth agape as the other began to speak. He was all bright smiles as he spoke of the past couple months, having made lower class housing in the depths of the Tokyo prefecture looking for work and had jumped from job to job trying to get funds to send back home. But the effort gained little and he was sure that what he could send back didn’t go to anything he hoped for. “I know the old man had been intercepting my letters to you if he wasn’t out cold in the living room as I remember.” He mumbled before continuing on to say he was coming back to Domino fairly soon, a few days before the marked date for Duelist Kingdom in fact, and was ready to see his older sibling.

“Wait, wait, wait...older sibling?” Honda questioned in absolute confusion. Jounouchi let out a breath, the video ending with the other giving a peace sign to the screen before the video cut in feed and slouched forward a little. “Yeah. That was Kaiser Aurum, my brother from another mother but not from my old man’s loins clearly.” The blonde began, having everyone’s eyes on him and began the tale. Kaiser, like Diamond and Ruby, had no true origin to his existence among the people and for his looks, was estranged from many. Living off the streets and too often mistaken for a dog, it was a young Jounouchi who found him, not divulging all the details of the event prior to finding him. Dirtied from his home in a soggy old box, dog tags indicating his name and birth, Jounouchi felt his heart go out to the poor guy and snuck him into the apartment when his father was out cold from his usual drinking escapades. To feed two mouths was hard but Kaiser had promised he owed so much to Jounouchi for his kind heart taking him in when he hardly knew him or even understood what he was.

Everyone else overlooked him except Jounouchi so Kaiser was indebted deep with the blonde even when told multiple times he had no need to. In time, Kaiser had fitted himself in with the family even if Jounouchi Sr. practically didn’t know of his existence. “So we agreed that he was adopted into the family though my old man knows nothin’ ‘bout him still. But ta help me pay off the old man’s debts and liquor tabs, he left for Tokyo ta find odd jobs that would take him. I received some of the cash he sent but nothin’ else the past few months. Guess the old man sniffed out the cash and been usin’ it like the greedy bastard he is.” Jounouchi mumbled, sitting back up. “Now...he’s comin’ back...and I got nothin’ ta show fer it at home. We still live in a trashy hovel and the old man hardly changed...”

A hand landed on his shoulder, amber gaze turning to Yugi who smiled, telling the blonde that he was proud of him and Kaiser would be too. “You grew from being, and don’t take offense to it, the mean punk I came to know you to start and became a great guy. You showed you had a generous heart before it went to a life of crime and close calls. It was clear you lost it at first and it carried over to high school but you helped me. Helped me complete the Puzzle and gave me Yami and Aqua, even becoming my best friend and everyone else just fell into place like puzzle pieces. You did a lot and know you can achieve bigger and better.” Jounouchi was awed by the kind words and smiled. “Thanks, man.” He whispered, holding up the second tape and went to hand it over.

Yugi took it, beaming at the blonde, before removing the first tape and inserted the second. Again, static filled the screen but once more, the face of Pegasus isn’t what met them. This time, it was of a small girl in a hospital room, her auburn hair aglow in the sunlight as she waved to the screen with a happy greeting towards her big brother. The hitch in Jounouchi’s breath was a blatant indication of something they didn’t quite know about the blonde’s family life, the girl speaking that she had sent the video to give him something to remember her by. This made Myrrh anxious as she went to ask the blonde what she meant but Jounouchi couldn’t speak, only listen as the girl spoke solemnly that she really wished to have seen him in person than through the video. “But you have been so busy and we live so far apart...it pains me to do this. I really want to see you in person...as this is the last chance I have.” She whispered and this jolted a reaction out of him.

Myrrh gripped her hands as Aqua reached for Yugi, tugging him close as he felt the anxiousness settle in his thoughts. Who was this young woman and what was happening that prevented her from seeing Jounouchi again? A sigh came from her, twiddling her fingers as she tried to articulate her next set of words. “...please don’t tell dad about this video. I made it special for you and had to send it without a return address so mom wouldn’t find out...but please. Take care of yourself for me, Katsuya...and goodbye.” The video shut off after that and everything went cold in the blonde. This was the last time...the last time she...

A hand landed on his shoulder again, head shooting to the left to see Honda once more with question in his eyes and a shaky breath escaped past his lips. This was yet another story to go through but this one harder than the one about Kaiser. “As ya’ll saw...that was my little sister, Shizuka. My parents had split up six years ago...and mom took her. They live so far from us which I can’t blame her fer with my old man. And...she had problems with her eyes since she was born...” A fist clenched over his lap, feeling the emotion choked in his throat before he continued. Doctors had told them that she would be going blind eventually and by the contents of the video, that time had arrived. And there was him, her oldest brother who couldn’t do shit to help her.

Even with the most advanced tech in the world, the chances of her sight coming back with it was a mere 50% but the problem now was getting the money. “I’m just as much of a deadbeat like the old man! I’m supposed ta be her brother but I can’t even get the cash ta handle that much less those debts!! How am I supposed ta get that cash fer her operation?!” he wailed, covering his face now. The blonde sorely wanted to cry but didn’t want to in front of the others. He could already feel their sympathy towards his familial problems but they were his to manage. And Kaiser’s once he returns. He knows so little about his own adopted sister being so focused with me, the blonde thought. So lost in his thoughts again, Jounouchi didn’t note the figure to stand behind him until a hand landed on his head, making him jerk up in surprise. Amber eyes looked up and saw Yami, now awake, standing behind him.

The demon smiled kindly, speaking that such honorable goals deserve a chance. “Even if you weren’t given an invite from Pegasus himself, you are worthy to be called a duelist once we polish up your skills. Now then, take this honor and a single star chip and together, we’ll reach the top. For your sister and Sugoroku.” Jounouchi couldn’t believe his ears but nodded, not one to take Yami’s kindness for granted, holding the King’s Right and a star chip in hand. Yugi clapped happily, proud of the decision Yami made and expressed his gratitude through the bond, making the demon smile. There was work to do and plans to prepare. The boat leaves next week at 9:30pm...

The destination... _Duelist Kingdom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s ends the second chapter. so as mentioned in the first, DM stories do make a return but compared to its predecessor, they won't be in the same chapter tacked to the end. instead, i will be preparing a separate work later for them. that way it doesn’t interrupt the flow of things here~
> 
> now we bring in Kaiser and he had taken on a few meager changes. he is still the kind boy we all know and love but has quite the past on him with his only memento being the dog tags that hold great importance to him. but anywho, hope you enjoyed and as i promised...have the demons’ little bio too~ ~~and before one asks...Marik and Toben are a special case and they will be known once Battle City is in full swing~~~
> 
> Yami
> 
> Type: Ancient demon spirit  
> Model: Serpent  
> Demon Appearance: Narrowed pupils and dark scales. appearance usually is of a partial transformation of claws and tail with scales reaching up along his face, part of his back and legs [gone unseen except to one pair of eyes] but a full transformation brings out wings and a near ferocious streak to the offending party to him or his mate.
> 
> Crimson
> 
> Type: Cursed Spirit  
> Model: Jaguar  
> Demon Appearance: Like Diamond, melanistic but spots are defined in fur. Demon form consist of a wilder mane and larger teeth but made to break bone first before tearing into flesh.
> 
> Aqua
> 
> Type: Ancient demon spirit  
> Model: Crocodile  
> Demon Appearance: More jagged and sharpened features with the addition of more spines. jaw transforms to become dual layered to shred prey with teeth changing shape to a point his jaws cannot close completely, showing the threat of such.
> 
> Bakura
> 
> Type Ancient demon spirit  
> Model: Jackal  
> Demon Appearance: Canid teeth and claws the mildest appearance until he gets angry then the full feature of jackal ears and tail appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are two parts that i simply enjoyed writing within the chapter. read on if you want to see them but you can certainly see the ship shenanigans got an upgrade~
> 
> also sorry not sorry that Aqua is affected by heavy perfume when he’s been so used to Yugi's subtle sweetness for too long lol

Two days before the designated date for the ship’s arrival, Jounouchi was met with the sound of the buzzer at the front door. Luckily for the blonde, the senior was passed out in a drunken stupor in the usual spot so he’d wouldn’t wake for some time. Knowing there was only one person brave coming had the blonde bolting to the door. “Breathe...stay calm...” Jounouchi uttered, unlocking the door slowly to open it. “Come on, Katsuya! Aren’t you excited to see me again?” The familiar voice nearly brought tears to his eyes and decided the slow reveal was bullshit. He threw the door open and would’ve thought it was a dream. Olive eyes shining with familiarity stared back into amber, a smile crossing the slender face of his adopted brother.

“Hell...I missed you so much, Katsuya. Bring it in, man.” Kaiser whispered. The moment the bags dropped from his hands, Jounouchi brought the other into his arms, hugging tight. Too often the blonde would think being a man meant being strong and never showing the rawest emotions but Yugi taught him better. Taught him that it was ok to cry and let it all go for relief. And he did just that, crystal tears coursing down his cheeks, tucking into the soft fur. The whisper that he was missed didn’t escape Kaiser’s ears and a wider smile crossed his face before the embrace was broken so that the other could slip himself into the bedroom they normally shared. When the two settled, Kaiser was the first to ask about what’s been happening and Jounouchi told him everything.

There were no secrets held between them and though some were unbelievable (“What do you mean you went through a theme park of death with a demon?!”), Kaiser knew Jounouchi had gone through quite a journey once he got to know little Motou Yugi. “Now here we are, ‘bout ta head to this duelin’ tournament so we can save his grandpa’s soul. It’s crazy, I know, but once ya meet them, you’ll see.” Kaiser nodded and grinned. “Well I just got back and y’all ain’t leaving me behind. I’m in!” The blonde grinned, grasping the other around his neck and gave him a noogie. Of course they weren’t leaving him behind! But there was still one more thing for the blonde to do.

“Kaiser, I got one more thing ta tell ya...which is why I’m attending this thing too...”

0

-Domino Pier, 9:00 PM-

The group was feeling the chill of the air with being so close to the sea, a light wind whipping past them and stinging cheeks with its frosty caress. Yugi pulled his jacket around him as they looked around the warehouses. Was there really a ship docked out here, he wondered. But looking towards the invitation, there was no lie to it. On this date and month, there would be a ship to take them to Duelist Kingdom. All were quiet and when they rounded a corner that led out to the harbor, they saw it. A large luxury liner met their gaze, ominous in appearance with little lighting to illuminate the cruiser. Sharp scarlet looked around in mild observation. Nothing seemed odd with the ship, making it a safe vessel which to travel and the strong scent of eager pubescent children, perhaps an older figure or two mixed in with them.

His stance relaxed a little while Aqua motioned to the decks that some of the duelists there held. They must be more participants that were invited, he mused and Yugi nodded. Contenders but also rivals to Yami. Then, in the distance, violet eyes caught the true cream of the crop that played professionally. “Look there, it’s Insector Haga and runner up Dinosaur Ryuzaki.” The blonde spotted the two and gulped a little. After viewing their level of dueling, he knew he had to be careful. With the ante rule they have to play with, if Jounouchi were to go against either of them, he’d be smoked before he could step on the island. He trained and trained hard with Yami as promised, even having the red marks on the back of his hands as proof. Yugi didn’t jest when he said training with the demon was going to be brutal and wouldn’t forget it. It was like playing a quiz show and doing so by going against Yugi.

The blonde had to know his cards, know his spells and traps and counter Yugi’s very calculated moves as taught by Yami before him. For every hundred points lost, it was a strike to the back of his hands. Jounouchi will never ever complain about rulers as the demon’s tail snaps like a whip and hurts like hell. But he was at least rewarded for his improvement as they worked his deck over from the ground up, preparing it with the best cards they had. With their work, Jounouchi had a viable chance as long as he remembered his lessons and didn’t go in fully tilted. Looking at Yami, the deck passed down from his grandfather was tucked in his pocket. There was little change to it from what Sugoroku left him and Exodia still resided in its depths. It wasn’t a surefire answer to Pegasus’ power to read minds but if it could find use then it was less to worry about with the man. Yugi checked the time on his watch, seeing it had crept closer to the time the ship was to leave the harbor and with it did an imposing figure on the deck come out.

With a boastful tone that commanded their attention, all looked up as the man announced their welcome to the tournament. He spoke of how each player there were scouted through tournaments and unofficial records of their duels, handpicked to be the best in Japan no matter the skill level. He rallied them easily with promises of fame and fortune should they reach the top. The cheers were vociferous in volume and Yami huffed to the sound while Aqua had scented something new and felt his stomach churn to the overpowering scent. “What is that horrid stench...” he groaned, covering his nostrils and it was then Yugi caught sight of the source as she came to stand beside them. She was a voluptuous woman, curly golden locks framing her face as sharp lilac hues glanced around observing the competition with disinterest. It was clear she felt like she shouldn’t be there but there was a likely reason why she attended anyway.

She commented such before her eyes carried over to Yami who had the same disinterest in his eyes so his attention barely focused on her. His aloof but calculated nature gained a slight smirk from her. “Though I will admit, I haven’t see any _real_ competition yet.” She spoke before turning to the group fully. Her presence didn’t go unnoticed to the others and both blonde and brunet were floored to the sight of the woman. Kaiser sighed, telling the two to pick up their jaws off the ground. “At least look presentable.” Was the mumble, Myrrh agreeing while Diamond snickered. Boys will be boys. The woman’s eyes caught Yugi’s who blushed, ducking behind Aqua’s side and she chuckled. “Let me guess...you’re Motou Yugi, the little protégé to Yami.” Small shoulders shrugged and finally, Yami’s gaze turned to hers, demanding what she wanted with her presence.

A smile crossed her face, trying to show she meant no hostility, speaking that she only wanted to meet the only man to have defeated Kaiba in a duel. “You have quite a reputation going around the community with your name. I just wanted to see the real thing myself.” The demon crossed his arms, knowing his reputation preceded him well though the attention was hardly warranted. Too playful was the woman as she reached to touch Aqua’s cheek next, wondering like any other to see him for the first time if he was a person in a costume and was met with a light snap of his jaws at her questing fingers. “Ooh~ Feisty, aren’t you~♡” Yugi frowned a little and begged for the woman to not tease him. “He’s uncomfortable with new company...” he whispered. Mai took to his concern and the opening had left Jounouchi and Honda to try their chances at introductions but hardly got their names out before they were snubbed.

As a duelist, no challenge will get in her way. “No matter if you’re an adult or a little kid, no _man_ will stand in my path to victory. But remember my name...Kujaku Mai.” With a wave, Mai lugged her duffel over her shoulder and walked off, the trailing scent of perfume following. Aqua huffed, a wing fluttering the scent away. “What a disgusting odor...” he mumbled, Yugi patting his arm with care while the other two were mulling over Mai. Kaiser crossed his arms before motioning towards the walkway which was being filled with people getting on board. No time to waste less you want to be left behind, Kaiser stated and they were on the move. They didn’t want to miss the boat! Everyone was able to get on with ease, no one halted for not appearing as a duelist, and when the horn blared at exactly 9:30 PM, the ship pulled from the dock and was off for the kingdom.

Yugi stood at the railing, looking out as Domino began to disappear from his view. They were on their way towards the kingdom...and Pegasus. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and his gaze turned to Keara. “Are you ready for anything that can happen?” Yugi nodded though there was a small hint of hesitation and fear. This would be the first that he would try to be an active force against the ancient magic of a Sennen Item. Against Bakura and Crimson, Yugi was in a position where he couldn’t do much entangled within their game. But for this, he would be there physically. Yugi could offer his help but had to trust in the growing power inside of him in order to do so. But was he strong enough, he wondered silently. The reassuring squeeze upon his shoulder said enough and Yugi smiled, thanking Keara for her support. She was, after all, the one that had given the push to bring them understanding.

A call to them had their gazes turn to Myrrh, waving for them to come over. “They have an announcement to give and want everyone gathered.” With a nod, they came wandering over, a bespectacled gaze catching sight of Yugi as he ran by, following it to the real prize. An arm looped around Yami’s, a smile reaching the demon’s face at the presence of his smaller partner. A hand threaded through the soft locks as the burly suit spoke that he would be guiding them to their rooms, walking off with two others and the gathering of participants followed him. Jounouchi rubbed his hands together at the thought of being in a luxury room and Yugi couldn’t help to agree. This was his first ever cruise so he was delighted at the thought of seeing the rooms that came with it. If they were as grand as travel commercials advertised. Distracted with the thought, he didn’t notice the figure to come up to him, pushing his way through until a tug at his sleeve brought his eyes to another pair.

“You must be Motou Yugi?” Yugi gasped when he saw who walked beside him, nodding to answer the question. To think Insector Haga of all people would seek him out of a crowd. It didn’t take long before Ryuzaki followed when he saw the insect duelist’s attention brought to the real game. Yugi congratulated the two, Haga on his win and Ryuzaki for his talent, getting a grin from the dino duelist as he commented Haga only got the win for going easy on him. “So you say...but in reality, that tournament meant nothing to me. What I’m really after is the opportunity to duel the one that was able to defeat Kaiba. And, of course, Kaiba himself. I can’t truly call myself a champion if I don’t get past such great obstacles.” Haga mused, looking to the back of the demon that walked slightly ahead. Yugi hummed but shouldn’t have expected anything different.

Anyone who knew of that duel would see Yami as the prime opponent. To really test his power and whether he was the opponent worth his victory against the best. However the reminder of Kaiba and the comatose state he was still in settled a stone in his stomach at the thought. Yugi knew that Yami’s power was a dangerous force to contend with and for all that the brunet had caused them with Death-T, he wouldn’t have deliberately gone against his wishes to harm the other. Guess his heart was really in a state of disrepair. A touch to his arm had brought Yugi’s attention back to Haga, the insect duelist grinning a little as he asked if the teen knew of the new rules that would go into effect at the island. “New rules?” Haga nodded claiming they are there to bring a new spark to the duels there and really work them to pull all the stops in their dueling capabilities to last.

Ryuzaki snickered however, stating new rules meant little. “It’s killed or be killed out there! If ya don’t have the skills, you may as well take this ship right back home!” he spoke proudly though his voice was drowned out when a familiar one spoke up and not in a kind tone. Ahead of the pack, Jounouchi was the first to see what their sleeping arrangements were going to be and wasn’t pleased in the slightest. This was no swanky ship suite but a common room. It didn’t help matters that they didn’t even have beds in the room either. The floor was going to be hell on his back! In an attempt to dissuade his tirade, the blonde was told that only finalists of the last tournament were given access to the private rooms, a fact that Ryuzaki went to rub in Jounouchi’s face as he went to follow one of the suits to his room.

Haga lingered back though, looking at Yugi. “Compared to us, you have more of an advantage here. With all gathered here in the common room, you are given a golden opportunity.” He motioned to a group of kids that were talking admirably, trading cards between each other when they found something suiting. Yugi made a sound of agreement, indeed the common room was a golden opportunity. To trade and make decks stronger before they were in competition mode. Yami would likely not participate but his eye caught a flash of blonde, seeing Jounouchi making his way around for new cards. “For all the fuss he caused just moments ago, he adapts quickly. I’ll never understand him.” Kaiser hummed, snickering a little. Ryuzaki could only laugh, welcoming them to “improve” as much as they want but he had a private room with his name on it and was ready to get off his feet.

“Suppose I’ll do the same. See you later, Yugi. Perhaps soon, you can introduce me properly to the famed Yami. He didn’t seem all too welcoming so it was hard to approach.” Haga walked off and Yugi sighed. He will speak to Yami about that later. The others had found themselves a spot to settle and chat while Jounouchi was still roaming about looking for more trades, only stopping when another voice spoke up in protest of their rooming conditions. Already, Aqua was displeased, not of the noise but the rancid odor, to him, of perfume that came from Mai and stood to leave the room quickly to stand outside. “Aqua...” Yugi uttered, glancing back to see Mai still making a fuss about staying in the common room with a bunch of kids and on the floor.

“I demand to speak who’s in charge of this ship!” she groused angrily, the suit faltering under her rage. Ryuzaki heard the noise and teased that if she didn’t stop the noise, they would throw her off the ship. “But if you’re really looking for a place to stay, you can always crash in my room~” Mai only spared a glance toward Ryuzaki but from that look alone was enough to know a patsy when she sees one. With a gleeful cheer, Mai gushed on the offer and followed the dinosaur duelist to his room much to the jealousy of Honda and Jounouchi. “Give it up, man. She’s outta your league anyway. Little snobbish too.” Kaiser declared, finding a spot with the others in a little corner to themselves. The blonde sighed but resigned to crash with the others.

Maybe once he becomes a big shot duelist, girls like Mai will really see his talents. Yugi giggled before offering they could practice a little more to uplift the blonde’s spirits a bit. Jounouchi agreed on the grounds he didn’t expect Yami to find a way to tail whip his hands in a public space.

The blonde found the demon was a crafty character to hide it and found his hands redder by the time they were into the third duel.

0

With Mai, she couldn’t help herself when she saw the luxury room that Ryuzaki obtained, the duelist in question grinning that he impressed the woman so easily. Work his magic a little more and he’ll score big time. But while his thoughts were in the gutter, Mai was planning her acquisition. This snot nosed loser didn’t deserve such a grand space all to himself. This is just what a woman like Mai needed before she dueled circles around these loser kids, Ryuzaki included. Her real challenge would be Yami but Mai surmised she had to prove her place in order to get his attention far longer than a glance or a sneer. She buttered up the dino dunce with ease and he ate up every compliment easy as he readied to wind down with a beautiful lady. “You know, I always had a soft spot for strong guys...” She started, making Ryuzaki glance towards her as she found herself a seat at the table. “...as long as they’re stronger than me.”

Ryuzaki smirked at the proclamation. He was a strong guy alright and if it was a duel she was looking for, he got it in the bag. “Now, how about a challenge?” Score!, he thought, a flush crossing his face, moving to sit on the opposite couch as Mai continued with the ruse. The woman offered Ryuzaki a prize if he won, a spectacular one that titillated the senses in all the right ways. It was easy to hook such an immature child with promises of a good time with a woman of her pedigree. Ryuzaki was clearly on the cusp of awakening to those very urges but would also let those very urges cloud his mind and judgment. Easy bait. She pulled her deck from her duffel and set the cards on the table.

Motioning for him to shuffle, Ryuzaki eagerly did so and Mai held up a finger. “Hold those for me and I’ll close my eyes. I’ll name each card in order from the top.” The teen blinked, thinking that it was some joke or even a game but when she began to name each card correctly, he began to sweat. If Mai knew each card like the back of her hand...Ryuzaki was doomed. When those lovely lilacs opened again, they were filled with a deceiving fire. Now the game was really on. Mai would keep to her promise if Ryuzaki felt confident he could win. But with her “special” talent to draw whatever card she wished, the blonde knew who would come out on top. Thus her additional stipulation.

“if I win, I get the room. So still think you can beat me, lover boy?”

Ryuzaki wanted to be assured of his victory but the clawing doubt was making him not so sure of it. And it didn’t help that Mai’s eyes were as sharp as a bird of prey that found the fragile mouse in the open field.

0

With their practice over, Jounouchi having improved a little more, he and Yugi had stepped out onto the deck. The blonde was rubbing the back of his hands but was still proud of what he was able to accomplish. He only got himself hit five times! That’s less than the twenty times over the week they were preparing! The chill ocean breeze was soothing to the senses and Yugi smiled as he glanced around the deck. The smaller one didn’t forget about Aqua and wanted to check on him. Before he could run off, a sound from his side had him bring the player up, the image of his grandfather still an expression of concern and contemplation after being jubilant of Jounouchi’s progression in dueling that he was able to witness beside them. Something wrong, Yugi asked and the elder looked to his grandson with aged plum eyes. There was still the question of why the creator of the game was gathering all these duelists to a remote location for a tournament. It was strange and just a bit fishy overall.

Yugi understood the concern but as much as he wished to think about it, his main goal of it all was to get him free. While he wasn’t the chosen participant, Yugi had to be there for Yami. Keep him in line as the teen couldn’t let his guiding light fade for even a second. The demons have been behaved enough and never delved into primal instinct but there was no knowledge of what this island could have. Would it have traps set to handle their power? Tricks to expose them to the world? The angle of whatever plan Pegasus had went unknown but if it was going to put the two in danger, Yugi wasn’t going to sit on the sidelines waiting for it to happen then be too late to stop it. With a wave to the others that came outside after bidding his grandfather goodnight, turning off the player, he told them he was going to look for Aqua. The teen headed along the deck and out of sight, missing the glow of rounded glasses watching his retreat.

He called for the dragon quietly as violet eyes searched the deck but didn’t see him at first. Yugi nearly passed him even if he didn’t catch sight of the single crimson eye standing out from the dark of the ship where light fled and smiled. “There you are. I was worried but ended up distracted helping Jounouchi with a little more practice.” Soft footsteps came over before a pair of arms came to wrap around the dragon’s waist, head pillowing against his stomach just above the parted zipper of the hoodie Aqua grew to wear. Paired with the dark blue singlet and his black cargo pants, the dragon adapted well to modern fashion and found something he’d enjoy. Yugi secretly admitted that Aqua pulled the off the shoulder look rather nicely.

A hand threaded through his mane ruffled lightly by the sea air, Yugi nearly purring with content as the tips of his claws tickled at his scalp. Aqua picked a fine spot to meditate. The petite one felt just a little bad that his heightened senses had taken quite a beating from Mai’s perfume, something that he only caught a fleeting whiff of when she passed before. Yugi couldn’t imagine how much it got to him in comparison to Yami who wasn’t as affected or hid it well under the disinterest of being in a space full of...snacks. Yugi really hoped that the aloof manner was Yami focused with the goal ahead in reaching Pegasus and not the subtle gnawing of that hunger. “Aqua,” Aqua’s head tilted down to look to his small partner, getting a smile before Yugi reached into his pocket, pulling out an apple he smuggled from home. “It isn’t much but since there isn’t any fancy buffet here like I was hoping for, hopefully it will soothe your belly til we get some real food on the island.”

Aqua bellowed warmly, opening his jaws wide to allow Yugi to set the apple on his tongue, shivering when he felt the gentle prick of teeth on flesh when the dragon closed his jaws. They didn’t pierce, of course, but there was an exhilarating feeling of this trusting gesture between them. The warmth tingled his fingers deliciously, another rumble escaping the dragon as his tongue gave a broad swipe over Yugi’s palm. The affection was brief, the jaw relaxing so that Yugi could pull his hand free and when it was absent did Aqua finish off the apple in a few bites. Yugi smiled and nearly went to relax against the dragon when he felt him tense. Yugi was about to ask what’s wrong when he caught his gaze staring at someone further down the deck, turning to see Haga standing there.

It was eerie to see the other boy there and quickly shuffled from Aqua’s arms, walking over to greet him. Haga smiled, hardly disturbed by their little romantic interlude in the dark and told Yugi that he wanted to step out from his private room for a bit as it was getting boring having such a huge space to himself. “So, did Yami trade anything good in the common room?” Yugi shook his head, telling the insect duelist that Yami was content being in his personal bubble for now. “He’s going to trust the deck passed down from my grandfather to get through the tournament so he sees no need to trade anything from it.” Haga nodded before mentioning offhand of Exodia being contained in the deck.

This made a few hairs stand on end as the teen nodded. Yugi knew he shouldn’t be too surprised. After all, anyone that witnessed the duel would know of the cards used to beat Kaiba. It wasn’t so much the shock of the cards’ existence but the fact that Yami was the rare few to summon the creature in such a deadlock of staring down three Blue-Eyes and living through it. “Do you have the deck on you?” Now this caused alarm bells to ring in his thoughts and swallowed. “I-I do. I was doing some practice duels with my friend so Yami let me borrow it.” This brought a smile to Haga’s face, asking if he was permitted to see the cards. I always wanted to see them, he mused and if Yugi was a less suspicious character, he’d do so without a second thought. But the air felt malicious, his magic warning him to watch himself around Haga. Aqua wasn’t too far from them so it was shocking that the other wasn’t at all worried about what the dragon would do.

There was a gentle pressure in the bond, a calming note to ease his fears. Aqua was there, watching them closely and prepared for anything that could be done there. Let him see them, was the silent command and Yugi assumed this was to judge Haga’s worth. Was he genuinely interested in the cards or did he plan an alternative motive? The dragon wanted to decide that himself with this test and Yugi understood. Pulling the deck from his other pocket, he shuffled through them before finding all five pieces and held them towards Haga. Eyes gleamed behind the rounded glasses as the duelist reached to take them in hand. Looking them over with wonder, Haga began to whisper that since the duel, he envisioned how to defeat such a devastating monster but could think of nothing that could stop them.

“But I thought of one...just now...”

The next couple seconds went by like a blur, Haga posed to throw the cards overboard but was quickly on the ground, pinned by the dragon who gave a deep snarl of warning. Haga swallowed as he looked into dark crimson that glared down at him, set in the very real face of a creature that he would only imagine to be nothing but fantasy. But Aqua was as real as he were and it didn’t help the budding fear inside Haga as heated breaths fogged his glasses. “C-Call him off...please!!” Haga squealed, fear gripping as a spot of saliva landed on his cheek. Lips curled to reveal the sharp rows and Haga would’ve screamed when he saw Yugi step up beside the two.

The teen didn’t do anything for a moment before kneeling down beside Haga, asking why he tried such a thing. “I had a feeling you had malicious intent but wanted to see if I was right in my speculation.” Haga was tight lipped but another snarl made him spill quickly. That he wanted no challenge against him as Haga expected to take the tournament and win against Yami easily to be rid of one challenge before the chance to take on Kaiba arose. Thus he had to be rid of Exodia one way or another. Yugi tutted softly, reaching to pull the cards from Haga’s hands. “If I was the vindictive sort...I’d let him tear off your face...but I’m a kind soul with a heart so pure that I couldn’t think to condemn you for your actions. But know well...Yami knows of this aggressive act and will hunt you down.” Yugi murmured as he stood, trailing a hand along the back of Aqua’s neck, signaling for the other to stand and the moment he did was when Haga scrambled back from the two.

The insect duelist wanted to demand what the hell Aqua was and why he existed but after that, he was grateful enough to have gotten away. Any longer under that beast and he likely would’ve lost his face for real. “Run back to your room, little worm, and prepare yourself. You will be the first to leave the island.” Aqua hissed and Haga ran, nearly running into Jounouchi in his retreat from the two. “Damn guys, what the hell ya do ta him?” he questioned, only seeing from afar Aqua pinning the other down but didn’t hear the exchange between them. The blonde knew this much, if you were pinned by Aqua and the look in his eyes wasn’t friendly, you done fucked up to gain his ire. Yugi looked towards the Exodia cards and Haga’s motive in getting rid of them. They were powerful and like Haga, someone would do something just as underhanded to dispose of them.

Yugi would have to discuss this with Yami later but he felt that for their best interest forward, taking Exodia from the deck would be the best option, pocketing the cards. “It’s nothing. Just a little misunderstanding. Aqua didn’t like what Haga said but jumped the gun before I could say something against it.” Yugi replied and Jounouchi took the explanation before deciding to head back inside. He was tired and wanted to get some shut-eye before they reached the island. Yugi nodded, taking Aqua’s hand and felt him grip it gently as the two went to follow the other. Lights went out in the common room, the children there finding their spots on the floor to sleep while poor Ryuzaki had lost to Mai.

He yelped as he was kicked from the room with his things thrown out with him. Thanks for the room~, Mai teased before the door was slammed and locked, the woman grinning proudly. “He stood no chance and the same will be said for anyone to go against me.” She hummed, ready to relax in her well-deserved room.

0

The night was quiet, the boat coursing along its silent trek towards Duelist Kingdom. The common room was reticent as all were asleep, dreaming of the duels that were to happen or the big prize that came with victory. Suited guards meandered about on hushed vigil to make sure no one was up at such a late hour. For the lighthearted soul, Yugi was nestled in Aqua’s arms, a pillow conjured by the dragon’s magic while a wing provided as a blanket. Both were comfortably asleep but for the other, scarlet eyes held contempt. He may not have been present for what occurred earlier but wasn’t unwise to Haga’s actions. Yugi told him of keeping Exodia safe with him which meant the deck needed a little readjustment and worked on it with some extra cards brought by the smaller teen.

Deck fixed and ready for the tournament, Yugi was able to rest but Yami still had one last thing to do. Standing slowly so he wouldn’t wake the white-haired teen that was sleeping near him, Yami stretched out his limbs before a sweep of forming wings brought him through the shadows of the roof. His action sent a slight shiver through Ryou who felt the gust of wind from his departure but didn’t wake. Within his private room, Haga was on the thin line of sleep and wakefulness. He wanted rest but the fear in his veins gave him no reprieve. While he was mature but conniving, he was still a child and part of him felt stupidly embarrassed to be afraid of the dark. But who could blame Haga? Knowing who shared the space of the ship left the insect duelist wary. What if Aqua came for him in the middle of the night? The boy only escaped with Yugi’s assistance as it was clear the teen had some sort of charm over the dragon.

It was late now and Yugi surely asleep like all the other little roaches that Haga would have to contend with tomorrow. What’s to stop Aqua from coming after him now? He shuddered, shaking his head. No, now was no time to be a coward. Haga needed rest if he wanted to be of peak condition. If he was going to contend with Yami, he wanted to be sure he had all the stops planned to flatten him. So his eyes drifted closed, ready to force himself to slumber but a skitter of sound made them pop back open. Eyes scoped the room, trying to figure out where the sound came from but saw nothing in the dark. Must be my imagination, Haga thought, ready to go back to sleep when something sounded on the wallpaper. Like it was being torn by something sharp.

Visibly scared, Haga scrambled to reach the lamp at his bedside but turning the switch did nothing. The only light was that of the moon outside but that was soon covered with shadows that seemed to melt over the porthole. Haga began to hyperventilate, gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled grip as something separated from the dark of his room. Glowing maroon eyes opened in the dark, pitless gaze focused on Haga before they narrowed as they drew closer. Stay back, he begged weakly, nearly on the verge of passing out from clear fright but felt if he did, he wouldn’t wake the next morning. But the figure didn’t stop. Instead, the burning eyes closed and were lost to the darkness, making Haga whimper as he looked around. Then, it happened.

The most inhuman scream came from the boy as something heavy landed on the bed. The sound would’ve alerted someone if the room hadn’t been encompassed in shadows, those damning maroon eyes glaring down at Haga before a grin of sharp rows appeared. “Insector Haga, you have trespassed on terrain you shouldn’t have and come the start of the tournament, I will hunt you down.” The deep baritone hissed, Haga wailing that he didn’t want to be hunted. “Too late to beg...but if you really want to escape this, I have other means.” Dark claws shot out, grasping the boy’s face and dragged him from the bed, holding him tight by his cheeks. Frightened eyes looked into the glowing maroon, a burning gold eye to match blazing on forehead and chest before the shadows pulled back and what was revealed to Haga was a shock but only incited a deeper fear.

Yami, free of his cloak of shadows, glared at the boy in his hand, dark scales on flesh a stark contrast as claws pricked the skin but did not make him bleed. “You may be a grand duelist and have the desire to beat me but for your callous actions, I have no further desire than to be sure you are removed from the tournament. The easiest way is to take upon your little challenge but the other would satisfy something I haven’t had in quite a while.” Slowly, the demon brought his arm down, relishing the scent of fear coming so strongly from Haga. Oh, how he missed this feeling. Of the sheer terror of his victims, souls dripping with their sin and preparing themselves to become the most enriching meal. Just the thought had his stomach growling and nearly made the demon cow to the baser instinct. He had prey right in his claws, fueled by fear and seasoned with pride.

One participant wouldn’t be missed...

Even if it was Haga...

“P-please...” Haga begged once more, now gripping onto Yami’s arm desperately. Hunger nearly drove his next action, forked tongue flicking to taste the air heavy with fear as jaws opened wide. Yami would’ve sunk his teeth into a tender shoulder when a shock ran through him, stopping all. Haga had cowered, blubbering like the frightened child he was before finding himself dropped back onto the bed. Scurrying from under the demon, the insect duelist could only watch as the ravenous monster above slowly lost the edge of hunger in his eyes. Haga knew nothing that led to Yami’s pause but whatever it was, he could only be grateful. For Yami, it was the gentle coil of a song, a sleepy little lullaby that came from his precious little lotus. It was an unconscious thought, a song wrought from the happy dream to float through the bond, serenading the hunger right out of the demon.

Maroon blending away to a soft burgundy, the demon pulled from the bed, landing on the floor silently. “My mate calls to me so you are free from the worst fate...but I will come after you, Haga, for my first duel. Refuse and what you witnessed here will become reality. I haven’t torn into a body in so long, savor the delicious organs your sinful little bodies hold...” A deep chuckle sent a shudder down his spine, the duelist absolutely thankful that through all this, he had not lost control of his bladder. The last thing Haga would want is to find himself at death’s door pissing himself. Yami began to slowly disappear back into the darkness of the room but paused. “Let me do you a kindness...after all, prey who aren’t fit to run aren’t fun to play with...” The demon whispered, turning back to Haga, raising a hand.

Fearing the worst, Haga made a dramatic leap from the bed but the sharp snap of Yami’s fingers had the boy land on the floor, completely out and snoring. Deed done, the demon was out the room, bringing his shadows with him. With his disappearance, he left the room to be as it was before he came in, moonlight illuminating the room with its silvery light. When Yami returned to the common room, he saw chestnut hues looking directly at him and only shook his head. He would’ve gladly made Haga disappear but by Yugi’s constant will, did not allow himself to partake in the meal he sorely desired. Keara nodded, approving of his control before drifting off back to sleep and Yami went to join his smaller partner. Lifting Aqua’s wing, he joined Yugi underneath, pillowing his head on a soft thigh and purred in content, allowing the music of his mate’s dream to pull him into the comforting embrace of slumber.

The ship continued on its course, the night passing with little incident after. As the sun rose to light the sky...

...Duelist Kingdom appeared over the horizon awaiting its participating duelists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joke of the week: Yami’s eyes are a mood ring and you can’t stop me from making that comparison


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we're officially kicking on Duelist Kingdom. now as mentioned somewhere before [at least i hoped i mentioned it somewhere before lol], all chapters aside from maybe one interlude chapter is nothing but duels. start to finish, there will be no splits in them this time, i promise. also you will begin to see the sheer difference in content between this and the original but i advise...keep a close eye on Yami. Yugi and Aqua too but Yami is the main culprit of development throughout.

The blare of the horn and the announcement made over the intercom stirred the duelists from their slumber. They were closing in on Duelist Kingdom so it was time to get up and be ready to disembark. Yugi yawned, rubbing his eyes as he lifted himself from Aqua’s arms, pushing the leathery wing aside gently so he could rise. Or the teen would’ve liked to if he didn’t register the weight on his thigh, looking down to see Yami there, pacified like a cat in slumber. The sight melted his heart, reaching down to run a hand through the mess of locks to match his own, slowly ringing a bell through the bond to wake the demon. It took a bit before he stirred, a wide yawn coming from him as he rose from his spot. “Morning, dear lotus.” Yami greeted, Yugi smiling in return before turning into a grimace.

“Ow, ow, ow...” he moaned pitifully, pins and needles attacking the place where Yami slept, leg now working to wake up. The demon huffed towards his folly, standing and lifted Yugi in his arms so that he could let his leg regain feeling, leaving out with the rest when prompted. The blush to cross the smaller’s cheek made Diamond laugh a little before ensuring Yugi that he’ll be fine as they departed from the ship once it docked. The island was huge, a remote pacific piece of land about 5 kilometers across. With nothing else to see for miles, it was a surety that they had no clue of where the place was located but that mattered little as the tournament was at the forefront of everyone’s minds for one reason or another. Jounouchi stretched his limbs, feeling his back pop. Damn, the common room floor was hard but they managed and that’s all he could ask for, taking a look around the island of what he could view.

It was lush with greenery as far as the eye could see, a few mountains off in the distance and of course, every corner surrounded by ocean. And at the very center was a huge, man-made castle of medieval architecture, winding staircase leading up to the large doors at the top and where everyone was being directed to as called by the burly suit. Once they were at the castle doors, they would be told of the rules to the competition they were in. The group mixed with the kids, following them as they walked up the stairs towards the castle and when all came to a pause before it, things were silent. A suit nodded to another before speaking towards the inner sanctum of the castle. “Mister Pegasus, if you would...” One spoke and a figure stepped out, the sight of him igniting every volatile reaction in Yami as his eyes narrowed to the man that stood upon the balcony.

Pegasus smiled a warm smile as he looked to all the competitors but none pleased him more than the sight of Yami. How sweet he looked as he held his precious little partner but could tell the hold was of protection with the smallest hint of affection. How absolutely cute...it almost made him sick to see it. No matter, soon the demonic power he wields will become his to command. All just needs to play out as he envisioned. The silver-haired man began his speech of how the tournament was going to run, every ear listening as he spoke. They had time to trade if they weren’t confident of their decks and the official duel gloves sent out with star chips were their life on the island, marking them as duelists. As they traversed the island, they would bet one or more star chips with each duel they participate in. Yugi pulled out the glove and single star chip from his bag, looking toward both.

So they had to bet the chips they got and a clear cut answer to lose them all meant disqualification. Yami split his with Jounouchi...so both of them have to be careful even though I doubt Yami would lose so early, Yugi thought to himself. It was Jounouchi the petite teen worried for more but they did so much work between the event that trapped his grandfather and the boat ride to the island. The blonde held confidence and will use that to get him through. Yugi believed in him that he would reach the top beside Yami. Pegasus continued with more information, that duels will commence in a ‘battle royale’ style around the island and the first duelists to gather ten star chips will gain access to the castle which will give them a shot at the honors that came with their gloves. “Battle royale style, huh...interesting. And with such a large playing field...” Yami murmured.

Yugi found it interesting as well but also grew curious. He remembered what Haga mentioned yesterday and it was a detail that Pegasus didn’t highlight. New rules on the island that would enhance the dueling experience, a detail that was clear they had to find out on their own. “Dueling begins in one hour, the time limit forty-eight hours! By that time, anyone with less than ten star chips will be eliminated! Branded as losers, you will be deported from the island!” Pegasus finished, praying for their success and all too eager to see who will make it to his castle. He turned his back upon them, a smirk passing his lips, knowing the heated scarlet glare would follow him til he was out of sight.

_‘Good luck, demon...’_

0

When the hour passed, fireworks lit the sky to signal the start of the tournament and people began to spread out. But even with all they were told, people lingered with no general direction of what to do. “Boy, even they don’t know where to start.” Kaiser murmured, seeing a couple duelists lost. Yugi hummed as he looked around, back on his feet now that his leg was awake enough to walk on. The island seemed too peaceful to be a location for a tournament. There was nothing that stood out and they were as lost as the other participants. What do they even do? Yami seemed to have an answer, staring at a sign in the distance and headed for it. “Yami? Wait up!” Yugi called, catching the other’s attention and all began to follow. They all looked to the sign that stood at a crossway, two arrows pointing left and right. Yugi stepped forward to read the sign, curious of why it held Yami’s attention.

A forest to the left and a lake to the right. The teen would’ve considered why but his answer came in the form of a predatory urge through the bond and reached for his hand. But Yugi missed as Yami bolted for the forest, ignoring the call from his small light. “I think I know why he’s heading into the forest. Come on!” The others blinked but followed as Yugi took off after the demon. The forest was an imposing sight when they arrived, towering trees with dappled light inviting but clearly held a danger that either the demon clued in on or was after something...perhaps someone. This was the very same urge Yugi felt last night. It was an unconscious recollection but enough that Yugi knew Yami’s feral drive was focused on one person.

Said “prey” was hiding in the forest and Yami on the trail of him. /Yami...don’t engage...except...to duel.../ Yugi addressed through the bond, hating that he still had no solid grasp on speaking clearly but the message still got through, seeing him stop further ahead and not much farther was Haga. /Don’t worry, little one. A duel is all I had planned./ Haga swallowed at the sight of Yami, something niggling at the back of his mind that brought fear into every nerve in his body. The insect user didn’t know why Yami’s presence suddenly frightened him but that nightmare last night...never would he think his vivid imagination would paint him as a demon. Perhaps it was the eyes. But no matter...the teen had a plan and that was to take him out first.

Glove already settled over his hand broadcasted to all that Yami only had one chip. Haga knew it was too soon for him to lose so the assumption was the tall blonde with him held the other to gain him a place among them. He looked much too weak like many others here, he’ll be gone within the hour. Rebuilding his confidence, Haga demanded a duel from Yami, the demon smirking in return. “That was my plan to start. I told you I’d remove you from the tournament and I plan to stick to such a promise.” Haga nodded, turning his back to Yami to direct him to a battle box that was situated within the forest. The teen clearly missed the predatory gleam in Yami’s eyes as the demon followed. Both entered the box, taking their seats and Haga eyed the single star chip in his possession.

The insect user was about to take one from his own glove when Yami told him otherwise. Looking up, the boy shuddered to the maroon gaze that matched too closely to the one seen in his nightmare, Yami demanding that he will be betting both chips on the duel. “Wh-what!?” Haga exclaimed incredulously. “You trespassed on terrain you shouldn’t have. Now you are to pay the price with this duel...or would you prefer something more... _painful..._ ” At his tone, the nightmare crashed back into Haga’s thoughts, making him question if he truly had a nightmare...or if Yami was really a demon in disguise. He didn’t have long to mull over it, Yami offering a little extra if the other duelist wished to reject his wager. “How about a life? I don’t normally offer such a thing but to get your cooperation, only fair that I offer something substantial. Should you win, you would be gaining quite an insurmountable power.”

The offer was indeed tempting though Yugi was fearful. The teen knew he shouldn’t be, Yami would wipe the floor with Haga after all he did but...what if he was risking too much? Hands moved to grip the Puzzle, dreading the idea of giving up the item to anyone, especially someone like Haga. But Yami wouldn’t just blatantly offer himself or Aqua as a prize if he was ever unsure about winning. The demon was sure that Haga would be retired well before he got started. Bringing out their decks, they gave them a quick shuffle and cut before setting them on the table. The beginning of their duel had caught the attention of wandering duelists and to see two big names starting off the tournament was enough to gather a crowd. “C’mon, Yami! Squash that bug!” Jounouchi called, joined by Myrrh and Honda.

Life points set at 2000, the duel was underway. Haga began the turn with Killer Needle in attack mode, the large insectoid appearing on the field. The monster was weak enough and shouldn’t be a problem to get rid of with something of equal power. Taking a look at his hand, the demon nodded, bringing out a card and set it upon the field. The ghastly trumpet of Mammoth Graveyard reached their ears and while both held the same attack, Haga didn’t look all too scared of the battle to commence. Yami gave a snort before sending the mammoth into battle and Killer Needle was close to follow. The monsters clashed but Yami’s was the first to fall. The insect duelist cackled with mirth, pleased by the result as he gazed into the demon’s face. Do you want to know why I guided you into the forest, he inquired, Yami giving no gesture for an answer but Haga provided it anyway.

With a motion to the board, Yami’s eyes were drawn to it, seeing that the board reflected the area around them. This was certainly different from the stage he once witnessed when he fought Kaiba, having been in a building so such things were hardly important. And by the cackling of the other, it was clearly something that shouldn’t be ignored. A huff came from the demon as the boy went on to explain about the secret rules that were spoken of but only he got a mere glimpse of. A special field that was a projection of the surrounding area by forty meters around and being in the middle of the forest, that made a good chunk of the field percentage a forest landscape. And such a fine percentage in which his insects thrive and gain a field power bonus as a result. “So while our creatures were of equal power, with the bonus my creature receives, your mammoth didn’t survive!” Haga exclaimed. Now for the bespectacled boy, he expected Yami to show hesitation towards his loss but a grin painted his face, nodding to the board.

“I would recheck that fact.”

The words confused him and when Haga looked to the board again, he gaped to see the tusks of the mammoth embedded in the hornet, bringing the monster down. “Do you really think you led me into such an apparent trap to play on my obliviousness? Clearly you never met a hunter of higher capabilities than you could ever imagine.” Yugi was relieved that they were able to cancel each other out but also impressed that Yami was able to discern the purpose of the island faster than most. It was a strange fact that Pegasus would host such a huge tournament on a remote island but once the mention of the surrounding area reflected on the table in the battle box, it made so much sense. Another means to power up creatures without the use of spells and equip cards which meant one would have to play smart and carefully to reap the benefits of the field power source more than the opponent.

Yami had the sharpest instinct among them so the small teen wouldn’t expect him to go into a duel without knowing something was strange in comparison to previous duels. And in the case of dealing with someone like Haga, to know his game had the demon prepared that the insect duelist would pick a setting to benefit him more. The forest was the perfect location for a wretched beetle like him. To see his game exposed, Haga was angry but no matter. This field was to his advantage and the mammoth getting the power boost from the small field of wasteland a minor setback. From here, the boy was assured Yami couldn’t wiggle himself out of this battle.

Victory was his to obtain and he will enjoy the life he’ll claim out of it plus the sizable prize money gained from winning the tournament. Banter over, the game resumed as Haga took his turn, summoning Hercules Beetle onto the field, its attack shooting up from 1500 to 1950 with assistance from the forest field. The demon gave a sharp snort as he looked to his hand. There was little he could do to challenge the creature. While the other twenty percent was wasteland, he held no cards to benefit from it. He was lucky with Mammoth Graveyard but that was all he had. Perhaps a combo, Yami thought, sending out the Feral Imp in attack before equipping the fiend with Horn of the Unicorn. This brought its attack to 2000 and Yugi cheered for the demon. This will work! This had to work! The calls of enthusiasm from them bolstered the demon’s mood and both went to send their monsters in for the attack.

However to Yami’s unseen horror...Feral Imp didn’t make a move to reciprocate.

Haga chortled with glee as the sharpened blades of air sliced through the imp like butter, bringing Yami to 1350. Seeing the flicker of confusion in scarlet eyes had him grinning. “You must be confused about why your imp was destroyed so easily! Well let me offer you a little explanation! Your monster, without the equip spell, was originally 1300...and my insects in their natural habitat will always claim the initiative!” This made Yami clench his jaw as he looked to the field. So, the field power source wasn’t just a means of extra power. Haga truly was a crafty little roach for knowing just a bit more than Yami by having the advantages of a hint from Pegasus himself. No matter, the demon thought, taking his turn.

Haga will lose to him. He wouldn’t dare offer placid servitude to a wretched little cretin if he wasn’t sure of his own victory. Alas, Haga was determined and sure. That he still had the advantage over the demon and will make him see that he wasn’t as powerful as many claimed. Watching as Yami set Griffore down in defense, Haga could only snicker. On the run already? How pathetic. Guess he will have to force him to make a mistake or submit. Whichever charmed Haga first of the great Motou Yami. So to incite his superiority more, the insect user brought out one of his infamous combinations, Basic Insect paired with the Laser Cannon Armor. This boosted the monster to a staggering 2000 attack. “But we can’t forget the field power source either~” Haga jeered, another 600 added to make the once weak creature of a mere 500 attack a powerful foe that even the Black Magician or Summoned Skull couldn’t handle.

It was an insult to deal with weak insects grown stronger thanks to combinations and the included field power source that was of use to them. Yami was being played the fool before his partner and this displeased the demon. He couldn’t be knocked out so early nor will he be the pawn to a selfish and conceited little worm like Haga. Griffore was destroyed with ease and Haga could only laugh. This is what he was so worried about!? Yami was hardly a challenge, it was almost insulting to think he was the man that had defeated Kaiba! Even the nightmare that made the boy think of the other as a demon out for blood flushed out from his thoughts as Yami was nothing to fear.

Yami didn’t fall for temptation, knowing he’d have to keep his mind clear if he wanted to get through this mess. Setting Saiga onto the field in defense, Yami glanced into Haga’s eyes and hated the look of surety in them. He was much too confident that he had this just because he had Yami on the run. Such thinking had been a means of prey always finding defeat against him. Haga was nothing different from that. Ever gleeful still, Haga knew he wouldn’t find much enjoyment in ridding Yami of another defensive monster. To win, Haga had to eat away at Yami’s life points and to do so, he would have to force him to attack. But..., Haga thought vindictively, pulling a card from his hand, he couldn’t allow the other to get an edge over his insects.

Setting the card face down raised Yami’s hackles. It was a trap, that much he suspected. This halted him from making any moves. ‘I can’t let him continue with this advantage either.’ Looking through his hand after he made his draw, a glance over to Yugi had his blood boil. The demon couldn’t stand to see the look of trouble in his mate’s eyes and the concerning notes in addition filtering through the bond only made the demon wish to jump across the table and deal with the brat personally. But he had to stay composed, had to stay true to his appearance now that there was an audience watching. Yami will prove his superiority to this wretch and Haga will learn to never believe he was a challenge. A card was set onto the field, bringing a short grin to Haga’s face.

A spell was it? A shame that spells were useless against him as long as the forest was on his side! The turn to follow brought Gokibore on the field and it didn’t end there. With each pass Yami had to make, Haga filled his field with more bugs. Giant Flea and Big Ant joined the rest on the field, leaving Haga with a full field of insects powered by the forest and Yami with Saiga and his face down. “How does it feel to be stuck like this!? To feel hopeless against someone you were so sure to defeat?! I have you caught like a fly in a web with my two-layer trap and there’s nothing you can do!!” Haga teased, cackling again and Yugi couldn’t stand the mockery to his partner.

“Shut up! Yami will defeat you and you will see true fear as he wipes away your infestation from the field!” Yugi snapped, Jounouchi whistling at the smaller’s ferocity. “ _Damn,_ Yugi. Didn’t think ya had that in ya.” Yugi blushed from realization while Keara chuckled. “You can’t fault him when his partner is being disrespected. A form of love and support that would bring about its own use in ways Haga would never expect.” The blonde blinked at her words before turning back to the box, seeing a gleam in the demon’s eyes as he drew his next card. There was a plan hidden in that gaze, one that Haga wasn’t about to expect as long as he was so cocky that he held the upper hand. The insect duelist knew nothing of Yami’s true playstyle. Of his bait and switch that gives him the gratification to see his targeted prey squirm. Haga huffed at the claim, Yami drawing his card. A glance at the monster made him smirk a little.

His most trusted monster and a surefire way that would bait Haga into attacking. Since he was awaiting something that would demolish his will to fight, only fair to set something that was strong to him and let Haga make his own judgement. Black Magician was set onto the field in defense and brought a wicked grin to Haga’s face upon seeing him. “Oho~ This is one of your strongest and most trusted monsters, isn’t it? I did have a plan to rain doom by my beautiful, precious insects but I think instead, I will destroy him and leave you with nothing!!” Haga claimed, making Ryou gasp. If Yami lost the Black Magician now, he wouldn’t have anything to handle the rest of Haga’s insects even with the field power source. If Haga was a smarter lad and took a moment to read everything on the board, he would’ve taken the next step much more carefully.

Alas, the boy’s cockiness knew no bounds, only the sureness that he could take out one of Yami’s monsters that held such a connection to him. But Yugi knew. Yugi knew that Haga was about to make a big mistake, the biggest in his dueling career even. This was further hinted by the smirk to spread across Yami’s face as Haga commanded his Basic Insect to attack. The cannon roared to life, gathering energy as the insect lowered itself, barrel aimed for the magician that watched with a look that knew safety waited for him. When charged, Haga called for the attack and the sharp grin bearing awfully familiar rows made him freeze.

“You just said “attack”, didn’t you?”

Those words dropped a heavy stone of familiarity into Haga’s stomach. Those words...were much too familiar. A statement Haga himself made as he faced Ryuzaki in the finals. A squeal left him as the demon reached for the card laid on his field, the one that Haga inexplicably thought was a mere spell that would be of no use. Oh how mistaken he was to think that. “A rather familiar setting, isn’t it? To make an attack that you can’t call back and find yourself right in the grip of a trap that would ruin your day.” The demon moved to flip the card and Haga’s sharp inhale nearly had him choking on nothing as the card was revealed to his gaze. Yugi cheered happily as Mirror Force was shown, the iridescent barrier protecting the magician who gave a smirk as the blast reflected off the barrier and straight for every insect monster that clicked in fright, unable to find cover for themselves.

Smoke covered the field as each one was devastated in the blast of Basic Insect’s attack, taking out an immense chunk of Haga’s life points for it, leaving him with 450 and a broken sense of pride. Yami grinned at the look on Haga’s face, propping his chin up with his arm. “The first to attack and fall for the trap...now suffers a greater loss as he comes one step closer.” The demon purred before sitting back. Just when I thought I had something to worry about, he continued, delighted by the warmth and happy notes of excitement sent by Yugi. Good, his approval will make the rest of the duel go by smoothly. Haga was without monsters and he had command of the field though Yami couldn’t say that fully.

There was still the face down card Haga had. The demon couldn’t be hasty towards unarmed prey. Jounouchi and Honda clapped hands towards the move, Aqua grinning as he looped an arm around Yugi’s shoulders. “Yami always did love to lure prey into a false sense of victory with his games. After this...after...” His nostrils twitched to a pungent odor and growled with spines rising like the hairs of a dog, making Yugi look up worriedly. There was only one reason Aqua would be reacting in such a way. That very reason decided to speak up from behind, commenting that Yami only gained a small lead for his move but the duel wasn’t over yet. They all turned, seeing the sly grin of Kujaku Mai standing before them, arms crossed as she took a minor glance towards the box then back to the group.

Haga was the Japanese champion, she continued, sauntering past them. “Just because one plan fell through doesn’t mean he’s out of the running. Now Haga will put his real talent to the test and darling Yami has no chance of stopping it.” Standing before them now, Mai resumed her watch of the duel. She wasn’t there for a pep talk obviously. She wanted to observe Yami, figure out all the tricks he had planned. Since the woman couldn’t get close to him on the ship, this would be the next best thing. Yugi puffed his cheeks at her words. Mai wasn’t wrong but she was a fool to think that Yami was defeated after one play. There was still much of a duel to go and Yami wouldn’t let his guard down. Back in the box, Haga couldn’t believe what happened. Couldn’t believe him...him!! Of all people!! Walked deliberately into a trap set by an amateur!!!

A glare flashed behind the rounded frames, shouting that Yami was going to regret what he did to his carefully arranged army of insects. No one has ever done such damage and the insect duelist was going to make him pay. Yami rolled his eyes to the incessant squabbling, settling back in his chair as he told Haga if he had enough hot air to speak with, put that through his cards and speak to him that way. “Prove to me you aren’t just a weak little morsel. Prey that can fight is far more entertaining before I silence them.” Haga growled, ignoring the nonsensical jab and drew into his next turn. Yami may be more talk, sitting there with such a smug smirk that annoyed him to see but Haga still had the ultimate weapon of his deck that will destroy the demon.

No one has ever stood up to its beauty and it will be the last sight Yami would ever see for pushing the insect duelist to his limit. Picking a card from his hand, Haga set the Larvae Moth onto the field in defense, a rather pathetic looking card that only gained so much from the field power source. Hardly a threat, the demon mused, knowing it would be easy to deal with such a weak creature but he was still cautious. Haga expects him to attack but Yami wasn’t going to fall for the bait that easily. Drawing his card, scarlet gaze looked over his hand before picking a card. This was the safest option that he could do, saving his monsters and minimizing losses that could affect his life points. Haga watched with distaste as Yami played Monster Recovery, drawing back Saiga and Black Magician to his deck along with his hand, picking up said deck to shuffle.

“You think you had me with your trap but I know better to attack blindly. So why don’t we work on setting off your little trap, shall we?” Drawing a new hand, Yami observed what he had and nodded, setting down his weakest beast, Kuriboh, in attack. There was no need for words as Kuriboh knew of its position and accepted to become the sacrifice to Haga’s trap, activating the card which destroyed the monster, leaving Yami to take little damage as his life points fell to 1050. With the trap taken care of, Yami was able to play a regular monster, setting down Beaver Warrior in defense before ending his turn. Even though he didn’t do as he intended, the fact that Yami left his Larvae Moth to live will be the last mistake he would ever make.

Haga snickered before bellowing with his obnoxious laughter, making the demon sneer. What did this little insect have to laugh about now? The boy smirked, bespectacled gaze looking into angry scarlet as Haga drew his card and couldn’t be blessed with better odds. The insect duelist got everything he needed and will show the demon true hopelessness in the face of a better duelist. With another laugh, Haga set down the card to bring out his ultimate weapon, the Cocoon of Evolution. Yami grimaced at the sight, watching as the larva began to encase itself within the sticky shell, Myrrh shuddering as well. No cocoon she ever saw looked as disgusting as the thing Haga was forming on his side of the field. When the cocoon was completed, it was an eyesore to see and it didn’t help the mood as Haga began to explain the cocoon’s effects.

For five turns, the larva inside will metamorphosize within, growing and evolving into a beast called the Ultimate Perfect Great Moth. Such a creature was never defeated and Haga will enjoy unleashing its power upon Yami and watch him squirm under the greater power. “And let’s not forget the field power source!! No creature you can send out will be able to challenge my perfect defense!” Haga claimed, gaining a hiss from Yami. The worm wasn’t wrong so Yami would have to work quick to deal with the cocoon before it could hatch. Yugi wrung his hands, praying to any available god that there will be a way to surpass this obstacle. The idea of the Ultimate Perfect Great Moth was worrisome but believed in Yami to get past it. /Please Yami.../

He clenched his teeth angrily, sending calming notes in return. This was unacceptable. To allow Yugi to be swathed with uncertainty of his victory made his claws itch to tear away that mocking little face but had to stay calm. There was still a chance, he just had to play carefully and pierce this useless eyesore fast. Yami took his turn, looking at his drawn card and gave a nod before summoning Gaia. The steed snorted as it pawed the ground with a sharp hoof, the rider glaring at the cocoon to stand before him. Yami raised a hand and sent the two in to attack, the horse whinnying on the table before galloping full tilt for the cocoon. But to little surprise, especially for Mai who could see it a mile away, the attack had bounced off the cocoon, costing Yami a few life points but nothing to take him out of the running yet.

But the failure in rushing was a mistake the demon couldn’t afford to make again. Haga chuckled at his pitiful attempt, reminding him that it was futile to try and bust the cocoon but Yami was welcomed to keep trying if he wished to bring himself closer to losing. “Alas, even though I wish to be rid of you sooner, as long as my cocoon exists on the field, I can’t play other cards. But seeing that the growing opportunity awaits me, I have no need for other cards once my moth is ready!” Yami clicked his teeth, Haga passing his turn and Yami, sadly, having to do the same. None of his monsters were equipped to benefit from the forest and no combo he could do would assist in surpassing the high defense of the cocoon.

Yami refused to allow himself to lose this way but what other option did he have? Outside, Jounouchi couldn’t stand this, slamming a hand on the glass with the attempt to encourage the demon. That he couldn’t lose to this loser insect duelist. “I know yer better than this! Better than him! If ya have ta set fire to the whole forest, do it! Just take out that thing!!” Yami raised his head at the words the blonde imparted onto him. Fire...set fire to the forest. Without the forest, the cocoon won’t have a bonus. Mai rolled her eyes, telling Jounouchi that barking uselessly would do nothing. Once a duelist sits down, their focus is only on themselves and their opponent.

“He would be losing his concentration if all you can do is shout his name and give useless advice.” Mai muttered but Yugi once more showed his daring side, speaking up against Mai that she was wrong. “You don’t know him like I do. He listens to us and if something sticks out, he will follow through on it. Try watching instead of thinking you know him better than me.” Mai was appalled at Yugi’s snappish words, Keara smirking proudly herself. Mai didn’t understand their bond and never will without seeing how things operate between them. What better time than now to show the strength of the bond Yami and Yugi held through the glass. Mai was a mere stranger to what she hadn’t witnessed firsthand and if they were to come across her more than once, she will learn that lesson through this duel.

Said woman continued to watch, unable to believe that Yami found a way to defeat the cocoon. It was impossible! Any duelist to push Haga this far never made it past the Ultimate Perfect Great Moth! So what exactly is this one trick wonder going to do based on a single comment from his loud blonde dunce of a friend?! Yami decided the wait was enough, drawing his card smirking. “I think I smell a barbeque~” he uttered, playing Curse of Dragon in attack mode and combined him with the spell card, Burning Land. Haga gaped, watching the dragon appear on the field with a loud cry. Red eyes glared upon the insect duelist and his cocoon before inhaling deep then unleashed the heavy flames upon the cocoon. “Are you stupid as well as deaf?! Your attacks won’t work on my perfect cocoon!!” Haga snapped. “I can hear just fine and if you keep your dirty little hole shut, I will tell you that your cocoon isn’t my target.”

Haga blinked before the crackling of burning wood and greenery echoed through the battle box, his eyes widening when he realized what was happening. No...he couldn’t have. But the grin to spread across the demon’s face said enough. The flames of hell weren’t burning the cocoon but the forest surrounding it, leaving it a barren wasteland around the cocoon and eliminating the field power source of his insects. Without the forest, only a turn from perfection, the Cocoon of Evolution was defenseless to a second assault from the knight. Grin still present, Yami commanded Gaia to attack once more, the monster obeying as the steed charged in. Lance readied, the horse lunged forward with a mighty whinny, Gaia following through with Spiral Saber.

The cocoon punctured like a balloon and Honda cheered for the hit only for Ryou to call out something was moving in the shredded remains. It isn’t dead!, the white-haired teen hollered, all watching as the unfinished evolution began to crawl from its broken shell. It wasn’t perfect but the Great Moth had more than enough power to take out Yami. The other expected to see fear in the demon’s expression for all the hard work put only for it to be dashed with his monster alive. That wasn’t the case though. He looked...excited! His prey still had some fight in him and Yami was ready to take him head on. With so little life points to work with, both would have to be meticulous. The first to strike a heavy blow will rule the duel. A growl left Haga before a wicked smile took its place.

Yami may be smiling now but he will have the last laugh here! Even at evolution stage 4, the Great Moth was a formidable insect and came with abilities that will make Yami’s head spin. Even if Haga lacked the field source for power, Great Moth contained all the firepower he needed to finish this! A screech of battle erupted from Haga’s throat, the insect on the field responding to its master’s call, magnificent patterned wings unfurling. They fluttered once before the moth was airborne, bringing it high above Gaia’s range. The demon cursed to this, knowing Curse of Dragon wasn’t powerful enough to take on the 2600 attack beast on his own. The demon had to find a solution and quickly before Gaia suffered from the ground. Haga couldn’t wait to command the moth to attack the ground units. Gaia’s defeat wouldn’t be enough to take out Yami but the loss will bring him much closer, Curse of Dragon being a weak obstacle and the final nail to do him in!

Yugi was on the edge of fear with what laid on the field but tried to keep that contained to his own thoughts. Great Moth being an aerial monster would make things tough and if its attack connects with Gaia, the dragon would be his only defense. The teen could only pray from here. Pray that Yami will find a viable solution to work in his favor. Yugi couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. Yami drew his next card, giving it a brief glance though Haga expected whatever it could be was nothing to save his monsters. Once more, being so quick to rush and eliminate Gaia left the insect duelist blind to Yami’s voiceless move. A silent swoop of wings on the air was deafened by Haga’s cry, commanding his moth to destroy the grounded monsters and the monster obeyed.

A flap of its wings and soon, a massive hurricane crashed down upon the monsters, Beaver Warrior giving a wail as it was destroyed. Dust picked up from the Moth Hurricane covered the field, the pitiful whinny of Gaia’s horse lost within and Haga cackled with unsuppressed joy. Believing to be one step closer to defeating the demon left the boy unaware yet again. Yami suffered minimal damage, life points hitting 600, while the dust settled upon the field with a few particles floating about ominously. “Your knight has been destroyed!!” Haga rasped cruelly but stopped when the demon chuckled. Clearly you missed the text of the card I played, Yami whispered viciously, lifting the card to show. Haga wailed in dismay to the sight of Polymerization, eyes wide. Then...that means?! A glance to the once lone dragon had the other notice he was no longer alone in the air. Leaving his horse behind, Gaia found home with a new mount in the Curse of Dragon to become Gaia the Dragon Champion.

Both faced the Great Moth with the promise to defeat the creature within its own territory, the dragon snarling with the need to destroy while Yami watched with a smirk as fear crept slowly onto Haga’s face. “Too often you ran headfirst into danger. In the wild, foolish prey like that would’ve been devoured long before your little brain registered the hunter being so close.” He mused, making Haga flinch. However, the fear ebbed quickly. While the opportunity for an aerial fight was within their grasp, Haga did leave out one little detail about his Great Moth. The air around the field looked a little cloudy, Yugi thought before he heard something strange on the air. “Wha...” The violet-eyed teen strained to hear more and when it came with better clarity, his eyes widened.

/Poison...it hurts.../ Yugi looked around, trying to find the source but was clueless of where it could’ve been coming from. It wasn’t Yami or Aqua, the voice didn’t match up to either of them. so who could it be...and why was he hearing them? His attention was drawn from such when he heard Haga chortling with that obnoxious laugh yet again. Yes, they had the means for a nice aerial battle indeed, both monsters sharing equal attack. However, Haga pointed out that Gaia the Dragon Champion was looking a little green. Yami jolted, looking down at the field and saw the dragon writhing in pain, an unfamiliar dusting of something slowly covering him and Gaia. The demon demanded what he had done, leaving Haga to snicker with amusement.

It would be harsh to leave the demon to guess so the insect duelist decided to explain the additional effect of the Great Moth. With the success of its attack to take out grounded monsters, the remnants to follow scatter poison scales from its wings into the air, leaving a cloud of poison to affect others that escapes the initial attack. At the acknowledgement of the moth’s poisonous scales, Yugi was left speechless. The voice...it spoke of poison. But it couldn’t be. There was no way monsters had conscious thought. Even though Yugi thought this, something deep in his heart told him that he was wrong. That there was more to Duel Monsters that went unknown to many. This confused him greatly and looked up, ready to ask Aqua about it but saw the dragon had disappeared.

He frowned but knew he couldn’t blame him either. As long as Mai lingered about, Aqua would be aggravated towards her odorous perfume. It was likely he snuck himself back into the puzzle and would appear once Mai was far from them. Extremely far. Yugi sent a soft note to the dragon which received a quick response, making Yugi smile to receive it, turning his focus back on the duel and the trouble Yami had ran into. The matter of monsters speaking subconsciously to him will be addressed later. Inside the box, Yami growled, his monster losing attack by the second which was only further teased by Haga that he should act quickly. As much as he didn’t want to admit to it, the roach was right. If Gaia dropped any lower, he’d be wiped out by a second Moth Hurricane.

Drawing his next card quickly, Yami approved of the luck and set down the card with the call of its name. Magic Mist was the spell, the field drawn into a light cloud of mist that started to wash away the poison scales in the air and off of Gaia. The knight was relieved, patting the dragon gently as their attack remained at 2100. It was a minor reprieve but not enough to be a threat to Haga. The mist may have washed the poison scales from the field but his monster was weak enough to be dealt with and Haga did just that. “Go now, my precious moth! Destroy the dragon knight with Moth Burning Death Tornado!” A giant ball of condensed wind gathered from the glowing red gem on the moth’s chest, casting it at the flying knight. The little worm was ready to cheer with vociferous glee of defeating the demon but his fanfare was cut short as the dust cleared and Yami was still a menacing presence on the field.

A fool you are to think you defeated me, his eyes read, lips parting into a sneer. “I wish I didn’t have to use him as a decoy but it was necessary to set everything into place.” Haga swallowed before trying to claim that Yami had nothing to take on his Great Moth. No one ever did! His dragon knight was the best he had and that was lost to him now. But the demon tutted as if reading Haga’s thoughts, drawing his card before plucking another from his hand. The look given told all, that the card Yami held spelt Haga’s doom. Meet a special kindred spirit of mine, Yami spoke as he played the card onto the field, a rasping hiss coming from the monster as it emerged from the card.

Sunken eyes glared from a haggard skull bearing curled ram horns, a broad form and wide claws, a formidable sight to see as Summoned Skull took presence. Blinking to the sight of a monster just a hundred points weaker than his moth brought relief to the insect duelist. Was Yami losing it? Clearly he didn’t think that fiend would be of any use to him. In fact, it was just the right amount of attack that would destroy itself and take the last of his life points easy! His heart started to pound to a farce and Haga was ready to breathe another round of laughter for the demon’s foolishness if Yami hadn’t questioned if Haga knew the reason he played Magic Mist. Silence hovered in the air before Haga began to quake in his chair.

No...

He couldn’t have thought so far ahead...

He couldn’t have!!!

But looking into those scarlet hues, those damning scarlet eyes that haunted him every step of the way, Haga saw nothing but triumph in that burning gaze. As if to mock him further, Yami motioned with a hand for Haga to look upon the board and the setup he created with the spell. He didn’t want to, refused it even! But Haga couldn’t help himself, wanting to believe the lie that he was but one attack away from victory and only saw his precious moth suffering from waterlogged wings and body, clicking pitifully. “And to add insult to injury...my dear demon friend here uses lightning-based attacks. Thanks to the effects of Magic Mist on the field not only boost his attack but makes your little flying pest a giant lightning rod.” The demon fiend’s passive face looked as if it grew into a wicked smirk to match its owner, attack climbing from 2500 to 3100.

Yami leaned down to the table, almost whispering to the skull demon to do the honors and the fiend was all too happy to oblige. After the travesty that was the duel against Pegasus days before, the demon wanted to make it up to the master. If only there had been more time. Lightning gathered in the demon’s claws, raising them high and aimed them at the Great Moth. Bolts of energy came for the moth who had nowhere to go and with a dying wail, the insect was fried by the lightning, falling to the burnt remains of the field. Haga’s mouth was moving but no sound came as he looked at his defeated insect and with it, the loss of his remaining life. He just couldn’t believe it. He led the demon into the forest just as planned, carried the advantage of the forest until it was burned. He didn’t gain his ultimate moth but still had the power to destroy everything Yami could’ve sent out.

So how...how was he able to beat _him?!_ The number one duelist in all of Japan?! While the boy lamented over his loss, Yami stood from his seat as the others outside cheered, Yugi in particular absolutely ecstatic. The lad felt just a smidge guilty that he actually had doubt of his mate’s skills throughout but he performed spectacularly and showed Haga a grand lesson about tricking a powerful foe. Truly the insect duelist didn’t know whom he challenged and suffered greatly for it. Now Yami was ready to reap the reward, standing from his seat to round the table. Plucking the star chips offered, Yami tossed them in the air with a smirk before teasing Haga that for being a champion, he was but an ant crushed under his boot.

“I expected better of you but your hard-headed nature left you blind. Mere humans could never outsmart a true hunter.” Yami murmured, slotting the stars into his duel glove. Haga growled, wanting to protest that he was very well capable of being a challenge but cowered under the heated glare. The gaze spoke volumes and the insect duelist whimpered. Leave your glove and remove yourself from my sight. Haga slipped the glove off, setting it on the table before gathering his cards slowly but was going much too slow for Yami’s liking. A glance to see that most of the crowd had dispersed, including Mai who saw just enough to make judgement of Yami’s skill, gave him just the freedom of what he wished to do. Turning fully to the boy, he grinned, showing sharp rows as claws came down on the table.

A mighty roar left Yami, making Haga scream in absolute terror to the point that his hasty retreat had him run into the glass door, cracking the frame of his glasses before stumbling out. The fallen champion will be found eventually and taken to the boat to deport him from the island for being one of the first to lose all his star chips. Jounouchi and Honda both tried to keep themselves composed but the moment Kaiser had burst out laughing to the sight, they lost it as well. Yugi even snuck a giggle in before moving to his partner once he stepped out. “You had me worried.” Yami smiled serenely, apologizing for it and Yugi accepted it. What mattered is Yami was two stars richer. Seven more to go and they will be able to get into Pegasus’ castle. Yugi went to hug the demon around his waist, burying his face into his chest just to relish the feel of the other against him.

A claw came down to run through his hair, making him smile and would’ve been content in staying if they didn’t have to move on to get a lead on the competition. Reluctantly, Yugi pulled away and slipped his hand into Yami’s, the others marching on ahead with Jounouchi taking the glove tossed to him. As they left the forest, a thought resurfaced that Yugi nearly forgotten and turned his violet gaze to Yami.

“Yami?”

“Yes, my sweet lotus?”

“What if...I told you that...that I could hear...duel monsters?”

Yami stopped abruptly in his tracks, looking to Yugi who returned his gaze apprehensively. The poor lad didn’t know if that was a good sign or bad, only able to watch as the demon’s lips parted to give an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't kill me for the cliffhanger!! i swear this will be addressed, you just have to be patient! at least accept my coming Duel Monsters chapter as compensation for the next two week wait! -hides under pillow-


	5. Chapter 5

It was shocking to say the least. Yugi had no connection whatsoever to the shadows aside from himself and Aqua. The demon never went out of the way to mention the deepest realm, the realm where monsters reside. It wasn’t so much a dangerous place as the monsters there knew Yugi well without physically seeing him. As the grandson of the previous owner, they would know blood just by the aura alone. But the question to plague Yami’s thoughts is why did they call to him now? Did they want something? Perhaps sensed his apprehension towards the duel he was in. There were so many questions but no concrete answers so all Yami could do was ask what Yugi had heard.

“It was weak and in pain. I...I don’t know which of them spoke but it was about the poison scales.” This was concerning. The demon wouldn’t put it past Curse of Dragon to reach out before Gaia but a new question arose. Why would the accursed dragon call to Yugi, to speak of the pain he felt from the scales in the air from Great Moth’s attack? Could it...be that the dragon wished to be healed? By Yugi? The lad was nowhere near manifesting that kind of power on his own. Yugi looked worried and Yami couldn’t blame him. To know that the monsters weren’t just printed images on cardstock opened a whole new world of possibilities to him. Alas, Yami didn’t know where to even begin as an introduction to the monster realm. So as a compromise, Yami told Yugi if they can find a moment to be alone, he will explain everything.

“It seems too soon to mention this but if you can hear them and they went out of the way to reach you, then they must desire something from you, little one.” Yami finished as they caught up with the rest of the group. It was about two hours of wandering the expansive forest, Honda being the first to notice Aqua had up and disappeared from the group only to be assured the other just went into hiding (“Blame Mai and her perfume.” Yugi teased which got a response in the form of an angry bell, causing the smaller teen to laugh) before they found themselves an exit which to leave. With three star chips to Yami’s name still, Jounouchi felt he was falling behind the demon. He can’t sit around on his hands all day with just one star chip now that the first duel sparked the rest of the competition to start their own duels. The blonde had to get to work and fast if he didn’t want to be left behind. They vowed to reach the castle together after all. Upon seeing the field past the cloying forest space, the blonde gave a hoot of freedom, Myrrh watching his back with a bit of concern.

She didn’t want to admit being doubtful of Jounouchi’s skill but after seeing a duel with Haga, she can only assume those that were actually invited were of equal if not an inch below his. He wasn’t the brightest to make skillful counters and moves so the raven feared that one duel would be all Jounouchi needs to find himself on the same boat heading home. But he had practice and was under Yami’s tutelage, he’ll win his first duel...right? She felt a hand touch her shoulder, turning to look to Keara who could see her anxious energy. “You’re worried about Jounouchi, aren’t you?” Myrrh shifted on her feet before nodding. Is it bad that I worry that he can’t handle the competition, she asked the other woman. Keara shook her head, it was a valid response as so much rode on this tournament.

If Jounouchi couldn’t get the prize money then his sister won’t be able to get the operation. The knowledge of the poor girl going blind hurts her heart to think about but all they could do while the two compete for their separate goals is continuing to cheer them on. Her ears twitched to the sound of the blonde exclaiming of seeing the view from atop a hill, admonishing him as they went to follow. Settled among the hilltop, Jounouchi took in a deep inhale of the salty sea air before a relaxed smile spread across his face. Ignoring the tournament and the people having duels somewhere near, the sight alone was picturesque. The bright blue ocean, the sun glinting off the surface pleasantly. A crow or two from a seagull flying about. It reminded him of a time where he had visited the beach once. It was so long ago, he barely remembers it but he remembered feeling this same amount of peace.

One day, the blonde will show this sight to Shizuka. She deserves it. Kaiser went to stand beside him, smiling a little himself as he looked out over the ocean. With his standing when young, he was never treated to a sight like this so it was quite charming to see for himself as well. “This is a great spot but you got work to do.” Jounouchi nodded, turning away from it to look out to the field and as far as the eye could see, battle boxes were situated in places to provide the proper balance of zoning for the field power source and to not be as close to one another. Seeing so many finally getting over their cold feet has pumped the blonde for his first duel. Yami smiled at this but also gave fair warning.

He would not stop him from choosing his place to duel but reminded if Jounouchi wanted the full benefits and advantage, to find a place with a field power source to work for the monsters in his deck. “Yer right...we compiled my deck with warriors and beast-warriors...so right here is the perfect place!” Jounouchi replied, proud of retaining that Sogen would be viable to pack a good punch for his monsters. But a look from Yami told him that wasn’t the only observation he needed to make. Right, he couldn’t forget about clashing areas. Taking another look around, he saw the mountains were to the left and the sea to right. That would impede on his territory so sticking where he was now is ideal. Looking back to the demon, he saw the small smile of satisfaction, showing that he did as Yami expected of him. To observe his surroundings and location to provide the best advantage for his deck.

Lesson learned. But the peace of their small group didn’t last too long as a loud voice sounded not too far from them, a familiar tone so snappy that it made the blonde’s skin crawl. He knew he had the hots for the woman but after hearing her talk down Yami more than once, he took Kaiser’s word about her being way out of his league. And it wasn’t even for the things that attracted him to the woman to begin. Hell, the blonde even dared to say Kaiba, _Kaiba_ of all people, was tolerable compared to Mai. “Oh dear...” Yugi mumbled, Diamond looking out to see the battle box that contained the source of the patronizing tone. Getting closer had them see there was no mistake to the voice, seeing Mai step out from the box with her pilfered prize, the duelist within lamenting over the loss.

It wasn’t too shocking to see Mai was ahead with four star chips but when the male inside spoke, it lit suspicion to the demon. He spoke of being distracted, of being too focused on what she was doing with her cards. “How...how were you able to tell what you had while they were face down?!” he shouted. But painted lips only smirked as Mai looked back to her fallen foe, whispering that her talent was her little secret. She sauntered off happily but felt eyes looking her way. Lilac hues glanced up before her smirk deepened. Surprise, surprise~ Yami and his tagalongs finally graced the open plains. Straightening out her skirt, she skipped her way over, greeting the concealed demon merrily.

“I hope your duels have been going smoothly as mine are~” Mai boasted, Yami turning his head which left Yugi to respond for him. They are going fine, he uttered, making Mai chuckle. Still ever the hard conversationalist, she mused, taking a glance at his duel glove. There were still three star chips slotted into the gauntlet, showing that Yami hadn’t duelled since his victory against Haga. This would be a fine opportunity to get a sizable haul from the famed duelist but the very same, something about him made her intuition go nuts. If Mai were to duel him now, she felt it would backfire upon her, that her talent would be nothing against him. However...

Sharp eyes glanced over to Jounouchi, the weak link of the two and the perfect bait. Smirk softening into an amused smile, Mai told them she thought it over long enough and had decided her opponent. “I’ve chosen...you! Think you can handle me, Jou-nou-chi~?” The blonde flinched at being suddenly called out for a duel, Kaiser the first to tell him that he should decline her. His chip was at serious risk after the show her last opponent gave. Not to mention her perfume was distracting and didn’t trust his easily distracted sibling to keep his mind on the game if he’s getting a whiff of her perfume in an enclosed space. Mai crossed her arms, seeing the confusion and laughed. “Anyone who’s anyone would want to fight Yami. That’s obvious. But how this island operates, I’ll be putting myself at risk against him. Look at the number he did to our number one champion?” A silent snarl left him, her reason sound. The way the island worked did mean that going for the weaker players and wiping them out would leave only the strong to strive.

Yami would never call the blonde weak for he improved in mere days under his care but to anyone meeting him for the first time, he was an easy target and doubly so for having only one star chip. Mai knew this just from their first meeting yet to know if she had planned this from the start was questionable. Yugi gripped onto his hand, making scarlet meet violet, the teen begging for Yami to say anything. The others were in agreement with Kaiser, knowing that Mai was a tough opponent and not the kind Jounouchi should start with for his first duel. The blonde however would listen to the demon overall as Yami was the better judge in opponents. Yugi knew this as well, tugging his hand. /Please.../ Yami looked to his small partner then to Jounouchi. There was no satisfaction with weeding out the weak. The taller blonde would never improve if they allowed him easy prey.

Yami trusted that Jounouchi had taken well to the lessons they have done, of practicing against the most basic of his skills without giving away all that he could do. /It’s a risk and one he is willing to take. So I say.../ Yami began through the bond before speaking aloud. “...Go for it!” The blonde grinned, happy to his approval while Ryou looked to Yami. He and Diamond were still rather new to the circle of friends and getting to know the demons that were a whole different entity in comparison to what they had dealt with. Unlike the stain that was the accursed creatures of their items, Yami and Aqua showed keen awareness of things including the underlying traits of another being.

Whether this was the awareness at work or their instinct, the teen wouldn’t know but Ryou was sure that Yami wouldn’t think to let Jounouchi go about this if he didn’t trust in him to come out on top one way or another. Call it blind faith if you wish, Ryou knew the demon would support the friends he strove to gain as long as he existed in this world separate from his item. Honda was the first to go against the decision, asking for Yugi to make him change his mind but the teen knew he couldn’t because Yami wasn’t wrong in his judgement. Not to mention he was sure the demon wanted to see Mai knocked down a few pegs for her behavior. “Guys, chill. I was hopin’ he’d say this.” Jounouchi murmured, stepping forward a little. Yami was usually precise with his thinking and would never allow Jounouchi to go about fending for himself without even the slightest bit of guidance.

With this, it wasn’t just Yami’s approval to take on Mai but his own sense of judgement. This sight, this place...it was something to treasure to the blonde. If he ran away with his tail between his legs, he would treat this image, the high mountains, the bright sea, the glowing horizon, a view so wonderful would only remind him of being a coward to a challenge. Jounouchi wouldn’t accept that of himself and Yami wouldn’t either for all the work put into preparing him for any challenge. “Yeah I’m afraid but that’s just bein’ human! If I was like Yugi and had some sort of other me hiding inside, I’d want him ta be proud of my efforts! My will ta change from what I was before! That’s the kind of cool guy I wanna be!!” At the revelation, Yugi understood and smiled. /Do you see now? This is why I don’t wish to hold him back. I will guide him as I do you but eventually, the nestling has to leave the nest and find his place among others. I taught him all he needs to know, now he must apply those teachings to bring this woman down. And hopefully quickly. Her odor is starting to get to me. She wears far too much if this is her way of trying to attract a mate./

Yugi wanted to giggle at that but kept quiet as Jounouchi agreed to take on Mai who smirked. His little speech hardly made to intimidate her as it was just another hopeless ramble of victory that he will not get from her. With a wistful beckon, she led them to the battle box she wished to use, both stepping inside before taking their seats. With only one star chip to bet, Mai swiftly removed one from her gauntlet. “This should be easy but I’ll make sure to give you a fighting chance.” She hummed, glancing into amber eyes as the blonde took out his deck. He removed his star chip, giving it a fond look as it was all he had. Lose this and Jounouchi would be out of the running. He couldn’t go crawling to Yami for another handout just to keep himself in the game so he had to win this. Had to prove that he adhered to the lessons and training received to beat Mai.

She was a bombshell, he will still admit to that, but Mai had a mouth on her and one that deserved to be snapped shut to her ideals of weaker duelists. Mai grinned as she watched Jounouchi, explaining how their field layout was going to be with the surrounding area. Forty percent mountain, forty percent grassland and twenty percent wasteland. A rather balanced field Mai will admit but it wouldn’t matter for she knew with her special arrangement of cards, she will take the duel easily. Setting the deck down, the blonde took a deep inhale before looking into the woman’s eyes.

Why did you join the tournament? For money? For honor? The blonde wished to know as Mai didn’t look like the type to be a part of something like this where it was mostly kids and young adults making their place here. Mai blinked to the question before laughing as she conceded that she was here for both. “But preferably with the prize money, I can travel the world! See the sights and buy all the Chanel and Vuitton that I desire! Only the best for a strapping young lady like myself that deserves only the best in the world~” Diamond crossed her arms, muttering that was a weak reason as anyone would desire the same, not so much for luxury like Mai but anyone would want something grand with a prize like that. Her sentiments were shared as Jounouchi went to agree.

“She’s right, that is a weak reason ta be here...” Jounouchi murmured and this made the blonde woman seethe. How dare he! Money isn’t worth anything if it isn’t worth spending it on luxuries! “Then why are you here?! A scraggly looking brat like you couldn’t even imagine what to do with that cash if it landed in your lap!” Oh how wrong she was. “But I do have a plan fer that money. It’s ta save a life!” This had Mai blink in wonder. A life? Clearly the woman wasn’t expecting such sentimentality as a motive but to Mai, it wasn’t enough to be considered a drive worth fighting for and will prove that here and now. They collected their hands to start the duel but Mai left Jounouchi baffled as she set her cards face down on the table. He demanded the reason behind it and she only smirked.

“I already know my cards.”

Was...this what the guy was freaking out about before?! Jounouchi didn’t want to believe it but Mai was so confident. A part of him wanted to look to the demon, to see if he knew if she was right in her ploy. However, fingers gripped the cards in his hand. No, he couldn’t rely on Yami. Jounouchi had to do this on his own and will only make eye contact if he was truly stuck. The blonde had to trust in his abilities cultivated from their work together. To show Yami and Yugi he learned well from their assistance. Mai was done with his bewilderment and moved her first card onto the field. A vicious, predatory cry came from the board as massive, gorgeous blue wings spread, revealing a feminine creature of infinite beauty to match the owner, Mai smiling proudly as she introduced the Harpy Lady.

“And we surely can’t forget that she gains a lovely little power boost from the mountains~” she added, the monster’s attack jumping from 1300 to 1690. The harpy looked to her opponent with a smirk to match, making Jounouchi growl before drawing his card and summoned Tiger Axe onto the field. “He too gets a power bonus from the plains! Now let’s clip those wings!” Yami clenched his teeth but said nothing as the beast-warrior charged in, ready to slice through the harpy but her eyes glinted with a mocking flair, wings spreading before she took to the air, missing the swipe completely. “Oh no...Jounouchi has forgotten that ground monsters are useless to aerial ones.” Yugi whispered as the Harpy Lady swooped in with claws outstretched. The pain of Tiger Axe’s cry echoed through the smaller teen, making him whimper as the monster fell and Jounouchi took a hit to his life points, leaving him with 1610.

A hand slid over his shoulder before he was brought into Yami’s side, the demon watching the duel for any critical error. There was no way Mai would know her cards with such ease. He didn’t sense any sort of innate ability that would give her the sight to see what cards she drew. So there was something else, something Yami wasn’t cluing into. But with them in the duel box, that insight was out of his hands so it was up to Jounouchi to deduct her scheme. As for Mai, she was a passive beacon of finesse and confidence. Jounouchi was completely blindsided by her technique and on top of being an amateur to the dueling scene, he had no chance of winning.

She’ll jerk his chain a little until her full setup is ready and when it is, the taller blonde will see a defeat unlike one ever seen before. He will be scared to pick up a Duel Monster card after the beating she will give and his little cheer squad will never snap him out of it! Oh this was going to be a delicious victory~ With the loss of his monster, it was Mai’s turn but she passed, knowing she didn’t have to do a thing for now but once she gets another special little card, she will whip this boy into shape. Ignoring the loss from earlier, Jounouchi drew his next card and nodded before summoning Demon Hunter Kojikocy in attack, the warrior getting a boost from the plains to bring him to 1950. This made him stronger than the Harpy Lady and gave him the hope to wipe the cocky looking monster from the field.

But as he readied his monster to attack, Yugi nearly wanted to cry out that the blonde was making the same mistake as before. Not only that but the churning feeling in his gut told him that Mai wasn’t going to leave Jounouchi with the advantage of a stronger monster to surpass the Harpy Lady either. Oh, how he hated his intuition! Mai chuckled like the effort was futile, moving a card from deck to table before setting one onto the field. “You would have me in quite a pinch...if I didn’t have this ready for you. Electro Whip!” The weapon materialized in the monster’s claws, making the female creature grin, giving the whip a snap as her attack was brought to 1990. This wasn’t good, Jounouchi thought, Mai commanding her harpy to attack and the whip was flicked with deadly accuracy.

It struck Kojikocy in the chest, electrifying the monster off the field, Jounouchi taking another heavy blow to his life points, left now with 1120. This wasn’t going right, not right at all. Was his inexperience going to cost him his first duel? Cost him...everything? Mai answered it for him, speaking that with each turn he wasted, her Harpy Lady would only grow more lovely and elegant in design. “But most of all, she would get more powerful. Nothing you can possibly send out will defeat her! So it would be in your best interest to surrender gracefully~” Her callous words made Jounouchi growl. He will not just surrender gracefully! He had a fighting spirit and will continue to let it burn! If he was going to lose, he’d lose it with the end of his life points! Picking up another, Jounouchi went to send out Warrior of Gardna but once more, Mai was a step ahead of him.

Another slide, another equip spell placed onto the Harpy Lady, a new set of armor decorating the monster. “Now for a favorite of mine, Cyber Bondage! Increase the attack and defense of my dear Harpy Lady!” The monster gave a cry of intimidation, looking down to the warrior that was of no threat before she swooped in to attack. “Cyber Lightning Whip! Destroy that useless warrior!” The monster flung the whip as commanded, the warrior falling like the others and another chunk taken from the blonde’s life, leaving him sitting at 810. “This is insane! How is Jounouchi going to beat this chick?!” Honda exclaimed, not wanting to believe that he was going to lose this but with all these fancy equipment spells on the Harpy Lady, the brunet was starting to doubt. Yugi shook his head before stepping forward to call out to his friend, Mai glancing at the small teen, calling him out.

What was it you said once, that if you shout, the other will hear it, she mused, eyes narrowing as she stared down Yugi. “Well then prove it. Show me that wasn’t just some nonsense in the heat of the moment for your boyfriend. Make this little wimp win!” The harsh words spat back at him made him flinch, going quiet which had Mai smirking as she whispered she expected as much. Their little cheers would do nothing to help the blonde against her. “Today’s friends are tomorrow’s enemies. That is a fact of life when you become a duelist so it’s best for you to understand that and think for yourself than for others, Mai imparted. “Take that as my only free advice to an amateur like you. You can’t play the game and play with your friends. In due time, one will drag you down and you’ll never get any better. Remember that as you see today’s defeat.” Mai berated and Yami decided enough was enough.

The more Yami thought about it, the more he suspected it and while he refused to tell it outright, there was one way the demon could figure it out. On top of it, it will set the woman straight for the effect she was causing to both who had a heightened sense of smell. Stepping forward, Yugi blinking and worried that Yami was about to snap in the worst way, Yami waved for Jounouchi to pay attention though his eyes were watching Mai heatedly. “You say such words with a conviction that assures you that your method is the tried and true way to win, Mai. But I will rip that theory apart with one word.” Mai sneered and would’ve challenged him on that but Yami turned his gaze over to the blonde.

With a grin, he spoke words that Jounouchi hadn’t heard in months. What’s something you can see but can’t see all the same? Those words hit powerfully and the blonde sat back in his chair to think. So long ago, they were words that Yugi used to talk about the Puzzle. Words used to talk of a single defining wish that Yugi asked for more than anything else. He ignored Mai’s harping tone that what Yami spoke was the dumbest advice she ever heard. She would never understand it like they do. They were words that resonated with all of them, of how they all grew to become friends to start. Those words held a grip on the blonde as it was those very same words that he used to extend a hand of friendship to the small teen for all he did.

Yugi was treated as weak, treated like a nobody that played games all day. But he also had the biggest heart and at the risk of his very health against the dreaded disciplinary Ushio, had saved himself and Honda from a painful life as punching bags for his viewing pleasure. Yugi had every right to do so but was never cruel, never mean. He only wished for the good of people’s wellbeing. After all, it’s how Yugi fell in love with demons. But even for all the thought of the past, friendship surely wasn’t the answer here. Was he too stupid to realize the answer Yami was trying to give? _‘I guess I am...damn it...’_ Amber eyes closed tight, his mind drifting to his sister. He just wanted to see her one more time. Wanted to fix her eyes and be the brother he should’ve been. But now...Jounouchi was about to lose it all.

A breath escaped the blonde, vision doused in the bleak darkness. Would this be the world Shizuka will see? No...he couldn’t let her walk into the world. Live in this darkness and never see the views of the world. Jounouchi had to win this, had to win this for Shizuka. The blonde was about to resume the game, to figure out something to beat Mai when something floated into his senses. It was faint, flowery in a way. But they were enclosed in a duel box so it couldn’t be the forest or plains. Wait...there wasn’t just one scent...it was more. They all smelled like...perfume. His eyes snapped open, glancing down to the table but nothing came when he was actually focused. One look between the cards and Mai made the words Yami spoke to him hit like a truck.

It was right there and almost stupidly obvious but the blonde would have never noticed it when his eyes were open. It was foolproof and Mai knew this. Alas, the blonde was ready to call out her game, amber eyes heated as he looked to the woman across the table. Mai’s lips quirked with a slight grimace. “I don’t have all day, kid. Either make a move or pass.” A growl left Jounouchi as he slammed a hand on the table, snapping that he guessed her little card trick. The declaration made her gasp, actual fear lighting up in her eyes and Yami smirked from outside. /He’s got it./ Yugi blinked, looking between Jounouchi and Yami, deciding the best explanation was the one about to be given. Jounouchi smirked when he saw the look in her eyes, explaining the trick for the group to hear.

To know her cards without looking at them, Mai had spritzed them with perfume, each one distinct for her to know which one was without looking at them. “Somethin’ you can see but can’t see all the same. I can see yer cards but can’t see the perfume. It’s no wonder ya weird out guys when ya duel ‘em!!” Jounouchi confirmed and Myrrh gasped. So Mai had been cheating her opponents the whole time?! It was appalling to think of but the raven-haired girl expected no less honestly. Just a first glimpse of her painted enough of a picture for them to see. And to think she would’ve gotten away with it if the blonde didn’t figure out her scheme or rather...

“Yami, did you already know?” Myrrh asked. Yami didn’t answer but Yugi already knew what he’d say. Of course Yami knew of Mai’s trick. He had a good sense of smell compared to the rest and that was further insinuated by Aqua’s behavior whenever Mai appeared. The different perfumes blending together in her deck ended up being so offensive to his nose that he had to literally hide away because of how bad it was. Yugi will have to soothe his poor mate later for dealing with such. But while they celebrated, Mai only sat there, absolutely stunned at what happened. She couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe some newbie duelist had figured out her “Aroma-tactics”. The woman had blustered her way through duels fooling the foolish that believed her secret method, throwing off their game and making mistakes so simple. Alas, this beginner, this...loser saw through her all on the words of another!

Mai wouldn’t dare to believe such blasphemy! There was no other person to worry about in a duel but yourself! Even if her game ended, she could still wipe the floor with Jounouchi using her Harpy Lady! “Just because you guessed my technique doesn’t mean you’ll win this! You could never beat me! Not in a thousand years!” Mai groused angrily and something about what she mentioned clicked in the blonde’s mind. “Ya know, imma take ya up on that thousand years bet.” Jounouchi shot back, drawing his card and set Baby Dragon onto the field in defense. Yugi’s eyes lit up with glee to see the card played. It was a gift to the blonde after their play sessions, Yami deeming the other ready for serious dueling. Did Jounouchi have a plan for the little dragon? Oh he hoped that was the case as there was something special about that dragon that can make it a powerful foe. This made the boy wonder if he remembered.

The blonde did say he would take Mai up on her thousand year bet. Perhaps he did remember! Oh Yugi was excited to see if the lessons bore the fruit they hoped for. Jounouchi took a glance at the two, smiling softly. He treasured this card more than anything and he was going to make him serve the rightful justice it deserves against such a sly woman. Mai may have good looks and good game but being deceitful while playing was going too far. It didn’t help that upon seeing the dragon, she began to mock him. Such a card is proper for babies, she cackled, making the small dragon puff up angrily. “But I don’t want to kill the squirt yet. Instead, I’ll play this card!” she spoke, setting down a new spell.

Kaleidoscope! The mirror image spell took over the single monster on the field and her form began to blur, slowly splitting into three with the other two different in design from the main. “May I introduce you to Harpy Lady one...two...and three!” Great, now there were more, Jounouchi thought bitterly though grateful for the reprieve as Mai told him that playing Kaleidoscope cancels her attack phase for the turn. He took his turn, moving to send out Garoozis but even with the power bonus from the plains, being a grounded monster left him easy prey once more for Mai’s harpies. The blonde groaned as he took another heavy shot, left now with a measly 120 life points. If Jounouchi didn’t do something, he was going to lose.

“Don’t you see, kid! This is my harpies’ elegant 10-hit combo! No one stood to it before and you’ll make no difference! You guessed my game and I’ll commend your effort for that but you’re still a weakling and a beginner at that! You can’t win!” she declared and Jounouchi growled. Mai struck a harsh point. He was losing monsters left and right because they couldn’t hit the aerial targets. If the blonde threw another one to the fire, he’ll lose for sure. He had Baby Dragon but there was little he could do. /Yami...can he...can he beat her?/ Yugi whispered through the bond and the demon blinked. Yugi spoke with a little more clarity than before. Was his side starting to grow more stable? He will have to test it soon but in regard to his question, he spoke that there was an opportunity to win but the blonde had to make the connection.

/He has the means but has to draw into it. He must also realize the fatal flaw of Mai’s deck. One that I will impart onto you as a question. What makes her monster so powerful?/ Yugi blinked as he looked between Mai and the harpies. What made her monster powerful? The spells and field was one but there had to be more to it. More that they weren’t seeing. Yugi pondered this just as much as Jounouchi was. Then, between the two, a revelation hit them hard. Mai only had one monster! The Harpy Lady which she only valued in powering up from the second she was played! If she was gone, then Mai can’t fight! But while that was acknowledged, what was he going to do about it? Yugi fidgeted with his fingers. The setup was almost completed, a monster able to take out the harpies but Jounouchi still needed one card. One card that Yugi had given him out of something he cherished. Something you can see but not see all the same...

_Yugi and Jounouchi were in the petite teen’s room. They just finished building the blonde’s new deck and Yami had left to get drinks for them. A scan of the room had Jounouchi seeing the golden box that once contained the Puzzle and stood to grab it from the desk. He remembered this old box well, remembering how everything fell into place after that fateful day. The blonde wasn’t at his best behavior but admitted that for what he’s done, he didn’t regret it for he got a great friend out of it. “What you can see but can’t see all the same, right?” Yugi nodded, standing to join him and took the box from his hands. He treasured it for it brought him someone important to love and cherish, someone who protects him as this box had for the item that contained their spirits._

_Now, Yugi found a new use for the box, keeping some cards accumulated over time and bringing them out. “Here, I have some for you to try!” Yugi shuffled through them before bringing out a couple with one in particular standing out on top. The Time Wizard it was called and Yugi explained it was a card with a variety of effects but none more exciting than what it can do when paired with Baby Dragon. It can jump a thousand years in the future and turn the small dragon into an adult. “Perhaps you can find use for them at the island!” Yugi exclaimed happily, handing the blonde the cards. Jounouchi grinned brightly, taking the cards and thanked him profusely for them, Yami standing outside the door with a smile of his own._

That’s the card, Jounouchi thought, waking up at Mai’s call that he only had a single turn to live. If he didn’t do something now, he’ll be wailed on by her harpies until he has nothing left. He’d have to draw into it but knew that such a thing is a low chance. Can he even? Yami watched closely, hand reaching up and pressing over the heart crystal resting upon his chest. He believed in Jounouchi to get the card he needed but he first had to believe in his deck. Believe in the cards that made it. Already, the demon could tell the monsters held respect for their master even with his inexperience and wanted to show it. However, Mai and her tricks had kept the blonde from being more dependent on their abilities with being the first disadvantage he’d had to deal with. And for the first duel.

Aerial monsters had their strengths and were a stubborn foe for strictly ground monsters but if Jounouchi can pull this one card, that would be a thing of the past. The blonde swallowed, ignoring the heckling of the woman across from him as he went to draw his card. _‘Please...please be it!’ _A glow of the heart crystal on his chest resonated with the demon, filled with their conviction. When amber eyes opened to see what he drew, a grin so wide nearly split his face. “I got it! Read ‘em and weep, Mai!!” Jounouchi called, slapping the card onto the field. “Time Wizard!” The clockwork magician appeared onto the field, surprising Mai at what the monster would do. Seeing the look in her gaze, the blonde grinned more as he explained its effect. That it can speed up time by a thousand years to turn the Baby Dragon into a full grown adult.__

__“I told ya I’d take ya on that bet, Mai! So let’s get this clock rollin’!” At its master’s call, Time Wizard went to cast its magic, the fabric of time and space ripping apart before their very eyes by the advanced holo-technology as the dragon on the board began to grow. A snort left the beast as he rose, a glare meeting the woman across the board. Meet Thousand Dragon, the blonde said proudly, but Mai was hardly afraid of the elder dragon. Her harpies were stronger than the old dragon and would whip him down along with the last of Jounouchi’s life points. She had this won but nearly commended the boy for whipping out one last good move. But as Yami smirked, Mai came to realize that aging the dragon wasn’t the only effect that came from Time Wizard’s magic._ _

__The once elegant monsters were now old and haggard, showing gaunt skin and greying hair. For all the power they held, age took its toll upon them, decreasing their attack down to 1300. Jounouchi was amazed at the power one monster held but let the starstruck feeling settle as he wound up for the attack. This was his chance! His chance to beat Mai! Her claims that he was unable to beat her meant little now and proved himself capable in front of Yami! “Go Thousand Dragon! Thousand Nose Breath!!” The dragon roared, taking a deep inhale before unleashing the fiery blast upon the harpies, taking them out with ease and with the harpies her only monster, Mai had nothing to defend with. Aghast, the woman couldn’t help but stare at the table, smoke curling from the place where her harpies once stood. Mai couldn’t believe this...couldn’t believe that she lost!! To an amateur newbie!! The group of friends were ecstatic at the triumphant win, the blonde looking to the demon that smiled in approval and grinned._ _

__He fought his first major duel and won! Jounouchi couldn’t be happier as he scooped up his cards and star chips, slotting the two into his gauntlet. “Lemme tell ya something, Mai.” This had her head brought up, prepared for whatever foolish tongue lashing she was to receive from the blonde. Jounouchi could see the expectation and sighed, telling her that there was one thing that would never change in a thousand years. She barely had the time to question it as Jounouchi opened the door to the battle box, glancing back at her._ _

__“It’s something you can see but can’t see all the same! Remember that!”_ _

__Departing on those words, the group of friends left Mai to sit and ruminate on the blonde’s words. She might not come to an answer easily but when she did, the woman would find her whole world turned upside down from the one she grew to live in._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it never occurred to me until i read through this duel again that when Jounouchi brings out Thousand Dragon, he says time went forward a hundred years. me wanting to be exceptionally accurate to random card effects told myself: “now exists an actual Hundred Dragon card so this wouldn’t make sense in writing...lol”
> 
> ...therefore the line was shifted to a thousand because that would bother me for the rest of my days. something similar in regard to printed material comes into play later and i STILL ask myself where did the math go...but that will be explained when we get to that chapter lol
> 
> also! don’t forget to check on [ When the Arcane Sun Shines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906245). blink and you might miss important lore details that tie in with the mainline work~ monsters hold just as much importance as part of the plot too with this version and might reveal something that doesn’t show here hehe~


	6. Chapter 6

Four hours since the tournament began and Jounouchi was still proud of his win against the scented schemer that was Kujaku Mai. He polished the two star chips like they were valued gold which, to an extent, they were. Aqua had been coaxed to join them once more and was glad not only to hear that the blonde had completely decimated Mai’s trickery but won against her while dismantling her strategy. Yugi smiled, happy to see his friend happy, and wondered what the next duel would be for them. But with so many hours into the tournament, there was one thing that stuck out and something that made itself known...loudly. A flush of embarrassment crossed Jounouchi’s face, holding a hand up to his growling stomach before turning to the others. “So...when’s lunch?” This brought a silence among the group, Yugi checking his bag alongside Honda only to find nothing.

Most of their snacks were eaten on the ship and there were no restaurants by quick observation. This brought alarm to the blonde and was about to rave at Myrrh and Diamond about planning meals for them when a hand came over his mouth. “Fact check yourself before you get a kick to the gut.” Kaiser muttered but this did prove to be a valid point. The tournament is scheduled to last two days. Without provisions, they would be lucky to get through to the next day. It was a terrible insight on them but they were also given so little information about such things as food and water. This bothered Yugi greatly. For Pegasus to hold a tournament of this scale, it was asinine to not consider the contestants basic necessities. How cruel, the smaller teen thought, glancing at Yami and Aqua. They needed sizable meals just to curb their instinctual hunger. If they don’t find that, Yugi fears what will happen once night falls. But while he mused on that, Honda came in with a save, bringing out a handy survivalist guide.

I had the feeling we may need this considering we’d be on an island and all, the brunet spoke proudly but Jounouchi didn’t share his enthusiasm. He was a growing boy! Mushrooms and berries would not do anything to help! Aqua held a hand up to his mouth to hide the amused smile before a scent caught his nose. “Wait...hush now.” Yugi whispered when he saw the dragon scenting the air more. Knowing that the other likely caught the scent of something regarding food, they stayed quiet, perking when Aqua motioned in the direction of the ocean. “That must mean food! Oh sweet relief, here I come!” Jounouchi hollered as he bolted in the direction Aqua motioned to and the others were quick to follow. Where there’s food, there’s people and people meant possible duel fodder. If they weren’t careful, Jounouchi would be running headlong into another fight and likely one where a win would determine if they ate or not.

Cresting over a hill, they soon saw the source of the scent and the blonde’s mouth watered at the sight. Fire-roasted fish dripping with savory oils left unattended. This was perfect! The blonde all too eager for a bite of food, leapt over the hill and started for the fire when Myrrh hissed for him about the audacity of taking someone’s food. “Au contraire~ Rule of the island is ta nab star chips from other players! So nabbin’ food isn’t anythin’ different! Ya can’t tell me ya aren’t hungry smellin’ this delicious fish~” Myrrh pouted but the blonde was right. Her stomach was protesting viciously for a bite to eat and the fish was so tempting. Even Aqua licked his jaws at the thought though the three fish grilling wouldn’t do him any favors of a hearty meal for his appetite. “Well I wouldn’t put it that way...” Yugi tried to reason but the blonde was already halfway gone and Honda not far after.

Free food was free food and they’ll be gone before whoever owned the fish and fire came back. Keara chuckled, patting Yugi’s shoulder and decided the best thing to do was to be there for them should someone come back before they vacated the area. The idea of stealing someone’s meal didn’t set well with him but what else could they do? Following the two, they found both blonde and brunet making home by the fire, a stick of fish in hand and ready to chow down on their pilfered meal when something came crawling onto the beach. Claws dug into the stone of the beach before a body rose after it, revealing a creature of rarity. A minky coat of Egyptian blue shone in the sunlight with a lighter underbelly as the creature climbed over the side of the rocky shore, a line of dorsal fins lining its back with glossy, translucent webbing. Sharp navy eyes with narrowed pupils glanced about before freezing to the sight of people at the campfire, shoulders burdened with a yoke strung with heavy buckets. Inside were the sounds of writhing fish, one trying to jump free which was snapped up quickly and swallowed whole. “Sapphire! No more eating the profits!” A voice called from behind as another came to join the creature, a sturdy build of a male with skin toned by long hours toiling in the sun and long raven hair tied back dampened from the sea.

A harmonious click came from the creature, long tailfin coming to settle around its legs before motioning to the figures that were at the campfire. Dark eyes followed the arm before they narrowed angrily to the sight. Thieves! Bandits! Crooks! Eating their hard earned meal without guilt! Standing on his feet, the male called out towards the group though his tirade was silenced as a wave rose high over the shore and slammed on the two, dragging them over. Yami glanced back, eyes scanning the shore for a moment but saw nothing. “Did you hear something?” Yugi asked. Yami was silent for a moment longer before denying, turning back to the fire. Jounouchi was worried for a second that they were caught but if the demon heard nothing, then he wasn’t worried. “Awright! Let’s eat!” Ready to bite into the waiting meal, they were left unaware once more as the creature swam back to shore, male clung to its neck with a strong arm.

“K-Kajiki...” The creature clicked. The one named Kajiki apologized as he scrambled onto solid ground and stomped towards the fire. Swinging the harpoon that he held, another fish freshly speared on it, the male had frightened the blonde as he was demanded to put the fish down. Jounouchi jumped up with the rebuke that they haven’t even eaten any of it yet. “You dare come to an unmanned campfire, taking away someone’s catch to fill your weak bellies without a single thought of remorse!” he groused and Yugi tried to calm the volatile situation only for his voice to go unheard over the arguing duo. It was then violet eyes caught sight of the duel glove that rested over the fisherman’s hand and gasped. He was a duelist?! “Yer a castaway, aren’t ya?” Jounouchi claimed and the raven growled. “I’m not a damn castaway!!” he seethed before introducing himself as Kajiki Ryota, a duelist that specialized with the sea.

Yami hummed, rather interested by this character. At first glance, one wouldn’t think Kajiki was a duelist but if he had a duel glove, it was a given that he had been around the circuit and knew a thing or two. Now then, Kajiki started but heard snickering and glanced towards Myrrh who had spotted the crawling passenger upon Kajiki’s head. The male glanced up, now feeling the gripping arms of the octopus that had clung to him and sneered, snagging the creature from his head and tossed it towards the creature that was walking towards them. Honda wailed about them having takoyaki but easily shut up when the sea creature snapped it into its jaws, gulping it down after shredding the cephalopod between shark-like molars. “...nevermind.” The brunet whispered as he sat back down again. Distraction gone, Kajiki faced the sizable group to grace their presence. This wasn’t unfamiliar but also unexpected. Are you all duelists, he questioned, scanning them before his eyes landed on Yami.

For a moment, Kajiki thought his eyes were deceiving him, having nearly mistook Yugi for the other. He realized there was an uncanny resemblance between the two and anyone could be fooled if they glanced at them from behind. But despite that, this was a big catch and one that he couldn’t allow to escape by being inhospitable. Waving for the creature to come over, Kajiki welcomed them with open arms. “Excuse my earlier behavior! It has been quite a day fishing and I was hoping to rest with the haul we came up with.” Yugi smiled, accepting the apology as the creature began to set more fish up to roast once Kajiki removed the yoke from its shoulder. The familiarity was astounding, Diamond observing the creature with peculiar eyes. Once more, their oddity of their particular species was few and far between and now here was one that was clearly adapted to the sea.

Even the creature tilted its head when gazing at Diamond and Kaiser, clearly stunned to see the two as well but built differently. As food was shared among the group, Yami declining the offer despite Yugi urging him to eat at least a few, they filled up well and were chatting with the sea faring duelist. Are you here for the prize, Ryou asked and Kajiki was all too eager to agree. The plan with the prize money was to purchase a fishing boat for himself so that he and his fishing companion, Sapphire, can fish freely again. “With such a huge prize, I’m excited to get the best sonar equipped boat and use that along with his natural sonar to find the best catches!” Kajiki spoke with pride, holding a fish by the fins and Sapphire slurped up the fish with ease. “I must say, Sapphire is quite a fascinating species. Would you impart about how you two met?” Keara questioned and the male smiled.

Kajiki spoke reverently of how he grew up by the sea. He was so fascinated by the ocean that he felt he could always tell when she laughs by how brightly she shines and when she cries when the waves are restless just before a storm. “But she watches us too!” Then, Kajiki’s face fell a little as he looked out to the glittering waters. It was a couple years ago, he began, that he and his father had gone out to sea for their daily fishing trip. The ocean was calm, in a perfect mood which to fishermen meant good fishing. But just as good a mood she was in, it changed just as quick. The sea rose, capsizing their boat and left them floundering until a shadow in the sea came and rescued them. Kajiki had been afraid of Sapphire upon first meeting him but when the sea dweller provided them food and shelter, he grew fascinated by him as they had his presence. Alas, when a passing ship had come by and spotted them, Sapphire was nowhere to be found.

Clearly one to last a life among the sea meant never being seen by humans, it was surprising that he had come to rescue them. “We couldn’t fish anymore but we soon found it was quite the coincidence that not far from where our boat sank, there had been an oil spill carelessly ruining the sea. Their fucking pollution had ruined the beauty of the ocean and Sapphire’s home!” Kajiki growled, Yugi frowning, setting one last roasted fish between Aqua’s jaws before the sea duelist apologized. It had been a hard time for him and his father since but to his amazement, Sapphire had followed the ship that took them, meeting Kajiki upon the shore and created a bond unbreakable. The sea dweller was amazed by their fishing prowess and trusted the other with a secret such as him. A reward from the sea herself, Kajiki finished before rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “But I’m boring you with such an old tale!” Yugi smiled, telling him that his story was heartwarming and happy to see it found a happy ending.

“Yugi’s right. To find a companion worth sharing a mutual pastime is an honor to be respected. And it’s clear you cared for Sapphire well. A healthy dweller of the sea with such a vibrant coat and camouflage must’ve been tricky to raise when you know little.” Keara added and Kajiki smiled towards the praise, watching as they all stood now with their bellies full and ready to search for more contenders for star chips. Kajiki watched them silently, accepting their thanks for the meal, before slowly standing. The sea duelist was happy they enjoyed his beachside hospitality however to allow such a big catch to escape the hook would ruin his reputation as a fisherman. Lifting the harpoon, Kajiki let it fly, the sharp point glinting in the sun before it landed by Yami’s foot. The demon snarled, turning back to the other who held a smirk upon his face.

The sea duelist spoke that the campfire and roasted fish were left as bait for hungry duelists ill-prepared for two days being on the island. It was the perfect trap to bring them onto his turf by the sea. Yugi commended the other. It was an elaborate trap indeed, using the lack of food to lure the hungry right into an advantageous locale. They fell for it just as easily but the teen knew Yami would congratulate Kajiki for such a hunter’s trap. The demon smirked and agreed to the duel request, the sea duelist leading the group over to a nearby duel box situated high upon a cliff from sea level. The spot itself looked dangerous but if it hadn’t collapsed, then it was clearly safe. The two entered the box and settled down with their decks out, both shuffling and cutting before setting them on the table. The field was 50-50 between land and sea but Kajiki was confident. When matched in the ocean, there was no challenge.

Both settled with two star chips for their best and the duel began, Myrrh, Honda and Jounouchi cheering from outside. Kajiki was the first to start, smirking as he sent out the Devil Kraken in attack, the monster gaining a bonus from the ocean field. Yami nodded to the first move, sending out the Imp in attack as well but when he observed the board, he realized that the monster for Kajiki hadn’t appeared. What the...? The demon glanced around in wonder of where the monster’s hologram was, making Kajiki grin more. I told you, he began, that the sea benefits his monsters well. “Now go!!” At the call, monstrous arms rose from the sea, making the Imp flinch as it tried to back away but one grasped its arm. It struggled to get away but as more arms came to grasp at more limbs, the effort became futile.

Yami could only watch in horror as the Imp was dragged into the ocean, the kraken revealed only barely as the monster was drowned by the sea. Imp gone, the kraken went under once more, disappearing from the board and out of range of Yami’s attacks while the demon’s life decreased to 1740. This is terrible, Yugi thought as he watched, Sapphire explaining his Kajiki’s dueling style worked. With the assistance of Umi, the ocean field, this gave Kajiki not only the benefit of the field power source but also the sea stealth ability. “Such is why he excels at this place. You can’t fight what you can’t see.” Myrrh was frightened by this while Jounouchi complained that the situation was totally unfair.

“But it isn’t.” Yugi murmured, making the blonde look at him, appalled. He was about to admonish Yugi about the faith in his lover when Keara spoke for him. With the sea being Kajiki’s territory, this was rightfully fair as much as they didn’t like it. It would be tricky but she placed her trust in Yami to overcome this. “This is nothing but another test of skill against an advantageous opponent. With these new rules, you have to adapt quickly and plan accordingly.” Jounouchi huffed but knew she wasn’t wrong in the statement. After all, he learned from the best and even now while Yami struggled with Kajiki’s strategy, the demon was providing a lesson to further the blonde’s own dueling skill. Back in the duel, Yami observed the field carefully. Kajiki’s monsters were sea creatures, giving them the ability of stealth when underwater. This indeed bode a serious problem if not for a glaring weakness shared among all water monsters. Drawing his next card, the demon set Feral Imp in defense with a plan in mind.

If they wanted to hide underwater, then there was only one way to draw them out from hiding. It will be quite the shocking twist! Alas, the glint in the sea duelist’s eye said enough. He knew what Yami planned and Kajiki had the perfect counter. His monsters won’t suffer their one disadvantage so easily. His turn underway, Kajiki plucked a card from his hand and summoned it to the field, revealing a giant jellyfish to hover above the sea. This left Yugi curious. It was a sea creature like the Devil Kraken, so why would it stay above the ocean where it was left vulnerable? Unless...

Yugi gasped at the realization and would’ve warned his partner of the intended trap but it was already Yami’s turn. The demon had his speculations about the Jellyfish and why it wasn’t underwater like the kraken. But to the other, it was yet another sea creature and one to suffer with the kraken. “You made a mistake leaving your monster open for attack.” Yami spoke, placing down Horn of the Unicorn to equip onto the Feral Imp. The imp hissed to the influx of electrical power before it stood when switched to attack, ready for its master’s command. Kajiki kept the smirk alive on his face as the demon was readying the attack. He was a smart one, that was no lie, but it was clear that there were some card abilities Yami didn’t know. And one was about to throw a wrench into the carefully planned strategy. Combo set, Yami commanded Feral Imp to attack the sea. Ryou clapped his hands in delight of Yami’s plans, begging an explanation from Honda who didn’t quite catch on to what the demon aimed to do.

“He plans to electrocute the sea, hitting all water monsters within the current.” Yugi uttered. It was a brilliant plan and one that would’ve seen success if the lightning didn’t gravitate towards the Jellyfish, the monster absorbing every bit of the attack from touching the water. What was this, Yami demanded as Kajiki laughed boldly. He spoke that the Jellyfish’s purpose on the board was to function as a lightning rod, absorbing any and all lightning based attacks that would normally fry sea life hiding within the ocean. “Not only that but it feeds my monster, boosting its attack and defense!” Astounding, Yami praised. Seems Kajiki was well adapted to protect his monsters in every way imaginable. Covering their weakness and giving them a shield that he couldn’t penetrate. A well rounded and perfect stratagem. If he didn’t play his next moves carefully, Yami would be washed away with the tide.

Attack failed opened the field for Kajiki to attack again, summoning his Devil Kraken to claim another into the chilling depths of the sea with Squid Legs Submission Hold. Down to 1480, Yami growled a little to the lockdown he was in, gazing over the board of the monsters. A perfect offense and defense that left him questioning if he could conquer the impenetrable fortress that was the very sea herself. Fine, if he couldn’t stage a full frontal assault, then he’ll fall back and prepare a strong defense. Summoning Silver Fang, Yami brought savagery to the wolf with the power of the Mystical Moon spell card. The wolf howled with promise to assist his master in any way he could. The demon may be trapped on land but those of the sea will make a critical error that will allow Yami to attack. They just had to bide time. A smart move, Kajiki thought, but it will do him no good against the denizens of the sea!

No one can conquer such raw, natural power! His turn once more, Kajiki observed the card drawn and grinned triumphantly. This will continue to turn the tide in his favor. “Rise, Leviathan! Grace the ocean with your presence!” Kajiki called, the ocean stirring with the monster’s emergence, a roar echoing off the field as the mighty Leviathan rose from the sea. With its attack rising to 2450, it was a formidable force that even his best monsters couldn’t handle. Sapphire smiled, watching the great beast appear. “It Is rumored those that live from the sea pray before going out to fish. Refuse to do so and misfortune will befall you and your harvest. Your friend is about to learn such a lesson.” The gang looked to the sea dweller then to the duel as Leviathan rose higher from the sea, bringing a giant wave in its wake. Another roar and the very wrath of the sea serpent crashed upon the wasteland that was Yami’s half of the board, sweeping Silver Fang away with the tide and bringing Yami to a dangerous 340 life points.

Yugi clenched his shirt in fear as the wave crashed over the board. Kajiki truly had an indestructible force to back his dueling career. It was no wonder he had been invited to the tournament, he was a fantastic player that commanded the very sea to assist him. And it didn’t stop there, the sea duelist whispering to Yami that washing away his monster wasn’t the only intended action of his attack, motioning for him to look down at the board. When the demon did, he was aghast to the sight. His field had been nearly wiped clean, only a single patch of land remaining of his wasteland field. With just one attack, the terrain shifted and the sea took away nearly everything. Adding insult to injury, Kajiki mentioned that if Yami couldn’t play a monster on the board with the remaining 5% he had on his fiend, he’d lose.

It would be a pathetic way to lose and he couldn’t risk such a thing. Great White would be an applicable source to handle things but with Leviathan roaming the sea now, the shark monster would do nothing. What could he do? This was an embarrassment and something he couldn’t afford to be while in front of his mate and protégé. While the demon mused on what move he could make to save himself, Kajiki was in deep thought. Normally, Leviathan’s attack would never clear a field as it had. He won’t complain to such an advantage of terrain as this makes it troublesome for Yami to play monsters that can’t traverse the sea like his own. “What’s he going to do now...” Myrrh questioned, seeing the state of the board. There was no way Yami could use the field to his benefit. At best, only one monster could be played at a time. But with Kajiki’s sea stealth attack, his monsters can do nothing here.

Yugi could feel the distress creeping in, settling into crevices of their bond and slowly sent gentle notes of calm and assurance. There had to be something he could do, anything to take back what he lost to the sea. Fingers tapped on the board, the demon examining his cards carefully. He only had one chance to make this work and it all depended on who he set down on the field. Picking up his next card, he scanned his hand before giving a nod, sending out the Great Soldier of Stone in defense, the monster fitting perfectly on the land he was given and got an additional boost from the wasteland, bringing his defense to 2600. A fortress to protect him but only for so long. Kajiki grinned in approval of the move, expecting that on the other’s next turn, the stone soldier will move into the sea and provide more land for him to use. But Kajiki won’t allow him that lead, readying another monster into the sea.

The massive Megalodon breached the water with a snarl, diving back in before the three monsters began to advance at Kajiki’s command, surrounding the small piece of land, barring the soldier from making the intended land. Now he was truly landlocked. “Yami...” Yugi whimpered, looking down silently which brought Aqua over to settle his arms around him. “All will be well, starlight.” Yugi was quiet but was for a whole different reason. Gears were turning, his violet gaze brought up to the battle box and what was set on the field. Starlight...moon...moon!! Why didn’t he notice it before?! Leviathan’s attack was surely influenced by Mystical Moon, like the actual tides of the earth! Yugi wanted to relay such in hopes that Yami could find a way to turn the tides against Kajiki but the grip around his shoulder kept him silent.

Let him figure that out on his own was the silent order and Yugi nodded. Yami was smart and will obtain a way to ruin the lead Kajiki had. The monsters had closed in on all sides. One would think he was trapped, in fact, that was Kajiki’s exact thought. But with enough careful observance of the board, the demon came to the same realization as Yugi. It was a minor topic and one he would never think to revisit as a general thought. But as he applied that thought to the occurrence of the duel, it all connected. The moon made the tides rise and in turn, made Leviathan’s tidal attack more powerful. So if the moon was gone...the tide will recede. A smirk crossed his face, plan in mind, and Kajiki looked befuddled by the change in expression. He was sure to have the other beat so what made him grin so widely.

Why do you grin, the sea duelist questioned. “Why, I realized something that didn’t occur to me from the moment it happened. But things have set themselves up quite nicely so I can implement my plan.” Plan? What plan!? Kajiki wanted to demand what Yami could’ve possibly thought to do with his situation before seeing the other shift his stone soldier into attack. This was astonishing! Why would he switch his monster into attack?! The soldier not only wasn’t strong enough but could never reach his creatures while under the water. Yami saw the look of complete bewilderment and smirked. “You think I’d be aiming for your monsters...but that was never the plan.” He purred, motioning for the soldier to ready himself. A sword was pulled from its scabbard, poised for the attack. The plan, Yami started, raising a hand now to the moon that remained on the field, was to destroy the moon.

“Rock Crushing Sword! Destroy the moon!” The stone soldier obeyed, thrusting the sword upward towards the moon and the stone blade sunk deep into the shining orb. Hairline cracks slowly spread from the point of entry before the whole moon shattered into pieces. It pains me to ruin such a beautiful vision that I enjoy basking under but it was worth it, Yami spoke, the ocean tide slowly receding in an impressive feat of holo-technology. Kajiki gaped in horror as the ocean pulled away, his monsters left abandoned on the shore for swimming so far out from where the Umi field first started from. “You...you...”

“I have. It was such a minor detail that it would’ve never come to my mind until I thought about your Leviathan’s attack. It was stronger than usual, was it not?” Kajiki couldn’t help the nod to come, making the smirk pull wider as Yami continued to explain that he didn’t think his moon would provide such a devastating effect that ruined his field. But it benefited as well for Kajiki, in his rush for victory, placed his monsters in a perfect place which they couldn’t escape back to safer ground once their mode of travel was ripped from them. “So I have to thank you for bringing your monsters close enough for me to lure them like fish to delicious bait. I don’t admire fish at the best of times but a little fish fry sounds applicable here, don’t you think?” Kajiki couldn’t believe it but it was there, plain as day. Did Yami already know this from the beginning? Did he plan to use his own card to allow him the take over? Kajiki didn’t know the sound truth but at the end of the duel, it was clear he was outplayed spectacularly. He couldn’t move or attack from that position, leaving Kajiki to skip his turn.

Now, to finish the game, Yami whispered, combining Curse of Dragon with the Burning Land spell. The dragon was summoned to the field with a cry, looking upon the beached sea monsters and his eyes gleamed wickedly to such easy fare. Smoke escaped parted jaws, the dragon taking a deep inhale and unleashed the searing hellfire upon the sea monsters, their cries of defeat loud and resonant as each was burned down to nothing. Kajiki wailed to see his monsters roasted to the fire, life points falling to 0 and giving Yami the victory. Yugi hugged Aqua’s arms as the dragon grinned, the demon within the box standing and smiled down to Kajiki, commending him on a fantastic duel. Kajiki looked at the other before grinning. He was a big fish and one to have escaped the hook but the sea duelist wasn’t disappointed.

The duel was exciting with its twists and turns and just when he thought to have the upper hand, Yami proved that his skill was top notch as rumors went. Kajiki may be at his last star chip but he won’t stop there! There were still plenty of contenders about and more mouths to feed! He’ll find his way to the castle! Yugi smiled at the camaraderie, a feeling in his heart bubbling up as the two shared a hearty handshake and the glow to appear in his hands made Diamond look to him. “What’s going on with your hands, Yugi?” Glancing down to see the glow fade, he smiled as he opened his hands, seeing two heart crystals nestled in his palms. Pulling himself from Aqua’s arms as the two stepped out from the battle box, Yami with five star chips in his possession now, Yugi ran over to them.

“Kajiki-san, I have something I want to give you.” The other looked to the smaller teen curiously before seeing the heart crystals in his hand. The sight of them were stunning, cut and polished like the finest jewel yet looked fragile as glass. Yugi smiled as he explained the importance of the item, showing that everyone around him wore one, each of his friends showing their own, Honda and Jounouchi untucking theirs from inside their shirts. Kajiki smiled at the tender gesture, taking both crystals in hand as Sapphire walked over. One was slipped around his neck while the other was settled around Kajiki’s. Taking Yami by the arm, Yugi waved with the rest as they left the beach area, the two waving with Kajiki making a promise that one day, he will meet Yami on the battlefield to duel again.

“I’ll be waiting for that day. Perhaps with less fish involved.” Yami spoke with a warm smile, which gained a hearty laugh from the sea duelist, before they were gone. Their heart crystals began to glow with their inner light, Sapphire’s a vibrant navy while Kajiki’s was like the very ocean itself, the light in motion like the tides to crash upon the shore behind them. Onward to find another match, Yugi was lost in thought. Nightfall will come upon them soon and while everyone had something to eat, one was unaccounted for. A glance to Yami was filled with concern. He must be so very hungry and they had nothing else. Wildlife could make for a substitute but aside from birds which were fairly tiny, Yugi had seen nothing else. What to do...

/Do not trouble your thoughts, little one./ Yami’s voice broke through his thoughts. /But Yami...you have to eat./ Yugi protested softly. Letting the others drift ahead, the demon knelt down to the smaller teen, pressing his hands onto his shoulders and gazed deep into his eyes. “We’ll find a solution. Pegasus is truly a fool to have done all this preparation and was callous to the thought of basic necessities for everyone involved. He will see to this very soon but until then, we’ll find something to sate my hunger.” Yugi frowned but nodded, wishing he had a solution now that would keep the demon content. There had been no relapses that could lead to a catastrophe of his demon side going out of control for blood but the knowledge that it was still a risk worried the teen. Yami could scent his worry and this made him frown, not wanting his precious lotus to worry so much about his empty stomach.

Perhaps there was something he could try. A temporary solution and something that was going to be a first for them but if it worked as intended then it will keep him satiated til something comes along. Brushing a hand along his cheek, Yami brought Yugi’s gaze to meet his own. The demon whispered for Yugi to focus with his light, to let it build up inside. Yugi didn’t know what brought this on but followed Yami’s request, slowly allowing his budding magic to form. That’s it, he purred, threading a finger around a golden bang. When enough was gathered, Yami moved his hand to rest upon his partner’s chin, bringing him in and pressed his lips firmly to Yugi’s. The teen squeaked a little but submitted with ease, lips meshing lovingly together. The gentle prod of his tongue had Yugi parting his lips, hands moving to grip gently on the demon’s shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Then, he felt it.

Something was being drawn from Yugi, a strange pulling sensation that began at his chest and rose up. It wasn’t a physical feeling per se but the slow crawl of it traveling his body brought a light shudder along his spine. Up his throat and on his tongue, a phantom weight settled and not a second later, it was swiped away. Yami pulled back and the sight of it was brief, the white-gold shine of light caught Yugi's eye before it disappeared between Yami’s lips. The demon swallowed the fragment of light with a purr, whispering that the fragment was like the sweetest honey as he stood. Yugi’s hand rose to his lips, blushing softly as he asked what Yami did and the demon explained simply that he sampled a little of his light. But that isn’t food, Yugi wanted to protest when another kiss, this one lighter than the last, landed on his lips.

“It will do for now. Your light was always a source of contentment. It heals, brings us from that clawing darkness that wishes to claim us back. Do not underestimate the worth of your power even while it’s still juvenile in presence. It will grow stronger, become more profound. You will find use for it as I do my own magic.” He spoke honestly before leading Yugi along. They were falling behind. It was a mild substitute to what he desired most but the warmth that spread comfort in the demon’s belly soothed the gnawing sensation for now. But Yami needed a full meal, something robust and full of life. Potential lurked around the island and it would be an unfortunate case if one were to wander right in front of a hungry demon ailing for a meal. But that was a fate determined by the unfortunate that caught the demon at a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending...confound the ending. to give context, i had teased on the direction of how this would proceed because i wanted to show that Yugi’s light is a source of sustaining the wilder urges of Yami and Aqua. and of course, this is a solid point here as we slowly begin to see food becoming a problem [a big no-no for all keeping up with the demons’ behavior~]. but the same time, i was asking myself "would this seem strange...should i change it to something lighthearted as a kiss makes the hunger pains go away?" 
> 
> but then i’m reminded i've turn a protagonist into a demon that feeds on flesh and has a well of illusory magic and said fuck it this is valid enough lol. and of course, me being me, i must take the chances to address the benefits of Yugi’s magic...for now. we still haven’t got into the _meat_ and potatoes of what’s going to happen during the night but i can assure you, them wild urges aren’t gonna satisfy themselves within the next couple chapters.
> 
> could this be a bad thing...perhaps~ [there is a reason meat is in italics...someone next chapter is gonna meet an unfortunate end...and they don’t stop comin' and they don't stop comin' and they don’t stop comi— _slapped_ ]
> 
> [Now why don't we relax under the sun for a while...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906245)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus we begin the downward spiral as the player killers begin to emerge...also fair warning if you know well what happens to expendable characters -taps archive warning-
> 
> what...you didn’t think i’d go through Duelist Kingdom without _something_ happening~ also we finally make peace with the giant elephant in the room. what is it you ask? better read to find out~
> 
> ~~holy hell 20 pages in google docs...these chapters are getting longer...~~

Five hours into the tournament and nothing of great interest stuck out for the group. The duel action seemed to have slowed down a bit, the sizable amount of duelists to have come now sparse. Yugi hummed in thought, hoping they could perhaps find someone else before dusk arrived. By then, he expected that looking for some sort of location to rest is the next goal. It was clear they would be camping outside with no gear offered. At least there were two demons that could conjure things at will that weren’t consumable in their presence so they wouldn’t sleep without proper amenities. But as they walked, the sudden cries of a kid echoed through the field, swinging Yami’s head around to see one of the suited guards grappling one of the competitors.

The boy was wailing with distress, trying to struggle from the other’s grip despite the futile effort in size. The guard mentioned that he saw the state of his glove and reminded that anyone without star chips is to be escorted to the docks for their boat home. “But it wasn’t my fault!” he gasped, desperately trying to explain the situation. A strange kid had come from the woods, challenging him to a duel. But when his chips and deck were set on the table, the kid had stolen everything and ran off. The boy had lost track of him by then and found himself in this predicament. Unable to take the idea of bullying, Jounouchi was the first to stomp forward to tell off the guard that having his chips stolen was nothing similar to losing. “I don’t care for the explanation behind it! Rules are rules and you’re expected to follow them! As for you, if you continue to interfere, I’ll have you disqualified!” The blonde growled but ignored the guard, looking to the kid still struggling.

If the suit wasn’t planning to give him a fair trial, then they’ll bring the perpetrator in. What did he look like, Jounouchi asked and the kid gave the best description he could. The thief had a hat on but a bandanna covered his face, making it hard for him to get a good physical description, motioning of the direction he last saw him run. Fine by him, Jounouchi thought, looking into the shaded gaze of the suit. He’ll go find the thief and bring him to justice but the suit had to promise that he wouldn’t kick the boy off before the matter was solved. “I’ll think about it.” Was all they got for an answer and Aqua’s eyes narrowed. The shrewdness of the man’s voice said he was liable not to honor that promise. They best work quickly then. As Jounouchi tried to swindle half of the boy’s star chips should they find the thief, Yugi had glanced at Yami to see if he had gotten all he needed.

A nod and Kaiser jerked Jounouchi away from the kid, telling them they will be back with the thief in no time. The suit watched as they left, smirking as he took a walkie from his pocket. “We’ve found the kid hanging around Block “D”. Send all available personnel to Block “D”!” The person over the line was pleased by this and told the man to head there as well, getting a nod in response. Call ended, he jerked the kid that tried to escape. He wasn’t getting away so easily. No chips meant he was still being booted and the boy was left to stare in horror. But the others, he wanted to beg but it was clear the suit cared little for excuses. He’ll handle them on his own time, he muttered, forcibly escorting the child towards the docks. Within the castle itself, the pragmatic gentleman and host of the tournament was within the dining hall. A comic rested in slender fingers while another held a stemmed glass harboring flavorful red wine. A platter of imported gorgonzola cheese paired for a rich yet simple snack but his eye was all too focused on the colorful characters in the comic he read.

The man laughed, amused delightfully at the antics of his favorite cartoon rabbit and couldn’t ask for a better means to enjoy his afternoon. A suit stood behind him, passive and quiet as his employer enjoyed the finer things before the seated man finally spoke. Pegasus hardly glanced from the book when he asked the status of the duels within his tournament and the man behind him gave a report. Within the past six hours, of the forty participants that have joined, twelve had dropped out. They were aboard the boat and ready to depart from the island. And...what of our demon friend? The status of Yami was given and the silver-haired man smirked with hidden pride. Still in the running and standing strong. He expected nothing less when spurned by a goal he couldn’t afford to fail or abandon. He absolutely must make it to the finals so Pegasus could see that raw fighting spirit in person! Oh he was too excited for the opportunity. Much too excited to see it all crumble to dust before him and that power finally within his hands. ”Now...about that boy...” The suit coughed, apologizing for the loss of the child. They only took their eye from him just for a moment and he escaped through the window with ease. Up to this point, they haven’t found him yet.

Pegasus gave a wistful sigh, ashamed that his hospitality was being taken for granted. An honored private guest with three meals and a cozy room? Such a waste of a kind reception. “No matter...” Pegasus hummed, taking another sip of wine. “I have a feeling I know exactly what’s going through that tormented little head of his.” The suit behind him perked to his words, a slow grin appearing upon Pegasus’ face. Keep all eyes on Yami, he whispered. If the wayward thief doesn’t find them, the demon will sniff him out on his own. “Oh! And when you capture him this time, be sure to find him the coziest cell we have in the dungeon. If he wishes to misbehave to my generosity then he will be punished like the spoiled child he is. I’m sure he won’t be alone there for too long.” Yes sir was the trained response and Pegasus nodded. Croquet, always the most loyal and trusting of his selected guard. He couldn’t ask for better. With the bait set and ready to spring the trap, all Pegasus had to do was bide his time until the two encountered one another.

Shouldn’t be long now...

0

Time droned on and so far, the group saw no thief in the area the kid directed them to. Even with their sharp sight and sense of smell, nothing was out of the ordinary. The blonde was grouchy at the thought, knowing that he was losing on potential star chips for his “good” deed. Myrrh herself was getting tired, admitting that she was ready to give up on finding the kid and Ryou was in agreement. As they walked, Yugi's gaze carried him towards the sea, seeing a boat was pulling from the dock. _‘Must be the participants already wiped from the tournament...’_ he mused, about to turn from the sight when a familiar face caught his eye. “Guys? Guys?! There’s a boat of duelists leaving the island! And the kid is on it!” At the declaration, they all brought focus onto the boat. Indeed, just as Yugi claimed, the boy that had his chips stolen was on the boat next to the irritable Haga who demanded, as the number one champion of Japan, to have more space to separate himself from the riffraff of lesser duelists.

It was clear he was still embarrassed to be publicly humiliated not even minutes into the tournament thanks to Yami. The boy in question looked absolutely abysmal as he sat there, knowing that those who were helping would be doing so for no merit. He didn’t want to be forced but rules were rules, the suit stated, and no amount of begging to wait on them could save him from the fate of those who were cast away. Yami watched the boat as it drifted further and further from the island. The thought that the suited man didn’t even honor their request to wait until they found the thief was only mild in comparison to the fate that awaited them should they lose all their star chips. There was no chance for redemption and clear that there were eyes everywhere, monitoring each and every duel. Once the last star chip was gone from your gauntlet, your fate was sealed.

However the time to muse was lost as Yami bristled, a growl leaving him as his gaze whipped from the fading sight of the boat to look around the area. Everyone paused when they heard him, the only one to make a move towards him being Yugi. He was the most capable after all with being his host and mate. Luckily for them, there was no one around in the case of eyewitnesses but there was still someone nearby. What did you find, Yugi asked with gentle coaxing and Yami’s reply shocked most of them. The thief was close?! They began to look around before pausing as Yami slowly knelt into a crouch, shadows crawling over arms and down his spine, transforming into the familiar black claws and wiry serpent tail Yugi knew well. Nails knead into the ground, ripping up dirt and grass as his shoulders squared, clearly ready to pounce. Honda was the first to question if they should allow Yami to pursue the kid like this, afraid that he might get hurt. Yugi was inclined to agree but there was something about it all that made him think.

Yami would never reveal his form out in the open like this, even if no one but them was around. And it was clear he knew the thief was somewhere nearby. So the thief in question has to be someone familiar, someone they knew. But who was the question to plague his thoughts, slowly creeping to stand before the demon. Eyes were trained towards the surrounding shrubbery, pupils narrowed like a cat watching the canary but there was no hint of predatory inclination. Muscles were tense, ready to spring at the command that was Yugi’s to call and the teen pondered. Slowly, a hand drifted to the demon’s back, feeling the slight twitch of movement and leaned forward. /Catch him...so we can question his motive./ As the thought carried through the link, grey-purple hues shook in apprehension. The thief in the shrubs knew that Yami had his sights on him and his body language clearly geared towards the chase.

This wasn’t the plan! But he was a fool to think he could spring on the demon himself when the other was of acute senses and would know a disturbance around him before the others. Perhaps he should recollect and regroup before someone found hi—

Eyes widened as the sharp call of “Go!!” sounded from Yugi and Yami sprung towards his hiding spot! The thief gasped and scrambled from the bushes, nearly rolling over his own feet as the demon crashed through the weak camouflage and made to grab for him. Once he was able to coordinate his footing, he was bolting from the other but Yami was hot on his trail, a half run/half loping stride as he chased after the smaller. Holy shit, Kaiser whispered as they all watched, the boy rather fast of his feet trying for sharp turns and rounding trees to escape his pursuer but Yami was just as fleet footed. Too close did claws nearly caught onto the loose shirt from a halfhearted lunge and clear the boy was losing steam to keep up with the other’s stamina. Then, the game ended.

The thief made the mistake of turning back to see if Yami was following, seeing nothing there, and ran headlong into a sturdy chest. When the contact was made, a tail wound around him, pinning his arms to his side before he was lifted. Scarlet eyes looked into scared grey-purple hues as the others came running over. “So we found the little thief, now what did he want?” Aqua questioned, crimson gaze landing on the squirming boy. Yami continued to watch him before familiarity flashed in his eyes. “A duel.” Jounouchi repeated the declaration in confusion only to stare with more confusion as Yami began to walk with the kid still tangled in his tail towards a battle box. Was he going to accept the duel, no questions asked?! The blonde looked to Yugi for any sort of indication for the behavior but he could only speak that the demon knew something familiar about the thief.

“He wouldn’t challenge unscrupulously much less be out in the open like this. We’ll get something out of the thief through this duel.” It all sounded complicated but Yami was always the character of many mysteries. If he aimed to do something, he’d get it done no matter the method. Following Yugi’s lead, they all headed to the duel box that Yami entered with the small thief, the demon depositing the boy into his seat before sitting himself as shadows melted from his form to return his appearance to normal. “You want to bet star chips, don’t you?” The thief nodded, holding up a hand to indicate how many. All of them, is it? So be it. Yami removed the five in his glove, the thief slipping a hand into his pocket to deposit the stolen ones he nabbed from the other duelist plus the deck. At least the given assumption was right about the kid before him but now it was time to unearth this whole scheme.

Shuffling and cutting the decks was done swiftly before the duel began. The thief went first as he sent out the weak Man Eating Plant and Yami reciprocated the move with the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. The dragon gave a hiss before taking to the skies, easily attacking the monster without command, destroying the weak thing with ease. The thief gulped behind the bandanna as his life points hit 1400, looking into Yami’s eyes to see the other was waiting for him to finally crack and admit to who he was. But he refused, he had to stick to the plan. If he didn’t, so much would be at stake. Drawing another, the thief threw out yet another monster, this one being Crocodilus but just like the monster before, it too was a weak creature. Yami tutted softly, whispering that stolen cards would never obey a weak master.

“You can continue this little charade or fess up. I have all day.” Yami murmured as he drew the next card, summoning Celtic Guardian to the field to handle the crocodile monster and took the boy down another 300 points. Yami expected better of the thief and stated so, making the boy shake in his seat. There was no getting around it, the deck was weak and would never be able to compete with Yami. He couldn’t force the loss to make him leave the island so he had to do the next best thing. Shooting from his seat, the thief lunged for the star chips on the table, scooping what he could reach and would’ve bolted if he wasn’t frozen in place. The rest outside were appalled when the boy tried to snatch and run but Keara knew this was handled and told them to ease from the fury to come.

“I think we’re about to learn who our little thief is.” She spoke as the demon stood from his own seat, reclaiming the chips to remain and slotted them back into his glove. The boy tried to move, tried to free his legs from whatever kept him immobile but one glance down had him whimper, coils of shadows crawling up his legs. Please, he begged, unable to hide his voice now out of fear for what the demon could do to him. If he finds out...a gasp left him as Yami tore off the hat. Obsidian locks fell from the shelter of the hat, Myrrh crying out the name of the supposed thief once his face was fully revealed. “Mokuba?!” The smaller boy looked pitiful at Yami who watched him with a calm gaze. You knew, he muttered, Yami nodding as he lowered his arm. Secret out, the question to remain is why Mokuba of all people was on the island.

Seeing he still had an iron grip on the star chips, Yami wrapped a hand around his arm, bringing him out from the battle box with a strand of shadows collecting the deck. Jounouchi was the first to stomp towards the duo, demanding for the boy to fork over the chips he stole from Yami. Luckily, he didn’t nab all of them but still, stealing two was detrimental towards the end goal. “I won’t, I won’t!!” Mokuba snapped, trying to free his arm from the iron grip Yami had on him but the demon refused to budge. Not until we get answers, Yami uttered. Aqua moved forward, tapping the blonde on the shoulder. I’ll handle this was the words spoken and reluctantly, Jounouchi stepped back. He’d rather shake the daylights out of the kid for being stubborn but he suspected he hardly changed from the days when Death-T was a thing. Kneeling before Mokuba, Aqua stared hard at him and he stared right back.

“Still mad, are you? Still mad at Yami?” The words made Mokuba’s face scrunch up sourly before ripping his gaze from Aqua. He admitted that he was, that because of the demon, his brother was still in a catatonic state. A hitch of air came from the demon, perturbed by this as he expected Kaiba would have solved things and settled the stain that his heart had suffered. But he still hasn’t woken. “He’s under 24-hour care at the mansion. Ruby called on the world’s greatest doctors to see why he hasn’t woken...but they said...they said...” A whimper left Mokuba, shutting his eyes tight to will away the tears that threatened to fall. He didn’t need to say more for everyone to understand what the possible conclusion could be. If Kaiba doesn’t recover, he could stay in that comatose state for the rest of his life. Yugi looked down silently, knowing he had no need to feel guilty but it crept up on him. Yami had given a penalty where it was due, it was never meant to destroy but to fix what festered in the brunet’s heart.

Kaiba was a strong individual and Yugi wouldn’t expect him to collapse to the demon’s magic but perhaps he was being too hopeful. That perhaps the magic proved to be too potent for the human mind and body to handle. After all, things like demons and magic was never something to factor in a normal human setting and truthfully, only Yami and Aqua knew just how much punishment the mind could take. The teen was sure even for the anger Yami felt towards Kaiba, he would never intentionally abuse the penalty game like so many wished against him, including Kaiba. He had acted on a whim from Mokuba to help bring back something the brunet had lost but it was clear it was taking longer than intended. “But don’t get the wrong idea...” Mokuba spoke up, pulling themselves all from their morose thoughts about the elder Kaiba to listen to the rest of the tale he had to share.

Looking up, he finally told them that he didn’t steal the chips to get revenge on Yami for what he did but it was clear that they all didn’t know the truth behind Pegasus springing this tournament out of the blue. “He did this, all of this, to beat you, Yami! If he does, then he’ll gain control of KaibaCorp!” Now that had shed light on so much, of why Pegasus went through such lengths to force Yami to come knowing well he wouldn’t do so willingly. That he had to force an objective to summon the demon to him. Keara was next to come forward, asking what Pegasus intended with KaibaCorp under his control. Mokuba didn’t want to reveal everything but it was best to come clean. If they knew what Pegasus had planned for Yami, then maybe they would flee the island. So he went into the story of Pegasus’ climb to fame for being quite the young and enigmatic game designer to have developed Duel Monsters and for it to rise to the popularity it had now.

To further this, his company, I² Industrial Illusions teamed up with his brother’s company to develop the virtual simulation boxes, the first of their use being for Death-T. Then he lost to Yami that day in the last round and everything fell apart since. Kaiba was in a coma, stock plummeted and management were being fools. No amount of leadership Ruby could provide got them to listen to him as a stand in. “Then Pegasus jumped in while things were hectic. He planned to buy out the company right under Ruby’s nose.” Mokuba murmured and Yugi gasped. Pegasus wanted to buy KaibaCorp?! It was insane to believe and he knew nothing about business but just the thought of the man taking Kaiba’s legacy from him when he was ill-fit to respond left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But the story didn’t end there. After all, it was clear a deal was made if it involved Yami. Mokuba nodded when the demon was brought up and explained his part in it all. The five leading stock-holders of KaibaCorp, known as the Big Five among the company employees, owned a sizable amount of the shares. They were the ones that made the decisions that benefited the company and held more power compared to Ruby. As such, they appealed to Pegasus’ offer but on one condition that he must satisfy in order to restore the company’s good name.

_“KaibaCorp depended on the image of Kaiba to be number one in games for Japan. Thanks to his foolish attempt of revenge, he lost that image and his title to that brat, Yami. If we are to ever reclaim trust and confidence among our investors, we must bring him down! So our offer to you, mister Pegasus, if you can beat Yami in an official game of Duel Monsters, we will dismiss the comatose Kaiba, take the minor shares owned by Ruby Jewelstone and appoint you chief executive of KaibaCorp.”_

Pegasus grinned to the offer. Beat a simple teenager at Duel Monsters? Consider it done, he whispered.

All was left silent as the weight of the words fell on their shoulders. A business conglomerate was on the brink of takeover by the result of a single duel. After the show that had begun to get Yami here, it was amazing that Pegasus didn’t take that as the win necessary for it. But, Yugi surmised, a duel in the middle of his living room and done through ancient shadows magic imbued onto a 8mm tape would never appease the Big Five as a suitable match. So he decided to do it with the tournament. It was officiated by him and had everything right under his thumb. They knew his power but no one else did. No one could cry the allegation of cheating if magic was always something to disprove. No one would listen to teenagers harping about shadow magic and reading minds unless Yami gave a personal demonstration. Aqua was always mistaken for a man in a suit so his presence would do nothing to help.

But even the idea of making Yami show his demon side was refused in the teen’s mind. He’d be taken from him, both of them would. Yugi couldn’t think his heart would take their absence and no way to get them back from the idea of scientists trying to dissect and understand their form and power. Yami could feel his dissonance and shadows poured from his form, skittering across the ground much to Mokuba’s surprise but they ignored the boy and instead coiled around Yugi, bringing him close. When he felt strong arms settle around him, Yugi buried himself into the demon’s chest. “Mokuba,” The raven looked into Yami’s eyes now and could see the determined look in those scarlet depths. He was ready to take on the challenge Pegasus presented.

Mokuba protested that Yami couldn’t win, that Pegasus was invincible. His brother had told him stories of exhibitions and tournaments that left the man the final challenge and no one in the world could overcome his acute judgement and counters. Work of the Eye, Yami wanted to hiss, Mokuba continuing now with the plan that he fashioned in mind. “So I decided to go with this plan. If I steal all of Yami’s chips, he’d be disqualified before he could go against Pegasus. He wouldn’t have lost to an official match and void the deal between Pegasus and the Big Five.” Myrrh then spoke up if that was the reason behind Mokuba’s appearance on the island and the boy shook his head defiantly.

It wasn’t, he spat angrily as he lowered his head. The Big Five brought him to the island because he had an important key. The men needed important documents from his brother’s safe to seal the deal with Pegasus and broke into the house when Ruby was absent trying to handle work at the company. Mokuba knew he couldn’t escape them and make it to the company. He also wouldn’t be surprised if they tapped into the phone lines so he couldn’t reach Ruby directly. “So I did the last thing I could when I got cornered...I swallowed the key right in front of their greedy faces!” Mokuba said proudly and the idea of guards checking the toilet every time Mokuba went into the bathroom made Honda green at the gills. Man, who knew corporate people would stoop that low.

“I won’t let them have KaibaCorp...even if they have to rip me open! I won’t let them take my brother’s legacy from him!” Letting out a short breath, the boy flinched to feel a hand land on his back, bringing his head up to Aqua who held a gleam of understanding in his eyes and upon looking to the rest of their motley crew, he saw that same understanding. He knew he had no need to beg forgiveness for the things he did out of spite for his brother before but to know that he had support from them despite those actions warmed his heart. It was something through this whole troublesome situation and felt that he could express something that they should know. A small piece of humility of his elder brother from the man they had to contend with before. “Yami...” Mokuba began, getting the attention of the demon once more. The boy gripped his shirt with his free hand, letting out a gentle exhale before telling him that Death-T had been for exacting revenge on the demon but that was nothing to the dream Kaiba really had.

“He...nii-sama really wanted to build Kaiba Land amusement parks all over the world someday. We’ve been poor once...he doesn’t want to see that of kids who can’t have fun. This is why I have to defend KaibaCorp with everything I have! He dedicated so much to the company and I can’t just let it fall into the hands of someone else! Ruby wouldn’t want me to fail him either. Gods...he must be so worried that he can’t find me...” Mokuba felt he would cry but a second hand landed on his shoulder, looking to see it was Yugi standing before him, a warm smile spread across his face. The teen told him that he believed in him and that he was being rather brave for defending the company with every inch of his very life. “Now...can you believe in Yami? Believe in my partner to deal with Pegasus? He took something important and he won’t stop until justice has been served.” Mokuba fiddled with his shirt again then slowly nodded. As one to have seen Yami’s resolve when it came to justice, the raven had a small thread of faith.

After all, he won against nii-sama...maybe Pegasus will find his first loss against the demon as well. Mokuba looked at his hand then to Yugi. The teen smiled before stepping back, allowing Yami to step forward. I promise that Pegasus will find defeat at my hand, Yami spoke with no hint of fear in his tone. The confidence to exude from the demon gave the boy hope, that maybe he was being afraid for no reason. No one could be invincible, everyone has a weakness that can be exploited. Not even Yami and Aqua admit to being invincible considering what they are. Somehow, just looking at the two made them no less human than they are, just with a few extra bells and whistles. And Pegasus was the fool to pick a fight with them not knowing what secrets the two held. At least, that’s what was in Mokuba’s mind since he didn’t know of the prior exchange.

With a nod, knowing that Yami always kept to his promises, lifted his hand to pass off the chips he stole but as luck would have it, the suit that toted off the kid from earlier made his presence known. Halt!, he asserted, making Mokuba jump to the sound of his voice as the suited male told them that exchanging star chips outside of duels was forbidden and could get Yami disqualified if they continued. The man smirked as he saw the fear grow in the boy’s eyes. “You sure led us on quite the goose chase for you. But it was predictable that you’d go searching for Motou.” He spoke, stepping forward and jerked Mokuba into his grasp, making the demon hiss at the handling of the boy. The suit demanded the boy to hand over the chips, prying his fingers open to take all he had and pocketed them.

These will be confiscated, he stated and Yugi jumped to claim that two of Yami’s star chips were in the handful. But the suit didn’t relent on his stance, that the only way to reclaim chips was to duel for them. “Then I’ll duel you for them back. I have no time for your games so you can do this the easy way or hard way. Make your choice.” Yami snarled, making the man chuckle, hardly fazed by the snappish demon. The suit wouldn’t play but if he was so insistent, there was already someone prepared for him to face, motioning to the nearby battle box where someone was seated inside. It was surprising, Yugi thought, as none of them saw the person enter the box. But what alarmed him was the silhouette that looked like someone fairly familiar at first glance. “K-Kaiba...” Yugi uttered but Yami soothed the thoughts trying to ravage his mind.

He was mistaken at first glance, Yami explained as they moved closer and upon doing so, they found it was a puppet fashioned eerily to look like the brunet, a man wearing quite the flashy getup holding the puppet. A ventriloquist, Diamond whispered, the doll advising for the demon to come closer. It was a creepy little thing and something about it set the demon on edge. There was nothing special about it, no dark power, no soul trapped in the wooden body but the presence, the appearance that it took...it enraged Yami to see that such a fine duelist was being made a mockery with a measly wooden toy. Get into the battle box, was the demand from the suit, making Yami grit his teeth but he had no choice.

He had star chips to reclaim and in the process, had to get Mokuba free of the man’s clutches. The suit already failed to keep a promise before, he wouldn’t expect him to do the same here once he dealt with this eyesore. /Yugi, stand with the others. Pegasus knows me well enough and I don’t want any risk to come to you while I fight this menace./ Yugi nodded, moving towards Aqua where he would be the safest, Yami turning to head into the battle box. As the demon sat down, deck out, the suit smirked. Aside from doing his job in apprehending Mokuba, he had a second job. To proctor this duel, to watch as Yami grew cranky to the presence of his puppeted rival. The ventriloquist was no normal duelist but an assassin hired by I² to handle the demon.

There was little to ascertain of the creature they were to deal with but with the pirated footage of his venture through Death-T, observing every little thing that would throw the demon off his game was put into effect to find the proper help to deal with him. To use this puppet to agitate him was just one of the strategies Pegasus came up with in his brilliant mind. Now to further breaking the spirit of the little brat in his hands. Looking at Mokuba, the suit asked if the boy even remembered who he was. Mokuba glanced at him and it took him seconds to recognize the broad, angled face of his late bodyguard who disappeared after the fiasco of Death-T. Mokuba couldn’t believe it! Refused to alas the suit, Saruwatari, spoke admirably of how he had been a spy for Industrial Illusions since he was hired. He was a practiced spy that played his role perfectly in babysitting the once selfish brat Mokuba used to be and used that position of being close to the youngest Kaiba to deliver confidential information straight to Pegasus.

“But I can safely say that wasn’t all I took during my time there!” Mokuba whimpered and wanted to escape this man, this fool that called himself a bodyguard but his grip was like iron around his arm. There was no chance for escape and while Mokuba was sure he could easily ask for Aqua to do something after his show with the Chopman long ago, he felt that if anything happened to Saruwatari, it would mean an automatic defeat by hidden rules that no one knew and allow Pegasus to claim what he desired. “N-Now then...we’ll e-each bet th-three star chips!” The puppet spoke, making Yami’s lips curl with distaste but set the chips down on the table. Their decks shuffled and cut, the duel began and the puppet made the first move.

Pulling a card from the hand of the puppeteer, it set it upon the field, revealing the monster to be the Battle Ox. Yami sensed something familiar about the card, making the hairs at the back of his neck rise. This was similar to Kaiba’s aura...but it couldn’t be. Yami didn’t let his mind sit on that thought, drawing his card and only took a mere look into his hand before summoning the Black Magician onto the field. “Take it out, Black Magician!” he called and the magician obeyed, a mighty casting of black magic destroying the ox from the field and brought the ventriloquist down to 1200. The puppet wailed in distress, making Yami’s eyes narrow. How long did this man plan to insult Kaiba with the use of that puppet?! Yugi could tell Yami wasn’t happy about the puppet and tried to ease him from doing anything irrational.

There was a sickening churn of his stomach as he stared at the man across from his partner. He...wasn’t like the other duelists on the island. There was a darkness within him, a sinful darkness that was crafted to heckle and ruin the concentration of his opponents. Yugi didn’t like this one bit. The puppet drew its next card and with a rattling cackle, it whispered words that froze Yugi’s blood. The dragon of revenge has risen from hell. They couldn’t possibly have them...they wouldn’t dare!! But as the howling cry of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared through the battle box, everyone was left to stare in horror at the deck that the ventriloquist used. Saruwatari smirked at their stunned little faces. That’s right, he spoke in amusement, he stole Kaiba’s deck right from his home!

Mokuba couldn’t believe this but shouldn’t expect less. Of course Saruwatari would steal the deck that came so close to defeating the demon before to use against him! But even with it, Yami still had Exodia in his deck. If he gets the pieces again then this joke of a man would lose automatically. Sadly, the boy didn’t know that Yami removed the cards and had to face the dragon without that support. This would become a problem but Yami won’t allow this to deter him. Keara glanced between the two in the battle box and Saruwatari who held Mokuba hostage from a distance. She would have to keep a close eye on the man. With everyone watching the duel, this would give him ample time to run should things be unfavorable. As the puppet watched Yami’s growing ire to its presence, it spoke again. Spoke that it won’t attack with the dragon on this turn but instead lay a face down card that would bode harmful effects that he couldn’t run from should he trip it.

“I w-will claim my r-r-revenge, Yami!! Th-This body is j-just a source to borrow so I c-can get that!!” The puppet uttered, getting another snarl but Yugi’s soothing notes calmed him but a little. He hated that little wooden creature, hated everything about it. But he had to concentrate and stay calm. If he acted out, he could put so many in danger. The demon will have to play it safe for now until he can find the means to be rid of the Blue-Eyes. The dragon...he could feel it cry for repentance of being used by another’s hand so callously. He was loyal to Kaiba and Kaiba alone. Not even a puppet could replace him. I will free you, Yami thought, taking his turn. He set Black Magician into defense along with summoning Curse of Dragon to do the same. Best to build his defenses until something comes along. But across the table, the puppet chortled with glee, expecting such a move and flipped the trap that awaited on the field.

Stop Defense!! Yugi gasped and cried out to Yami as his monsters were forced into attack. With the trap on the field, his monsters had nowhere to hide and the puppet reiterated that fact as he drew its next card before commanding the Blue-Eyes to attack. The dragon looked to physically want to resist the demand, cobalt gaze looking into scarlet before the white plasma energy gathered in his jaws. “Don’t...” Yami whispered but the dragon unleashed the blast, taking out Curse of Dragon. A heavy blow it was as Yami was left with 1000 life points. “Shit, can he even beat the Blue-Eyes like this?! This was a damn curse fer him ta take out Exodia now if we knew we would run into this creep!” Jounouchi snapped and Mokuba looked at the blonde in horror.

Yami...took out Exodia!? But why?! Saruwatari chuckled, admitting that Kaiba must be real happy to watch this whole duel from heaven and tears gathered in the boy’s eyes. No...his big brother wasn’t dead...he wasn’t dead!! He struggled in the ex-bodyguard’s grip, wailing with so much pain that his brother wasn’t dead. That he was supposed to come back as Yami promised. “When is he coming back, Yami!? When is he coming back?! You promised me he’d come back!!” The boy cried before falling limp in the man’s grip. Yami breathed in sharply to the boy’s cries, glaring at the figure across the table who faltered slightly under the heated maroon glare, seeing that there was more in that gaze than the promise of defeat. When he was contracted, he was warned he’d be dealing with a demon but he thought that was just a colorful moniker of the other’s dueling skill.

But the gaze to look at him with such hatred, such contempt of the game he played with him to make him fail, that was the gaze of a monster that was ready to kill. “You will pay for this insult to my rival with your blood...your sin stacks against you and cannot be forgiven.” Yami plucked a card from his deck and smirked before setting it on the field. Magical Hats was the name of the spell and with its summon, four silken hats appeared on the field and concealed the magician from the ventriloquist. The man’s eyes widened to the sight, the hats shuffling across the board before stilling as the demon grinned. His monster was hidden under one of the hats and now it was a guessing game to weed him out. “Let’s see how well your luck fares.” The man growled silently. This was but a foolish parlor trick and he’ll find the magician with ease.

With a command, the dragon attacked the second hat from the right but as the smoke cleared, nothing was under it and Yami’s life points remained as they were. The demon grinned, showing off the rows of sharp teeth that promise to sink into flesh very soon. A miss, he admonished, drawing another card and smirked. “Let’s up the ante, shall we~” Yami purred, setting another card onto the field but nothing appeared for him. Was it a monster? A trap? The ventriloquist didn’t know and it was too risky with the 1 in 3 chance he had in hitting the magician. But he couldn’t hesitate, he had a job and he wasn’t going to let some supposed demon ruin him!! Working the puppet again, it drew for the turn before commanding the dragon to go for the middle hat.

The middle hat always hid the ball in games like this! He had to be correct in his choice! The smoke started to clear from the field but the smirk to stay on Yami’s face didn’t go with it. “Right hat...but not for the reason you expect.” He spoke as the magic circle rose from the card before disappearing. The Blue-Eyes roared in disbelief as the hexagram curse appeared around him, decreasing his attack to 2300, but Yami could tell the dragon was perfectly fine with this trap. If it meant being free from the command of this foolish man, he will take the fall. Yami nodded, sensing the dragon’s silent request and called on the Black Magician to appear from the hat he hid under to make the attack against the dragon. Honda hooted with amazement at the move, Myrrh clapping excitedly that there was a chance that Yami could take this duel and take back Kaiba’s deck from this man that dared to mock him.

That was the only thing they all could hope for as this puppeteer was unworthy to command this power. As the dragon faded, Yugi could hear him whisper his gratitude to the demon and smiled. “Yami will free the deck soon from this tainted man. Just wait a little longer...” he whispered but the fanfare of the defeated dragon didn’t last long. The other drew into his next card and just as quick as the other dragon disappeared from the field, another took his place, destroying the magician without a single beat to realize that the one to summon him was not his rightful master. How fortunate for the ventriloquist as Yami’s life points decreased to 500. One more attack like that and it was over. “H-Have you f-f-forgotten...I own th-three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!! Bring out your final card s-so that I can i-incinerate it and y-you!!” The puppet cackled once more. Yugi covered his mouth before turning away. This was impossible. Yami couldn’t lose. But what can he do now? He was too low on life and Stop Defense kept him from the safety of defense mode.

Yami...was out of options.

The demon’s hand shook as he reached for his final draw, sending out Feral Imp in attack, the last resort he had. There was nothing else he could do here. He had failed not one but two people. He failed Yugi in saving his grandfather and failed Mokuba from letting KaibaCorp fall into Pegasus’ hands. He gripped a fist on the table as the puppet asked if he liked the taste of defeat. “Now y-you know how I-I felt! N-Now die!! Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!” The puppet called with maniacal glee.

/..op...Stop this...Stop this right now!!/

Yami’s head shot up to the familiar voice to echo around him, to echo through the deck and looked down. Both duelists looked to the dragon, one in awe and one in bewilderment. The dragon didn’t move a single inch to make the attack. Cobalt eyes turned his gaze to Yami then bowed low, practically prostrating himself on the field then began to slowly fade. /I’m sorry.../ Yugi heard from the dragon before it was fully gone from the field and the ventriloquist could only gape behind the face mask he wore, hands shaking and dislodging the puppet from his hand to clatter to the floor of the battle box. Saruwatari watched this all with mounting fear while Mokuba looked amazed. Did something happen with the holograms? It was a stretch as it was his brother’s work and Ruby’s coding. There were never faults in their joint products but there had to be a logical reason for the dragon to fade from the field.

The reason that wasn’t directly in front of them was their answer. Back at the manor, fingers twitched on the arm of the wheelchair before gripping it. Slowly, a body just barely malnourished from the time it was stuck there rose from the chair, empty gaze slowly returning with a light that had been lost. Yami, the voice whispered, dry from disuse as a maid walked in, tray in hand. When she saw the brunet standing on his feet, eyes bright with life, she couldn’t help the cry that echoed through the halls of the mansion.

Kaiba-sama was awake! Kaiba-sama was awake!!

Back on the island and in the battle box with Yami and the player killer, the man couldn’t believe the dragon had self-destructed on him but Yami knew just from the dragon’s plea of forgiveness that it was the work of Kaiba. The true master has woken and the dragon was regretful being commanded by another. “It’s about time, Kaiba...” he whispered. Outside the box, Jounouchi and Honda were amazed, wondering what Yami did to cause that without playing any cards. “He did nothing.” Aqua spoke, making them look to him in confusion. A grin appeared on the dragon’s face as he spoke what really brought about the dragon’s refusal to attack. They nearly didn’t believe it but remembering who they were friends with, it made sense as unbelievable it was. One would never think cards to have a soul but the spectacle of that fact was plain as day right before their eyes.

Cards could think for themselves and know when someone ill-fit for their command. They will obey only so much within the contract of a duel. Man, the blonde hoped his cards wouldn’t rebel on him at some point. Seeing that things were about to go south real quick, Saruwatari was ready to plan his escape while the children were still engrossed with the duel. His job was to get the brat back to the castle, watching the duel was for the satisfaction to see Yami lose. But if the player killer was about to find defeat himself, then his usefulness was null. There was still one last Blue-Eyes White Dragon left in the deck. If that was sent out and didn’t try to trick them then the duel was won. The ventriloquist, now lost in keeping to the vow of silence, began to stumble over his words for an explanation but cowered under the demon’s glare. “Shut the hell up and get back to the game!” The man flinched at the clipped tone and knew he needed the last dragon. It was the only save he had remaining.

On his turn, the ventriloquist sent out Grappler in defense and Yami’s eyes narrowed. Trying to bide time until the last Blue-Eyes, was it? Guess he will have to tear through his defenses since he couldn’t do the same thanks to his trap. Yami set a card onto the field and summoned Celtic Guardian to his aid, commanding him to take out Grappler. The silver blade flashed before the warrior leapt high into the air, coming down hard and sliced the monster in two, removing it from the field. The exchange was quick, the ventriloquist setting a card face down himself and another monster in defense. He had to be quick. Any longer and Yami may cleave through his defenses and the last of his life. And, by the look in his eyes, the player killer didn’t want to see what awaited him when the duel was done should he lose.

Yami snorted, making his move with another card face down then the Mystical Elf in attack. When she appeared onto the field, she clasped her hands together and began to chant quietly. The field radiated with an air that was as tense as they were. It was anyone’s game as much as Yugi wanted to hate admitting to it. Yami had the advantage with his monsters but it was a small reprieve as they were forced into attack. He had the offensive but the ventriloquist had the defensive and would continue to use it until he could find the last dragon in the deck. When it comes out, unless Yami has something to protect himself with his face downs, Yugi fears the end. Mokuba swallowed thickly as he continued to watch from afar. He knew the risks with the next few turns and could only pray that Yami could find the advantage he needed to overcome this.

They were so close, so very close. But as fate would have it, as the player killer drew into his next card, his eyes lit up with a wicked delight, making Yami tense across from him. He found it. The last Blue-Eyes White Dragon. With a cry, the dragon was summoned to the field, a powerful roar leaving him before glancing at the monsters on Yami’s side of the field. Feral Imp shrunk under the gaze while Celtic’s grip tightened on his sword. Mystical Elf continued her chant, slowly preparing the magic that could either help or harm depending on Yami’s next move. Glaring at the demon, the ventriloquist whispered that this was the end of his reign. “Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Burst Stream upon the holy elf!!” Unlike the other two, this one was less inclined to who commanded him, gathering the plasma energy in his jaws and aimed for the elf. The blast shot for the monster but Yami was prepared, flipping over the trap he laid and the ventriloquist’s eyes widened to the sight of Mirror Force.

The iridescent barrier surrounded the Mystical Elf, reflecting the blast back at the dragon and just when they thought the dragon would be done, the other had a trap of his own ready. “Negate Attack!” he cried, vortexes absorbing the deflected attack and saving the dragon from immediate destruction. You tried, the player killer hissed, but the dragon is still alive. You exhausted your last chance! However, meeting the demon’s gaze showed he wasn’t at all displeased by this, in fact, a smirk appeared on his face. “You may have anticipated my move and I commend you for that...but don’t think I’d allow that to be the only key play I had.” He reached to flip the second card he set on the field after drawing the next card, Yugi’s eyes widened with astonishment as Monster Reborn was activated. The ventriloquist shook in fear, knowing well enough what he was planning to do. He was going to revive a Blue-Eyes! He was going to revive one of his dragons!!

“Bite your tongue! These are not your dragons! They are Seto Kaiba’s and I will make sure that this one will show you the rage he is sure to feel that someone dares to taint the sanctity of his deck!” Yami roared as the dragon reformed onto the field at Yami’s command, cobalt eyes narrowed at the player killer. /He will pay.../ The dragon hissed and Yami promised that vengeance will be sought. The ventriloquist cursed, not wanting to lose the last powerful offense he had to a stalemate but to keep Yami from having a strong monster to contend with, it must be done. Or so he wished to think as Yami began to speak that there would be no such thing. “I can see the desire in your eyes. That you don’t want me to have this dragon to fight for me. But you are a fool to think that I will allow him to lose to you.”

Raising a hand towards the Mystical Elf, the demon explained that she had been chanting a bolstering spell the last few turns and now her spell was ready to be cast. “And my target...the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.” At the demon’s command, her hands parted, allowing her magic to exude from her form and added her attack power to the dragon that snarled to the increase, raising himself above the other dragon who cowered. /Selfish are you to ignore our true master! To attack willingly without thinking! You are to be ashamed, Shikkari!/ Yugi flinched at the heated tone of the dragon, amazed to know the other who cowered before the powered up Blue-Eyes had a name. It made him wonder if others were the same, granted names of their own in whatever reality they existed in. One day, Yugi hoped Yami would explain this realm of monsters soon.

Yami’s eyes flashed as they narrowed to the ventriloquist that was nearly pissing in his seat, begging in broken tones for forgiveness. “There is no forgiveness for you. Now burn!” The dragon on the table roared, the powerful round of plasma gathering in his jaws. The other dragon was just as cowardly but even for his attempt at surrender didn’t save him from the rage of the angered dragon as he unleashed the very fury of the demon and his master behind the blast. The other dragon was disintegrated before the player killer’s very eyes, the man whimpering behind the mask once his life hit 0. “P-please...” he begged as the demon stood. You insulted not only the cards but the very fighting soul of Kaiba with your stupid toy, the demon snapped, golden eye blazing upon his forehead. Saruwatari cursed at the result, reaching up to clasp a hand over Mokuba’s mouth so he couldn’t scream and hurried from the spot.

It wouldn’t take long before one of them looked back to see if he was around so it was time to make himself scarce with the real prize of the whole episode here. “Suffer for your foolish game...” Yami growled before unleashing the power of his penalty game upon the player killer. The ventriloquist screamed only to pat down his body. Nothing happened, nothing physically wrong with him. The man gave a sigh of relief until he heard it. It started faint at first but gradually grew audible. It was the sound of a serpent’s hiss. He looked around quickly, finding that he was alone in the battle box. Not even the kids to watch them were standing outside the box. Where did everyone go? He went to stand only to feel something clinging at his legs. As he looked down, he saw his puppet there clinging like a child around his legs. Let go, he demanded, ready to kick the thing from his leg when something began to stretch out from its body. Slowly, it grew and grew, growing into a monster of a shadow with glowing red eyes. Familiar maroon eyes that promise nothing but eternal torture.

The puppet finally released his legs only to float up, hanging limp like its puppet strings were cut but no longer did the puppet resemble Kaiba as it was intended to be. Now it shared his image, white eyes looking directly into his as a shadowed claw reached for it. “How does it feel to be played with?” The shadow hissed. The ventriloquist scrambled from his chair, never once taking his gaze from the demon or the puppet now within his grasp. The man whimpered, moving closer and closer to the door before reaching for the panel only to find it absent. Looking down with frightened eyes, he saw the door was nothing but the illusion of one yet held no switch or panels to get free. He was trapped in a literal glass box with a demon staring down at him. The shadow watched him intently before a grin began to slowly cross his face, a jagged line of pure darkness forming a grin as the puppet was held up once more.

Toys like this are always rumored to be the means of wishing for children, he uttered then slowly brought the puppet forward. The toy raised its arms the closer it got to the ventriloquist and the man was now outright crying. “What, you don’t want your child? A shame...it wants you. Wants everything you are. To exist like you, live and breathe like you...won’t you give it _life~?_ ” As the wooden head lifted, the face was a twisted, ghastly vision, blank eyes staring as a mouth, jagged and torn, wailed a horrendous cry that was matched by the puppet master that once had control of it.

**_“Give it your soul while your body is used for better...”_ **

As the game found its end, the body of the ventriloquist slumped in his seat with a final feeble twitch of life before it went still, Yami standing slowly from his seat and reached to claim the star chips earned. The door lifted and Yugi ran in to ask if everything was ok. “Everything’s fine, my sweet lotus. Now then, go and fetch Mokuba and we’ll be on our way.” He spoke as he gathered the decks, looking to Kaiba’s with a silent gaze. The deck sang with guilt towards their master. They want to make it up to him, to remind themselves of their loyalties. You will be returned, Yami murmured before a cry outside had his head whip up. “Mokuba’s gone!” Kaiser shouted. We were so focused, we didn’t even keep an eye on him, Jounouchi seethed and Yami was the first to take charge. Split up and search the surrounding area while Aqua took the air. “You have his scent. If you don’t see them, you can track where they went.” Aqua nodded before taking off with a kick off the ground while the others did as told. Only Yugi remained behind which caught Yami’s attention.

“Go with the others, little one. I have other matters to attend to.” He spoke, gripping the absent player killer from his chair and dragged the limp body from the battle box. Yugi fiddled with his fingers, wanting to speak up. He knew what Yami planned with the body and wanted to stay and see the deed in action up close and not hiding as he had before. Alas, as Yugi tried to speak, his throat seized. His heart pounded but his blood ran cold to the thought. A part of his mind wanted to remind him that this was a human life, one that was unfairly lost but another reminded him that Yami needed this. Needed some sort of sustenance and one was handed to him on a platter with the attempt to disqualify him from the tournament for Pegasus’ goal. “Yami I...” Yugi started but felt a hand land on his back. A gentle pat had Yugi walking but it was away from the demon, cursing the human conscience. This is who Yami was and Yugi vowed to himself to accept it, including when he partook in human meals.

He can handle this...he wasn’t a scared little child anymore towards the concept! Yugi wanted to let him know that and couldn’t allow this to slip by. The teen whirled around to tell Yami he was more than capable to stand beside him only to see the demon had disappeared with his prey, a fading wisp of shadows the only thing that told of his presence once there. The rustle of the nearby bushes were the only indicator of the direction Yami went in and followed. Yugi will get this pesky weight off his chest and prove to the demon that he wasn’t afraid of the things they wished to shield him from. It’s about time they trust him with this part of their being. Looking around, he saw no sign of the others but was sure they would come back soon with good or bad news. Yami will likely be done and cleaned up by then. With a resolved nod, Yugi was through the bushes in search of his feasting partner. Yugi tried to keep himself silent in his pursuit of the demon, violet hues glancing around the sparsely forested area.

Eventually, he caught sight of grooves in the dirt from a dragged body and followed it to another set of bushes. The greenery hardly moved but there was no mistaking the sounds to come from behind the barrier they made. The rough sound of flesh being torn made the teen shudder with anticipation as he crept towards the bushes carefully. To surprise Yami would be a terrible mistake so Yugi watched his steps with care. To make sure he didn’t step on any loose twigs or leaves. When he reached the open end of the shrubbery, the petite one took in a soft breath. This was just like Death-T, to see obsidian claws painted a deep shade of red as they tore open through flesh and bone to reach the organs inside. To hear the grind of the malleable tissue and muscle between pointed fangs like the wolf digging into a fresh serow. It was just so...exhilarating. His path of thinking would disturb a normal human but a secretive part of him accepted this intimate fascination of the demons as they had their meal. Slowly, Yugi peeked around the bush and as expected, Yami was there and a third through the body of the ventriloquist, duel glove sitting a distance beside him with its six star chips inlaid in the metal wristband.

The man was scrawny upon getting a better look at him, the single piece jumpsuit patterned like paint was splattered over it torn to pieces to get to the flesh. Yami was hunched over the body, blood painting lips and claws as teeth sheared across the length of the man’s arm and stripped flesh away like a banana peel. The demon was in absolute bliss to the long awaited sustenance. He felt terrible to have refused Kajiki’s hospitality much to Yugi’s urging to have something but just couldn’t think of stomaching fish as the singular meal for their duration in the tournament until they got into the castle. Even then, Yami could only expect out of being a good host that Pegasus would actually have something ready for the finalists to get there in comparison to the wilderness they were stuck with for these two days on the island.

Chomping down on the flesh in his mouth left an expression of pure euphoria and it pleased Yugi to know that Yami was delighted in his choice of meal. But the bliss didn’t last for long as Yugi shifted his hand and with it, had rustled some leaves under his palm. The small teen froze to the sound, cursing his luck as Yami raised his head quick. He was scenting the air for the culprit and Yugi knew well how deeply invested Yami was to the unique scent of his partner. He’d be found out quickly. Turning, Yugi was ready to bolt back to the meeting spot only to run into a firm chest and yelped as he fell back. His gaze looked upward into unamused scarlet eyes [“How does he move so fast with his shadows?!” Yugi wondered] and smiled guiltily. “Uh...hello, Yami...”

“What are you doing here, little one?” The voice wasn’t angry toward him but he could definitely hear the mix of scolding and unease. You know you are to never see us like this, Yami went to scold but a firm pout crossed Yugi’s face. “But that’s not fair!” he cried, surprising the other and watched silently as Yugi went to stand. “Yami...when you first revealed your presence to me, I was promised that we would never keep secrets between us. You both kept that word down to the letter...except when it comes to this.” A hand motioned to the half-eaten body and a reason hovered on the demon’s lips when Yugi began to speak again. He spoke that it wasn’t fair that this one piece of them was always kept secret from him. That something ingrained in their instinctual mind was always left unseen to him.

“I said it many times before...and even now, I still mean it. I love you both down to the demon that resides in you. I promised to understand everything and not be afraid of the unknown. So why...why do you still hide from me, Yami...” Yugi whispered. Yami was left quiet by the admission, unaware that Yugi had harbored this for so long. The two had kept Yugi from this sight because the sheer bloody carnage of ripping and tearing into a fresh human kill was impure to such purity in their beloved partner. The sense of responsibility to protect Yugi from sin was always the reason behind why they would never allow him to see. It was unfitting for Yugi to witness death that wasn’t by natural causes and thus kept him blind to this sight. Yet he was there, undaunted to what laid not even a few feet from him. Was it to satisfy genuine curiosity or was there more? The demon didn’t know nor read deep into his partner’s mind but what he did know is that he couldn’t bear the sorrowful sight to stand before him.

Yugi, the demon began gently, stepping closer to him and his tail curled around to lift his chin as his hands were still a mess covered with blood. “We hide this from you because we don’t want you to relive the fear you once had. You work so hard to help us change from needing this as a complete necessity but there are times where we cannot resist the hunger, the practical need of a fresh kill. We never offered or invited you to follow for this is a scene never made for innocent eyes like yours.” Yugi chuckled softly. Of course that would be the logic behind their reason to hide. Walking forward, the teen reached out for Yami’s hands, the demon moving to keep them away but fingers curled around bloodstained digits and held fast. “Do not hide this anymore. Do not hide this from me. I may be your sweet little light but I’m still human. All humans sin if only a little bit. After all...isn’t it a sin to love a demon?”

The words definitely caught Yami off guard but that was quickly swept away for a more shocking action as Yugi pulled him closer, bringing him down for the mildest peck of their lips. Even covered in blood and viscera, Yugi proved he was unafraid and undeterred in kissing his beloved, alluring darkness. Yugi was of sharp wit and mind and bested his demon lover to finally cave in from hiding the last piece of himself. His dear, sweet lotus has grown from the soft, frightened child upon first completing the Puzzle into a matured young man of beauty unmatched. Oh how blessed was he and Aqua to have his magnificent creature of light to live harmoniously in their presence. “My precious little lotus, once more you have bested me in the game of wit and intellect. And with such victory, it is only right that I grant you a wish as your most honored wish granter.”

Yugi smiled softly, not voicing his wish but tugged Yami back over to the body of the player killer. When his hands were released, the demon knew what wish Yugi asked and it was granted without argument. Yami tore into the remains of his meal, emptying out the body of innards leaving it hollow, patches of flesh stripped from bone that eventually found a few broken in two to get to the marrow, a new delicacy Yami found to enjoy. Yugi watched in rapt, loving interest in his partner’s most feral habits. When Yami was content, the remains were shoved into the bushes to decay and become mulch for the plants before he cleaned up. The blood was taken away by the shadows as his demon form faded but when Yugi went to wipe the drying blood on his palms and fingers into the grass, his hands were taken into Yami’s.

Oh...he didn’t like that loo— _sweet, merciful kami._ Yugi squeaked as the demon’s tongue passed over the palm of his hands, swiping away the blood with each deft pass of the sleek muscle. The teen knew Yami was enjoying himself with this. They were alone, no one around to see and wanted to use this time alone to have this close, intimate contact with each other without being heckled of the stress of being under Pegasus’ constant watch. Digits were cleaned one by one, a teasing smirk on the demon’s face, blowing cool air across his hands to finish his task. “Now, you have a little something right...here.” He purred, pressing his lips to Yugi's in a close mouthed kiss and the smaller teen gasped pleasantly to the contact. Making out in the open was so risqué but so exciting. Yugi would never brave such a thing before until he became the partner to such majestic, alluring creatures like Yami and Aqua.

Did he regret the things that became part of his life now? Not a single bit. What’s a little sin when it was brought by the right influence that would do no wrong with it. When the demon pulled back with a low purr, Yugi smiled, reaching up to pet him along his neck, right under the belted choker he wore. Yami leaned into the touch with a happy sound but knew as much as he would be content with just staying here and relishing in the touch of his precious light, there were things to handle. “Yugi, contact Aqua. See if he found a trace of Mokuba.” Yugi looked to him and nodded, sending the question to the dragon that was scanning the terrain from the air. Did you find Mokuba, he asked and when the response came, Yugi bit his lip in worry. Aqua didn’t find him but did trace his scent and he was already on the path towards Pegasus’ castle.

They wouldn’t be able to catch up to him even if Aqua flew at top speed. And Yugi truly didn’t want Aqua anywhere near the castle. Yugi refused to relive that nightmare of nearly losing Aqua the moment they were separated for far too long. /Come back...to the battle box...we’ll figure out what to do from there.../

/As you wish, dearest starlight./

Communication done, Yugi told the same as the demon was replacing the duel glove over his hand, nodding. Pegasus was a step ahead of them when it came to Mokuba so it was a race to reach the castle before anything could happen. Pulled onto his feet, they shared one last kiss before they were running back to the battle box where the others were waiting.

Time was of the essence as a whole new urgent matter came to light. Yugi can only hope they weren’t too late before the worst could happen to the small raven-haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami makes for a spooky shadow doesn’t he~ i’m ~~not~~ sorry but i just couldn’t help but bring back that flair of Season 0 and how he tends to emerge when ready to play a game lol
> 
> but regardless of that... _finally._
> 
> yes, you darn right saw Yugi finally come forward about that last little piece about them. you can tell i was much too eager to finally bring this little fact back to light again after Death-T and this chapter proved a fine time to mention it. and compared to the old version where the ventriloquist got away with just a penalty game...he wasn’t going to see the light of day this time so rest in pieces, random dude.
> 
> ...better prepare yourself cause some deep lore comes in the attached piece. if you haven’t been keeping up with the duel monsters tales, you’re gonna miss something~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, it’s crazy to think its the end of the year. 2020 has been a wild ride but i am grateful to many things. mostly the reception of my works and my drive to keep writing as i do. i thank each and every one of you who come to read, leave comments and kudos. it makes me extremely happy that people are enjoying what i write. especially this which is singlehandedly the biggest piece i’ll be writing...
> 
> though i will admit i am having a few insecure thoughts. not because of writing, i assure you. i've just been noticing that i’m not the only person who is doing a “canon rewrite”. so many are sprouting up, some with a better objective than my own and while there was a work inspired by this -hasnt updated in a while so im hoping they didnt lose inspiration-, i feel some of the others are better executed.
> 
> guess you can say that is just past insecurities popping up. the ol' “if you read one, you read them all” mindset. but don’t worry! i vowed to finish this when i decided to completely flip the script and retool everything about my original version still sitting on ff.net and i won’t stop now! just had to get that off my chest. but anyway, to ring in the last day, we end off with Jounouchi taking the spotlight and getting a famous dragon we all know and love [and will cause hell for someone else soon...no it ain’t Aqua pfft]
> 
> read on and happy new year!! see y’all soon in 2021!!

Ruby was notified quickly of Kaiba’s awakening and was swift to return home from the office. The redhead was absolutely exhausted butting heads with investors and now contending with the Big Five on their deal with Pegasus. He had been needling the men about what they had planned but they were tight lipped on every aspect of it, just that they’re waiting for confirmation on Pegasus’ end. It was wearing him down and it didn’t help that somewhere during his long hours at the corporation building, Mokuba had been kidnapped. What the hell were the servants doing at the time?! But in the same instance...what kind of brother was he to allow this to happen. With Kaiba awake, he was likely furious at the state of things and already feared the response he’d get for this grave oversight.

When Ruby reached the bedroom, he heard the snappish brunet already tearing into one of the maids there. Of how their lack of guard had cost them their brother. Ruby took a deep breath before knocking on the door before he went to step inside. “Kaiba-sama, please! This is terrible, yes, but you need more rest!” The maid begged but Kaiba ignored her, turning to Ruby now when he had stepped in. “Status report.” Ruby gave the company report of the past few months since Kaiba was in a coma accounting for everything that happened. Kaiba nodded before looking at the maid. She cowered under his gaze before looking down respectfully, getting a nod before motioning for Ruby to grab the case beside the door as he strode out. Ruby picked up the familiar duralumin case and followed the brunet out, maids and butlers lined up in the foyer with heads bowed.

They knew well speaking out of turn for the young master to rest could cost them their jobs, freezing as Kaiba stood before the open door, the whirr of the helicopter that waited outside for them the only sound to fill the silence. “I will ask all of you one simple question and I expect a good answer out of it. With all the work Ruby was doing to keep KaibaCorp afloat and in order, why did none of you bother to tell him about Mokuba?!” Kaiba snarled. They flinched before one maid braved the answer, speaking that Ruby had been so invested in the company that to tell him of that would only bring about more stress on top of what he was already handling. Ruby clenched a hand on the case, stepping past Kaiba out the door and towards the helicopter. Kaiba watched him before turning back to them. No excuses, he groused on their reasoning before following Ruby and boarded the helicopter.

The destination was Pegasus’ island and Pegasus himself. The man will not have his way and swipe his legacy from him. The brunet will make sure that he pays for what he did. As the aircraft took off, Ruby looked to the brunet and was about to speak when the other beat him to it. There was no need for him to apologize. The circumstances are grave but Kaiba wasn’t about to put that weight on Ruby’s shoulders. “You kept those animals in line from doing more damage in my absence. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Kaiba spoke respectfully. Ruby smiled, feeling a hand touch his head fondly. Mokuba will forgive him and will be happy to have the family back together. “He will. Mokuba misses you so much.” Ruby spoke, going quiet before speaking up softer.

I’m happy you’re back was the whisper to come from Ruby and the rarest smile crossed the brunet’s face.

“Glad to be back.”

0

Nine hours has passed since the tournament started. Competitors have been dropping out like flies and the sun was slowly setting upon the island, meaning that many will have to find shelter somewhere where themselves and their star chips would be safe from any that wished to attempt theft in the night. When Yugi arrived with Yami, the others were there waiting, all reporting the same. “I guessed as much. I asked Aqua ahead of time if he saw anything. He didn’t but the trail headed back to the castle.” Jounouchi cursed at the luck before asking what the plan was going forward. Yami answered for Yugi, that they will get the chips needed and enter the castle. Getting there was top priority from here as more than one life was at stake. With a plan set, they were on their way however the blonde looked at his glove with distaste. He was still at two while Yami had six.

If he didn’t hurry, he’d be booted from the island and lose out on the cash prize he desperately needed for his sister. He had to get on the ball and quickly. They began on their way to find any opponent before it got too dark to continue. In another area, a certain woman was growing bored herself in the midst of another duel with a hapless nobody. Her face was a fine example of boredom, as if the duel hardly made her excited. Her trusted harpies commanded the field and had easily decimated the pathetic monster to challenge them, taking her opponent down to zero. “There, I won. You happy? Now leave your chips and beat it.” She mumbled without remorse, the teen sobbing of being out of the tournament as he left the chips behind. Mai sighed, taking the chips and setting them into her gauntlet, bringing her up to eight. Two more and she’ll have access to the castle in no time.

What was up with the guys she faced now, she wondered, stepping out from the battle box and looked towards the descending sun. The spot was rather quiet and peaceful, easing the tension of the day so far and decided she needed the break for herself. Setting her bag down, Mai used it as a pillow, settling quietly and gazed into the listless clouds drifting in the sky. Mai’s mind drifted like those very clouds, going back to everything that happened in the last few hours. Of all the opponents she faced, one stood out among all the others. The little beginning blockhead that was pals with Yami. His words played back in her mind and painted lips curled into a bitter sneer. She still couldn’t believe that she had lost to that nobody! If anything, the world would have split in two before a woman of her expert skill, tricks or not, would lose to some amateur!

But that wasn’t the only thing to truly bother Mai. It was that stupid saying! Jounouchi and Yami both mentioned it and somehow it was a connection that pressed the blonde on to find the means to rise up and defeat her. However the longer Mai mused over the baseless saying, nothing came to mind of what it meant. Was it about a man with a toupee? Perhaps a woman with a “D” cup. Augh, it was infuriating and she really wished she could find Jounouchi and whack him good for making this bother her so much. A manicured hand scrubbed at curled locks, sitting up and it was around that time another had appeared. The call from behind was awfully familiar, a lilac gaze turning barely to see who was there.

It was none other than Dinosaur Ryuzaki, the boy ecstatic that he finally found Mai after scouring the island for her. He was still pissed from the humiliation at her hand on the ship to the island and was ready to get his dues for it. Mai mumbled a curse under her breath, certainly in no mood to deal with this loud and irritable eyesore on top of her irritation with the blonde duelist. She was quick to tell the boy off, that she had no time nor interest in someone she already wiped the floor with once. Ryuzaki gritted his teeth and stomped his foot petulantly. Was Mai making fun of him again?! “Listen! Lemme remind you that I was the runner-up in the last tournament! I even have five star chips so I’m going to win this duel and get myself closer to the grand prize!” Such a talker, Mai sneered before raising her arm. Turning her hand, Ryuzaki was left to gape at the sight of her glove. Eight?! She had eight already?!

“You may be the best but that grand prize will be mine! But don’t worry your fossil-fueled head. I won’t get my last two chips from you. I have someone that I’m itching to get back at and he isn’t a complete loser like you.” This had Ryuzaki growling irritably. He can only assume that Mai would go after someone like Yami. If anyone was brave enough, going against him would be the truest test of skill. Ryuzaki had to count his lucky stars that he wasn’t like Haga who he saw leaving on the boat. That was the most amusing thing he saw all day and felt almost validated that someone who was champion of the tournament was also kicked out early. Shows him and his damn bravado over those puny insects of his! But despite that, Ryuzaki wasn’t going to allow Mai the luxury to take on Yami herself, that honor was solely his the moment he could find him.

Mai crossed her arms, seeing the wires in Ryuzaki’s brain cross to the idea of her fighting Yami, and told the boy that before she could think to challenge Yami, she had to get payback against someone else. She wasn’t going to live with that stain on her dueling record. Then, a light bulb appeared over her head. Ryuzaki was likely to never leave her alone now that he found her...and she wanted to beat Jounouchi after the defeat she suffered at his hand. Perhaps she could take out two birds with one stone~ It was an offer he surely won’t refuse if he cared so much for a rematch. “Fine, I’ll duel you, Ryuzaki~ But first, you have to beat someone for me. That’s my condition so take it or leave it!” Ryuzaki grunted, displeased at helping her out but if it meant getting his rematch then he’ll cow to Mai’s order just this once.

He agreed and she smirked, waving for him to follow. It would take some time but she was sure with how little she saw others roaming, they were bound to run into whom she was looking for. “Oh~ And before I forget, until you beat this two-bit hack, you’re my slave, got it?” Ryuzaki froze, sputtering on the spot. That wasn’t part of the deal!! But regretfully, if he declined the order, Mai would ignore him from here out. Begrudgingly agreeing, Ryuzaki followed Mai as she guided him along, stuffing his hands in his pockets and curious of what had vexed the woman so much. Did she lose a duel against this guy? Seems impossible but it was clear whoever crossed her was asking for the beatdown of a lifetime. As Mai walked, the quote came back into mind and decided maybe another perspective was an answer.

So she asked Ryuzaki about it. What is something you can see but can’t see all the same? “What is this, riddle corner?” he mumbled before pondering the saying. He got it! It was the octopus hidden inside a piece of takoyaki! Mai groaned and decided it was foolish of her to ask some dinosaur nerd about it. She commanded Ryuzaki to stop dragging his feet and keep pace with her. Ryuzaki huffed and followed. He already hated what he was getting himself into and Mai’s voice was slowly growing obnoxious. He almost regrets falling for her charm to start that got him into this position...

_Almost._

0

They found a group of kids meandering about and Jounouchi was free to find himself a suitable foe to face but with each one he asked, somehow their eyes drifted over to Yami. The demon yawned, finding slight boredom of the competitors around him. He didn’t want to admit to them being easy bait for chips...but they were and wouldn’t be fitting for a decent challenge to finish his gauntlet. Personally, the demon wanted to curl up in a quiet spot with Yugi and bask in his affections for a while, allowing his prior meal to settle before nightfall. As Yami was lost in listless thought, the boy Jounouchi was trying to challenge had asked if that was the famed duelist that defeated Kaiba. A short nod and the boy was cowering the other way. “I-I don’t want to chance fighting him next...” The boy uttered and the blonde’s face fell while Kaiser chuckled. “Man, everyone around here must be scared of Yami. You sure no one knows about his secret?” he mused. Yugi denied it as Yami was meticulous about that secret, that being of his demon form, and not letting it get known outside of their circle of friends.

It was disappointing in a way because it meant Jounouchi was being barred from finding someone to fight but the same, Yugi felt a little satisfaction that Yami’s very presence without having to say anything made people cower. Ryou mused that this was quite the predicament if Jounouchi couldn’t find someone while Honda rebutted that if they allowed the blonde to run off on his own, he was risking getting knocked out. The comment ruffled his feathers and snapped at the brunet about his faith in his dueling skill which was calmed by Keara. “You battle exceptionally well, Jounouchi. We’ll find someone for you, don’t you worry.” She spoke, a warm smile on her face and Jounouchi returned it. The scene, unfortunately, was ruined by the sound of a familiar laugh nearby. By the merciful hand of kami the blonde was hoping to NOT hear her voice again within the same day.

They all turned to see the blonde woman standing a few feet from them, grin set across her face as she mentioned how cute it was to see them all huddled together. “Must’ve been ducklings in a past life since you all follow each other around, Yami the likely lead.” She teased and Aqua grunted in annoyance, the first to question what the woman wanted. She clearly went out of her way to seek them out and if she was to expect a duel with Yami, he was sure to be happy to humiliate her a second time today. “I’m sure you’re thinking I came to fight Yami...but I’m not. Something still keeps me from fighting him. That I’m not quite ready for the challenge he’ll give me. However, it surprises me...if you didn’t stick around with your little entourage here, I’m sure you’d be at the castle by now.” This made Yami eye her with contempt and she shivered a little.

Oops~ Looks like her choice of words struck a nerve. She chuckled and stepped back from her probing, glancing into amber eyes and Jounouchi flinched. Not again!, he thought and as expected, Mai issued another challenge of a duel against him. But before anyone could protest why she was at his throat, she mentioned that it wouldn’t be her Jounouchi was fighting. “You’ll be fighting my slave!” A...slave?! Who the hell did she rope into that position?! Mai called for her “slave” to step out from where he was hiding and when they saw who it was, they were in pleasant shock. Dinosaur Ryuzaki was her slave?! He greeted the two duelists with a calm air though Yami wasn’t pleased by these circumstances. It was without hesitation that Mai was still bitter about her loss to Jounouchi earlier and as such, she was taking her time and effort in picking on him.

To call herself “hiring” Ryuzaki was just the icing on the cake. A skilled duelist to take on a beginner. How shallow she must be over her first ever loss. The same thinking was going through Mai’s thoughts but she was musing on the fact that challenging Jounouchi herself would’ve been immature to get back the single chip she lost. But if Ryuzaki can beat him and she in return beats Ryuzaki, then it will all even out. She’ll have her star chips to get into the castle and she would feel as if she got her petty revenge on Jounouchi for beating her and Ryuzaki for being a nuisance. The stare down between the two was heated and finally, Jounouchi took on Ryuzaki’s offer to duel. “W-Wait! Are you sure about this? Think this through, Jounouchi!” Honda admonished but Jounouchi growled he was no duckling. What did that have to do with anything?!, Honda wanted to scream but had no chance to, Ryuzaki pointing out a choice battle box for them to use and Jounouchi agreed to the arrangement.

Mai clapped with practiced glee, following her little slave to the box while Jounouchi stood back. The blonde let out a slow exhale before amber hues turned to look to Yami. There was silence between them, Yugi looking between the two before the blonde finally spoke. He asked respectfully for Yami to not give him any sort of advice or hints for the duel. Ryou, Myrrh and Kaiser began to protest but the blonde raised a hand to quiet them. “I know y’all must be thinkin’ I’m nuts fer doing this...I’m yellin’ at myself too. These are my only chips and if I lose ‘em, I’m out. But right here,” He raised a fist to his heart. “It’s tellin’ me that if I can win this then Shizuka can win too! That’s how it feels and I wanna believe in that feelin’!” Yami was quiet but a small smile passed his lips, a sure sign that he understood the reason behind the blonde’s decision and will honor that desire.

He was taught by him after all, Yami was sure Jounouchi was ready to go about duels on his own without assistance from him. “Yugi. Aqua.” The two looked to the demon who motioned for the two to follow. They did so, finding a spot nearby to observe. Keara smiled as well before looking at the others, urging them to cheer for Jounouchi through the duel. He had the support of the demons and Yugi so the three wisely stepped back for the illusion of not being there actively. This will help the blonde’s confidence to face a challenge on his own. The gang rooted for the blonde as he headed towards the battle box but for Jounouchi himself, Ryuzaki looked far too imposing. He was the runner-up from the most recent tournament! And he had power packing dinosaurs! Not to mention Mai was in his corner to cheer, or heckle, him to fight harder. He was starting to doubt asking Yami to stand aside was a good idea.

But Jounouchi committed to it and he was going to follow through when he sat down. Ryuzaki brought out his deck, harboring a wicked grin on his face that just exuded confidence that he was going to win. All because the expression upon Jounouchi’s face didn’t commit that he was nowhere near ready to take on someone like him! This will be easy. They shuffled and cut their decks, setting them on the table as their life point counter rose to 2000. “Come on, my darling slave~ Beat him down and I promise to have a special reward in it for you~” Mai cooed with a flirtatious wink that had Myrrh’s eyes rolling. Was Mai always about her sexual appeal to get her way? To her, it was so unnecessary and that’s coming from a girl who had most of the male populace eying her at school since her transfer.

It was sometimes baseless affection and she hated it. Myrrh didn’t doubt Diamond was no different. Ryuzaki eyed the group and Mai, mentioning with amusement how lively the crowd was to watch their duel. “Guess I better make a good show of trouncing you completely.” Ryuzaki spoke, smugness lacing every bit of his tone. The dinosaur duelist went to ask next of how many star chips they were offering. The blonde thought it over, one would be the safest bet, so that if he did fail to win against Ryuzaki, he won’t be thrown off the island. However, on the other hand, it was getting late. No one will want to duel at night and even if they did, what crazies could be roaming the place. That creepy ventriloquist put the blonde on edge just watching him and Jounouchi didn’t want to imagine anyone worse than that roaming around. And he needed to keep pace with Yami if they were going to head into the castle together.

“I’m betting both of my chips, Ryuzaki!” The other grinned. Perfect, an easy knockout. Both placed their chips on the table while Ryuzaki explained their turf layout. Part wasteland and part grassland. An even split with even benefits for both. Ryuzaki was humble enough to at least warn Jounouchi that his dinosaurs got a power boost thanks to the wasteland. Hearing this made a bead of sweat drip down the blonde’s neck. So not only was he about to handle powerful dinosaurs but powerful dinosaurs powered up even more from their chosen field power source. Now he was REALLY regretting telling Yami to observe over helping. But even for all the worries he had, Jounouchi still had an ace in the hole if all goes well. Baby Dragon and Time Wizard had got him out of a major jam before with Mai, maybe they will help again this time too! Convinced that the combination would be his ace, Jounouchi felt the confidence rise back up, that he could win! Bet on the table and decks ready to go, the duel was on. Yugi huddled close to Yami while Aqua settled his head upon his lap. Yugi had every bit of faith that Jounouchi would overcome this trial but a little part of him held doubt. This was Dinosaur Ryuzaki and he was the kind of player to hit hard and be able to do so effectively.

If Jounouchi doesn’t have what he needs at the right time, he’ll be destroyed and disqualified. “Starlight, keep your faith up for Jounouchi.” The sudden voice from below had him look at Aqua who smiled calmly to him. He’ll manage this well enough, he continued, reaching to take his hand and kissing the back of it. “If he failed here then I failed as his mentor and he wouldn’t want to do that while I watch from here.” Yami added and Yugi nodded. They were right, the blonde was headstrong but he wasn’t a fool like Mai thinks of him. He’ll manage just fine. As the blonde looked to his starting hand, the widest grin nearly split his face in two. Baby Dragon and Time Wizard right when he needed them! How lucky can he get?! With that kind of luck, Jounouchi took the first turn, setting Baby Dragon down in defense before giving the turn over to Ryuzaki. Now, as one attuned to all sorts of duels, he knew well that Baby Dragon was a weak monster with hidden potential with the right cards. And by the grin he’d seen upon Jounouchi’s face earlier, that’s exactly what he had in mind.

Guess it was time to teach this beginner how real dueling works and the difference in levels between a rookie duelist and an experienced one. On his turn, Ryuzaki summoned the Two-Headed King Rex to the field, the large two-headed dinosaur giving a vicious snarl as it looked upon the small dragon that dared to oppose it. It was weak and clearly inefficient for battle against a king! And it will prove that here! The dragon cowered with a small glare towards the beast as Ryuzaki commanded the monster to attack. A roar was the response, the sight to meet the eye making everyone flinch but Mai. Not the best start, Keara thought with a frown as she continued to observe. Yugi wanted to cry out for Jounouchi but a finger landed on his lips. /A rookie mistake but he’ll overcome it./ Yami whispered through the bond. Yugi puffed his cheeks and the demon gave him a look that spoke volumes.

Continue to be pouty and he’ll kiss the pout right off his lips. A blush crossed his face at Yami’s expression but quieted. A rookie mistake indeed but Jounouchi had ways of bouncing back. He’ll get through this easy! But at the front lines, Mai wasn’t making things any easier. Just from that mistake alone, not only did the blonde lose his best card but also his combo! Ryuzaki had this in the bag and she’ll never have to see this bumbling loser ever again. “Get him good, Ryuzaki baby~” she cooed. The praise made him swell with pride, explaining to the blonde that he was a fool to think he’d allow any sort of combo to hit the field. “Ya really revealed that much with that stupid grin! Even someone just as bad as you would take that as a hint you have something good that needed to be stopped!” Jounouchi sneered a little at the jab.

Ok, he’ll admit he was overzealous and set himself up in revealing his plan too soon but Jounouchi will find a way! But looking at the board and the snarling dinosaur awaiting its next victim, the blonde wasn’t so sure now. It was a heavy hitter for sure, liable to wipe out anything he could send out. But he had the grassland on his side. The field power source could save him yet! Taking a look of what he had left, he grinned at the Battle Steer and played it, hoping the 1800 point monster would be able to do something. Alas, another rookie mistake as the blonde forgot about the field power source made to increase Ryuzaki’s monsters so King Rex’s attack shot up to 2080, surpassing the beast warrior and flattened it easily. Jounouchi swallowed as his monster was destroyed, bringing him down to 1720, Mai near cackling to the sight.

Plays one of his key monsters early with no means to defend it, forgets about the field power source in the second turn, this boy was a mess and it was refreshing to see him get his comeuppance. Putting on the charm again with promises of a special duel between the two, Mai continued her game. Yugi frowned as he watched. He hated this but admittedly hated Mai more. She set Jounouchi up for failure like this and a bit of selfishness and defense for his friend wanted to snap at her for her constant harping. Jounouchi was a fine duelist and her being bitter that she was beaten by him was a shrewd move. Especially now where she had someone else fight her battles for her. Mai was good on her own and didn’t need someone else to do her dirty work. Ryuzaki was no better for the simple fact he agreed to it by being charmed into it. He felt hands rub his shoulders and relaxed into them, apologizing softly for letting his thoughts get riled up and continued to watch. Yami smiled, amused by his mate’s little fits of anger but Yugi wasn’t in the wrong by any means.

Mai was indeed a selfish one for doing all this for petty vengeance but even if he wasn’t there at the forefront with support and guidance, Jounouchi will find the means to pull through. He wasn’t one to become a coward to someone with better options and that was proven once by the woman that set this up. She’ll see her just desserts soon enough. Jounouchi drew for the turn and nodded to himself. King Rex is powerful now but he still had monsters just as great and ones that will benefit from the field! “I call upon Axe Raider!” The warrior was summoned to the field, hands gripped around the axe he held as he glared to the dinosaur standing before him. With the field power source on his side to boost him to 2210, he was ready to take out the King Rex next turn!

Ryuzaki chuckled. Man, this guy was pathetic! A golden opportunity wasted! Ah well, Ryuzaki thought as he drew into his next card. Just keep pounding that self-worthlessness into Jounouchi and he’ll figure out how useless his efforts are in taking this challenge against him. No amount of polishing will help this dimwit. The dinosaur duelist sent out Sword Dragon, the beast giving a mighty bellow of power as it gained power from the wasteland. At 2275, it was well above Axe Raider and took out the warrior just as easily. “It will be a cold ice age before you can ever hope to defeat me!” Ryuzaki bellowed and the more he looked at it, the more Jounouchi believed it. Here he was taking on the runner-up to the national tournament in Japan. He was nowhere near the level Yami was as he handled the champion from the very same tournament like the roach he was.

How was Jounouchi going to beat Ryuzaki if he kept screwing up the most basic moves?! Jounouchi won’t be able to ever look Yami in the face if he wasted all the work put into helping him learn this game properly. Even now, the blonde dared to look at where the three sat watching. But as the shaggy blonde head began to turn, a pinch of pain from the stinging red welts on his hands reminded him. No, Yami trusted him with this. Trusted him to win this alone! The demon put the time and energy to make this work for him and Jounouchi wasn’t going to squander that work! That’s a promise to himself! Now that he had the resolve, the question now is what to do. Before him laid two power-hungry dinos at 2275 and 2080. In his hand was nothing useful to stand up against them. The only potential saving grace in some form was Time Wizard. But was it worth placing it down to find use later?

It had the power to move time forwards or backwards and it had done a number on Mai the last time he used it. However, the blonde lost Baby Dragon early thanks to his fumbling to rush into his best end game strat. Maybe there’s something else to it over what he already knew it for. No harm in trying, Jounouchi mused as he set the card onto the field. Mai caught the gesture and frowned. There was no doubt in her mind that the other blonde set Time Wizard, the woman was sure enough he did it on principle and not that he knew of the other effects it could do on the field. Leaning towards Ryuzaki from the other side of the battle box, Mai warned that Jounouchi had played Time Wizard and the boy waved her off. He knew that but like her, the dinosaur duelist was sure Jounouchi, didn’t know how to use it. Yami’s eyes narrowed at the two, bothered by their clear conspiring against Jounouchi. At least the blonde was brave enough to not take his assistance but Mai was certainly ok with giving Ryuzaki her own advice disguised as cheering. Such a vexing woman. The moment she feels ready to contend with him, the demon will gladly put her in her place. Mai was lucky Yami had a fine though unfulfilling meal earlier to keep him placated for now but if she continued this foolish nonsense, he would rescind on staying back.

In the battle box, Jounouchi decided for now was to figure out a strategy before he was dinosaur chow. Until then, all he could do was take the defensive. He set Rock Golem in defense but Ryuzaki was hardly fazed by it. He sent out yet another dinosaur, Megasaurus, and the large beast charged in when commanded, bringing the golem down to nothing but rubble. Jounouchi growled and took his turn. Perhaps he can take the advantage again. He decided to try it with Swamp Battleguard, placing the ogre out in attack mode but like before, he was demolished by the superior advantage as Ryuzaki sent Sword Dragon to deal with him. The dinosaur sent the monster flying with a single flick of the tail, almost grinning mockingly at the other as his life points fell to 670. If this kept going, he’d lose and Honda was the first to look back to the trio that kept their distance from it.

“C’mon guys! This is serious! He needs help!” Ryou was inclined to agree, speaking that with the field power source for the dinosaurs, they were proving to be too tough for Jounouchi to get through easily. “You must know of a way and he needs to know it now!” Yugi bit his lip before looking to Yami for advice himself. The demon looked into those beautiful violet gems and told him through the bond. There was a way for Jounouchi to win this. To use Time Wizard would solve many of the field’s problems in one swift shift of time but the problem with such is how risky it was to do on its own. Yugi nodded and from the gesture, they thought that Yugi had talked Yami into giving up the stance of staying silent on the sidelines but Keara knew that wasn’t the case.

“Everyone, you can beg and plead but Yami is resolute by Jounouchi’s request. He won’t respond.” She spoke. This made Honda angry before looking to Yugi, demanding for him to get the demon to change his mind. “You’re his partner! Do something!” Yugi flinched at the brash tone. This was unlike Honda even if he couldn’t blame him for being this way. Jounouchi was on the verge of losing and both knew the answer to help him. Yami won’t speak as he was always one to stay true to the heart’s desire. But like Jounouchi, Yugi was a student under Yami’s tutelage and in retrospect, wasn’t bound to the request of Jounouchi. He could tell him...he could salvage this. But as he went to do so, Yugi’s field of view shifted, finding him looking up to the darkening sky. He blinked for a moment before seeing Aqua’s head lean over him. “Aqua...?”

/Starlight, your heart trembles with fear and with valid reason to do so. But know to go against the wishes that Jounouchi imparted onto Yami by using the reason that he didn’t specifically addressed you not only break Yami’s promise but also bring true loss to Jounouchi./ Yugi’s eyes widened, a soft whimper leaving him as he turned his gaze away. /Don’t look away from me./ The teen flinched but returned it back to those burning crimson as Aqua continued to speak, the others watching warily. Between them all, they were sure that there was something private going on that they didn’t hear and wondered just what will come from all of it. At the very same, Mai can only huff. These kids were really a pain when it came to camaraderie. Yugi listened to Aqua as he spoke. Of how this wasn’t just a battle to keep him on the island but a battle against himself. This was a test to further prove if Jounouchi was ready to stand on his own. That he needed no guidance to fight for himself and certainly didn’t need Yami to fight his battles for him.

/He drove himself into a corner, that is no lie, but he must overcome this and complete the challenge he took upon himself. Besides, all see the chance of defeat in him but he sure doesn’t look like he is suffering the chance of it here./ Yugi blinked before feeling Aqua move and sat up to look back at the battle box. When he did, he saw the gleam in the blonde’s eye, the fire that Jounouchi wasn’t going to roll over and take defeat like the weakling Mai thought of him. This brought a wide smile to cross Yugi’s face as he cheered for the blonde from afar and brought a smile to Jounouchi’s face to hear. He was worried, true, but knowing he still had the support where it counted gave him the drove to continue. He wasn’t about to lose to this dinosaur freak so easily! He just had a few hiccups on the way! Drawing into his next card, amber glanced towards it before smirking. If he was lucky, his best monster will help him out of this jam. Baby Dragon wasn’t the only key monster he had after all.

“Go, Flame Swordsman! Get yer boost from the grassland!” The warrior was sent out, hands gripped tight to the shimmering blade of concentrated flames as he stared down the mighty dinosaurs that snarled with promise of an easy kill. His eyes narrowed as Ryuzaki made the claim that Megasaurus was the same attack power as Flame Swordsman but expected his dinosaur to come out on top. “So let’s make it happen! Go Megasaurus!” The triceratops monster roared before charging forward, Jounouchi calling for the swordsman to take his stand against it. The swordsman readied his sword, ground trembling as the dinosaur charged and finally, both clashed. Mai laughed, no way such a weak monster could tackle a beast with a thousand pounds of force behind it. This duel is over...but the howl of defeat she heard didn’t come from the Flame Swordsman.

“Tôki Enzan Ken!” The beast was split in two, smoke rising from the fallen dinosaur while the blade was swirling with fire, a victorious gleam in the swordsman’s eye. Ryuzaki couldn’t believe what happened as much as Mai did, his life points dropping to 1460, and sputtered to the loss of his dinosaur. _‘I see...so dinosaurs are susceptible to fire. No wonder the Flame Swordsman won this round. Beginner luck is truly scary...’_ The woman thought as Jounouchi smiled to his first victory. He was well on his way to winning this. He can win this! _‘I can win this all on my own!’_ Ryuzaki growled as the group backing Jounouchi gave their little fanfare over his win and Kaiser insulting his precious dinosaurs by calling them lizards. They weren’t lizards but mighty and powerful creatures! “A lucky shot! That dimwitted blonde won’t be able to beat my slave-warrior so easily!” Mai called and Yugi huffed.

He truly was tiring of her need to insult his best friend at every turn. Was she really so bitter about losing to Jounouchi the first time? Diamond at least spoke what Yugi wished to say and Mai crossed her arms with the paper thin defense that the other had cheated her out of an easy win, ignoring her own literal cheating on the grounds that Jounouchi never would have won without Yami’s help. Yugi now really wanted to say something against her but a hand landed on his shoulder to keep him still. “Don’t feed into it, little one. Mai will be proven wrong soon enough.” Yami murmured and he sighed but obeyed the demon’s whims. He’s right, no need to get heated for his friend. He had the advantage now so Ryuzaki will be on the run for some time. The dinosaur duelist looked to the field but more so at the Flame Swordsman. As long as he was on the field, Ryuzaki was at a serious disadvantage. Even his best dinos are nothing to that sword but there was still an ace he didn’t reveal yet.

He drew into his next card, cursing silently that it wasn’t what he needed before summoning Uraby onto the field, allowing Jounouchi to take his turn. A grin crossed his face, taking his next card then sent Flame Swordsman for the Two-Headed King Rex and even for a beast bigger than the swordsman himself, it was nothing to the fiery blade he carried and was felled just like the other. Ryuzaki growled angrily as he dropped to 720. This wasn’t going well and Mai could see this a mile away. Stomping her foot petulantly, she was raving at the other and Ryuzaki couldn’t stand it much longer. Not even a special duel was worth getting harped on but she will get her dues as soon as Ryuzaki is done with Jounouchi. The cheers were loud and Jounouchi was happy to hear them. He was doing well, doing great even! He was proving he could stand on his own before Yami and his approval is all he could ask for.

The demon did so much for him, the blonde would be a fool to not pay him back in spades for the lessons he gave to him. He can’t lose the heat now while he has it! As Ryuzaki sent Crawling Dragon #2 in defense, the blonde easily cut down the beast on his turn. Nothing can stand up to the Flame Swordsman now! “I swear if you lose this, I won’t duel with you, Ryuzaki!!” Mai snapped and Kaiser groaned. “Will she ever shut up?!” Jounouchi kind of wished the same but knowing her feathers were being ruffled for putting her faith into Ryuzaki was amusing enough. He was getting stomped all over and in due time, he’ll lose. Jounouchi was going to win this! But his joy turned to despair when he looked to the other as he drew his next card. That look...the blonde didn’t like the look on his face.

“You thought my dinosaurs were the only thing I had, didn’t you? Well lemme tell ya they are nothing compared to her!” When the other slapped the card onto the field, the monster to materialize was a sight no one ever saw before, that is to say you count out the very dragon in reality. “Meet the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Your ticket to defeat!” Ryuzaki exclaimed as the dragon roared with promise. Jounouchi swallowed thick as he looked to the dragon on the field. She looked powerful and if Ryuzaki was all too happy for her, he knew he was in trouble and so was the Flame Swordsman. Yugi covered his mouth in horror. He heard of such a card in passing, a card that was to stand equal to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon though the power was underwhelming to the white dragon but worth the money to own one for the power alone. Ryuzaki smirked at the fear in those amber hues, explaining that while the dragon wasn’t so much rare and powerful as the Blue-Eyes, she was a wealthy card that he spent a lot to get.

“Now she’s mine! Though she’s a dark monster, she still has enough to wipe you out without the field power source! Now, Black Fire Bullet!!” The dragon roared again before unleashing the fire upon the Flame Swordsman, taking him out with ease and Jounouchi dropped to a mere 70 life points. This was bad, this was really bad. He had nothing to contend with that powerhouse and Flame Swordsman was his saving grace. His life points were so abysmal that a single gust of wind would take him out at this point. What will Jounouchi do now? Yugi was fret with worry towards the outcome, leaning against Yami. “Can...he win?” he asked practically no one, expecting no answer from his partners. The teen knew in truth, there was a way, observing enough to make a viable case. The Time Wizard set on the board was the only shot Jounouchi had.

But there was so much risk involved with the wizard itself being rather luck based. Without Baby Dragon, the monster itself held a whole different set of abilities. Instead of forwarding time a thousand years to accelerate the growth of the small dragon into the aged elder form, it held a luck based roulette. If it succeeds, it can warp time as it wished but if it failed...then the monsters would be lost to a time vortex and that failure taken out of Jounouchi’s life points. Yami taught him the first combination before the cards were passed down to Jounouchi as reward for completing his training. But he made no mention of its additional power. Deep in his heart, Yugi wanted to impart that Time Wizard is what he needed to try but he couldn’t speak it aloud. Yami or Aqua won’t let him do so as this wasn’t his battle to fight. This was the only chance Jounouchi had to prove himself against the odds stacked against him, against the player Mai wanted to see break him down into nothing. It wasn’t fair...wasn’t fair at all...

Jounouchi held no expression on his face as he drew into his next card, his last card even, and looked to what was assembled into his hand. There was nothing able to combat anything on the board. He was out of options and out of time. Ryuzaki grinned as he watched him, easily telling by his body language that the blonde had nothing to take him on. He lost his best monster and his best combination and best of all, he was too much a coward and an amateur to even consider the Time Wizard he set out to begin with. Jounouchi clearly didn’t know the massive damage he could do with such a card. Speaking of said card, Mai sounded hesitant when she had warned him about the Time Wizard before. Perhaps she had failed to beat this loser because of the card in question. Maybe if he claimed it for himself, he’d be able to do the same to her and get not only revenge but rub the card in her face again after she lost to it before. Yeah, that was a sound plan Ryuzaki could get behind.

“Hey Jounouchi!” The blonde head rose up when he was called and Ryuzaki smirked as he began to explain the usual etiquette of dueling that was the staple of trading card games normally. The rule where the winner can take a card from the loser’s deck when they lose. “So I’m abiding by that rule here and now! If I win, I’m taking your Time Wizard!” This caused Mai to gasp and Kaiser to shout angrily that Ryuzaki wasn’t taking any of his sibling’s cards. But Ryuzaki waved off the threat, as it wouldn’t be fair if that was the only card up for grabs and that he’ll offer the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in return should the blonde find a way to win. An impossible feat but may as well give him some form of hope to claim a powerful card with a lot of monetary value behind it. The idea of the money that she could make began to turn the gears in Jounouchi’s head. It would help with so much back at home. Mai gritted her teeth, unable to believe that Ryuzaki was trying to one up her with a card that gave her trouble before.

This was her match, she snapped at the other and Ryuzaki growled. You’re my slave, you’ll do as I say...blah, blah, blah!! Ryuzaki was sick and tired of being ordered around! The game was cute for a while but now she was just being an irritable prick who felt she could command people whenever she wished. “I had enough with you! I’m not your slave! I played along just to get the chance to duel you again!” he barked. “Well I won’t duel you if you don’t take back that deal! You’re not going to get the Time Wizard from him!!” The others could only look on in exasperation at the arguing duo, clearly a volatile pair that was never made to work together. Not all eyes were on the duo as they began to throw insults, however, as Keara watched the light grow in Jounouchi’s eyes. The promise of a rare card lit the spark back and if she read him right, he knew exactly what to do from here and smiled. “You got this, Jounouchi.” She whispered.

Jounouchi looked to the board, to where the Time Wizard laid. Seeing how the two argued so much over it, clearly it was a better card than for the means he thought to use it for. That there was another power to it that wasn’t just for helping Baby Dragon grow. But Yugi nor Yami told him about any other effects, just the one about Baby Dragon...he didn’t even know what risks would be involved if he does this. But...losing now meant losing the chance to help Shizuka and the blonde just couldn’t afford to take that risk. She needed him, needed her big brother to help her where he couldn’t before. It was a gamble but it was a man’s gamble that will determine whether he’s ready to fight for himself or not. “Guess it’s no time like the present.” Jounouchi murmured, placing a monster down onto the field, catching Ryuzaki and Mai’s attention from their current argument as he reached for the face down Time Wizard.

The clockwork wizard appeared on the field and Yugi could feel the joy rising up in his heart. Did he figure it out? Did he figure out the other use for Time Wizard? The teen really hoped so, gripping on the arms wrapped around him. “Now let’s see what this baby can do fer me! Time Roulette go!” Jounouchi called and the wizard raised its staff, the needle spinning on the clock interface. Four spaces skulls, two spaces win. He didn’t know what would happen but knew enough that skulls would mean the end of everything if they hit so the blonde could only pray from here, praying that he’d succeed. Everyone watched with bated breath, the needle slowing down before ticking ever slowly and when it finally stopped...

It landed on the win space.

Jounouchi could’ve surged from his seat with glee but kept his composure, calling for the wizard to cast its time magic onto the field. The wizard obeyed, swinging its staff once and the changes began to take effect almost immediately. Years upon years passed on the table, the dinosaurs and dragon hissing and wailing as their forms began to sag and wither. The holo-technology was so realistic as the creatures aged with the times, becoming brittle and gaunt until finally, they were nothing but fossils in the very wasteland that once granted the dinosaurs power. The monster Jounouchi sent out survived in comparison while Ryuzaki could only look on with nothing but shock. Of all the things...of all the goddamn things he’d ever come across, this was one of the worst! He lost! Him!! Dinosaur Ryuzaki, runner-up duelist who packs a punch with powerhouse dinosaurs...lost to an amateur!! A part of him could understand Mai’s bitterness to this one now. And what’s worse is that he didn’t even get any hints to what the Time Wizard did from his buddy sitting a few feet away from them!

But that wasn’t all Jounouchi got, remembering the deal Ryuzaki mistakenly made with the thought that he’d win this. The group all cheered happily to the victory, even one that went unaccounted for which gained a look from Diamond who tapped her chin as she glanced to Mai. “What was that I heard? Sure that wasn’t a cheer from you after all you caused, hmm~” Mai scrambled back from the accusation, a flush crossing her face trying to deny it but eventually decided to make herself scarce. She couldn’t stand there much longer, otherwise she’d embarrass herself between her little slip up and hiring a loser like Ryuzaki to do her dirty work and failed. But as the woman ran off, she began to wonder about herself. About how hard she was being towards Jounouchi. Perhaps his win wasn’t so much of a fluke as it was so much of her being over compensating towards her own skill. Mai never lost before so to lose to someone just starting out was rubbing her feathers the wrong way.

Heeled boots slowly came to a stop as lilac eyes gazed out towards the sun that had finally disappeared behind the horizon, swathing the island into darkness with the night. Between her own duel and the one with Ryuzaki, it was clear the blonde showed promise in skill. Even without Yami’s help, he found a way through. Maybe she was being too harsh and it wasn’t as if she hadn’t been in that same position before and grew out from being a weak amateur to the world of dueling to where she is now. Maybe...it was time to ease up...

0

“You did amazing, Jounouchi!” Yugi cheered as he ran over to hug his friend around the waist. Jounouchi smiled, ruffling Yugi’s hair playfully. He thanked them for believing in him to get through the duel even when settled so far away. “I just couldn’t bring myself ta face y’all if I didn’t win this, ya know? Ya helped me get here and it would be an insult to yer trainin’ if I didn’t put it to use as I should be. And I got an awesome card outta it! She kinda makes ya think of Aqua, doesn't she? A little cooler lookin' though!” Yami nodded, giving a small smile before looking to the sky, Aqua huffing and whacked the blonde over the back of the head for his comment, gaining a complaint that was bordering a whine from the friendly abuse. The skies were dark now, stars slowly blinking in a sight most wondrous for a place with no artificial lighting to cloak them as they do back in the city. But with the night came problems, one of which Yami addressed immediately. To prepare for duels tomorrow, they needed to find a safe place to rest. After the episode with the ventriloquist, he expected no less of more people like him to wander about. It would be no issue to make a protective barrier to keep them and their star chips safe but the knowledge that Pegasus hired such people churned a nauseating anger in his stomach.

Yugi felt it and reached for his hand, tugging the demon closer to him as he sent gentle notes to him to relax him. Everyone else was in agreement and they began to walk off to find somewhere they could rest for the night. The silence between them did get ruined with a growling stomach that came from none other than the blonde himself.

“So...when’s dinner?”

“Lucky for you I still have my survivalist guide! We’ll find something in no time!”

“Honda, I swear to kami if ya mention that book one more time, imma make ya eat it!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this duel. mostly because of attack point and life point distribution. print, why did Battle Steer not get a power boost from the plains?! He's a beast-warrior!! why did Jounouchi lose a random 5 life points before the end?!? His monster was in defense!! some things made no sense and looking back on it now, how did this clear the proofreader!! i had to do _math_ to question some of these actions.
> 
> aaaaaaa, Pegasus, your new rules suck and i hate you. but as night falls...the action starts drumming up. chaos is about to come soon~
> 
> but until then, relax under the arcane sun~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy...this duel...y’all know what happens in this duel~
> 
> but of course, have to throw in some sugar before the death happens...next chapter! -plz dont kill me, this chapter ended up longer than intended...breaking my promises...-

Twelve hours into the tournament and half the day gone, night had approached the island. Those who remained worked to find somewhere to settle for the night. But within the darkness where no light exists except that of the moon hid those that were hired to take down more of the competition. Hired help from Pegasus himself, one had begun his hunt for the weak prey within the night.

_Sleep while you can, duelists..._

_...because I’m coming for you..._

0

Kaiser couldn’t take it anymore. He loved his sibling, he really and truly did...but if there’s one thing he didn’t miss while in Tokyo...was the constant complaining! Since the duel between Jounouchi and Ryuzaki, they had walked along to find a good resting space. Alas, this was about dinner time and the blonde was acting like he was wasting away into nothing! Yugi decided as a consensus to park it where they are for now and figure out their food situation later. It was much too late to consider finding Kajiki and Sapphire should the two still be around and not disqualified. Once settled, the group was left to muse. The island was so dark and quiet now, it was rather eerie. Everyone had something on their minds but the biggest was their hunger. Yugi, still concerned for Yami despite his earlier “treat”, wished that they could figure out something for themselves.

For Myrrh and Diamond, the two ached for a nice warm shower. Hiking around was nothing but now that they were off their feet, the sweat and grime of the day was getting to them. The fur under her outfit felt so matted, Diamond bemoaned in her thoughts. Another growl of the stomach and Jounouchi surged up with a roar. “Aggh! I can’t take it anymore! I need somethin’ ta eat!” A quick glance had his eyes land on a mushroom at the base of a nearby tree and bolted for it. The blonde knew he griped earlier about the idea of foraging like rabbits but food was food! The thing didn’t even look poisonous either! Seeing what was going through the blonde’s head without words had Ryou, Kaiser and Aqua leaping for the blonde, the dragon reaching him first and knocking him over. “Are you mad, Katsuya?!” Kaiser snapped, clocking his sibling over the back of the head. The blonde whined towards the abuse and his growing hunger, getting a mild chuckle from Yugi before Yami’s sudden alertness had him up as well.

“Yami?” Once more, a voice they didn’t expect to hear a third time in a single day sounded in the silent night. My, my, you all must be quite hungry, Mai teased as she glanced to the group before her. It didn’t take her long to follow the loud blonde to them though even she had to question the reason for her own approach to them. Mai had no need to be there, to offer what she was about to but she also felt she owed it to them. After all, Jounouchi proved against her twice both directly and indirectly that he wasn’t some average joe when it came to dueling. A bit dim in certain cases but still managed to pull a win out from the worst position that would have weaker duelists surrender instead of fight. Perhaps it was that fight that charmed her to come here now but she wasn’t going to say such aloud as teasing the blonde as she is was much more fun. Of course, to the others but to Jounouchi specifically, they were in no mood for her heckling and Keara stated such albeit calmly. While Mai did give them a hard time over the course of the day, this time, the aura about her was placid.

She wasn’t here for ill intent. Perhaps a bit of teasing as shown taunting the oblivious blonde with a candy bar she had on hand. “Trade me a few of your star chips and I’ll share my delights with you~” Never was the vehement cry from the amber-eyed blonde, easily offended that Mai would think of him to stoop so low. Maybe if Yami wasn’t there watching...but that’s beside the point! He’d never give up any of his star chips, not even for food no matter how hungry he was. Mai chuckled softly before telling him to relax. “This time, I kid. It would be a pathetic sight of a duelist to sacrifice star chips like that.” A glance towards Yami had confirmed that fact and Yugi felt at ease. He did have the mildest annoyance to all she caused towards Jounouchi but if she was willing to finally put that aside tonight, then that’s all he could ask for. With that, Mai asked for a ceasefire, offering to share her bounty of food.

“From the looks of things, you didn’t bring anything with you. Make a fire and we can cook! We’re all tired and hungry duelists so let’s cool it down and relax.” They nodded, even if Jounouchi was still suspicious of her, but when Mai opened the duffel she carried, the blonde shut up those thoughts right quick. There was everything they could ask for and more. From provisions to a tent, even a portable shower, Mai was indeed prepared for the chance of the island being a near inhospitable space with nothing to offer unless one was in the castle. “Alright men, I brought the food, now you do your part!” Mai ordered and Jounouchi huffed, nearly having a bucket collide with his head for it. Yami looked at what was provided while Yugi asked for Ryou’s assistance to collect some firewood.

“This is so much fun! I never camped before!” Yugi said with delight as they went about their little camping space to find wood. While he did so, Yami got to work without a beat, picking up the bag of food items along with the cutting board provided. His hands moved effortlessly, peeling and chopping carrots and potatoes over the cutting board with such grace that the very image looked natural. Mai watched the concealed demon curiously, not expecting this level of hospitality from the unusually calm but aloof duelist. It’s remarkable, she murmured as she continued to watch, Keara moving to step beside her. “It isn’t as strange as you may think. He may look like one thing on the outside but inside, he cares and is very compassionate. And that’s all thanks to Yugi.” Mai hummed to Keara’s words, still a bit surprised with the clear turnaround of Yami. Truly, for one that looked like he didn’t want to be in this tournament, he was a completely different person outside the battle box. There was care in his stance and affection in his eyes, preparing food as if this was just the common routine and Mai wouldn’t be the least bit surprised. As the fire pit was being worked on, Keara glanced over to Mai and the other woman knew what she would ask.

Why the sudden kindness?

Frankly, she didn’t know herself. Once Mai had the revelation about her behavior towards Jounouchi was really uncalled for, she thought about it. This wasn’t so much an apology for it but that something drew her to them. The woman would never consider this as she was too pressed that she had to worry about herself and only herself. She lived alone for most of her life so she was always the solitary flower separated from the garden, a blossom so beautiful but said beauty hid her thorns. “And to be fair, as I look at you all...don’t you find it strange that you flock together like this? I mean, I would imagine this was just the classic groupies with their favorite star duelist but that doesn’t feel like it here.” Keara chuckled, explaining that there was nothing strange about being friends. They stick together because they cover for each other.

“Take heed what I say. When it comes to this little group of friends, Yugi is really the beacon that can quell even the darkest hearts.” Mai blinked as Keara walked off, turning her gaze now to the little violet-eyed teen that looked to Aqua, the glow in his eyes just begging for him to bring the campfire to life. She didn’t know what the boy expected of a guy in a sui—holy shit!! Mai gaped as literal fire spat from the jaws of the dragon, igniting the wood with ease and Yugi clapped excitedly with the exclamation “I knew you could breathe fire!” coming exuberantly from the boy. Either he had some serious pyrotechnics in that suit...or Mai was going completely insane to be in the presence of a real dragon. Then again, there was Kaiser, Myrrh and Diamond...to each their own, the woman surmised as she stepped over to Diamond first. She looked to her and Mai motioned to the portable shower she had. Once the boys came back with water, she could heat some up and get a shower.

“We girls prepare for our own personal needs and you look like you need it most out of the four of us.” Diamond smiled and thanked her profusely just as Jounouchi and Honda came back with water, handing some over to Yami as he continued to work on the meal at hand with assistance from his small partner and the rest going to the shower so that Diamond, Myrrh and Keara could have their turns to freshen up. Mai took presence in front of the shower to make sure no wandering eyes made their way over while the silverette was inside, glare set on her face. Yugi hummed as he scooped a handful of sliced carrots into the pot while Yami stirred the curry with care. “To think that only hours ago, Mai was so infuriating that even I couldn’t stand to stick around her. Now she’s so kind and nice with no ulterior motive.” Yugi murmured. Feats of kindness isn’t an outlandish concept, Yami spoke, making the smaller teen look at the demon. A tender smile crossed his face as he continued.

Yes, Mai had given them quite a hard time but she had begun to understand their little circle of camaraderie. It was bizarre for her to grasp but she began to notice that they weren’t easily swayed and helped each other no matter the circumstances. “That rubbed off on her a little bit. But I can also safely say your infectious personality helped. Who can resist you and your sweet, precious light?” Yugi blushed, whining for the demon to stop being such a flatterer when a spoon was lifted to his mouth with a helping of curry, meat and a couple carrots swimming in the rich, thick broth. “Say ahh, sweet one~” Yugi did so, accepting the spoonful and hummed with joy. The curry was delicious and couldn’t wait to have some! When all was done and both Myrrh and Diamond finished their showers, they were settled around the campfire, curry bubbling in the pot as Yami served everyone.

“Dig in!” Jounouchi was all too eager to agree, nearly crying tears of joy as the flavorful meal hit his taste buds. He had to give it to the demon, he knew how to make a mean pot of curry. “So good~ How are you so amazing, Yami~?” Yugi cooed, getting the rather playful response that he had a good teacher and partner, making him turn red once more. Mai couldn’t help but smile. Their affection was almost cliché but at the same time, it was rather sweet. The woman won’t understand the demon any time soon but she can admit she enjoyed this side of him than the one that looked like he’d murder on the spot. Kaiser chanced a glance to Mai, seeing her glove was nearly filled. One more duel and you’ll be set to enter the castle, he stated, getting a nod from Mai before looking over to Yami. “That’s true enough but regardless if I’m first or not...I do plan to settle the score with you.” The demon gave a silent nod as he made a second helping for himself.

Myrrh personally didn’t want to think about the upcoming duels, thinking that they all deserved just a peaceful night without the thought of what’s to come tomorrow. “I’d like that too but that isn’t possible.” Mai spoke, gaining a look from the raven. Even for a small window of relaxation, this was only something to be put up until the next day. They were friends now but tomorrow, they were back to being enemies. As much as one hated it, Mai was right. It was still a race to get into the castle and she was but one opponent of many. With her piece said, she stood, thanking Yami for the meal and headed off to her tent with the offer extended to Diamond, Myrrh and Keara. “I heard rumors that some strange, creepy guy has been spotted wandering the island. Don’t want to risk that chance.” They nodded before Mai entered her tent and with her out of sight, Jounouchi grumbled that he hoped she wasn’t making another jab at him.

“I’m sure she wasn’t but best to heed that precaution. It could be another hired goon of Pegasus up to no good.” Yugi murmured, all in agreement. Finishing up their meal, they left whatever remained to Yami and Aqua who needed the extra sustenance towards the forms hidden out of sight. Diamond and Myrrh decided to retire for the night while Keara went to claim the shower for herself now that things were settled and quiet around the campsite. When the demons had finished the last of the curry, they began their part, forming pillows and sleeping bags for them. Jounouchi was in awe at how comfortable the items were and felt he could sleep for days, plopping his head onto the pillow. “Sweet, sweet comfort. Thanks, guys. Really appreciate it.” Aqua nodded, turning his gaze to Yugi now who had the player in hand. With the hectic day they had, the small teen hadn’t taken the time to check in with his grandfather so colored the elder impressed when he heard the amount of star chips Yami gained.

He was doing well and if this keeps up, he’ll be in the castle soon just like Mai. Just make sure he doesn’t overdo it, Sugoroku admonished playfully and Yugi giggled. “I promise. Goodnight, jii-chan.” The elder smiled, bidding him goodnight as well before he turned off the player and settled it back into his bag. Yugi went to lay down in his sleeping bag but couldn’t find sleep. He wasn’t held up by thoughts but just felt restless in a way. A sigh left the teen, sitting up and glanced around. He didn’t see Yami or Aqua with them so they were up and about somewhere. /Yami...Aqua.../ he called, moving to stand. When he got a response, he followed the directions Aqua gave, finding the two settled in a clearing not far from their camping spot. Will the others be ok, Yugi had asked, remembering what Mai had said about the one lurking around. “The shadows will alert us if someone gets close. Now, why don’t we stargaze in a nice little spot we know well. We don’t get this kind of sky back home.” Aqua suggested and Yugi nodded.

The stars really were pretty when not drowned out by the streetlights and other sources of light pollution back in Domino. Yami was already in the spot given so when Yugi got beside Aqua, the dragon lifted him into his arms and spread his wings out. Yugi held onto the dragon, a long time in between since he’s been with Aqua when it pertains to flying. Many who looked at them think they are just for decoration but they still had their use as Yugi was reminded of that. One sweep stirred the dirt and grass underfoot and another was joined as Aqua kicked up from the ground, taking to the air and Yugi clinging tight to the hoodie. His stomach dropped as they ascended but the exhilaration to feel the breeze against his face and the ground leaving was amazing. Breaking through the canopy brought Yami’s gaze over to the two and smiled as Aqua found himself a sturdy spot to land and motioned to the sky. “Look, starlight. Look at your namesake and how beautiful they shine in the darkness.” Yugi looked up and was in awe.

Back in Domino, the stars never were this bright. The sky, free of clouds from the day, made this sight all the more magical and with it, Yugi could understand on a personal level of Aqua’s loving nickname. He was their starlight, the single brightest point in the darkness that was the demons. It was the only light they needed for this was pure and unfiltered. Any other would dim his light and they wouldn’t like it. Seeing this, seeing himself in a whole new light, made Yugi appreciate the item that hung around his neck and what he was given by it. Turning, arms came to wrap around Aqua’s neck before bringing himself up to place a warm kiss to the side of his jaw.

Yeah, Yugi would never regret completing the Puzzle and bringing these beautiful beings into his heart.

0

While they were in their own little world amongst the tree canopies, back at the campsite, the girls were still up. Diamond had fallen asleep after the long day but Keara and Myrrh were quietly chatting with Mai. Myrrh had asked if the woman had always been good with cards, gaining the response and a little peek into her past as she spoke. Mai told the two of how she had been a casino dealer on a luxury cruise liner before she became a duelist. But being a woman dealing cards always made the rich men flock to her table for a game but also show off their wealth expecting her to fall for their charm of money over appearance. “That’s how my aroma-tactics began. It’s a cheap trick, I’ll admit to it now, but it got the men to pay up lots of money before I stomped them into their place to think I was an easy catch. Eventually, even for all the money I made, I got sick of the work so I quit!” Then, a softer look took over her face, smiling weakly.

Mai didn’t come to the tournament for the reasons she boasted of before. Truly, the money, the pride, even her dignity as a strong woman were only faulty things to make herself look good but she really had come to find the things she cherished long ago. The things she missed which were surprisingly brought back into mind the moment she came across their little group. Keara smiled just a little before telling her that she was rather proud of her change of heart. “Really, if you showed this side before, we would’ve warmed up to you much sooner than this. I guessed as much that you had a good heart underneath it all, you just chose what to present yourself with first to keep up your strong image when it was unnecessary.” Keara spoke, moving towards the flap of the tent with the intention to go for a walk. Mai nodded to her departure before glancing to Myrrh.

“Get some rest now. It’s pretty late. I’ll join you once my thoughts take some time to settle.” Myrrh nodded, moving into her sleeping bag with a yawn. Yeah, sleep sounds good right about now. They had a safe haven and were protected by the demons. Whatever creepy guy lurked around would never get to them easily as long as they were around to guard. Alas, while all were oblivious of such things, the moment Keara was out of sight from the campsite did disaster strike. The boys slept like logs and both Myrrh and Diamond were deep in slumber. None were wiser as the figure crept closer to the tent and to the vulnerable blonde that was so close to the open flap. Mai mused about Yami and Yugi, wondering just how deep their relationship ran. “Guess Keara was right about what she said...that kid really does have a soft spot when he’s around little Yugi...” she hummed, jumping when the flap swung open. Mai swung around, ready to give a fierce open palmed strike with the intention of making it sting if it was Jounouchi or Honda only to falter in shock when it wasn’t either of the two.

Instead, who stood before her was a large man of hefty muscle and a wide grin splitting his face, the cap upon his head stitched with the kanji for darkness. She was ready to scream of who he was, knowing well enough this must be the rumored guy wandering about in the dark but her mouth was covered by the larger hand, the player killer grinning as he stated with glee of finding another hapless victim in the night. Her struggles were futile as she was dragged from the tent, leaving the other two to sleep unaware of what transpired not even a few inches from their heads.

0

Yugi smiled as he affectionately roamed Aqua’s features. Even for how long the two have been together, he never really got to know much about his dragon partner aside from the little things. Aqua purred as the small hands explored, running over warm scales and along his neck, fingers trailing delicately over the golden usekh collar he wore. The gems gleamed prettily in the moonlight, it was almost mesmerizing. Having fun, starlight, Aqua asked playfully and Yugi chuckled. He was even for how late it had become but the late hour was worth it. Yami was settled upon a low branch, allowing them this time together but kept himself alert. They deserve it and wouldn’t dare to interrupt. “How are you so handsome?” Yugi cooed, making Aqua chuckle as he replied that it was thanks to the delightful presence of light from his favorite little host.

“Without you, I’m nothing.” Aqua spoke honestly and Yugi felt his heart stutter to such a declaration. The teen knew of his purpose and fell in step with it easily but even for that knowledge, it still amazed him how much of an influence he was for the two demons he released into the world. They had grown so much from what they were before and the blatant reminder of the horrid creatures from the Ring and Gem still played a terrifying song in the back of his mind. Of what could’ve been if Yugi didn’t think of the consequences of letting them leave. Of course, his discordant thoughts didn’t escape Aqua and a short nudge of his jaw against his cheek brought his attention back to him. Seeing the love and care reflected in those gorgeous crimson depths made those thoughts melt away and a smile spread across his face, bringing himself up to kiss him softly.

But the peace didn’t last long, Yami the first to jerk up from his spot, fully aware of someone invading the space of the campsite. /Someone has crossed over the tripwire./ he spoke to the two, making Yugi pull back with a gasp as he looked to Yami. He knew what he wanted to ask, to see if anyone had gone missing or was hurt in any way but the answer came to Yugi in a terrible form. “EEEYAHHHH!!” The scream had Yugi jump but it was more in surprise of who the voice of the scream belonged to over the fear that someone had been lurking about so close. “We got to go! That was Mai!” The two nodded, Yugi lifted into Aqua’s arms and was off with Yami close behind, the forest a blur to Yugi’s eye. Where Mai was, she could only look on with despair as her harpies were felled to the invisible enemy she faced. Everything she tried to do had failed, the player killer’s monsters always shrouded in a veil of darkness and attacked just as easily with such cover.

The burly man across from her grinned behind the cover of darkness, fueled by the terror in Mai’s eyes as her life points dropped to zero. Another victim claimed in the darkness and it was so, so sweet. Now time to reap the rewards of his ill-gotten gain. Hand over all your star chips, he demanded, Mai clenching her teeth in bitter anger. It wasn’t fair! How was she to contend with something she couldn’t see?! It was horrible but she was forced into the duel and must follow rules no matter how despicable the situation turned out to be. She reached for her glove to remove the star chips, head whipping up quickly when she heard a voice calling to her from outside. Lilac eyes glanced over to see Yami and Aqua running up, Yugi nestled in the bend of the dragon’s arm and saw the worry in the boy’s violet hues. Before she could speak, the brute across from her stood, a wicked grin across his face as he spoke to Yami that he saved him a great deal of trouble to find him.

“You were mister Pegasus’ top priority. You coming to me makes things so much easier than scouring the forest in search of you. Alas, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but made for gracious prey until you were found.” Hearing this had angered the demon, scarlet eyes watching the man leave the table and start to approach him, just barely registering Mai’s warning of him being a player killer. So that’s what he was but it didn’t surprise the demon one bit. After the ventriloquist, it was clear of Pegasus’ intentions with these player killers but unlike the ventriloquist, this one was more menacing in appearance and execution. Aqua went to set Yugi onto his feet as the man strode from the battle box but the smaller one didn’t care for him, his gaze on Mai. She looked absolutely crushed and defeated, deck clenched weakly in her fingers. Knowing there were eyes on her made her gaze raise into matching purple.

This was as far as she goes, her eyes read and it broke his heart to see. A fist clenched at his side before his gaze turned to the impossibly tall player killer that stood before them. “In the box with you.” He spoke haughtily to Yami who sneered at the tone, ready to put the other in his place. /Yami...I want him gone...gone forever.../ Yami gave a brief glance to Yugi, reading both his heart and his mind and was all too eager to oblige to the request. As you wish, my lotus, was the unspoken promise as the demon made to head into the battle box, Mai moving past him in silence, glove emptied of its chips. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this...” she murmured before feeling the hand to hold her deck grasped in a smaller pair. “Don’t worry, Yami won’t stand for this. This is unacceptable and I won’t allow this injustice to you or to anyone else that suffered to him.”

The woman was surprised at such, turning her gaze to the battle box that now occupied the two. Would Yami...really do that for her? She didn’t deserve it by far but it was clear Yami went in with the intention of doing so, leaving Mai to worry. If she couldn’t beat this atrocious man, what made Yugi think Yami would fare any better? Yami looked upon the player killer with distaste. He could sense his foul aura from here and would have to do away with him quickly before it oozed its insipid ways upon his dear lotus. Yugi was becoming more aware of the auras of others around him and any that was perceived vile and full of sin would only bring him harm. Yami couldn’t allow that. The demon was all too ready to wipe that smug grin off his face before partaking in his flesh as a nice dessert. Pegasus may not be inclined to entertain the competitors but he knew well how to send sheep to the slaughter by contending with him.

But it did pose a question in Yami’s mind. He wouldn’t expect I² to bring in outside interference like this to interrupt the flow of the tournament. It seemed his thoughts reflected on his face as the player killer grinned. “I see you must be curious about my presence here! Well let me explain it to you in terms your puny brain can understand. You already know the rules of the tournament and that collecting ten star chips will get you into the castle! However, what you don’t know is only four will be allowed inside!” This had Yugi’s attention now as he mulled over what the other said. Only four could get into the castle, which meant that it would be a total of forty star chips. There were forty participants that came to the island, each with two star chips equating to a total of eighty and if the player killers were hired to exacerbate that fact...then the other forty was to be claimed by them to boot the rest of the participants until the four remained!

Man, Yugi was proud of those math lessons he received from Aqua but that was beside the point! The matter at hand was the situation before them and that Pegasus had these people roaming around to be rid of the competition. It’s one thing if Yami had found himself close to being disqualified but another if they had no one else to duel. With the first day gone, they had to hurry for both Yami and Jounouchi. The player killer chuckled to the look in Yami’s eyes, adding fuel to the fire as he told the demon that he had taken the star chips, corrected from “lives”, of eight duelists already lurking about in the night, Mai included. “But there has been extreme interest in eliminating you. Such a tiny whelp, it’s amazing such a reward is held over your head!” Yami snarled in disgust, the weight that his defeat would mean the loss of Kaiba Corporation to the man orchestrating the entire thing.

It was absolutely asinine and it didn’t help that the dumb fool before him still had more to speak and would’ve wisely tuned him out up until he spoke about crushing other gamers so that none with his level of talent could rise to stand up against the other man. That I² would stand for no competition like him to come to fruition. “You talk a mighty big game but allow me to be the one to speak that you’re nothing but hot air, like a feisty little balloon that needs to be popped.” Yami whispered, making the other man growl. The demon was cocky but he will wipe that smirk off his face. No duelist will find peace in the night as long as he was around. They thought things would be calm, that their long day of dueling would grant them peace upon nightfall. But they were wrong, oh so wrong.

Just like his little lady friend and Yami could sense that. Mai may have called herself disqualified but this brute had crossed over lines he shouldn’t have. Over territory marked by the demons. He will pay for his crimes with his flesh and it will be a meal most worthy for them both with such a robust form to work with. Yes...this player killer will fill their bellies nicely...

Mai’s gaze was drawn to the ground and Yugi couldn’t stand it anymore, reaching to touch her hand again in silent comfort. She had jumped to the sudden touch before looking down to the smaller teen. He’ll win this and get your chips back, Yugi told her and Mai really wanted to believe him. Yami held exceptional skill, she could see that, but this man. If Mai couldn’t beat him, she hardly doubt the same for Yami. Can he really beat the player killer of darkness? “You have doubts but allow me to speak in Yami’s favor. One who claims he uses the night for cover is a fool. He knows nothing of true darkness and Yami would welcome to prove that to him.” Aqua spoke, Mai chancing a glance to the other as Yami smirked. “He’s right, you know. You know nothing about true darkness. You’re just a petty thief using your mediocre talents to act tough but to me, you’re nothing.” This had the man growling, offended and enraged to be talked down by such a weakling.

Yami slipped the chips from his glove, making his bet as scarlet hues trained on the tiny pits of the player killer. He’ll bet the six chips that would get him disqualified as the player killer so desired but in return, the man would bet the eight chips he took from Mai. But, Yami hummed with a smirk crossing his face, it would be unfair to have such a difference in numbers without suitable collateral. “So...allow me to grant you one wish. I do live to my standards of being a gracious and just granter of wishes~ You win and you can ask me to grant you something within my power to you.” Yami offered, making the player killer smirk. A wish to make up for the two star chip difference. The man hardly believed that Yami could do such a thing as he had many wishes cooking in that empty space he called a head. Fame, more fortune, the absolute presence of fear through the darkness. He had many but alas, words were cheap.

“Excuse me if I hardly believe your offer to be sound, you see...I rather be physical for my compensation!” With that said, the player killer raised an arm, a small latch flipping from the giant gauntlet he wore. A wire with a noose on the end shot out from the gauntlet, snugly fitting over Yami’s head and the slight tug to tighten had him snarl visibly. The sound had Mai step back. That sounded...inhuman...but maybe she was mistaken. Maybe she just heard Aqua make the sound. Yeah, that had to be the case here. But Yugi knew better. He knew Yami hated the idea of being trapped, being chained down. It was an unconscious thought Yugi knew nothing about in depth when it comes to their history inside the Puzzle. They tried to keep to themselves, to keep Yugi unburdened from the time they were locked and chained, bound to the Puzzle and the shadows that had corrupted them. The player killer was in for immense torture after this duel was done. Another jerk of the wire to emphasize the empty threat and Yami growled his cooperation. So your wish is my head? Fine, but expect a fight to claim it.

“However, in return as my head is a worthy prize, you must play a penalty game. A price fair for the option you chose to be your wish.” Yami uttered darkly, pulling his deck from his pocket. Decks shuffled and cut, the demon glared at the man across from him as the duel began. Mai, Yugi and Aqua watched from the sidelines, Mai unable to understand why Yami was agreeing to such risks. He couldn’t win against this player killer, she was sure of it, yet held himself with such confidence that he could with the consequences stacked against him. It was crazy but from here, all the woman could do was watch it all unfold. Inside the battle box, the player killer laughed in amusement. Quite the supportive crowd Yami had, the clear hint of a jeering tone permeating the comment. “But they are inferior to the company I keep...the very darkness itself!!” Yami bit back the feral urge to end it all and deal with the player killer his way. It would be messy but quick. Alas, Mai was there watching and the demon was sure his precious lotus didn’t want more to find out about their true identity, especially being so heavily monitored by Pegasus even during the night.

The player killer set his first card on the field, revealing Castle of Dark Illusions. As the giant structure rose onto the field, the effect of the castle began to take control. Slowly, the smoky darkness took over the other side, enough that even the acute perception Yami had as a demon couldn’t pierce through it. The brute laughed with glee, speaking as if he controlled the darkness, owned and commanded it as if it were his own. It was insulting and Yami would gladly rip that ugly little throat out just to get him to shut up. But he couldn’t, not yet. Mai wanted to warn Yami that this was the very same strategy that had ruined her, just seeing the crawling darkness over the player killer’s field sent a chill down her spine. But before Mai could utter such, an arm rose to stop her, turning her gaze over to Aqua. He knew, somehow he knew, but didn’t want her to give hints. “Yami will know what to do. The player killer may think this is his element but he is mistaken. The night really belongs to him...and he’s about to learn that lesson the hard way.” Yugi murmured.

This left Mai speculative. Did they really believe such a thing? But when she turned back to look Yami in the eye, something inside her made her believe it. Maybe Mai was jumping to conclusions too soon just because of her own experience. Field set, the brute laughed once more, mocking the demon that his monsters would tremble in fear as they lacked the means to get a field bonus from the darkness as his monsters will. But Yami didn’t care for such though he will have to tread carefully. Like Kajiki, he can see this one will use that darkness as a cover to keep himself protected while still being able to make attacks from his safe little shelter. A coward’s move only backed by his condescending tone. “Play your card! My darkness is waiting to devour you!” Yami hissed but did so silently, placing Celtic Guardian in defense mode. May as well see exactly what he was dealing with then plan a strategy around it but had an inkling of just how this one plays his cards.

He wasn’t made for power, only boasting such while hiding behind the very thing he thrives in. And it showed well as the player killer took his turn, playing a card without naming it before sending it in for the attack. The creature’s glowing eyes was all that was revealed in the darkness, a growling hiss coming from the beast before tendrils of shadows shot out. They grasped the poor warrior, wound tight around arms and legs and dragged him into the darkness on the other side of the board. Celtic Guardian struggled against the dark chains but it was a futile effort before his cries were silenced by the monster in the darkness. Yugi looked horrified, not for the attack but of the clear torture the monster suffered by the player killer’s. Yugi whimpered as well, hearing the warrior’s cries loud and clear and wished he could’ve helped in any way.

Hands landed on his shoulders and he looked up to Aqua, the plea in his eyes prominent and the dragon knew that addressing the monster realm will have to come much sooner. To ease his head and his heart of the monsters who’s cries echo so loud. “It’s such a dirty technique and Celtic Guardian was in so much pain. Yami has to win and put this vile man in his place.” Yugi muttered and Aqua nodded. He will, Aqua was sure of it. Do you see now, the player killer roared, there is nothing you can do to stop me! Yami clenched his teeth, drawing into his next card. For the moment, the player was right in what he spoke, he couldn’t do anything to him because of his monster being hidden. The logical course of events would be to deal with the castle but with ground units, that would be impossible for the time being. Yami will have to play defensive for now until the operation of the other was in full swing to deconstruct.

His turn had Winged Dragon set onto the field in defense and upon the player killer’s turn, he sent out another monster shrouded by the darkness instead of making an attack. “So blind...so helpless...you must feel completely useless against me!” The man teased, getting a sneer from the demon. The more he mocked, the more the demon would enjoy tearing into his still breathing carcass. To feel so powerful in the face of true darkness only made to bring him ever closer to his proper end. But that was to come soon, for now, he had to shed some light onto this madman. It was a risk but one he was willing to take to see what he was dealing with. “Rise, my dragon! Attack the shadows and illuminate what hides within!” The dragon roared in response, taking off from the ground and launched a Fireball Barrage upon the darkened side.

The monsters hissed angrily to the sudden light but it was only a brief instance, the darkness taking over the field again when the flames died off. It was a short instance but enough for Yami to see what monsters he had to deal with. Dark Chimera and Barox. It was clear that even knowing where they are in the darkness, his own won’t be able to pinpoint them to get a clear bead. The player killer knew this well enough, laughing raucously to it. He can do whatever he can to light up the field but the darkness will only cover it. “Your monsters won’t be able to attack as long as they can’t see the target! It’s futile to even try!” With that said, the Winged Dragon suffered just as Celtic Guardian had, taken into the darkness by Dark Absolute and Yami’s life points decreased to 1600. But the glare in the demon’s eyes showed he wasn’t fazed by it in the slightest. He witnessed all he needed to know. The player killer enjoyed the darkness, perhaps a little too much. But he was still human and the darkness can only provide cover for so long.

“Unlike you, I prefer the dark but for this moment, I am grateful it shields the evil on your face. Sadly, I will have to see it again once your little game is shut down for good.” Yami whispered and this rattled the other. What did he mean by “shut down”?! There was no way! The demon continued to grin as he took his turn, drawing his card and smirked. “Ah yes, just the card I need.” Maroon eyes looked to the other, whispering that he only had five turns to live now that the key card was in his possession. No, he was bluffing...! He has to be bluffing!! But the certainty was there, Yugi and Mai could see it just as much as the player killer could and the knowledge made the dark duelist furious. A grin parted the demon’s lips, showing the sharp rows that ached to dig into flesh.

“Prepare yourself...I will soon show you a darkness you’ll wish you never knew.”

Yugi shivered at the tone, knowing that Yami meant it but the delivery wasn’t just made to shake the other man but assure in a way that only Yugi could decipher. The player killer truly didn’t know what he was up against and Yami will stay true to the hidden threat he spoke. /Get him...Yami./ Hearing that only invigorated the demon. His precious lotus’ heart rang true to his desire and he aimed to please. It was rather joyous to know what he knew of his delightful and blessed partner. No longer did Yami have to hold himself back on his baser urges without fear of what Yugi would think. Until then, he had a duel to win and an oaf to silence. Once more he boasted that Yami knew nothing of what he spoke, that he was superior in every way and no card would stop him. “As long as my castle rules the sky, you’re in no position to threaten me!”

Yami tutted like he was scolding a child, asking if he really thought a true duelist would roll over and admit defeat because he told him so. Such intense pride was always a fine garnish, Yami murmured before deciding to show he wasn’t joking to the card he’ll use. After all, seeing is believing as the old saying goes. “I can joke at my best interest but to show I can be serious as well requires a demonstration.” As he spoke, Yami turned the card over and what was revealed to the player killer made his eyes widen in horror. Swords of Revealing Light, a terrible card to the darkness that would dispel it all and illuminate the entire field with its blessed gleam. How vile he was to show such an accursed card to him! You’d be wise to fear what’s in store for you and your monsters...in five turns. With the threat hanging over his head, Yami took his turn, setting Curse of Dragon in defense and one other card face down. “Make your move but be cautious.” Yami whispered with such covertness that set the player killer on edge. That had to be that card!! That had to be the swords!! He couldn’t allow such an hindrance become his downfall!!

Outside, the three could see the player killer was sweating bullets to Yami’s calm composure. Mai couldn’t believe it, rather she wouldn’t believe it if she hadn’t bore witness to it firsthand. He wasn’t afraid of the field the other player set up, wasn’t afraid of what lurked in the darkness. Yami spoke as if he lived in the shadows more in depth than the player killer ever could and it was a frightening thought. What little Mai knew about the famed duelist to beat Kaiba is what made him a daunting opponent to face. She would have to prepare herself and well for the time when she’ll face him in a duel. An honest one with no tricks as it was clear he could see through them faster than anyone. Until then, she will continue to observe, examine his methods and how he rattles others. It was strange, Mai mused as she thought why Yami had shown the card to the player killer. Not to say there was nothing in the rules stating against it but it was a bold move to make. The woman didn’t decipher it at first but when she thought about it more, it finally made sense.

If Yami couldn’t see the opponent and reach the monsters, he’ll reach to the player killer another way. And so far, that way was working well, a little too well. Was his voice always so dark and alluring...so suave and rich that it perceived a different effect depending on who listened? No longer was she scared that Yami would lose this duel and everything to go with it but intrigued to see how the other actually dueled. Haga was but a mere obstacle too cocky for his own good. This player killer will prove to be the challenge needed to bring out the real dueling spirit the other had. Hasty to be rid of the card that would ruin him, the player killer made to set out his next card once he drew into it. Once again, he acclaimed that Yami was a foolish one to have not only shared his strategy but set the card necessary to complete it immediately, leaving it open for the monster he planned to summon.

“Reaper of the Cards! Come forth and take away the spell that dares to threaten the darkness to shield me!” The monster came onto the field with a ghastly wail, scythe raised and poised to take out the spell card on the field. “Card Eraser!” The reaper shot forward, alarming Yugi but the hand to squeeze his shoulder told him that the player killer was once more being hasty to the trap laid out before him. Then, did Yami not play the swords as they all thought? The answer came with a derisive chuckle from the demon, fingers trailing the length of the wire as he stated rather cheekily that yes, he had told the other of his strategy to win...

“...but I never spoke that I would place it on the board at this very moment.” At the time of him speaking such, the Reaper was halted in its assault on the board, catching the player killer’s attention and demanding why the monster was doing nothing. Yami smirked, reaching for the face down and flipped it over to reveal Spellbinding Circle, the hexagram curse appearing around the Reaper and sealing it in place. How did he know what to expect?! It was impossible yet his reaper was trapped and the other now free to play the cards he wished. He was tricked! Mocked and made a sucker in front of his last victim! He had fed off Mai’s fear and expected the same when combating Yami but he had twisted his game to become his own! A wasted turn handed control over to Yami and he grinned, drawing his card before holding up the spell in full view of the other. Now to play this for real, he purred, setting the card onto the field along with another spell.

The brute knew what one was but what was the other? Just what did this insignificant victim had planned to ruin him?! “I can see it now...” The smooth baritone made the other start, looking to the concealed demon as he spoke, a grin still prominent on his face. Yami continued without pause, to speak of the rope that had wrapped itself around the player killer’s neck. Was he still acting as if he won?! The only rope around one’s neck was the one settled around his throat and all it would take to shut him up was one firm tug. But the player killer resisted, not out of obligation to finish the duel which he started, but the crawling presence that echoed through him staring into those blood red eyes. No...he couldn’t be...he couldn’t be afraid!! He is the monster in the night! The creature ready to prey upon the weak that laid sleeping!! He is the ruler of the dark!! No one is to make him feel afraid of what he claimed!!

“One more word out of you and I will...!!!” The brute paused, looking deep into narrowed pupils, snake-like and filled with such malice and, for the briefest moment, he saw it. Saw the vision of a body, walking up the steps to the gallows, a mangy rope noose around his neck. The man that was to represent him walked with defeat, with the knowledge that death had lain heavily upon his shoulders and no other salvation waited for him except the sweet embrace of death. Weak hearts are devoured by the darkness, Yami spoke, a voice like melted velvet but hidden with such contempt towards the other man. He may have been held down by the wire but even so, the roles were certainly flipped. Darkness will claim the weakest soul and it wasn’t the one the player killer thought.

Three turns, he was warned and the turn handed over. The brutish male tried to calm himself, tried to not show the fear that dared to course through his veins as he drew his card. But they saw his trepidation, saw his growing fear. Yami’s words were like a knife, cutting and stripping away the bravado the player killer held himself with. For too long did he play himself as the hunter, to scour the island for victims at the behest of his employer with the greatest target to gain the hefty prize the one to sit before him now. A foolhardy mistake and one to be paid in full of the blood that pumped a fierce rhythm to match the growing pace of the heart that sung with its herald sin. Just three more turns. When he looked upon the card—the King of Yamimakai—thick lips curled into a grin most foul.

This was it, the beast to take out the weak defense Yami set himself up with. Such a powerful beast and lord of the dark world, with the addition of its power boost, nothing can stand up to it. The monster was summoned, a guttural roar of its presence hidden within the shadows and the player killer commanded his beast to attack. The dark lord gathered its energies between massive claws, pulsating and vile with the congealed evil before finally, the blast shot out in a vicious shockwave aimed for the Curse of Dragon. As luck would have it, the hasty nature of the other who was being swathed in fear of actually losing left him blind to the fact that the target wasn’t actually the dragon. That the brute didn’t view the board and realize that monster positions benefited Yami more than him.

And the moment Yami mentioned that, it was too late to halt the attack, the reaper crying out in a cantankerous wail as the blast struck it from behind, removing it from the field and taking a chunk from the player killer’s life point, dragging him down to 1200. It was impossible but with each tentative step, he was being led more into the entrancing web Yami weaved with his words. Enticed to attack when he shouldn’t, fall victim to words made to bait him with the wrong moves that held no tact. The methods once used to make weaklings fall to their own fear was now turned against him by a true figure borne of the night. The player killer would find this out too late but his days were numbered, the demons awaiting the ragged fibers to finally catch around the thick neck and finish the job. Dragon unharmed allowed Yami to take his turn, picking up his next card before fingers caressed the covered swords.

“You wish to see it so much...allow me to give you respite.” The spell was tripped and the sheen of blinding swords appeared on the side of the player killer. Light, such utter torture to his eyes, lit up his field and dispelled away all the darkness that was filtered from the castle in the sky. The monsters wailed and cried, shielding their faces with jagged claws and deformed arms, revealing their horrid appearances to all as they were frozen in place. Only three turns left. What will you do now was spoken with such playful lilt and the player killer snarled a vicious sound. He was being toyed with yet again and refused to be made a joke! Yami had the ability to attack now while his monsters were sealed by the swords but the only creature he had on hand was Curse of Dragon.

Its power alone couldn’t stand up to his monsters and no way he’ll be able to find the means to stop him in three turns. The concealed demon spoke nothing but hot air. Yami grew impatient as the other contemplated his moves. “Hurry up!” The demon snapped, making a sneer cinch the other’s face before picking up the next card. It was clear that he couldn’t allow himself to be defenseless. Couldn’t allow Yami to gain any form of upper hand to the prediction he so claims. When beady eyes looked at the card in hand, a grin stretched his face, making the claim that if he couldn’t touch Yami for three turns, then he would prevent the same for two. “Yellow Luster Shield! Become one with the Castle of Dark Illusions and protect my creatures!” The golden shield surrounded the castle before descending down, protecting the monsters with the impenetrable barrier and raised the defense of each one.

Yugi fiddled with the hem of his shirt. This was a problem. As long as the barrier was up, Yami couldn’t attack. The Curse of Dragon wasn’t strong enough to do anything to them now but as he observed the field, he noted how quick the player killer went on the defensive once the castle’s shadows were gone. Mai noticed this as well and realized now that the player killer wasn’t as frightening as he was just moments ago going against her. He had power in spades but that was clearly determined if he kept his advantage to fight in the darkness. Once that power was lost, he was retreating like a dog with its tail between its legs, bearing teeth to a predator larger than it. Cornered by a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Such a proper metaphor for the duel she watched now.

The player killer groused that it was Yami’s turn and the smirk to appear upon his face once more set his fight or flight response into overdrive. What was with that smirk...what did he have planned now?! That question and more flitted through his mind before finally Yami spoke. Did he realize he exposed his weakness? Eyes widened to the accusation, unable to speak which allowed Yami to continue. He didn’t walk into this duel unprepared for the unknown. Instead, each calculated move was from observation of the other’s own. The conclusion: the player killer won’t advance without being sure of his own safety. “You talk a mighty game to inflate your ego and show off your strength with size but cowering away in the dark is like a child with a safety blanket.” The white of his teeth peeked from parted lips as the demon continued. Spoke that without the dark, he was a husk of his former self blustered by the game he plays. If he would be so bold to say, he didn’t even have the balls to match.

Yugi nearly snickered at the jab but composed himself, seeing the player killer was getting further riled by Yami’s patronizing words. And to top it all off, the demon finished that he knew the other would play a shield. “You lost the dark, now you strive for the sweet golden embrace of the light. A selfish move when you curse the light as it holds so much potential that you’ve failed to grasp. Dark and light can coexist and I’m a fine example of that.” Yami finished, sparing a brief glance to Yugi as he spoke before declaring the other only had two turns left before taking his own. The whinny of a horse announced Gaia’s appearance onto the field, hooves scratching the ground though its presence wasn’t there for long. The face down was activated, revealing Polymerization and Gaia departed from his trusted mount to leap onto the back of the dragon who rose in flight, both monsters glaring heatedly towards the player killer.

Jester. Harlequin. Menace. All were spoken in secret to those attuned to hear them and Yugi only watched the monsters on the board as Yami declared his next turn will herald the killing blow to end him. Did they know? Gaia and Curse of Dragon, did they know what will happen in two turns? It was still a boggling concept that has yet to be explained, perhaps before the cradle of sleep takes him into its embrace, Yugi can ask about the monster realm. Yami did promise the moment they had time to themselves, he could explain without others in the vicinity to hear. However, that was something to focus on when the duel was over. Inside the battle box, the player killer shook with anger. How long will this brat claim that he will suffer at his hand? Even with the combined force of 2600 attack, it will do nothing as long as his monsters are safely contained within the shield. What else could Yami have planned to back up his claim?! The brute saw nothing but empty promises, a bluff in disguise.

But this was but a means to make him believe he can still turn this around, that he can challenge Yami’s game and take it from him. Alas, there was nothing to claim, nothing to steal. All there was is the mocking smirk to cross the demon’s face, a sign that claims the sure victory only he knew but won’t tell until it’s completed. The player killer couldn’t allow this...he had to bolster his defenses. That’s it...more defense to shield him then go in for an all-out attack once the shield and swords were gone. The wild fury was so obvious on his face and Yami could laugh in amusement at the clear obliviousness in the other male. He was digging himself deeper into the trap just as the demon expected. The safety of defensive monsters will be his end. Taking his turn, the player killer set down Metal Guardian in defense outside of the shield, providing a battlement to further protect himself and Yami could only pity the man.

Pathetic was he to think more defense would save him now, even claiming it so only to be berated that Yami had no way to get to him. “Oh but I do and if you wish for me to demonstrate it...end your turn.” Gritted teeth hissed the end and Yami made his move. Too much security is just as much a trap as having too little, the demon uttered. Protection was a gift and shouldn’t be abused as the player killer had done this entire duel. “Many were punished for the price of security and you are no different. So let me end your fear of folly with this!” Plucking a card from hand, he set it upon the field to reveal Catapult Turtle, the mechanized creature forming on the board. “Gaia, prepare yourself on the catapult and aim for your target!” The dragon and rider landed on the metal tarmac, attack boosted with the provided speed that will come from being shot off like a bullet from the monster.

A careless move, the player killer wanted to shout, believing that nothing would happen as long as Yellow Luster Shield kept its faithful guard but the chuckle to emerge halted his joyous tirade. “You’re being too hasty. I never said the target would be your monsters.” This silenced the other man, cranks turning on the turtle as Gaia and Curse of Dragon were aimed for the real target. The Castle of Dark Illusion. Was he _mad!?_ Both the dragon champion and the castle had the same numbers in attack and defense!! He was about to sacrifice his monsters for a useless cause with the shield protecting all! Everyone present could only watch as Yami made the call and the monster was catapulted from the ground monster, aiming true as it flew like an arrow towards the castle. The following collision had taken a vicious chunk from Yami’s life points, leaving him with only 300 but the result was the ring around the castle crumbling into pieces.

Seeing that the effort was wasted, a boastful laugh came from the player killer. “You were really the fool here! You claim that my life is to end in two turns yet you made a baseless sacrifice of your own monster to remove my castle’s flotation ring! It still owns the sky unharmed!” The words flipped a revelation in Yugi’s mind as he observed the field while Mai could only whisper that Yami failed. He was going to lose everything and be disqualified as she was. “He isn’t.” Mai blinked, glancing at Yugi as he stepped from Aqua’s hands. But the result was plain as day. Yami’s field was empty of a worthy monster to attack with, the player killer was free upon his next turn and would have the ability to attack from the shadows once more once his shield was gone. “But don’t you see, Mai...” Yugi began as he pressed his hands onto the glass of the battle box. The two looked to Yugi, one with distaste and the other satisfaction.

Yugi knew what happened faster than the player killer which only proved the point Yami made. Then, the words were uttered that shocked the player killer. “...How can the castle float without its flotation ring?” Wide eyes looked to the board and saw the little pipsqueak was correct. The castle was still suspended in the air but lacked the ring that gave it that purpose to begin. Which only meant...! “Did you think I want to see your ugly mug or that of your monsters? My swords were brought to use for a different reason and it took the lovely words of my partner to make you realize what was set up for you.” Yami muttered, raising a hand and, like the tales of Julius Caesar, gave a thumbs down to indicate the end of his turn. Slowly, the swords began to disappear and when the last one faded, the castle began to fall with a rumble to echo in the ears of the other male. Panicked, the player killer tried to get his monsters to flee from the falling castle but horror painted his face as their claws only scratched at the barrier that once kept them protected.

The castle continued to fall like the rock it was, bringing up dust and debris as it impacted the board and the monsters inside the barrier. Nothing remained on the field, life points reaching its end as the brute could only stare at his own self-destruction. His carefully laid plans, exposed. His traps, extricated. His life...expired. His breath hitched, head raising into the burning maroon that was joined by the emblazoned golden eye centered on the demon’s forehead. A hand, now covered with scales black as the night around him, ran along the cord that was around his neck. Slowly, the wire disintegrated as if the touch itself was acid, eating away until the twang of the wire snapping echoed in his ears. “You lost, dear player killer of darkness. Since you didn’t claim the prize of my head, you must pay the price for devaluing my wish granting abilities. So...enjoy your penalty.”

The form of the other changed, becoming a true creature of the night. The player killer may have been a monster of the night but now, he was witnessed to a demon of the darkness. Shadows poured from Yami’s form, eager for prey and shot towards the man that tried to escape. But he didn’t get far, crawling tendrils ascending up from his legs and towards his torso. No longer could he move, trapped as Yami stood from the chair and stalked towards him, boots clicking on the floor of the battle box. Snake-like eyes and more scales met his frightened gaze before a grin, sharp as a knife and twice as deadly reflected in his eye. _“To the gallows with you.”_ Then, the player killer’s vision shifted and he stood upon the gallows. Thick, coarse rope settled around his throat as he looked out to an unknown crowd covered in shadows. Eyes looked around wildly, asking himself how he was shifted from the battle box to...to _this._

Then, footsteps came from his side and when he looked, saw the demon standing there. What manner of trickery was this?! What power did he use to bring out such a hallucination?! But no voice came to ask such questions, only shivering when he felt the tips of claws caress the broad chin. “How does it feel to be the same as the victims you pride in scaring~ Does it excite you? Does it make you lust for more power? Oh how the mighty falls once that power gets ingrained so deep that you don’t know how to process and use it. But let this be a lesson to you...that darkness feeds upon the weak hearts of man. Eats up their fear, their pride, their sin...and when nothing remains...you are left to see damnation.” Yami licked his lips before weaving a coil of shadows around the lever.

“And I, as that very darkness, will enjoy the meal that we shall make out of you. Hear your blood pump with each heartbeat, your chest opened wide as you continue to breathe. Feel the agonizing pain as the very flesh is ripped from your bones, deep lines cut into your skin and your entrails dragged from your sorry carcass. And...when all is said and done, we’ll wrap your remains prettily and send them to Pegasus. But who am I to talk! Action is much more fun~ So I bid you...goodbye.” Curling his fingers, the shadows responded, pulling upon the lever and the voice that had been lost as Yami spoke now sounded as the wooden floor dropped from underneath the player killer’s feet. A damning sound of woe as the man fell into the darkness he once trusted so much, head angled up to see the grinning face grow farther and farther away, a laughable wave meeting his eye before all went dark around him.

_“EEEYAHHHH!!”_

The musty old rope soon grew taut, stilling the body below...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -buried under 19 pages- these chapters are getting longer...leaving cliffhangers again...send help...
> 
> but i warned ya that things would get crazy at night. leave it to Yami to do the thing. now...let’s take a break with the monst—MAHAD, DON’T YOU _DARE!!_ -stomps to shadow realm-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood and Gore
> 
> yes it’s in the tags but with each meal, i seem to progressively make it more graphic. these boys be hungry and this may or may not become a plot point in a later chapter...

At the castle, one was still awake despite the late hour. Sleep did not come to him for something has roused his disdain. Behind him, Croquet stood, having imparted the bad news to the silver haired man and Pegasus was not pleased in the slightest. Was the report true, he demanded and the other bowed deeply in response, speaking that they were. “We received word from one of the agents in the Kaiba household. He is awake.” And coming to the island, Pegasus mused. This would certainly put a wrench in his plans if he arrived and claimed his brother back before the deal was achieved. Behind him, a room separated by bulletproof glass held the traitorous Big Five, all eyes looking to the man as one spoke if they would need to change their entire plan.

They did not expect that the elder Kaiba would wake and if he finds out of their treachery, they would be next on the chopping block after Pegasus. But too much was already invested. The deal set the moment Yami was defeated and the youngest Kaiba having given the key to the blueprints needed for a full takeover. He should’ve just died, one spat bitterly and Pegasus chuckled. Yes, his death would’ve made all things so much easier for him and considering who he had contended with, it was surprising that wasn’t the case. Guess demons have a sense of humility in them somewhere. But going back to the matter of death, Pegasus uttered as he stepped from the room and onto the balcony that overlooked his kingdom.

“Seto Kaiba and his little pet won’t reach the kingdom. They both will see an unfortunate accident with a crash landing into the sea. There will be no survivors.” Pegasus spoke and that assurance seemed to settle the Big Five. As long as Kaiba doesn’t reach them, then all will be on course.

Yes, Pegasus thought, looking to the bright orb that hovered before his gaze. I will send you back to hell where you belong...

0

Yami stood from the table silently, pocketing his deck and reaching to collect the star chips he gained back plus his own. Without a glance to the man, he moved out the battle box, leaving the comatose player killer within. He wasn’t dead yet, just trapped in the illusion of death with a snapped neck until he got back to him. Oh no, the sweet embrace of death won’t be given to such filth that insults the darkness as he had. He will find solace in it once every painful scream is ripped from that useless little voice box that boasted one too many lies. When he stepped out, Yugi praised him for his victory, stepping aside as the demon stood before Mai and held a hand out. Within his palm rested the glittering chips and Mai could only stare at them with sorrow. The other was truly amazing and she came to realize that at her current state, she really was no challenge to him. Seeing her hesitate made him stretch his palm out further.

“Take them.”

Lilac hues looked into scarlet before Mai looked away. She couldn’t take them, she finally admitted, stepping past the demon. After losing a battle as a duelist, Mai had no right to take the star chips. Yami won them fairly, leaving him with more than enough to get into the castle, even split them with Jounouchi assuming no one was around to catch the exchange. But the woman, for all that she had done within the first twelve hours of the tournament beginning, will disclose that she was happy she met the group. “No...Mai...” Yugi whispered before looking to Yami, his plea radiating deep in his eyes for him to do something to change Mai’s mind. But Yami couldn’t when the woman was convinced that leaving was her only option. There was little for him to say that would change her mind but surprisingly, Yami had to say nothing.

“Hold on there!” A voice boasted from behind, making them all look back and saw that Keara stood there with Jounouchi, Ryou, Diamond and Honda, the blonde having spoken up. Yugi felt he knew who woke them and smiled to Keara who returned his smile as Jounouchi stepped forward to gripe that Mai was looking too forward towards the easy way out. She blinked before smiling, hugging her arms a bit. “Do you all always do stuff together? Can’t believe I’m getting this kind of attention for a simple goodbye.” Ryou was nudged by Honda, being asked for the time and the doe-eyed boy took a look at his watch. It was just a little bit before 11pm, meaning they had one more hour before the turn of the day.

“You’re still our friend, aren’t you?” Diamond asked, making Mai start to the sudden declaration, slightly bewildered of where such a question came from which was clarified by Yugi. You said at dinner that one tomorrow comes, we’ll be enemies, he stated. “But it isn’t officially tomorrow so by that fact, we’re still friends!” Mai had no words to speak as she looked to the group. They all...still saw her as a friend? This was sudden and the woman didn’t know what to say in response. Aqua crossed his arms as he put in his two cents. That every duelist to come to the island had come to fight fairly but those like the ones hired by Pegasus came to divert that and destroy others for the sake of destroying that honor and fattening their pockets. By his call, they were no one worth calling themselves a duelist. Yugi nodded, smiling to the dragon before moving forward towards Mai.

“Take your star chips and decide at the castle who is the strongest duelist. You wanted to fight Yami, right? Then it will be there that you will have that opportunity. Don’t let that slip away because of guys like him.” He spoke, motioning to the player killer. Yugi spoke truth and Mai knew she had every right to take her chips back and make it to the finals to get the duel she desired since Yami had become the hot button topic of all dueling circles. But still, she hesitated and Jounouchi finally groaned. He was tired and wanted to go back to bed but when Keara told him that his expertise in convincing was needed for something important, he didn’t think it was getting through a thick skull worse than his own. “If yer gonna continue mopin’ then I propose a quick fix solution!” This had Diamond glancing at him, asking just what he had in mind that constitutes as a “quick fix” solution.

“Easy!” Sauntering over to Yami, he reached over his shoulder to snag the chips there, making Yugi squeak out a cry of the blonde’s name as said blonde decided that if Mai wanted to continue the walk of shame to whatever boat is docked this time of night, then he’ll take her star chips and get into the castle himself. This made the woman fluster a bright red as she finally snapped. Of all the things! This was a sensitive moment for her and of course Jounouchi would be the one to make a mockery of it! “You little rat!” she hissed, marching towards the grinning blonde holding her star chips and was quick to demand them back. If he really thought she was going to let him run off with her hard earned work, he’d be sorry. “Give them back, you sonuva—!!” Her tirade found pause when her outstretched hand was met with the weight of eight star chips landing in them. Mai glanced at them then to Jounouchi who rocked on his heels. Then he began to speak and what he said shone a whole new light on him.

He told her point blank that if pride was going to keep her from staying in the running then she was welcomed to throw them away. However, if he was a shrewd and loud blonde woman with a hidden heart of gold, he wouldn’t do it. “So don’t throw away those chips or yer dream.” With his piece said, Jounouchi was quick to revert back to his usual persona with a need to get back to bed. “When did you get all philosophical, Jounouchi?” Honda mused, prompted with an answer of sleep deprivation, as he followed with Diamond chuckling after them. Keara nodded before glancing to Mai who was looking at the star chips before clutching them close to her heart. “Yami,” At his name, the demon glanced at her and Mai smiled. “I don’t claim these as mine. Instead, I’ll borrow them and when I find the chance, I will pay it forward. Then we can fight, fair and square!” Her resolve had the demon crack a small smile and to see that was enough to push Mai to stick by it. That’s what she hoped for, some form of acceptance from the hidden demon that wasn’t a scowl or disinterest. Yami will await that battle and Mai will be sure to better herself before that decisive duel to see who the strongest was.

When everyone had left, leaving Yugi, Aqua, Keara and Yami, the ether mistress looked to the three. The look in her eyes asked enough and Yami nodded to her question. He was fine, mildly insulted to the player killer that awaited his real punishment but aside from that, he done no harm to anyone. “Good, something told me there was a disturbance in the energies around here and came to see. Seems I’ve missed out on quite the duel here.” Yugi chuckled, replying that she had, the player killer not knowing what he was up against when he decided to throw in his hat working for Pegasus. But it was over now and both were owed their due. Keara understood, waving for Yugi to come along to allow their privacy to their meal as she headed back for the campsite. Alas, when Yugi didn’t follow, she turned back, gaze curious. “I’ll come back soon. Go ahead without me.” Understanding flickered in her eyes, a light smile crossing her face before she was gone back through the forest.

A rarity, Keara surmised as she walked but felt proud of this step. The ether mistress was sure that the demons wouldn’t want their mate near when they fed but it seems something had changed that path of thinking. She wouldn’t be surprised if that was something brought up by Yugi himself as a show of trust and faith in their growing bonds. It was relieving to see and can only hope for further improvement that will also help in assisting his budding light magic. There was still time. Keara can only hope that where she expects Yugi to get to will be there before reaching the castle. “It will be his light that will cast a path through the darkness in his time of need.” She murmured, continuing on her way. When Keara had left, Aqua looked to Yugi in wonder and a little apprehension. Are you sure about this, the dragon had asked and it was Yami that quelled the fear.

The demon explained to Aqua, body dragged from the battle box, of Yugi’s validation towards this one final defining part of them. It was true that they often kept Yugi from witnessing such things as this wasn’t something they wanted his eyes to see but Yugi had proven he had matured. No longer was he frightened of what was natural to them and while pressed to calm such needs still, he knew there were going to be times he can’t stop it. And being on this island with little sources for food to satiate their appetite was more than enough reason to pick away at these player killers. Not just for their sake either but unconsciously those of other duelists that were assaulted in the night. They, of course, were of little concern except for opponents to fight but they deserve the right to duel comfortably than to be disqualified overnight. That right, he hummed, looking down to Yugi who scuffed a foot over the grass.

“I just want to be more involved with you. I know who I love and what you do won’t change that fact. I know the first time where I accidentally stepped in on you two, it scared me. I fear I would be next even for being your host. But I grew from that, knew this was just another part of you and to accept it. And as I told Yami, I’ll tell you the same. There’s nothing wrong with a little sin as long as it’s brought by the right influence. Think you two are enough of a reason for my case.” Aqua looked to Yami for proof that Yugi meant his words and the demon nodded. He’s certainly grown, Yami spoke lovingly, throwing the body onto the ground, and the moment impact struck the player killer’s head, he woke from the illusion. Good to see you’re with us now, Yami hissed and the brute looked to him, gaze disoriented long enough for both demons to shift form.

When his vision cleared, the ghastly sight of hungry carnivores gazed back at him, Yugi standing beside them. “W-what are you?!” He gasped as he tried to crawl back only for shadows to tether him to the grassy floor. “You insult the darkness with claims that you own it. Insulted me who thrives from it. Your sins stack high against you and we as beings of darkness eat away at such sin to be sure that none exists which can bring harm to our partner.” Yami seethed, stepping towards the man who felt a fear he didn’t think he could ever fathom. He was the player killer of darkness but even for such a title, he had nothing to compare against real demons who lived in the shadows. Yet they said their partner was the weak little child beside them. Maybe he can ask for amnesty through him!! But when beady eyes gazed into violet, they held a coldness unexpected as Yugi stepped back from the man.

“You can try asking for forgiveness but I won’t grant it. You see, we lack much in the case of sustenance thanks to your employer. And these two have quite the specific dietary needs that can only be covered by a sizable helping of food. But do you see a Burger World here? Or any other restaurant chain to get food? We were lucky to have people gracious enough to feed us but it’s never enough.” Yugi stepped to Aqua’s side, the dragon lowering his head to allow him to stroke the side of his jaw, over the jagged edges and sharp teeth to peek through. Then Yugi looked to the player killer cowering before the demons and gave a firm nod. It was good to see the front he put to scare others crumbled when facing one who had the means to do worse than he ever could. One more pat over the dragon’s jaw and Yugi released him, both taking that as the universal sign, “it’s feeding time”.

Both stalked towards the man, said man struggling in the binds that trapped him but there was little hope for him to escape this situation. It was also clear that any of Pegasus’ men to roam and make sure that no illegitimate trading of stars were happening wouldn’t be of help here. Pegasus hired them as he expected them to do their job so what point would there be to keep an eye on them. As long as the competition was culled even a little before the second day, that’s all that would please him. But to know demons like them were roaming about? That was the only factor that was far out of the equation that he was hired for. Now, his fate was sealed to the night. Aqua’s jaws creaked open with a snarl before leaping forward. Claws tore at the sleeve of his sweeping coat, an arm caught between his jaws and the player killer howling in pain when the sharp teeth dug into flesh. Red hot blood spilled from the puncture wounds, making the brute sob before another scream echoed through the forest as the dragon tore away a chunk hungrily.

The player killer whimpered pitifully, eyes glancing to the giant hole literally in his arm and stuttered in horror but they weren’t done yet. A hiss let Yami, knowing what he wanted to dig into most but the sweet call to torture this wretched waste of space called stronger. Tearing through the other sleeve, Yami followed Aqua’s example and tore a chunk from the other arm, savoring the flesh swathed in the man’s fear. The prolific fear, the robust sin, it made his stomach growl for more. Between the two, claws snagged at cloth, tearing it away in chunks, leaving thin lines in flesh that welled with blood. The scent of the blood slathered in fright immediately had them going for more out of their meal. As the two gorged on the player killer, Yugi stepped around the killing scene, ever fascinated by their meticulous work. To think, Yugi was one who could never handle even the mildest of horror and slasher movies. That he rather bury his head into a pillow at the mere sight of blood.

Maybe it was the connection he held with them. Of the understanding Yugi finally showed to allow him to be here than back at the campsite to lay awake until they returned. Was Yugi mad? Many would claim yes but this was something he accepted. Something that showed the closeness they shared and the connection they finally forged after months. Too long did he tiptoe around this and finally bore the fruit deserving when he became their mate. Woken from his daze had Yugi see that their fun finally gave way to finishing off the body for real. It was getting late and both knew Yugi needed slumber in order to keep pace with them tomorrow as they looked for their final opponents and gain access to the castle. They wouldn’t want to keep him up longer than needed for their games with the player killer. So Aqua decided to split the chest with his tail, the deafening crack of the sternum making the player killer yowl, convulsing in place with limbs weakly trying to free from the shadows that were wrapped around them.

It did little when his arms had already been stripped of tendon and muscle so he could only watch in a delirious haze of pain as his ribcage was pried open like a pair of shutters, the cracking sound of bone snapping in the silence and heart beating fast to the exposed air while lungs shuddered to keep him breathing and alive. But the man could only beg for death by this point. “P-please...” he gasped brokenly and both looked at each other as if contemplating his request. Do we, Aqua questioned with a teasing lilt, lapping away a line of blood and saliva from the corner of his jaws. Yami tapped his chin, glancing to Yugi as he tried to conceal a yawn. Aww, his poor lotus was tired. Best not let this go on much longer. “Our dear light is tired and it’s getting close to midnight. So we’ll adhere to your request but as your soul fades from your form, remember this lesson well. The night will always belong to the demons and no one can even begin to own the powers that come with it unless you learn to cherish a balance as our little light does.”

The player killer spat up blood with the attempt to respond and Yami felt it enough to see him weakly make the effort to continue fighting. Reaching down, he grasped the heart and smirked. _“Oyasumi.”_ With a mighty jerk, the organ was ripped viciously from the chest cavity, the male gasping on choked breath before finally stilling, all functions ceasing slowly as the bloodied organ was tossed to Aqua to eat. Aqua caught it straight from the air, pleased to hear a small round of applause from Yugi for his act. He grinned over to his partner, tipping his head up to swallow the beating treat with gusto, returning back to the body to get his fill. Organs were torn apart, swallowed down in large chunks, and more flesh ripped away to leave bleached bone in its wake, a few snapped to chew away at the marrow. Blood painted the grass with red, the darkness lit by only the moon making it look like a black oil slick, both picking away at the carcass like vultures. Shadows bled from their hunched forms, lapping at the blood like a man thirsting for water while more lazily turned their attention to Yugi, curling about his feet and climbing his legs to coax him to stay awake just a little longer. All was savored until nothing remained to even recognize the player killer. When all was said and done and the demons satiated with a filling meal, Yami dragged the body off towards the ocean to dispose of the remains and deliver a “special” gift to the castle while Yugi took a napkin he snagged from dinner to clean up most of the blood.

Such a messy dragon I love, Yugi teased, making Aqua chuckle as he told him in return he had no need for all this. “The shadows would do the cleanup for us.” Yugi smiled, knowing that was the case but he wanted to do this. However, the napkin did nothing to contain the mess, the thin sheet of paper coated which had Yugi pouting and a coy smile crossing Aqua’s face. “Told you.” The dragon took the napkin and let the shadows deal with it to cover their tracks but before he could settle back into his hidden form, Yugi set his hands on his jaws heavy with the sticky texture of blood across it. Thumbs ran along the jagged edges, making Aqua hum as he allowed Yugi this. Yugi smiled as he brushed his hands over the expanse, not caring for the mess to follow, bringing Aqua’s head down when prompted and Yugi pressed a kiss to his cheek. Love you, he whispered and Aqua purred, tongue passing over Yugi’s cheek before he changed back with shadows cleaning their face and hands, Yami returning not long after and the three returned back to the campsite. The player killer gone allowed them easy rest but rest wasn’t in the cards so easily.

0

In the night sky, the blades of a helicopter whirred as it carried their passengers to their destination. Kaiba was sifting through cards, Ruby silent beside him. The brunet was lost in contemplative thought before asking how long it has been since Death-T. That day still rang clear in his mind. Of his loss to Yami and the following punishment done to him in hopes to fix his heart that had been corrupted with the need to destroy his opponents. Even if it meant death. The guard spoke that it had been six months since and Kaiba sighed, looking to the cards in hand. “Feels like so much longer. Like years have passed since I’ve held my own cards.” Ruby glanced over to him when he said this, imagining this was hard for him to get six months of his life back. So much happened that needed to be fixed and their biggest obstacle would be Pegasus himself.

No one knew what the man would do when he finds out about this assuming he doesn’t know already. Kaiba wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if that were the case. After all, if someone were to grab Mokuba without Ruby being notified the moment he was off the premises meant that there were spies loyal to Pegasus watching his every move, choosing the right time to strike. Who knows who else was in on this but they played their roles well to blend in as easily as they had, bypassing background checks that would've weeded them out before they even stepped onto Kaiba Corp ground. The guard whispered that all were hoping and waiting for him to wake and were elated to such news despite the current circumstances. Ruby hummed before Kaiba continued that Mokuba had left a detailed report behind of everything that happened outside Ruby’s eye during those months to a maid he entrusted with the information, given strict instructions that the report wasn’t handed to Ruby considering what had happened.

“To keep you safe most likely so don’t be hard on yourself. I told you that before.” Kaiba uttered without looking up. Ruby nodded as the guard could only wish for the youngest Kaiba’s safe return. With the knowledge of who was behind the entire operation, Kaiba knew he wouldn’t rest until Pegasus and his empire falls. He was a fool to start this war and more so when he allied himself with his backstabbing shareholders. Ruby opened the case set upon his lap, looking at the content inside. Next to the collection of Kaiba’s best cards, there were two devices inside. A new product within the testing phase but will see a field test on the island. It was something in development during Death-T but once Kaiba had fallen into his coma, development had fallen onto Ruby to finish and something he aimed to do while Kaiba was absent from them. This was the ace in the hole Kaiba planned to use against Pegasus and bring his brother home.

“While Pegasus is a priority, we cannot forget there is another that roams the island. The one that has caused all of this to happen.” Kaiba was silent but knew exactly who he spoke of. The demon that had brought this on. It was assured to be no fault of Yami’s but he did cause them a serious issue that must be rectified one way or another. If Kaiba defeated him there, he’d reclaim the supremacy of being the No. 1 duelist in Japan and this whole debacle would be over. His technique is calculative and formidable, even Kaiba will admit that he was superior in every way but even superiority had its limits. “But even for the risk he poses, I want to battle him again.” Ruby looked to him with the mildest hint of worry. The redhead expected that his mind had been sufficiently cleansed of the monster that commanded Death-T with an iron fist but even so, he had his fears. Ruby didn’t want a repeat of what happened again.

Yami was indeed a powerful opponent with secrets far beyond human cognition, such secrets which shouldn’t be trifled with unprepared. Ruby could only hope when they do battle a second time, there would be no threats aside from Pegasus. The ride was silent from there, no one having much to speak about though Kaiba had noticed something odd. The position of the moon hadn’t remained constant when he glanced out the window. First it was on one side, now it was on his. The only deduction to come from this was that they were going in circles aimlessly. And it wasn’t just that which the brunet caught onto. The guard and pilot were rather apathetic, as if the urgency of reaching the island was the least of their worries. This was setting off a number of flags and it seems Kaiba wasn’t the only one to have realized this as the click of a gun was heard, aimed for the brunet’s head.

“Seems like you’re starting to realize the situation you’re in.” The guard spoke, Ruby growling that he didn’t expect him to have switched sides so readily. “We’re being paid a hefty sum to sink you two to the bottom of the sea. We wanted to wait for an opportune time but having you realize your demise is much more satisfying.” The guard spoke. Kaiba gave no word about the situation, just lifted his cards out of the line of fire. He didn’t want to get blood on them, Kaiba uttered and the guard snickered. Such a little martyr for the cards, the guard sneered, pulling back the hammer. “Now die! Your little pet will follow suit soon enough!” As the guard pulled the trigger, it was quick to the eye as Kaiba swung his hand down, the card jamming itself between the hammer of the gun. This alarmed the man but he wasn’t allowed any reprieve for the action, a scathing sapphire glare meeting his own. Worthless trash, Kaiba bit with such disgust as he reached to snag the gun.

“You made me ruin a valuable card!” A snap was heard and the guard howled in pain, finger drawn back in the other direction from the force but the move now had the gun in Kaiba’s hand. He aimed for the guard who raised his hands in surrender while the brunet grinned. How easily the tables had turned but this was mere child’s play when it came to taking control of a situation. Fools working under Pegasus were way too dim in the head to think they could get the upper hand on him just because he was freshly awoken from a coma. To even attempt to kill him would mean killing the cards that he held at his command. If there was one lesson taught to him by Yami is that respect of the cards will find themselves protecting him in ways very few would understand. With a wave of the hand wielding the gun, Kaiba had made his order. For the guard to take a flying leap out of the helicopter and into the ocean.

“Have mercy...” The guard whimpered but a glare from Ruby made the order sound. There was no mercy waiting for him so he can either obey the command or have his brains mark the leather seat. It would mean little as they would just clean up and continue on their way. Both knew how to fly so the pilot wasn’t exempt from the same. He can beg for innocence but considering that he too was in on this plan to fly them in circles, it’s better to get rid of any close connections to report back to Pegasus before they arrived. “Come on, come on. We don’t have all night!” Ruby snapped and finally, both were shoved out of the aircraft with a splash into the frigid ocean waters. Command reigned over the helicopter, Kaiba bid the two betrayers farewell before taking the helm in guiding the craft onto the proper course. They wasted too much time with their game and that was of the essence.

To the island, full speed ahead!

0

Before the demons and Yugi returned, the others were settling back to rest. Jounouchi was quick to curl away into his sleeping bag, uttering a quick goodnight to the others. He didn’t like being in the dark, especially the dark of the forest in the middle of the night where anything could leap out at him. Just lay down and dream, dream of a brighter place, he thought as he slowly felt his body relax, easing him into the depths of deeper slumber. Something rustled from above before falling through the branches of the tree they slept under, the snapping of boughs rousing Honda who just caught the blurry sight of something falling. It was long and thin and his immediate thought was one of panic and alarm. The screech to come from him startled the three to come back along with the others that jolted awake. Jounouchi was the first to snap at the other as Honda curled into the tree.

“S-snake! Snake! I hate snakes and reptiles and other things with slippery skin!!” he rasped, making Aqua huff indignantly as he crossed his arms. “Just got back and already I’ve been insulted.” He huffed, Yugi patting his arm with the assurance that Honda surely meant no harm though when he saw what the “snake” was, reached down to grab it. Is this your snake, Yugi questioned, holding up the vine that had gotten dislodged when Aqua had flown in to land. Honda looked to the vine then to Yugi who gave him a bit of a pointed look before flushing in embarrassment. “Ya woke us because of a damn vine?! I oughta slug ya!!” Jounouchi barked before rolling back over in his bag to go back to sleep. Honda rubbed the back of his head as Yugi tossed away the vine, Yami and Aqua moving to settle in their own spot though not without Honda apologizing to them both.

The last thing he wanted is to have the two give him the silent treatment for his legitimate fears though the two of them, for Aqua being a dragon and Yami having a demon form modeled after a serpent, hit differently where his anxious reaction was nothing similar when around the two of them. “Thank you.” Yugi whispered, foregoing the offered sleeping bag to settle in Aqua’s lap, feeling his arms come around him. He knew Honda meant nothing by the exclamation but Yugi had felt a little stab of disapproval that Honda had blurted out such a thing around the two. But it’s all water under the bridge now, allowing them rest so they can get through the next day and into the castle. Time marched on through the night, the boys excluding one sleeping peacefully. Doe-brown hues took a minor glance at the demons, watching the rise and fall of their forms as they slept to ensure that they wouldn’t suddenly wake to what he was about to do.

Reaching for his bag, Ryou pulled it to settle in front of him and slowly opened the flap to reach inside. Since the day they had announced the tournament and Pegasus having ownership of an item, he had wanted to come not just to support the two currently in the running but to find out more about his own item. It was selfish and foolhardy for the damage the demon in the Ring had caused but he had to know. Had to see what brought about these spirits who were warped from time sealed away in these golden treasures. Lifting the item from his bag, his eyes were trained on the embossed eye of gold set within the center of the Ring. It gazed back at him with little effort and slowly, a finger traced over the eye. The action stirred the demon deep within, russet eyes opening before a rumbling growl that was hardly menacing left him. He’d been asleep for far too long since the Monster World incident but it was necessary.

That blasted demon, Yami, had drained him and drained him good. He didn’t think he’d be out this long and it surely didn’t help that the Ring had been away from the host even longer. But now, it was close to him again and giving Bakura the energy to rise once more. As his senses were clearing up, he could feel the energy of other items. While the Puzzle was present for being so close, another echoed just amid the corners of his senses. Another item and quite a powerful one indeed. Bakura couldn’t read into what it was exactly but it was close. A simple direction would suffice to guide him towards it later and began to concentrate. On the outside, Ryou continued to fiddle with the Ring in hand when one of the spindles acted on its own. He froze as the little cone of gold rose, shaking from the phantom effort as it pointed towards the castle.

The sudden phenomenon brought a scream out of him which had woken Jounouchi and Honda again, getting the scathing remark of what was it to wake them now from the blonde. “I-I’m sorry...it’s just...” Ryou began, holding the Ring up for them to see and Jounouchi shuddered to the sight of it. Honda was the first to demand why Ryou would bring that thing with him but the white-haired teen didn’t give a valid response to it, just that he was worried about it. He knew worrying for anything regarding the Ring was terrible insight but there were things he still wanted to know, things that led to the Ring being so deeply connected to him. Now, the Ring was reacting in such a manner that had brought him to Yugi’s presence before. “Well, it’s pointing to the castle. Wonder why...” Kaiser uttered as he rose to the sound of voices. He was still new to all this magic business but if it had a basis to it, he’d believe it. Ryou watched the spindle with contemplation.

“I feel it’s the same as what happened when I first came to Domino High. This isn’t the first time as the Ring reacted the same when I noticed Yugi’s Puzzle. So it has to be reacting to Pegasus’ item as well.” So like an ancient dowsing rod, Honda mused though he was still skeptical of the thing. After all, it still had one hell of a nasty demon inside of it and Yami had warned Ryou once before to keep that thing far from his presence to avoid a second situation regarding him taking over his body unwillingly. Ryou nodded with a small sigh. He knew what he should be doing but to leave the item behind just felt... _wrong_. The teen didn’t know why it did, especially when it came to a maniacal creature of shadows that had done terrible things that was supposed to be a show of love. Alas, the chance to find out something with the golden item was too good to pass up.

There was little he remembered but that was but a haze of colors and sound of an event long passed and one he didn’t want to revisit so readily. But if Pegasus knew something about the items, then he had to find out! Well while this wasn’t Honda’s cup of tea for nightly conversation, he told Ryou that if there was anything he wanted to divulge on magical golden trinkets, then it would be best to consult Yami on it. “But I’m sure I speak for him and for everyone here...don’t put that thing back on. Now, let’s get some sleep before Yugi chews us out.” Kaiser snickered as he went to lay down, the blonde beside him grumbling how much he hated the occult knowing full well he knew two demons and was good friends with them. Unknown to them, however, is that their conversation didn’t go unheard, Yugi awake with burning questions floating in the same boat as Ryou.

Yes, bringing the Ring along was a dangerous scenario to go about, but he struck a good point. If anyone knew even a little on the Sennen items, it would be Pegasus as he owned one himself. There were secrets the Puzzle must be holding that even the demons he harbored knew nothing about but the problem was how to find them. Were they buried deep inside the endless corridors or perhaps it was the forbidden fruit of knowledge that would reveal itself when their bonds have strengthened to a reasonable point. The smaller teen didn’t know for sure, asking Keara a viable option but he felt there were things she couldn’t reveal to them quite yet so even a small lead could be given by Pegasus. That is to say the enigmatic creator does so without any other stipulations. A hand drifted to the golden item resting against his chest, cradling the warmed gold with care. He drifted off slowly with the last thought on his mind that finding the secrets of the Puzzle will come in time. For now, saving his grandfather was of utmost priority.

The night was silent with the sounds of the crickets chirping their midnight melodies, the group of boys sleeping without a care in the world except to look forward to tomorrow’s round of dueling. Yet again, something came to disturb their slumber in the late hour, the sound of whirring blades drawing closer and closer until the point that Jounouchi was drawn from his sleep to the loud noise. “Aw c’mon!! I’m trying ta sleep here!!” he roared angrily, the helicopter flying overhead slowly making its descent in the cleared area not too far from them. Others began to wake, even the girls as they drew themselves from the tent to see what the commotion was about. The blonde was the first to march over, having a moment to detangle himself from his sleeping bag before approaching. I got duels in the morning and this asshat is ruining my sleep, he groused as the blades drew to a stop and the door slid open.

When the shrouded figure appeared in the doorway, Yugi’s eyes widened to the sight and he was rightfully joined by the others once as polished leather shoes landed on the ground. The brunet raised his head as he stepped down from the craft, followed by Ruby, and took a momentary glance around before sapphire hues landed on the group. He scanned each of them with mild disinterest, seeing a few new faces he didn’t see before and a brief linger on angry amber that was clearly displeased to see his presence again. A pity though the heat of the challenge was still there. That, surprisingly, hadn’t waned over the six months he was unconscious but this time, he’d had to play quite the game if he wished to court the fiery blonde with a bit more tact than before. Silence stretched between them before Yami was the first to move. Yugi was about to reach for him when he stopped. Yami had this and knew Kaiba wouldn’t issue something now when his brother was in danger.

Why else would he come to the island? Certainly not for them. The demon stopped before the brunet, scarlet gazing into sapphire before a hand rose from his side. Shadows began to convene in his palm, melting away to reveal the other teen’s deck. “Pegasus decided to issue a death wish by taking your deck to use against me. The cards missed their rightful master.” Yami spoke kindly, a change from the likely scathing remark that could land on his tongue when it came to Kaiba. He still had dues to owe for Death-T but this wasn’t the time or place for it. Kaiba looked to the deck in hand, reaching to take it with the comment that he will give thanks but to not mistake this gesture of kindness to absolve their prior relations. He will still fight him and defeat him when time permits it but for now, there were more pressing matters to deal with. “So it will do you well to forget the thought that you will defeat Pegasus...that right is solely mine! I will protect my company with my own hands!” Yami’s lips curled with a mild growl but ceased when Yugi asked for peace. It wasn’t worth it.

Alas, while Yami stood down, Jounouchi did not. “Hey! I still have some words ta speak to ya! Don’t ya dare think we’ve forgotten what ya did at Death-T!” Kaiba glanced at him before giving a small smirk. Was the challenge of death too hard for you, the brunet mused then asked if he wished to give him something simpler next time. The blonde clenched his teeth, going to reach and snag the brunet’s shirt though lacked the physical strength to lift him so instead glared into amused sapphire. When he saw the glove, he tilted his head. He’s part of the tournament too? How interesting but he expected little of the blonde. This was a tournament made for the elite, Kaiba uttered, he wouldn’t last long. “I’ll last just fine, ya jackass!” Jounouchi roared, his temper flaring and wanted so much to go back to the promise he had before and slug the brunet in his cocky little face but felt himself being held back by Kaiser.

“Stop it! It’s not worth it!” Kaiser snapped, catching Ruby’s attention and the other was in awe at the other. Golden fur highlighted by the moonlight made it shone magnificently, olive eyes that were drawn on calming his sibling holding a fire that was matched by the blonde. Short cropped hair with one untamed forelock longer than the rest was tousled from slumber but it somehow made the other enchanting in appearance. He wanted to speak to him, introduce himself, but it was very clear Ruby had no chance with the current situation lighting up the area at the moment, making a scowl cross his face. He looked to his own sibling, fingers tightening around the duralumin case as Kaiba spoke once more and Jounouchi gave a firm rebuttal, one that he shouldn’t have spoken if he valued himself.

“Let’s go! Duelist style! I’ll show ya I ain’t no snivelin’ child!”

This made Kaiba grin. Oh this was rich but he may as well entertain the blonde. He accepted the challenge which had Yugi plead for Jounouchi to reconsider. Sure, he can’t blame him but they all had been witnesses to Kaiba’s deck before and Jounouchi was still starting out. There was no way he was prepared for this. But the blonde didn’t back down, motioning to a battle box in the distance but Kaiba waved off the gesture. “We’ll duel right here.” He claimed, calling to Ruby who woke from his daze and hummed, kneeling down with the case and opened it. Duel? Right here? What was he going on about now? The answer came in the form of a disk-like object being pulled from the case, a strange looking interface on top. “My newest and latest project, the duel disk! Now set this over your wrist and I’ll explain how it works in terms you’ll understand.” Jounouchi sneered but obeyed as the disk was handed to him by Ruby, the other to Kaiba.

Jounouchi was baffled by the new technology but followed Kaiba’s example as he settled the deck holder over his wrist while holding the disk in his other hand. The rest watched with mild fascination, Yugi curious of how the device worked. A portable dueling field seemed to be what it aimed to replicate but how it worked was far beyond his thinking. Guess he’ll find that out by example soon. Ruby walked between the two, deciding to take over in explanation before Kaiba decided to do so with insults threaded in between. “This new hardware was in the development stages around the same time of Death-T. It’s still a work in progress prototype but if you will allow me to thank you, Jounouchi, we can give it a proper field test despite the circumstances.” Ruby spoke, giving a glare to Kaiba who only shrugged it off. Ruby rolled his eyes before continuing. Insert your deck into the holder on your wrist, he declared and Jounouchi pulled his deck from his pocket, giving it a quick shuffle before doing so.

The duel disk still followed the standard Duel Monsters rules but their interpretation of a field would be different than what the battle box provided, Ruby continued before raising his arms. “Before you two start, please move about five meters apart.” They nodded, stepping back enough and the others did the same. By how the system looked, it was a given that it would have a strange way of deploying and should be out of the way themselves. With the distance set and decks readied, the two were prepared for battle with Ruby proctoring. “To give you a proper demonstration so my hard work isn’t broken, I’ll go first.” Kaiba stated as he drew five cards. He set a monster into battle mode in the center of the disk before throwing it out. The disk spun with great velocity, smoke coiling around the disk before the monster’s image began to form, becoming the mighty form of Battle Ox who gave a rough snort as he was fully formed onto the field.

Using the graphics data on the cards that gave them the ability to manifest on the special card tables and holo-technology of the battle boxes, the disk spins and processes the card with the engine built inside, creating a solid vision using a V-2 emulator to simulate the same tech from the battle box. It was a lot of technological jargon but the end result was amazing and a new breakthrough to traditional dueling. Jounouchi wasn’t as dimwitted as Kaiba thought, getting the gist of how the duel disk operated. In a way, it reminded the blonde of a yo-yo so using it would be a cinch! Setting Armored Lizard onto the disk interface, he threw out the disk, the armored reptile appearing with a hiss as she looked to the giant beast warrior that hardly felt threatened to such a puny opponent. Kaiba smirked at seeing the monster but more proud that the system is handling itself as he hoped for. This is exactly the weapon he needed to handle Pegasus and his way of reading the minds of his opponent from across the table. Stay out of range and render him useless.

But that was enough for praise, now was the matter of putting the blonde in his place. He commanded Battle Ox to go for the attack and Jounouchi followed suit, both monsters charging in. Armored Lizard leapt for the attack but Battle Ox swung down quick, jamming the axe into her neck. It was a shallow wound and one that the blonde expected her to make it through only for Kaiba to laugh. “She may have hard scales but Battle Ox has more power! Disembowel her!” The beast snarled, raising his axe and Armored Lizard with it, slamming the axe down again. To match the ferocity of his own master, stomped a foot onto the blade, sinking it further until her head was lobbed clean off, taking off 200 points from Jounouchi’s life. But that wasn’t all as the card, being defeated, was flung from the card reader and fluttered harmlessly to the side. “My card...” He tried to run for it only for Kaiser to warn him about getting it later.

“Focus!” Kaiba grinned even more. Such a pathetic sight but he welcomed it, telling the blonde when a card is defeated to bring back the disk with the wire to set his next card. The blonde grumbled but did so catching the disk with ease and went to set his next card. Flame Swordsman will wipe the floor with this guy! Sending the disk back out, the swordsman formed onto the field, fiery blade clenched in hand as he stared down the beast warrior with a narrowed gaze. With another command, Jounouchi sent his monster for the attack and it was belatedly that Yugi remembered that Battle Ox had a resistance to fire. Even though the swordsman was technically stronger, the resistance affects his attack by 300 points, leaving him weaker and Jounouchi unaware of that fact. With another mighty swing, Battle Ox took another and the blonde lost another 200 life points.

“This is crazy. Did he really think he stood a chance against Kaiba?” Mai murmured, her heart going out to the tough battle to lay ahead for the blonde. Everyone knew Kaiba was an experienced player. Jounouchi had his luck but that certainly won’t save him here. By the look in the brunet’s eyes, he won’t take his inexperience as an excuse to go easy on him either. Jounouchi initiated the challenge, now he had to handle the consequences of it for being too quick to fly into action at inopportune times. Luckily, there were no chips involved in this but Ruby can tell from the amused joy on his sibling’s face that he wanted to treat this as an exhibition match. Not just for showing off the new tech but to show the blonde he was nowhere near dueling professionally. It was disgusting, he thought silently, lowering his head. Somewhere in his gaze, there was some genuine interest in the blonde but the brunet has yet to show that interest in a manner that would bring Jounouchi closer. Instead, Kaiba seems to value more in antagonizing him just to get the rise from him.

It got the blonde close but it wasn’t doing him favors either as, from his point of view, Jounouchi hated his guts not just for Death-T but for actions such as this. And if Jounouchi didn’t like him, neither will the lovely creature that stood beside him. This hurts Ruby with the knowledge that the burning ire from the blonde could extend to him as well. Such was keeping his personal preference in company guarded just as much as his sibling who clearly was awakening to what he chose to desire more. Why the blonde of all people, Ruby may never know but just this moment alone paired with the events of Death-T made his chances just as obsolete as any tech they overthrow for the good of the company. _‘Just my luck...to find an interesting fair and find myself separated not by social class but because our siblings butt heads...’_ Ruby thought heatedly as Kaiba went about his turn now with another monster lost from Jounouchi’s duel disk. Bringing back the disk, he added two more cards to the board, revealing Mystic Horseman and Polymerization. If he were to combine two myths of Greek legend together, he’d be granted a powerful mino-centaur fusion! “So welcome to the field, Rabid Horseman!” he called as the monster appeared with a huff, cloven hoof scratching at the air, waiting for the next fodder to come and fall to his axe. Jounouchi grumbled at the cockiness, promising that he will make Kaiba pay for Death-T. Pay for the suffering he caused everyone just for petty revenge on a demon that had more tact than he ever would.

Summoning Swamp Battleguard, he sent the monster in for the attack though like all others, he fell to the more powerful monster. How did he expect to win with such pathetic monsters, Kaiba mused as one after another fell to the beast he commanded. No longer was Jounouchi playing strategically, he just wanted to do damage in any way he could though his monsters all suffered to the 2000 point beast. Nothing could compare to Rabid Horseman and the constant headstrong struggle to rid Kaiba of his monster did nothing for his life points, his struggles leaving him with a mere 500 points. Jounouchi gripped the disk in hand, collapsing to a knee as he looked into frigid sapphire that aimed to mock him and his efforts. He hated the look of superiority on Kaiba’s face, that he triumphed over him just because he had the cards and power to do so. He didn’t want to look inferior or weak but knew well once the heat died away, realized he was a grade-A moron to think of challenging Kaiba.

The blonde could hear the encouragement from his friends, though he didn’t expect to hear the harping voice of Mai joining them. Stand up and fight, she shouted, aren’t you ashamed to be on your knees before this jerk!? Of course, the moment she realized she vouched for the blonde had her covering her mouth in shock. Did she really say that? Perhaps this little group was affecting her more than she thought. Jounouchi didn’t like taking advice from the woman that gave him so much trouble before but she was right. He couldn’t just sit on his knees and cry about this. He had to stand up and fight! Prove to Kaiba that Katsuya Jounouchi wasn’t going to cower before him as he thought he would just because he was at 500 life points. Standing, amber eyes glared at the brunet, drawing his next card. When he saw the card, he grinned and set the card onto the panel.

“Ya think yer so tough but I’ll show ya! I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!” The sonorous call of the black dragon echoed around them, the sight of such a rare beast in such a beginner deck surprising the brunet. How could he obtain such a creature? The dragon was rare and went for a lot of money which he was sure the blonde didn’t have. So there was something decent in the deck after all the burning he went through with weaker monsters. Yugi smiled in relief to see the dragon on the field. She may fight with fire but the 300 point loss in her attack still had her above the Rabid Horseman to defeat him. At the command of her new master, a mighty Black Fire Bullet tore into the Rabid Horseman, destroying him with ease. It was a major victory for the blonde but a mere 400 point loss was nothing. Kaiba could give credit that he pulled out a monster he didn’t expect but it was a mere respite.

Now, it was only fair that the black dragon met her stronger and more fearsome counterpart. “I’ll allow you your meager victory but it’s an empty victory when I have enough power to take you out in one turn just as easily. I have to thank your friend for returning the card that will do you in!” A pull of the wire to bring back the disk and Kaiba set down the card in question. A smirk grew over his face, sending the disk back out and by Yami’s narrowed eyes, Yugi knew that Jounouchi wouldn’t be able to survive. It was mere child’s play to Kaiba but playtime was over, another roar so deep and powerful rumbling over the field as the white dragon appeared. The dragons faced off though Yugi saw something falter in those cobalt eyes. The fierceness had faded to curiosity looking upon the other dragon. He never saw such a creature before that was his literal opposite.

So deep in his fascination, he didn’t register the anger in her stance and the protective coil around her master. She heard the insults and was displeased by the brunet so she felt no emotion other than resentment to the monsters of said deck belonging to the brunet. /To see such beauty reside in the hands of such a weak opponent...maybe I had been too hasty to judge him so if you’d allow me.../ The white dragon uttered and a growl curled her lips. /How _dare_ you speak ill of my master!! I wish to hear nothing from such a careless, arrogant and deceitful dragon that can only match up to his master!!/ She snapped and Yugi winced at the bitter tone. She was clearly not happy, with good reason at such an introduction, and any chance of the Blue-Eyes getting into her good graces clearly stemmed on Jounouchi. With how things are right now...that won’t ever happen. It’s really sad to think about even with his little knowledge on the monster realm. When he heard Kaiba make the call for his dragon to attack, the Blue-Eyes looked like he wished to refuse but couldn’t.

To them, they were but pictures on cardstock. No one except four in their vicinity knew of the souls these cards held. Of their close connection to their master and how that reflects back onto them. If the master holds discontent for another, so will the monsters. And that was no different here. The Blue-Eyes, even if his forgiveness wouldn’t be accepted, whispered an apology fueled by the regret of harming such a beautiful creature before the plasma energy gathered in his jaws. Red-Eyes hissed her disdain. /You beg me for forgiveness but it doesn’t change who you are or that of your master. Your apology lacks sympathy as does your master. Don’t think for a single second that there could be more between us./ Red-Eyes uttered before she was decimated by the blast the Blue-Eyes wished he didn’t have to cast, flinging the blonde back from the force from the realism as his life points hit 0.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha, i have to give mad props to WavesOver for their comment last update. Kaiba has indeed ruined three relationships with his stubbornness and i had to take a moment to laugh because you aren’t wrong! thank you for that gem, now anyone is welcomed to slap him over the head as we crawl closer to the destructive duel~
> 
> also note: i realized i jumped ahead with the duel monsters chapter...but then i also remembered that this is the entirety of a different duel which is the reason for the update. so let’s just play chapter 8 as the aftermath of the aftermath...which is right here in the beginning! _wheeze_ enjoy folks!

Jounouchi groaned, landing hard on the ground which prompted the others to run to his side to check on him but from his place, Yami only watched Kaiba as he stared back at him. This example made of the blonde just proves his point of who will take down Pegasus. Yami had no chance against him in any normal duel setup so only he and his tech will be able to work around the man who reads his opponents. Then his gaze turned to Jounouchi who was focused on the ground in bitter reflection. The Blue-Eyes was called back, the dragon looking to the blonde with veiled pity of what he’d done before the disk was tugged back the moment the hologram was gone from the field. Jounouchi glanced at the device over his wrist before detaching it, throwing it aside and clenched his deck in hand. He wasn’t weak, he _wasn’t_. But Kaiba didn’t make it easy. “I’d have to say, I commend you on winning a few matches on your own, whether it was luck or Yami here assisting you from the sidelines every step of the way but I can assure you, that you are no real duelist. Groveling on your knees before me suits you.”

Ruby clenched his teeth and would’ve spoken against him if Myrrh didn’t answer for him. She spoke heatedly that Kaiba knew nothing of the work Jounouchi put in to get this far into the tournament. Of what he was here fighting for. “I suppose you’d know nothing of the sort being the great and powerful duelist you are. However, that is debatable after losing to Yami.” She spat, making sapphire eyes narrow as the loss was brought up. Ryou wanted to add his two cents, mentioning that Jounouchi was here to fight for his sister’s eyes only for the blonde to cut him off. “Don’t even tell him somethin’ that important. He’s not worth knowin’ what’s happenin’. It isn’t like he’d care ‘bout family.” The uttered words from the blonde hit a sore spot in Kaiba and a fist clenched at his side.

Who was he to say he didn’t care about family?! He had come here to save his family and will do so without them saying otherwise. Picking up the duel disk, he tossed both to Ruby to put back in the case. “I may not care for your reason to be here but don’t you dare speak as if I don’t care for my family. You have your reasons and I have mine but what makes us different is whether you’d let yourself be crushed or fight to protect those things that have meaning. But after battling me, I expect little of getting back on your feet. You’d best quit ahead of being a duelist if you’re not ready to square up to opponents that hold more skill than any wimp here that lost to a loser like you before.” With a motion of his head, Ruby was on his feet and the two would’ve walked on towards the castle in the distance when Yami’s voice made Kaiba pause.

“I expected better of you but still you learned nothing from my penalty.” Yami murmured as he walked past them. “Even now, your selfishness wishes for something yet finds it unobtainable. So instead of making the effort to change, you rather do the opposite just to seek that attention.” Seeing the other bristle made a smirk curl at the corner of his lips. Don’t think I don’t know what your secret desires are, he whispered, low enough for Kaiba and only Kaiba to hear. Kaiba let out a growl, annoyed that the demon read into him so easily. Yami didn’t say it out loud for all to hear but just the tone of his words would’ve revealed enough that anyone attentive enough would guess should he had been more vocal about it. Kaiba’s harsh, demeaning behavior towards Jounouchi was a cry for attention, to have those fiery eyes focused on him. The blonde was a force that couldn’t be contained so easily and Kaiba was a man who demanded control.

Keeping the blonde’s attention on him was hard as their clashing personalities made it so Jounouchi would rather focus on something more important like his friends. Yami could easily see Kaiba didn’t like it so he baited the blonde with insults. Shaking his head to get the smug image out of his thoughts, he turned his gaze towards the castle. There, a man with immeasurable power waits. He created the game, conjured the cards and the rules. All these duelists that run amok on the island, collecting chips to gain access into the castle will come to learn by example that they have no chance. “Even you, Yami, stand no chance against him.” Kaiba stated, getting a snort as he questioned what made him think he was any better. “If you have a story to share of your experience, do regale me of such.” Yami bit back. Kaiba glanced into lurid scarlet before turning away and began. Kaiba had seen the man duel once before but the duel he witnessed couldn’t even be called a duel.

What duel would be called such when one won without even touching a single card? That was the experience Kaiba saw at a tournament held at the New York Duel Stadium. The card game had gained a sizable popularity in the states where it began before reaching their quaint island of Japan to see the very same. Tournaments were great in number and many contained huge prizes with attendance well over 20 million players. Among these very players were prize hunters known as card professors, playing the game and gaining whatever prize from money to fame and trophies to show off their notoriety. One who was well known for this was America’s No. 1 card professor, Keith Howard, but his more infamous name was Bandit Keith. He was a man that always won the big prizes, often rumored that his victories relied heavily on a cheating hand but no one has yet to prove such, leaving him to duel again another day.

But the biggest prize was to take down the game creator himself so Keith had issued a challenge to the man. At first, such a challenge didn’t catch his interest but his tune changed quickly with the man agreeing for the exhibition under two conditions. One being that first prize would be one million dollar cash, the other that it would be held in a stadium that could hold up to fifty thousand people and broadcasted live nationwide, splitting the earnings with sponsors and TV stations willing to show. Kaiba and Ruby both were invited to a front row view of the match, watching the man as he spent the time before the match was scheduled to start to educate children unfamiliar with the game. The kids were delighted to learn and Pegasus, ever calm and patient as he taught them. The joy on their faces was barely on par with that on Pegasus’ and Kaiba felt there was something underlying that smile as he watched.

“My little wonder boy!” Pegasus spoke delightfully as he looked over the shoulder of one of the boys he was mentoring before asking his name which the kid gave. Little Tom spoke to the silver-haired man that the game was incredibly fun but he could never collect the cards as they were a little out of his price range for the allowance he gained. “Oh, no need to worry about that! Let these cards be a gift to you from me! This should be plenty to get you started!” Pegasus offered and Tom smiled brightly to receive such a reward before he and the other children were gathered into a group photo to be a likely front page sensation for card game magazine publishers everywhere. Once the designated time arrived, Keith and Pegasus were seated at the table center stage. Cameras rolled and fans cheered from the stands. Keith looked at Pegasus with contempt but a smug sense of self satisfaction that he would reign triumphant against Pegasus. But Pegasus hardly looked worried of the challenge awaiting him.

Keith clearly showed he was too cocky, too proud of his skill and that it would carry him to victory but even Ruby knew that there was something strange about the whole thing. He observed both duelists, reading Keith easy but Pegasus...he got nothing from him. This had set him just slightly on edge but spoke nothing. Keith drew his cards, complimenting a good hand but when he looked to Pegasus, he saw the man had done nothing. Drew no cards or looked as if he was prepared for the duel. But if one were invested into feats of magic, they would’ve felt the ancient magic at work, felt Pegasus use the Eye to read every move Keith planned to make from start to finish. He took that knowledge and wrote everything down onto a piece of paper, making Kaiba sit up in his chair to the sight and could only watch incredulously when Pegasus finished, called Tom from the stands to join him.

The boy was quick to come down from the stands, curious of why the creator called him and found him taking Pegasus’ place in the duel. Keith sat there, wondering if this was some sort of joke but it was clear it wasn’t. Pegasus handed the slip of paper to Tom, whispering that if he followed the directions, he’d win easily. Tom took the paper and Pegasus began to walk off from the field, in front of fifty thousand people in the stand and millions watching the program. Keith was the first to rise from his seat. “Come back here and fight me!” Keith roared angrily, unable to believe he was being snubbed from a fight by Pegasus and forced to fight a child in his place! Oh well, if Pegasus wanted his little proxy to lose against him, so be it. At least that million dollar prize will be a cinch to win. Pegasus came to sit between the two, greeting Kaiba jovially before dropping talk of the proposal that his company sent out to the man for review.

Pegasus was on board with the idea, all too eager to make it a reality and gladly extended a hand that he had the full backing of Industrial Illusions to help develop the battle simulation boxes. It was strange, Kaiba thought, of all that happened. Of Pegasus allowing a child to duel for him with such confidence that whatever he wrote upon the slip of paper would guarantee victory. Discussion of the battle boxes would come later but first, he had to see how this duel played out. And the more he watched, the more Kaiba believed that there was something off about Pegasus. Tom had easily countered every move Keith made by following what the paper said and the final nail in the coffin is when the boy played Flying Elephant to counter a fissure move from the monster Keith set out. Keith felt his jaw drop as the boy claimed victory over him before snatching the paper from him.

No, he wouldn’t believe such a thing! Wouldn’t believe some kid beat him! But as Tom told him that everything to happen was written exactly as it happened, Keith could only stare in cold dread that he was right. Everything, from cards they played to life points lost for each turn. Pegasus had written it all exactly as it happened. “It can’t be possible...” Ruby uttered while Pegasus clapped excitedly for Tom as he stood. With a wave and a promise to discuss in further detail of their little project, Pegasus had walked off to congratulate the boy while Keith wallowed in his loss. He lost...lost to a child. And Pegasus hardly gave him a second glance as he brought Tom over to advertise the card game to all who watched...

“...he turned the entire exhibition into a glorified commercial for Duel Monsters.” Ruby finished, watching the varying expressions on their faces. Yugi bit his lips as he looked away. If what the story told was true then, like he did to Yami, Pegasus utilized the full power of his Eye to mind scan Keith into his defeat. So it wasn’t just mere coincidence that day, Pegasus can read the minds of others. He looked to Aqua who held an absent look on his face which was only matched by Yami. Jounouchi too felt unease at the thought. If that man could read minds, what fight would he be against him if he somehow managed to be the one to go against him? The blonde didn’t want to agree that Kaiba was right about his skill but at the level he was, even for beating those like Mai and Ryuzaki, there was no chance he had in standing against Pegasus himself. That right was something only Yami could do. Only he had the power to handle the Eye and Kaiba was really a fool to think that this duel disk was going to help him.

“It was a trick to read into his moves and I could’ve easily said that Keith was oblivious enough that anyone could but I won’t allow him that chance. With the duel disk, I will win this challenge against him.” Kaiba spoke before announcing that he will head to the castle first and reclaim what they had lost. “Don’t get in my way.” Yami clicked his teeth, stepping forward to the brunet with nary a glance. “I won’t but know that I have something important to get back from that man. We both do, despite your blatant disregard towards Jounouchi. I will not allow you to sabotage the promise I hold dear to my partner. You lack the power to defeat Pegasus so I will be the one to beat him.” Kaiba smirked a little. So it was a challenge he issued under it. Of whom will be the first to reach their goal and defeat Pegasus to get back what was important.

“Then allow me to rephrase my previous statement... _I’ll_ be the one to get to Pegasus’ Castle first.”

0

-2:30 AM-

Guards were posted outside the castle, calm but rumors had spread about the helicopter that didn’t respond. They had lost contact somewhere during the night but hadn’t crashed into the sea. It was told the radio was still transmitting a feed but no one replied to any of the calls to see if Kaiba and Jewelstone were dealt with. It was troubling and it didn’t help matter that Saruwatari had reminded himself that he was sure about hearing a helicopter somewhere in the distance from the castle. They didn’t land here so it was concerning whether the men had done their part or were one up by the crafty brunet. Their answer finally came as a person crested over the top of the staircase and the burly guard sputtered in recognition. “It’s you! K-Kai...” The glare to meet him silenced any further questioning before Ruby made the demand that they were here to see Pegasus. “It’s been a long couple hours so best not make him wait.” Ruby muttered.

As if those were the magic words, the iron door creaked open slowly before Croquet stepped out, giving a mild greeting to the two as he didn’t expect the two to arrive so late in the evening. “Please, come in.” With a slow shrug, the two follow Croquet in, the other man expressing how long it has been since they last stepped onto the island. Ah yes, it was during the reception for the completion of the battle simulation boxes was it not, he uttered and Ruby growled. “Stop with the roundabout like we’re old friends. Your employer decided to kidnap Mokuba and we want to know where he is!” But Croquet, so loyal and sly he was, tried to play off the demand like it was nothing to be concerned about. That Pegasus would have no hand in something so underhanded to one of his most esteemed collaborators. He hadn’t even seen the smaller boy around the island as Ruby was so inclined to accuse.

But Kaiba was having none of his jokes, knowing to speak to Pegasus would give him the answers he sought. “I must insist that while I would gladly adhere to your request, it is almost three in the morning. Mister Pegasus would be in bed at this hour. So why don’t we compromise. I’ll get you two a room to share so you can rest from your long trip and tomorrow...” Croquet had quite the smug grin appear across his face when he felt a firm hand grip at the dress shirt under the suit jacket. Kaiba was someone you don’t want to poke foolishly. Croquet was walking a thin line running around the issue and Kaiba made it clear that another diversion could mean something unsavory to the grunt. Croquet smirked and assured that Kaiba was welcomed to see Pegasus as he was right behind the next gate. “Assuming...you can open it.” An eyebrow quirked to the veiled connotation but released Croquet, following the other man through the courtyard and to the next gate.

Upon arriving, they saw the gate was firmly shut with a padlock but what made it different from others was the star-shaped indentations, ten in total. Croquet stepped beside him, confirming what met his eye. To get to Pegasus, one would need ten star chips to activate the lock and open the door. “Only the chosen few who survived the duels of the island will gain access into the castle beyond this point. This fact is shared between you and me. Not even I have the means to get past this special lock if that’s what you assume upon seeing it.” With a bow expressing mocked forgiveness, Croquet once more offered to escort them to a room for the night. With no other choice unless Kaiba wanted to growl at the door until Pegasus woke, they followed the other man. Neither liked the option and Ruby wasn’t too keen on breaking and entering so they can only behave for now until morning.

0

Deep in the land of dreams, a blonde walked through the dark. His deck appeared before him and a hand reached out to grasp the top card. But what met his eye was a mere characterization, a joke of a card that would do him no good. A roar so low was a grim reminder of the monster he couldn’t stand against. Of cobalt eyes and ivory scales. The beast roared again as he appeared before the duelist and was joined by a colder pair of sapphire that looked down on him with animosity. A loser and a dog came from those treacherous lips. That he was better on his knees before him. “You will never amount to anything of a duelist, Jounouchi! Learn that now and beg for my time!” The laughter to come was nothing short of scathing, the ground falling from under his feet, causing the blonde to fall into an endless pit of black. 

The shock woke him, shooting up from the ground to see the morning sun shining through the canopy. Heavy breaths left the blonde before glancing around. _‘It was just a dream...a damnin’ dream on top of it...’_ He thought, running a hand along his face, recalling the hard words of the brunet and growled. He knew nothing about him and had the audacity to call him unfit to be a duelist! He may have been good but saw loss before so he wasn’t the best anymore. But Jounouchi knew he had to step up his game if he still wanted to compete. Kaiba was a hurdle he refused to jump right now but to prove himself to the brunet, he had to get better to shut that cocky mouth of his. And to think, I once thought him better than Mai but she changed her tune without giving me grief. But when he looked to Yami, the demon still asleep perched against Aqua but his head had found itself tucked over Yugi’s, the blonde was reminded that he was taking on duels left and right with opponents aiming to knock him out of the tournament.

Whether it was for their own self-satisfaction or following Pegasus’ orders, at the end of the game, Yami came out on top without breaking a sweat. And if he could achieve that then he could too! That’s what he spent all those hours working on with him, why put that all to waste now! Jumping onto his feet, Jounouchi gave a boisterous cry to wake everyone, making Kaiser grumble for five more minutes while Yugi slowly roused to the day, careful to not knock his skull into Yami’s jaw in the process. Once they were all up, Yami dispersed the sleeping bags as the girls came wandering over. Keara held the bag Mai had carried while Myrrh had told them Mai was gone long before they woke. “But she left a note for Yami.” She said, digging out the paper to hand to the demon while Jounouchi was in his own world. Second day and duels waiting for them to win, get ten star chips and get into the castle. That was the game plan and he was all too eager to get started. Yami scrubbed a hand through wily locks as he looked over the note.

It was simple, an IOU from the blonde woman that she owed the demon eight star chips. He nodded, the page darkening slowly before igniting into a silent blaze of dark energy as the others stretched and gathered their things. When everything was accounted for and all fully awake with a quick snack from the rations given, they were on their way. With the count of six chips to Yami and four to Jounouchi, the two knew they had to work quickly. Twelve had already been kicked from the island yesterday and there was no knowing how many contenders remained after the player killers had their fun over the course of the night. “I wouldn’t be surprised if half remained after last night.” Yugi uttered with disdain of the knowledge of what other player killers aside from the player killer of darkness got to other unsuspecting duelists while they tried to rest. Jounouchi nodded though Honda was the first to remind Jounouchi more than Yami that he had to take care of who he fought for the last six star chips. If he lost any, it would be hell to get them back.

“Granted we can’t slack on finding the right opponent. With it being hardly known that only four duelists can enter the castle, we can’t afford to waste the day.” Aqua spoke. Jounouchi shuddered at the thought. Those words can only mean that whoever last up to this point would be tougher than those they fought yesterday. But he couldn’t afford to look or be scared of stronger duelists! He’ll take them down and get into the castle! For his sister! Keara smiled and nodded to his principle as they walked along. But far above, in the foliage of a nearby cliff, the glint of lenses in the sunlight revealed a pair of binoculars that watched the group. A large male held them on hand while a gaunt boy sat beside him, pointing them out. They would be good targets, he spoke proudly and the other would agree if he didn’t notice that only two of them had duel gloves so the pickings were slim, slimmer once he realized that one of them was the famed duelist, Motou Yami. None of them would be able to contend with him if the rumors were true of his prowess on the field.

“We better tell Keith before we do anything. Going down there could get our asses handed to us.” The ghoulish boy nodded, both slipping away quickly but their departure wasn’t as silent as they hoped, drawing Yami’s eye to the cliff they occupied. A rumble in his chest had Yugi looking at him. /Something wrong?/ Was the clear thought to echo through the bond. There was silence for a moment longer before Yami turned his head to Yugi. /It’s nothing. I thought I heard something. Must’ve been an animal./ Yugi nodded, taking the demon’s hand and held it close as they continued on their way. In a small clearing, two figures sat to themselves, one giving an elaborate tale of a duel he had, holding up a card he declared with pride to win him a massive prize for a tournament he once participated in. “Cool!” The redhead gasped excitedly, his gaze turning from the male to see the other two running towards them. They called for the one named Keith and he turned to look over to them, asking if they found any targets.

“We did. Two of ‘em.” The tallest of the two spoke. But, the meeker one whispered, we should probably leave them alone. “I don’t think we can beat them. One was that mysterious character, Motou Yami.” He continued only to get a bark of laughter from the rugged blonde. Yami? He never heard of a Yami ever in the circuit so he must’ve been great news once before falling into obscurity. A feeling he knew too well and the fact still made him bitter to this day. “Ya never heard of him? He’s the guy that defeated Kaiba! Everyone pretty much says he’s already in the castle but held back by the technicalities of getting ten star chips.” Keith gave a snort, commenting that he really didn’t give a fuck who Yami was to others. He gathered them together cause the four of them would be the ones getting into the castle. They looked at each other, feeling invigorated to the blonde’s words and began to agree.

Yeah, they would get into the castle no problem! After all, it was clearly fate that they had met the No. 1 prize hunter from America, a Duel Monsters pro that never led them astray since their partnership! Keith grinned wickedly as he nodded to their blind trust. “Just listen to me and follow my advice and you won’t have to worry about a thing.” While the three lackeys were gleeful of their chances, Keith could only look in the direction of the castle with hatred. That day still burned like acid in his stomach. The humiliation that ruined his reputation as a card professor and left him hanging out to dry. He snuck into this tournament to get back at Pegasus and nothing will stop him from that. That fucking sissy boy will pay for what he did all those years ago. Using these guys will get him in easy and once they did their part, he’ll leave them hanging to fend for themselves.

Brought from his thoughts and his plans, Keith heard one of them speak of the blonde that was with them. That he looked like an amateur just waiting to have all his chips lost. Keith grinned at the prospect of an easy target and nodded. He’ll be the target then! However having their target meant little as the blonde was always stuck among the rest of his friends. Keith rolled his eyes in exasperation. How was he paired with these weaklings again? So he told them just exactly how they will separate the blonde from the rest. “All you have to do is push the fucker into the hole.” This had them blink. The hole, one question and Keith nodded. The hole was an entrance that led to the cave system under the island and down in that cave is a hidden duel box. Keith just happened to find a way in to get to it and will put it to good use to get unsuspecting duelists to fight.

“You see, this island was once a US military base during the war. Many troops were buried here and made for the perfect hidden terrain that no one would know of. We know of the main ones but what about a graveyard field?” Now this caught their attention, Keith looking at the ghoulish boy with a grin as he mentioned that his deck was made with zombie monsters suiting for the field. The boy dug out his deck when mentioned, nodding. Good, then you’ll be the one to play in the crypt, Keith spoke, the kid grinning. He wasn’t called “Ghost” Kozuka for nothing. He was a terror with his zombies and was hard to defeat because of their unique regenerative abilities. Keith wasn’t convinced though and asked for Kozuka to hand over his deck to review. Keith scanned through the deck quickly, an unamused grimace on his face. This won’t do! This deck is just asking to get pummeled two seconds out of the gate. But while Kozuka looked disappointed his hard earned deck didn’t make the inspection, Keith grinned as he handed the deck back to him. The prize hunter told him not to worry for he had the means to prepare a powerful deck that could not fail.

Opening his leather vest, Keith revealed the motherload of prepared decks. From magicians to fiends, beasts and dragons, he had a deck ready for any scenario, any field and every low-handed tactic he could do with a sleight of hand. The others were immediately impressed at his preparedness, Keith commenting that they were supposed to have a forty card deck to use but who was counting! Wasn’t like he was invited legitimately to start so he was bound to none of Pegasus’ stupid rules and guidelines. Shuffling through the different decks and picking out the cards necessary to refurbish Kozuka’s deck, the ghoulish boy was handed his deck back, rebuilt to be the ultimate zombie deck. Now with the boy prepared, it was time to collect the chump to duel for all his star chips.

0

Noon was quickly approaching and the group had found no duelists around since waking. This was concerning but with how big the island was to begin with, they were likely spread far out from where they were. They just have to keep walking until someone pops up. Or, if they wanted to get creative, have Yami or Aqua scent out a potential opponent. The three from Keith’s band of lackeys watched from the bushes, waiting for the right time to snatch Jounouchi. They followed behind them for quite some time though Kozuka had found himself freezing up a few times when he saw Yami’s eye drifting towards their hiding spot in the bushes. Those scarlet eyes were piercing and eerie, like he saw through the weak foliage and knew they were lurking there. But he said nothing as he turned away to focus on the path ahead. No wonder people are scared to fight him, the zombie duelist thought. Finally, they got the break they were looking for, Jounouchi calling for a time out so he could take a quick break. Sadly, like all other things this island lacked, a bathroom was another on the list. Jounouchi didn’t like the idea of having to relieve himself in the open but at least no one else was around.

Leaving the others to do his business, the guys grinned at their moment and chased after the blonde. While he was gone, Yugi tugged on Yami’s arm, bringing his attention to him. “While we wait, can you tell me about the monster realm? I have to know more about it.” Ah yes, there was much to unpack with that and Yami led him forward, waving for the others to catch up once Jounouchi returned. “So the monster realm...” Yami began and Yugi was all ears to the tales Yami had to share, hanging off every word as he spoke. Back with the blonde, he had just finished, tucking himself away and ready to return to the others until a strong hand caught him around the mouth to keep him from hollering. Wild amber tried to see who snagged him until more arms caught him, leaving him immobile as voices spoke around him. They praised themselves on capturing him, dragging him along towards the “hole”.

Knowing this would only bode bad for him with no one knowing what was going on, Jounouchi redoubled his efforts to free himself only for the biggest to tighten his arms around him. “Ya can’t escape this one, mate.” The redhead sneered, finding themselves reaching the cavern-like entrance and amber hues widened to the sight. Where the hell were they taking him?! He continued to struggle futilely in their hands but it did little to free him from the three, dragged into the hole and down a dark tunnel before reaching an enclosed space where a duel box resided. We got him, Keith, we got him, one cried proudly as another finally released his leg. He ran over to the other side of the table, deck out and ready to go as Jounouchi himself was shoved into the other seat. Finally released, Jounouchi was ready to snap at his kidnappers before his eyes drifted around, realizing where he was.

Skulls stacked upon each other in piles around the duel box. Candles sparsely lit in the cave. And a creepy kid staring right at him with sunken cheeks and wild hair that made him fit right in. Was he seriously...in a graveyard?! The boy before him grinned wickedly as he introduced the blonde to the hidden crypt, a place that would soon become his grave. Those words alone sparked his deep seated abhorrence to anything relating to the occult and a shriek tore from the blonde, finding himself trapped with nowhere to go or the means to escape.

Back outside where the others waited, Kaiser looked up to the mildly overcast sky. Jounouchi had been gone for quite a while and even he was sure the other’s bladder couldn’t be that full to take this long of a break. His face scrunched up a little, really hoping that he didn’t have to take a dump. He would’ve at least had the courtesy to ask for some toiletries from the duffel if that were the case. “Hurry it up, Katsuya...we don’t have all day...” he mumbled, crossing his arms. Inside the crypt, the biggest of the three waved for Kozuka to stop with the creepy introductions as he had a duel to win, turning his gaze now to the blonde who was blank-eyed and silent. Are you kidding, he mumbled, reaching over to shake the other, Jounouchi’s head tilting back limply to reveal he had legit passed out.

This got a laugh out of them, Keith snickering. “Man, I thought he would be some sort of pro being friends with that Yami brat but he’s just a little baby!” he commented before nodding to the taller boy, Sakate, to get the blonde up and ready to duel. Sakate nodded before grasping the blonde tight by his denim jacket. A sharp crack echoed in the box, and Jounouchi woke quickly, giving the other a fearsome glare before surging up. He grasped Sakate by his own shirt, ready to clock him good when he saw the skulls littered around the box again and froze. “W-where the hell am I?!” Kozuka grinned as he told him once more where he was. The hidden arena known as the crypt, a place where numerous soldiers from the Pacific War had fallen and their bodies disposed to rot here. Their spirits were left to roam this space unable to rest and soon, his will join them. A hard swallow made the blonde’s throat bob, slowly stumbling back in his seat with a light push.

Now bring out your cards, Kozuka demanded and the blonde obeyed, dragging his deck slowly from his pocket to settle on the table. This wasn’t good, not good at all. The blonde was so dead and didn’t help when the required chips for the duel were all of them. If Jounouchi lost this, he’d be kicked from the island and no one would know...shit! The others are surely wondering where the hell he was by now! But with the door blocked, he was stuck in this duel. From outside, Keith grinned to the sight of the star chips. Another four in the bag for him. Just a few more and he can leave these jokers to rot here while he enters the castle. As he shuffled his deck, Jounouchi looked to the situation he got himself into. He was snatched up, taken to a freaking graveyard and dueling some weird ghost kid with a deck to match. No one knew where he was and the two that were capable of finding him may or may not locate him in time to save him from whatever this duel could result in.

His flight response was high, wanting to be anywhere but here but just thinking about it had the blonde be reminded of the brunet’s cold, ridiculing words. That he was a coward and a weak duelist. That he would amount to nothing. Jounouchi couldn’t let Kaiba have the last laugh for being right. His pride was on the line as well as his respect for Yami. He taught him everything and stood by his side for every challenge he faced this far. Now was the time to really show his moxie. “Awright! Let’s go!” The two began their duel as the redhead, Takaido, told the boy to bury this wimp. A grin crossed Kozuka’s face, ready to keep that promise easily. Being in a literal graveyard, the field was made to match, giving him full use of the field power source for his zombie monsters. Jounouchi began the duel, sending out Axe Warrior.

Time to win this.

0

“Guys, he’s sure taking his time. He couldn’t have gotten lost, could he?” Myrrh asked. It had been twenty minutes and within that time, Yugi and Yami had come back after their conversation, the smaller teen filled with everything there was to know about the monster realm. It explained so much and was all so intriguing. And the best part...Yami said he would have him meet a monster when they had a little more free time! Oh he couldn’t wait but also couldn’t decide on who he wanted to meet first. But such thoughts were halted when they had come back to find the blonde was gone and hadn’t come back since going to use the bathroom. This was troubling as they all didn’t think he would be crazy enough to go and find a duel on his own without coming back to tell them at least. As they discussed this, Yugi felt a tug at his heart and he reached up to grip the heart crystal under his shirt. Something felt wrong about this. That this wasn’t just a mere case of self-esteem to find a duel on his own.

“I don’t like this. We need to split up and look for him. Aqua, take to the skies and see if you can see anything. Myrrh, take Ryou and Honda to check the nearby boxes. Keara, you, Diamond and Kaiser come with me to check the forest. Yami?” The demon nodded, knowing what he had to do, breaking the thread of control over his shadows and they slithered out, spreading across the island like serpents to find their wayward friend. Yugi smiled and thanked him before he was off with his party to search the forest. Every box they came across had no one in them, making Honda curse as he led them towards the next one. In the forest, there was no sign of the blonde that they could see, furthering Yugi’s fear of the worse but he couldn’t let fear become him now. Jounouchi might be in trouble and the last thing he’d wished on him is to find himself a duel that he couldn’t win without their support.

_‘Where are you...’_

0

Kozuka looked to the warrior with hardly a single worry. It was easy bait for a zombie monster. Deciding to send out Medusa’s Ghost to handle it, Keith tapped the glass. Don’t send out that one but the one of the far left, he told him. The boy blinked before looking at the card in question, seeing it was Zanki the Samurai. But it was a basic monster and would benefit nothing from the graveyard. Not only that but it would be defeated easily. Ready to protest about it, Keith stopped him midway and told him he placed it in the deck for a reason. “Follow my advice and you’ll win this no problem!” The other two agreed, knowing they only got this far by Keith’s advice during their duels. Right, right, Kozuka muttered and sent out the warrior. With a mere 1500 attack, it was nothing to Axe Raider, the warrior leaping forward to give a mighty axe swing. Zanki was cleaved in two, bringing Kozuka down to 1800. While the lost stung, Keith could only smirk from the sidelines.

Good, everything was going as planned. String the blonde along with easy bait before the real punishment happens. Kozuka just needs to keep following his advice and he’ll have this won. Unable to resist after the hell he went through being brought here, Jounouchi teased the other boy and his appearance, awaiting him to send out another monster. The zombie duelist wasn’t about to sit here and take this, ready to send out a zombie as planned. Alas, Keith spoke up once more, directing him to the card second from the left and Kozuka glanced at it. Crawling Dragon!? Now he was getting sick of the advice! If Keith’s idea of victory was sacrificing monsters and life points to this dunce, he’d lose for sure! Jounouchi glanced between the two, feeling a deep sense of déjà vu. It was like Ryuzaki and Mai all over again, getting help from the outside instead of fighting his own battles. At least he was doing so without worry and so far he was killing it! Literally!

With a resigned groan, the zombie duelist sent out the dragon and just like Zanki, the monster took an axe through the skull, destroying it easily and Kozuka taking another loss bitterly. He didn’t like this one bit but Keith was sure there was a strategy lying in wait to be sprung. Whatever it was, he hoped it was something good. Continuing on, Kozuka once more followed Keith’s orders, playing Crass Clown and in response, Jounouchi played the Flame Swordsman. The warrior glared at the clown with distaste, glancing to Axe Raider with a short nod that he will handle the monster. The axe wielder nodded in return and upon the master’s command, he sliced through the clown with ease, knocking the worried boy across the table to 1350. A few more attacks like that and it was over! Jounouchi couldn’t believe how easy this was! For so long, he relied on the confidence of Yami to get him through many of his duels, knowing no matter what happened, he had the demon’s support at his back.

Now, Jounouchi was on his own and fighting for real and wasn’t doing a half-assed job of it either. No longer devastated and under the shadow of Kaiba’s crushing words and view of him, he felt he finally overcame the hurdle that was his weakness. Of being seen as mediocre to others because he couldn’t fight on his own. He proved it to Mai and would gladly prove it to Kaiba the next time he saw that handsome face of his!...

Wait...did he just think of his face as _handsome?!_

_‘What the hell...’_ Jounouchi thought before shaking his head, chalking it to the serotonin talking and smirked. “Ya really thought ya had me but I’m smokin’ ya like its nothin’! Perhaps all of ya would wanna fight me after I kick his ghoulish butt!” Keith snickered while Kozuka shrunk under the weight of his words. He wasn’t going to lose, he wasn’t! But everything Keith told him to do only hurt him in the end. If he can just send out a zombie type, he’ll mop the floor with this dumb amateur. Drawing into the next card, the boy blinked a few times before a wide smile crossed his face, worrying the blonde across the table. So that was the reason Keith told him to sacrifice regular monsters! It was all a perfect set up for the card held in his hand! Kozuka never would’ve thought of it but now that he did, it was the perfect strategy. “Play it now, kid!” Keith called and Jounouchi shifted with apprehension as the card was slapped onto the field.

Call of the Haunted. A rare and powerful spell that raises monsters from the graveyard, changing them completely and comes with additional effects that the blonde would be treated to fairly soon. The ground cracked and split slowly, a decaying claw emerging from the ground with a rotting body slowly following it. Joined by two others, Jounouchi shook in his seat as the previously slaughtered monsters came back as full-fledged zombies. Keith grinned wide as he watched the spectacle, proud of what he made. Zombies were a powerful subtype but held a debilitating weakness that would give them only partial benefits from a field like this. But now, with regular monsters coming back as zombies, they were much more powerful with abilities that made them practically immortal! Now the cocky little shit was about to see real zombies in action! Dragon Zombie hissed with a dripping maw, long gash still prominent from where Axe Raider struck, glaring at said monster who gripped his weapon tight in hand.

He didn’t like this and neither did Flame Swordsman as they looked at the revived spawns of the grave. With the field, they gained a proper bonus and Dragon Zombie stood at the top with 2080 attack. Kozuka eagerly swore revenge for Dragon Zombie by having it go after Axe Raider. The dragon gave a guttural sound of approval, going in for the attack and Jounouchi quickly called for his monster to strike back at it. Axe Raider obeyed, swinging hard at the side of the zombie’s head, the sick thud of flesh heard as the blade left another clean cut in its jaw. But to his and Jounouchi’s horror, the wound bubbled and hissed, stitching itself back together like it was nothing. “W-wha...?!” Kozuka cackled with glee, telling the blonde that nothing can hurt these zombies as the mystical spell he used to bring them back fuels them from being destroyed.

“Weapons do nothing to these zombified titans! Now let’s finish this for real with Deadly Zombie Breath!” The dragon gave a roar, its slobbering jaws opening to unleash the toxic emission and Axe Raider cried out in pain. Flame Swordsman had reached for the warrior but could only watch as he was reduced into nothing, a slowly torturous death that he wouldn’t wish on anyone. The swordsman clenched his fist in anger, blazing blue hues glaring at the undead dragon as the blonde’s life points fell to 1620. Great, this was just great! How was he going to fight something that was already dead?! Jounouchi knew he was in serious trouble and if he didn’t figure out a way to handle these zombies, he was going to lose it all! Kaiba would be proven right and Yami would be disappointed in him that he couldn’t handle some damn zombies! But what would the demon do? What could he do? Nothing was coming to mind and the less options Jounouchi had, the quicker he was going to find himself on the next boat off. Damnit, he thought bitterly, how am I gonna win this...

Yugi raised his head, heart crystal pulsing against his chest and went to grip it tight. Jounouchi, he was calling to him and wherever he was, he wasn’t in a good place. Was he hurt? In a duel? Both? Yugi couldn’t pinpoint it but whatever the case may be, it was proving not to be good for the blonde and had to find him quickly before the worst could happen. “I hope Yami is faring better.” He murmured, feeling a presence beside him and looked to Keara. “Don’t give up, you have a well of power at hand. We’ll find him.” Soothed by her words, Yugi nodded, determined to not give up and ran beside her as they continued their search. In the graveyard, Kozuka demanded for Jounouchi to take his turn but the blonde couldn’t think of what to do. The monsters were dead and would continue to come back as long as the spell was active. “Make your move but if you’re too scared to fight, then leave your chips and buzz off! Just don’t start foaming at the mouth on the way out!!” Jounouchi growled at the other kid. He wasn’t scared!...well a little but that didn’t mean he was gonna sit back and let this zombie freak take him out!

Drawing a card, he looked to his hand before sending out Garoozis, the lizard warrior looking to the monsters collected before him and sneered angrily. The sight of them was absolutely grotesque and wouldn’t mind cleaving them into five pieces. “Go! Insta-kill Five-Point Slash! Silence that clown!” The beast-warrior obeyed, leaping forward and gave five mighty slashes at the undead clown, watching as the monster fell apart into pieces onto the field. Garoozis stepped back, looking proud but after what the Flame Swordsman witnessed, he was sure this wasn’t the end. Kozuka smirked as he looked at the blonde. Have you forgotten about my spell, he inquired. As long as it remains, his monsters will return from the grave. “So rise! Rise from your temporary slumber!” Slowly, pieces of the clown began to slide toward each other, reassembling and stitching together before the clown was upon its ball again, whole and ready to attack once more.

“And I shouldn’t forget to add...every time they are revived, they get a 10% attack boost!” Kozuka exclaimed happily which made the blonde gape, the original 1755 zombie now increasing to 1890, bringing it above Garoozis. The clown cackled menacingly as it awaited the call to attack and when the zombie duelist gave the order, it produced knives from the air. Crooked grin on its face, it began its Acrobatics from Hell, throwing the knives with a spectacular flair for something dead. Garoozis swung his axe to halt a few but roared when more struck his chest. The beast-warrior collapsed, falling to the field before fading, Jounouchi wincing as he took another hit to bring him down to 1530. Left with Flame Swordsman, there was little the blonde expected for him to accomplish.

Thanks to that damned spell, Kozuka’s monsters will only continue to come back and get stronger while they are at it. There were so many things at stake here but the worst was his sister’s operation. This money would save her and couldn’t afford to lose here. Jounouchi will figure out a way through this, so many were counting on him and he couldn’t fail them now. I got this, he thought strongly, I got this! Drawing into his next card, he saw a familiar face and couldn’t be happier. Time Wizard stared back at him and through the last couple duels he’s been in, this monster had saved his ass more than ever. As Flame Swordsman couldn’t do anything to these zombies without them returning stronger, the blonde can only hold faith that Time Wizard can succeed with some Time Magic and wipe these corpses from the field. “Time ta clean yer clock! Time Wizard, let’s go!” The wizard was summoned to the field and Kozuka squealed with alarm.

How did such a dunce hold such a rare card!? This also brought a slight hint of worry in Keith as well. He knew how powerful that card was when played right. If that amateur can get a win, then Kozuka will lose the edge he had on the duel. This will ruin all the careful planning he did to fix up that weakling zombie deck! Hopefully, the blonde’s luck was as bad as his haircut, Keith grumbled as the wizard began its Time Roulette. The spinner started and both duelists watched with bated breath as it began to slow. It ticked painfully over the spaces, Kozuka practically begging as Jounouchi gripped the corner of the table. The pointer landed on the win space and Jounouchi could’ve hollered with joy until the worse outcome came instead. Premature was his celebration as the spinner ticked one last time, landing on the skull and amber hues widened in dread.

He lost?! He actually lost?! This was a first for Jounouchi and for someone who had only success with the card, he was never told what would happen if he failed. But Keith was there and all too happy to explain the consequences to a failed Time Roulette as it happened. The biggest grin crossed his stubbled face as a vortex appears over Jounouchi’s side of the field. Tough luck for you, Keith sneered mockingly, when the magic fails it self-destructs. Both Time Wizard and Flame Swordsman are lost to a vortex in time, Flame Swordsman trying to struggle against the vacuum of the vortex but proved to be a futile effort. He was pulled off his feet, following the clock wizard before the vortex blinked shut after them. “But that’s not all that happens. Not only did you wipe your field, you lose half of your monsters’ combined attack! Gotta say that you have some shit luck, kid!” Keith spoke with a laugh followed by Sakate and Takaido.

Kozuka breathed a sigh of relief to see his zombies safe and smirked. That was a harrowing chance but it all worked in his favor. He still had his zombies and Jounouchi was sitting there with 630 life points. Just one last attack and it’ll be over for him. The blonde growled heatedly, hating how things turned out. Never did Time Roulette fail him so badly. He was hanging off the edge of defeat and if he wasn’t careful, he’d lose. And if the blonde lost...what would he say to the others. They don’t even know where he was. A shuddering sigh shook his shoulders, told to play another monster and decided to set Kojikocy on the field in defense. It was all he could do unless he could figure out something to take out those zombies but that was something that he lucked out on. Too eager to steamroll through his paper-thin defense, Kozuka was ready to have Dragon Zombie to turn him into slush when he was halted by a call from Keith.

It would do him no good to hit it while it was in defense. He wouldn’t do any damage that way. Narrowed amber finally looked to the shaded prize hunter and growled out a demand of who he was. Since the start, all he did was give advice to help this ghastly pipsqueak get an advantage over him and he was tired of it! The brat should be fighting his own battles after dragging the blonde out here! Keith smirked, pointing to himself before giving a soft chortle. “Well since ya asked so nicely, I’ll tell ya! The name’s Bandit Keith! I don’t expect people in Japan to know my name but back in the US, I’m known as the top prize hunter!” At the familiar name, Jounouchi could only stare at the older blonde. This was Bandit Keith?! The same guy that lost to Pegasus years ago from the story Kaiba told! It was unbelievable but what was worse about it all was that he was a skilled player helping out Kozuka and if he was guiding his every move...no way he could win!

Crossing his arms, Keith smirked. He was quite the unlucky sort to have fought against students under his false care. He taught them everything on dueling, taught them every strategy to make the most of their fixed decks. He was the unfortunate target to have met them and now he had no chance of making it out this duel alive. “If you admit defeat now, we’ll let you go to cry on home to mommy while we make our way into the castle! You can even tell your little buddy Yami who the real finalists are going to be!” Jounouchi snarled angrily, clenching a fist on the table, wishing he could wipe that smug smirk off Keith’s face. He may be a prize hunter but he was a cocky son of a bitch that once more, if he had to compare who was the biggest dick between him and Kaiba, Keith might actually take the cake. Yet again...why was Jounouchi so focused on Kaiba? He hated the brunet’s guts! Yeah, he wanted to prove himself to the man but that was all he cared to do!

Lost to his thoughts, Jounouchi had missed the command Keith gave to Kozuka, to play the mighty ghost king of his deck. “Right, boss!” The call made Jounouchi glance up, seeing a giant shape rise from behind the undead on the board before a grating cry left the sentient pumpkin monsters to appear. “Now prepare yourself, kid! No one who fights against me makes it back into the dueling circuit, too ashamed to pick up their cards again!” Keith called and Pumpking roared, settling onto the field. A giant sac of pure ectoplasm, the revered king of ghosts and lord of the undead served its purpose by feeding zombies on the field with the empowering fuel, raising their attack up each turn. Vine-like tentacles inserted into the zombies onto the field, the sickening pump of ectoplasm filling them, making them grow right before Jounouchi’s eyes as their attack rose by another 10%.

Now with a new attack of 2240, Dragon Zombie was ready to feast on another soul, launching another smog of toxic fumes upon Kojikocy, the blonde watching as he was melted down to nothing like Axe Raider before him. Now on the run with nothing to combat anything on the field, Jounouchi drew for his turn and set another monster in defense. It was pathetic but something, anything, had to come and save him. But what...what could help him out of this situation? Kozuka’s turn had the zombies increased in power again, Pumpking giving another rattling chortle like bones playing the tune of macabre windchimes as it pumped the zombies with more ectoplasm. Dragon Zombie was the star of the show as the most powerful of the three, standing on withering legs to look down at the weak Armored Lizard who glared back heatedly. However, like all others, she failed to be of any threat to the zombie dragon as she was devastated by another Deadly Zombie Breath attack.

This strategy was perfect! Absolutely perfect! Kozuka could weep that Keith offered him such a build that was made to bring monsters back from the dead with the use of Call of the Haunted, have Pumpking give them additional power plus an awesome field power source. It was a full proof strategy that cannot be stopped. It was perfect, he stated with joy but Keith reminded him it wasn’t quite perfect. Not yet. Jounouchi growled as he went to take his turn, setting Glassman in defense before handing the turn back over. “To make this game completely yours, you’ll need Stop Defense from your deck! Once you get that in hand, this game’s all over!” Keith spoke and the blonde swallowed thickly. If that damned zombie brat gets Stop Defense, he was a dead man! Fucking hell, the blonde thought bitterly as he looked down to the board. He couldn’t win, just couldn’t think how to break this combo while Kozuka was one card away from shutting him down completely.

Jounouchi would have to admit defeat. As much as he hated to admit it...

_‘I’m gonna lose...’_

Yugi gasped, heart crystal ablaze with an amethyst light that was only joined by the glow of the Puzzle. They had gathered with the others with no luck in finding the blonde, making Myrrh grow worried of what happened to him. Even for Yami who only scanned a few yards from where he stood found nothing. But when they saw the light from Yugi, Yami was the first to walk over to him. “Yugi, speak to me.” He whispered, Yugi gripping the Puzzle. The teen breathed lightly, fingers clenched tight around the warm gold as he concentrated. Seeing what was happening, Aqua asked for silence as Yami reached for Yugi’s hands, cupping his own around them. Both were silent as their magic began to form in wispy coils. Shadows around Yami and light around Yugi. The Puzzle resonated between them, activating from the meshing of their magic. Slowly, an image began to form in mind, a cavern that led deep underground. There were branching paths that led nowhere but the vision continued to follow the glow of golden light, pinpointing to the heart crystal that was about Jounouchi’s neck.

Soon, they saw shadows, four unknown and one familiar with its golden glow, Yugi gasping when he saw the clear box to encase Jounouchi and the shadow. /He’s there! And in...a duel! We have...to reach him...Yami!/ Yugi spoke through the bond, Yami nodding in agreement as they both pulled their hands from the Puzzle and looked to the rest. We got his location, Yami spoke, tapping a foot on the ground and multitudes of shadowy serpents left from his own. Honda shivered to the sight of them but when everyone began to follow, he swallowed his fear and trailed after them, chanting to himself that the serpents were an extension of Yami and Yami was a friend. They wouldn’t hurt him, not at all. As they ran for the spot on the tails of the shadows, Yugi pressed a hand to the heart crystal. He sent every thought that he could, hoping to reach Jounouchi.

Even if they weren’t there personally, they were there for him in spirit. He couldn’t give up here, not now. _‘Please, let my growing magic allow this thought to reach you, Jounouchi-kun. You can’t give up here! Even if the odds are against you, don’t count yourself out til the very end!’_ Jounouchi shot up in his seat, looking around briefly. It was faint, almost like a breath of wind in the back of his mind but the voice he heard wasn’t mistaken. The blonde was sure he heard Yugi calling to him, telling him to not give in. Yugi didn’t lose hope in him and obviously figured out what was going on. They must be on their way to him and if that were the case, he had to get his head back in the game! Yugi said it himself, don’t count yourself out til the very end. “I got this, Yugi. Fer ya and fer Yami.” He whispered, raising his head with confidence. Back outside, the gang was close behind Yami as they continued to follow the shadows.

Myrrh was the first to question if they had found Jounouchi. “Not exactly but he’s somewhere underground. That’s what the Puzzle revealed to us. It would also explain why I didn’t catch any scent of him before. He’s farther downwind than I expected.” He explained before looking to Yugi with a small smile. /And you were more attentive to him than I was. Your power is slowly evolving and it impresses me, my darling lotus./ Yugi blushed to the compliment, looking ahead so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by stumbling over a loose root or something. Soon, Keara had pointed out a cave entrance in the hillside, the shadows gathering in a writhing ball of serpent bodies and Honda squeaked. Can they...not do that, he whimpered, Yami smirking a little. Just a little minor payback for the reptile comment last night, he thought, tapping the heel of his boot again and the shadows were off again.

Keara smirked a little, chuckling before patting Honda’s shoulder. “Keep that up and Yami will use that fear to blackmail you.” Honda gaped after her, asking if Yami would really do that. “You kid, right? Right?! Aw man, don’t tell me Yami is gonna use my fear against me someday! I said I was sorry about the slimy thing!!” he wailed, running after them. At the battle box, Jounouchi looked at the hand he had but no solution waited with the cards he held. There has to be some way, something he wasn’t thinking to combat these zombies. He had to keep thinking on it, had to find something in his deck to slow down the zombies at least if he couldn’t outright stop them. Deciding to send out Tiger Axe, it will give him some time as long as Kozuka didn’t find that Stop Defense card. But the zombie duelist was still confident of the almost finished combo he had going. Jounouchi can defend as long as he wants but soon enough, he’ll run out of cards or lose the last of his life points to him.

“Just give up! You’re gonna lose anyway so may as well save yourself the dignity and surrender gracefully!” Jounouchi clenched his teeth, hating the disparaging tone from Kozuka. If he was any other duelist, the blonde would agree. But he wasn’t going down without a fight! Yeah, the zombies were getting stronger with each turn but there had to be something in his deck that could stop them, he just had to find it. Now was a good time to regret not getting to know his deck well and all the abilities they had. However, Keith only smirked from outside the box. The dunce really knew how to drag out the inevitable fate. But he won’t be able to get away forever once Kozuka draws into Stop Defense. He slipped the card into his deck for such a situation as he couldn’t let the weakling hold him up from getting into the castle playing the waiting game. Kozuka drew his next card and seeing what it was made his face nearly split with joy.

Finally! He drew into the last piece of his combo! He cackled with glee as he announced he drew into Stop Defense, setting the card face down onto the field. Now all Jounouchi had to do was call out defense once more and he’ll activate it, stopping his run of defensive monsters. “Now you can’t hide from me with defense anymore! You’re trapped!” Kozuka whispered before commanding Pumpking to power up the zombies, Dragon Zombie giving a decrepit roar to the influx of ectoplasm. Nothing can stop such a beast and it will relish the power it was given as the command to break through the paltry defense of Tiger Axe had the beast warrior melt away into another victim of the zombified dragon. “It’s all over now. You have no more defenses and the trap is waiting for you.” Keith uttered with a wide grin, ready to accept his hard earned reward of four more star chips. The blonde gave a sigh as he looked to the field. This was his last gamble and if he didn’t draw something to at least give him a fighting chance, he was done.

If only the others were here...

0

Footsteps echoed through the damp cavern of the underground cave, sharp scarlet glancing around as they came upon another fork in the path. The shadows were doing their best but the branching paths were throwing them off. Kaiser’s foot tapped on a buried skull and shuddered. “Man, is he seriously dueling in a place like this? Who the hell would even be down here?” he murmured, Yugi stepping to Aqua to see if he caught anything scent wise and the dragon sighed. The old, aged bones have long permeated the cave and tunnels with their decay so even a fresh scent was drowned out by years and years of death. But we still have another bit of magic to try, Aqua suggested, looking to Yugi before tapping the heart crystal. Yugi looked towards it and thought of how he had sensed Jounouchi’s despair with the use of it before. He did it before, Yugi remembered. To think it was so long ago...when Jounouchi had gone missing only to be found within Hirutani’s gang and to find the path to lead him to his partners in a game of hide and seek meant to drive them away.

Those times he had the Puzzle as a catalyst to find them but he was sure his magic was powerful enough to do the same. Aqua rested his hands on small shoulders, rubbing them with care as he lowered his head down. Concentrate, he whispered, envision your magic to create the path connecting your hearts together. Yugi took an easy breath, raising his hands that shone with a gentle light to match the one of his heart crystal. Aqua stepped back once Yugi was fully ingrained into his magic, casting it out far to connect to Jounouchi who was lost in these winding tunnels. With time and patience, a light stretched out from the crystal around his neck, hovering in the air like a wispy lifeline, imitating the red string of fate and Keara clapped with pride as she told Yugi to open his eyes. “We know where to go now. Follow your heart and find Jounouchi.” Violet eyes opened to see the thread that guided the way and smiled, taking Aqua’s hand and ran beside him as they all followed the line of light.

_‘Keep fighting, Jounouchi! Remember the promise you made with Yami! Use that as your will to fight!’_

A hand rose to the heart crystal, feeling all of Yugi’s determination to find him radiating like a warm pulse and nodded. He’s right, we came to this kingdom together so Yami can save Yugi’s grandfather and for me my sister! As long as Jounouchi can lift these cards that were put together by a kind and just hand, he will fight. Eyes narrowed to the giggling zombie brat across from him who thought he still had this won, Jounouchi slapped a hand on his deck to draw his next card and once he saw her, he smirked. “Don’t think I won’t go down swingin’...come out, Red-Eyes!” The howl of the dragon echoed over the field as the black dragon materialized before the others, Kozuka shocked at the powerful beast while Keith was wondering how such a weak kid obtained such a rare card. First Time Wizard now Red-Eyes. Either he knew a good scalper or he stole them from some useless brat. Garnet eyes narrowed to the opponent across from her, lips curled in a deadly snarl which made the only monster unable to handle her power quiver in fear.

“Since ya wanna play me like I’m some amateur, imma show ya how ta go down in a blaze of glory. I won’t cower to you jokers any longer! Light ‘em up, girl!” The dragon roared, blazing fire gathering in her jaws before unleashing her fury onto Pumpking. The line was cut from each zombie as the king of ghosts was demolished into steaming remains on the field before disappearing, taking a sizable chunk from Kozuka’s life points, leaving him with 900. The boy shook in his seat as he looked to the destroyed monster. Already undead, Pumpking was unaffected to Call of the Haunted, meaning he lost his boosting power for his zombies. Alas, it didn’t matter for it was a mere hollow victory. The boost was just to make his monsters formidable. Pumpking was a loss but nothing game changing as his undead beasts were more than strong enough to still wipe his field clean.

“You may have got my Pumpking but my dragon is still better than yours!” Taking his turn, Kozuka commanded his dragon to counterattack. The zombie dragon roared and Red-Eyes matched it with her own, unleashing another wave of fire in refusal to go down. Alas, her breath was nothing to the noxious fumes of the undead and her body was eradicated like the rest, her pitiful croon a silent apology to her new master for failing him again. “Ya did good, girl. Don’t worry...” Jounouchi whispered, his life points falling to a mere 150. If 630 hadn’t been bad enough, this was worse. Red-Eyes was his last ace and the blonde didn’t know where to go from there. What else could he have to turn this duel around? A glance at his hand showed Salamandra, Ultimator and Kunai with Chain. The spells were nice but would be of no help here and Ultimator was too low in attack to do much of anything to those beefed up zombies.

Even at his best, he didn’t do enough. Teeth clenched with the bitter defeat looming over him, the peanut gallery from outside practically asking for him to take his turn and lose. “C’mon, loser! We don’t got all day! Send out your last card and die already!” Keith snapped and hearing that infuriating name made his blood boil. Loser...loser...he had enough of being called a loser! Drawing his last card, amber hues took a glance to it before his eyes glittered in wonder. Shield and Sword. A powerful spell card made to reverse the attack and defense of all monsters on the board. The more he gazed at it, the more his brain began to fit pieces together. Ever since Kozuka revived his monsters, they had gained an insurmountable amount of attack...but their defense remained zero. If he were to use Shield and Sword to reverse their massive attack with their nonexistent defense...

_‘This might work! I have to give it a shot! This is all I have left!’_ Nodding to himself, Jounouchi sent out Ultimator in attack mode, making Kozuka grin at the last attempt to be strong in the face of defeat. “Don’t get cocky! I still have one last trick up my sleeve...and that’s Shield and Sword!!” Slapping the spell onto the field, Keith stepped back in utter disbelief. Shield and Sword?! Of all the damned cards to have, this loser had Shield and Sword!! As the magic roiled over the field, Kozuka could only watch in mounting horror as his once proud zombies began to fall limp, losing form as their points began to roll over. What...what happened to their attack points?!, he thought in dismay as his monsters were left with 0 attack, their defenses shot up to the original attack they once had. He didn’t realize it yet but Keith did. Thanks to how they were revived, they were unkillable to start but seeing they were fueled by the instinctual need to do nothing but attack, they lacked the brains to defend themselves.

This left them with zero defense to reflect that. _‘And now with that all switched...they are just undead sandbags ready to be punched to death for real!!’_ What’s worse is because of the need to finish off the blonde with no repercussions of retaliation, they were all left in attack mode!! Jounouchi grinned to see the placid beasts of burden, explaining that it wasn’t only Kozuka’s monsters affected by the spell, Ultimator getting a spin of his attack and defense, leaving him with a renewed attack of 1000. Just enough to finally end this nightmare. “Time ta send ya packin’ back to yer horror flick! Go Ultimator! Ultimate Screw Knuckle!” The monster charged forward, aiming for the dragon that had been the bane of his master and wound up for the punch, sending a hard right hook to the undead beast. Fangs flew and rotted flesh tore as the zombie dragon took the punch, hardly rising to defend itself from it, and collapsed in a huge, rotting pile of congealing flesh and pus. With no attack meant the full 1000 points hit straight for Kozuka’s life points, wiping out the last of it.

The boy could only look on, speechless, as all the effort went wasted from a single card. Jounouchi felt his chest heave with unrestrained adrenaline. He...he did it...he won. Not far from him did the others finally spot the box and Yugi ran ahead of them all. He placed his hands on the box, tapping the glass and calling to the blonde. He was worried when he saw him so still and feared that he had lost. “Jounouchi! Answer me!” Yugi cried and finally, he was snapped out of his stupor to look at Yugi with the widest grin to split his face. “Ya guys made it! Yugi! Yami! I did it! I won on my own!” Yugi gasped before hopping with glee as the others reached him. Is everything alright, Yami asked as he walked up, Yugi turning to him with the warmest smile.

/He did it, Yami...Jounouchi won a duel all on his own.../


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme tell ya now...if you remember what happened in the labyrinth duel before, better think again cause this is a whole new game~
> 
> read on~

Amazing. Simply amazing. Yami felt a bit of pride as Jounouchi came flying out the duel box, showing his eight star chips like a child showing his good grades to a parent. Ya should’ve seen me, the blonde exclaimed. Yugi was elated to see Jounouchi so happy and proud of himself. The petite teen hated the fact he had been left alone to handle things without the barest support but he’d managed to make it through without any glaring consequences. When Honda commented about luck and how the blonde seemed to pass many instances on it to the point he may have exhausted a life’s worth of luck on three duels. Yami chuckled in amusement at the panic but knew Honda was wrong. For someone like Jounouchi, wins aren’t based on luck and miracles. For him, he had the heart and drive to fight on for the goal ahead. A goal so valiant that even underhanded foolishness as what happened here wouldn’t bring him down.

That’s truly what got him going and kept him in the running this long. Now all Jounouchi needed was two now to Yami’s four and they were set to head into the castle. _‘And Pegasus...’_ he thought with a low growl. Keith grumbled as Kozuka crawled back to his side. “Fuck this, let’s blow this taco stand.” he snapped, the edge in his tone rough to warn the smaller male was in for one hell of a tongue lashing once they were outside the cave. The man provided him everything needed to win and he was doing so well! But then the stupid amateur threw out the unexpected and made his strategy crumble to dust like his zombies! Now Kozuka was going to pay for it. As the four were gearing to leave, Jounouchi caught sight of them trying to ease away and sneered. “Hey you! Bandit Keith!” 

The prize hunter grunted in annoyance at the obnoxious voice to call him out. At the name, Yami looked to the one in question. The prize hunter from America was here? Just by appearance alone, the demon could tell he wasn’t here by official invitation if the story Kaiba told was a reason to judge at face vault. Yugi moved close to Jounouchi, asking how he got himself tangled with them. “I promise ya it wasn’t a voluntary agreement.” The blonde snapped, explaining how he was nabbed in broad daylight after finishing business and brought here to duel. “How underhanded.” Yami hissed. /Easy.../ Yugi warned gently through the bond, stepping forward to face the taller blonde. A glare that hardly made itself work as threatening as he called out the other man, announcing that if he were to call himself a real duelist to fight fair.

Great, now he was being lectured by a pipsqueak! His day couldn’t get any worse! “Shut the fuck up, brat! Last thing I need from a little wimpy shit like you is how I’m supposed to play the game!” The condescending words brought a snarl from Aqua this time, the dragon no further off from Yami in wanting to tear out the throat of the prize hunter not only for his actions towards Jounouchi but also undermining Yugi. But Keith ignored him as he gave a withering smirk, asking if Yugi really thought of believing in playing fair. Card games like this were all about outwitting your opponent, something that was to be realized even before you sat down at the table to begin. “So don’t give me shit on playing fair, kiddo!” A grin spread over his face as thick fingers curled into the hem of his vest. Don’t even joke with me, Jounouchi, Keith addressed toward the other blonde. For Keith saw the look in his gaze, of how he was here just as much as he was for the prize money, Pegasus was just an obstacle of the real prize for making a mockery of him and ruining his career professionally that anyone would rather laugh at him than fear him.

As he said this, Keith threw open the leather vest he wore and Yugi’s eyes widened in appalment. There, hidden in about twelve sleeves by his count, were Duel Monster decks. It was for a fact that the rules had clearly stated they were to bring a standard 40-card deck. Trading on the ship was allowed on the way over but upon landing, they were searched for extra cards before they were let off to join the tournament. But here was Bandit Keith with more than the acclaimed standard deck and the grin on his face was anything but guilty toward ignoring such rules. Dragons, machines and warriors; he had them all and each one was filled with rare cards that were made to ruin opponents unprepared for them. Keara crossed her arms, glaring with disgust at the other. “So my speculations were correct about you. You weren’t here on an official invite...and even if you were, I expect little of you to follow the rules.” Keith laughed, clearly unfazed to the fact which made Jounouchi growl. He would call the other man pathetic, callous and shallow that he didn’t treat this game with respect.

Even if he was a beginner, an amateur at best, he still honored this game with everything he had. Yugi offered him help and Yami trained him to learn this game inside and out. He wasn’t on par with the demon but he knew enough to make him proud of what he was able to accomplish, this duel being one where his presence was hardly needed to wipe the floor with Kozuka. But Keith, the so called card professor, abandoned such honor and delved into underhanded schemes to win. He didn’t care for whom he stepped on as long as he reached the top. It was such thinking that made the blonde realize how sorry he felt for the oblivious trio that followed him heralding him as the best duelist they ever came across.

Finding they admired his craft long enough, Keith let his vest fall back to settle around him, turning on heel and began to walk off with one last word to them. He only followed one rule, ignoring all others...that he will do whatever it takes to reach Pegasus’ castle. A fist gripped at his side as heated scarlet glared at the other man’s back. His little pawns followed like kicked dogs asking for amnesty from the master, having believed Jounouchi to be easy prey and failed spectacularly at that but the demon wasn’t going to let them go for what they’ve done. You can follow your rule all you want but the real rule on this island was the duelists’ pride. “If you can’t honor that, then you’re hardly a duelist worth fighting.” Keith sneered at the words, knowing the other was mocking him just like everyone else.

“Don’t make me laugh, ya goth reject!” Yami bristled, even if the lingo threw him off but he knew an insult when he heard one. The slow crawl of dark scales over his hand was a sign for Yugi to step in, the smaller teen reaching out to grasp said hand and gripped firmly. The shock of light magic to run through his arm startled the demon but the soothing buzz to follow washed away the anger he felt from Keith’s blatant disregard to a game he cared for and settled down. Once the group was out of sight did they finally ease up. The hostility was still hovering in the air, Jounouchi a sizable bit of it. He too had hated how everything went down, from them abducting him and forcing him into a duel he was lucky to win to saying that a duelists’ pride was nothing. He wanted to shove his fist right into that smug face but knew that Keith, no matter how shitty he was, is a strong player and wouldn’t be someone to deal with now. He had to get stronger, had to know all the ins and outs of the game and learn his deck better.

No longer can he rely on dumb luck to draw what he needed when he needed it most. He had to take from the lessons given. To plan accordingly and prepare something than to expect the opponent to allow him the time to set up. Jounouchi will use this duel as a lesson to remind him of that fact going forward. But for now, this cave was getting creepy and the too real skulls were making his skin crawl. “Let’s get outta here. Dark places give me the willies...” Jounouchi grumbled, moving to walk away before feeling his spine crawl. It was cold and slippery and he already didn’t like where this was going. Slowly, a line of black caught the corner of his eye, a flick of an inky black tongue touching the air calmly though the blonde knew well there was a sneaky smirk on the shadow serpent’s jaw. “Yami...if this is yer idea of a funny joke...get it offa me...please!” Jounouchi squeaked. Between him and Honda, both will learn that mentioning their fear of the dark when around the two was a prompt to give the mildest scare.

Nothing made to harm or to be mean...just harmless fun in a way they knew how. After all, Yugi would’ve said something against it if the prank was ever of ill intent. Aqua chuckled as he reached out and the serpent moved onto his hand, coiling around his arm before disappearing in a light roil of smoke. Both blonde and brunet shivered as the serpent disappeared and vowed now that speaking of the dark around the demons was a forbidden topic. For their sanity. Yugi spared them laughter at their expense before waving for everyone to follow. Jounouchi wasn’t wrong and he wouldn’t mind getting out of this cave either. The setting was indeed unpleasant and was ready to leave as well. As they headed back for the cave entrance, Jounouchi took one more glance to his near full glove of star chips and grinned.

Looking over to Yami, all joking aside from the demon moments before, he told the other that with the numbers they had, at the very least their next duel will score them enough to get into the castle. “True enough. Then let’s make our next one the duel to get us into the castle!” The blonde grinned in agreement, continuing on their way. With the way out paved for them, it wasn’t too hard to find their way back to the entrance. Upon seeing the bright sunlight ahead, Jounouchi was the first to bolt for the opening with a holler of relief. “Oh sweet sunlight, lemme feel yer embrace!” he cried but was quick to slide to a grinding halt as something was being shoved over the cave entrance. “The hell?!” From outside, Keith was barking orders like a drill sergeant to Sakate, Takaido and Kozuka. He knew he’d be in for trouble if he let them get out and wanted to be sure that no competition of any sort would get in his way. To be mouthed off by two little brats irked him in ways that even the snub Pegasus gave to him years ago couldn’t amount to. Something about the one with scarlet eyes...

He shook his head to it and snapped at them to get that boulder moved faster, walking towards the barest gap remaining to get his last word in. When they saw him, a snarl so fierce escaped the concealed demon as Keith began to speak. He mocked them yet again, to speak that if the island’s law was to win duels then his law was to win like this. “I thought it over, ya see, and I didn’t like that tone you took with me! I’m too close to the castle to let some shitty brats get in my way now! Rot here in this grave but don’t worry, I’m sure someone will find your corpses...in a few years!” The laugh to come from him made Yugi shudder but not out of fear. It was out of anger. Angered that Keith chose to stoop so low yet again made the blonde snap that he will defeat him. Keith waved off his little threat, knowing that there was no way that was going to happen. Jounouchi may have won against Kozuka but he was nowhere near the skill to take him on. He was a speck under his boot in terms of talent.

“Later cham—” The other hesitated as violet eyes glared at him but this wasn’t some pathetic glare matched with the rounded baby face. This was one that was actually filled with contempt for the other. A glare that spoke volumes of what ill he wished on the prize hunter for his schemes and dirty tricks. This was something he never would expect from a kid of his size. The very wish of death onto him. It was one thing if it was an empty threat but this...was no empty threat. “Guys...stand back.” Yugi whispered and they did, moving back though Myrrh was worried. She felt she knew what was going to happen next but the matter now is how far he’ll allow things to go. Yugi was indeed a kind and virtuous soul but after the things Keith did, he was sure to not let such things slide so easily. Yami...Aqua...

Pupils narrowed to the call of their names, to the desire that coursed through like a raging tide ready to sweep away the foolish under its turbulent currents. Claws grew and expressions changed, Aqua growling with a deep bellow that sparked even more concern and hollered for the three to get a move on. _“Get them.”_ Yugi whispered, both charging forward with a roar. Keith stumbled back, glasses askew on his face after witnessing the fear of hungry maroon and crimson eyes pointedly focused on him. Both had slammed bodily into the stone, claws leaving grooves into the mineral as they went to shove back at the three trying to settle the rock into the entrance. Kozuka yelped, nearly losing his footing as he was being shoved back against the momentum. A game of tug of war it became with different rules. One trying to seal them inside while the other tried to set them free. Yami snarled, teeth grinding together fiercely as he shoved himself harder against the stone, feeling it and the ones behind it give. Just a little more...

Cheers from Jounouchi and Honda fueled them to get the upper hand and it showed. Sakate cried out in worry that they would escape and Keith sneered. Not on his watch they weren’t! Looking around for something that would hinder the two behind the boulder, he didn’t know what the hell they were and how they had such strength for such skinny bodies but he got too far to let one error in judgement ruin him. Looking down at the loose, dry dirt under their feet, a smirk slid over the blonde’s face, gathering a handful of it and crept close to the boulder. The gap was widening and could see their stupid faces inside cheering the two on. Let’s see how long they’re cheering once he screws their chances of freedom. When he saw Aqua just out of sight around the boulder, he smirked and called out the dragon, drawing his attention at being referred to as a lizard.

“Think fast!” Throwing the dirt inside, it hit home as the very real beast roared in furious pain, stumbling right into Yami and causing them both to tumble to the side. “Yami! Aqua!” Yugi cried, running over but with the loss of power from their side, the flunkies of Keith’s had shoved the boulder firmly over the entrance, adding smaller stones around to prevent them from getting it free. Takaido slumped against the rock while Sakate mused if this was too much. He could understand getting rid of competition but sealing them away in the caves? He didn’t want to really think himself an accomplice to murder even if they were never found out about it. But those growls...they struck such a cold feeling right to the heart and it didn’t help that Keith’s actions only seem to infuriate whatever laid behind that boulder now. But things were calm now, or at least it was only briefly until his head whipped up when he heard Kozuka groan in pain.

Turning, he saw the poor boy on the ground, whimpering that he only followed Keith’s direction to the letter. “Yeah, and you still lost!” Keith snapped, spitting at the kid before turning his back to him. With no star chips to use, Kozuka was just dead weight holding him back. When shaded eyes looked to him next, Sakate swallowed as Takaido came to stand beside him. His eyes may be covered with a pair of sunglasses but both knew they weren’t getting out of Keith’s rage until he got what he wanted. And between the two of them, both had an idea. “Fess up, how many chips do you two have.” Takaido swallowed, mentioning he had five which was joined by Sakate with the same. Keith smirked and nodded. So only enough for one person, is it? Then it was easy. Hand them over was the demand from the prize hunter and Sakate was the one to protest first. They worked too hard for their chips now Keith was just going to take that away from them?!

Alas, Keith was prepared for their refusal and shot back at them that they only got this far thanks to his advice. They would’ve been mincemeat if they went on their own without his help and the rare cards he graciously offered to them. They looked to each other with pity in their gazes, knowing they couldn’t argue. Keith did help them and clearly too late to realize the error of their ways in following him around like lost animals. They were used, clean and simple, and now Keith was being rewarded for their hard work. Takaido sighed before removing his chips and Sakate followed, handing over the chips to Keith who was pleased at their cooperation. Duel glove handed over as well, Keith was set to make his way into the castle and Pegasus. Within the cavern, the rest were trying to move the boulder while Yugi was doting on Aqua with assistance from Myrrh in flushing out his eyes from the dirt and dust tossed in by Keith.

Yami had considered using shadow magic to blast away the boulder with ease so he could pursue the other but Keara warned with how aged the place was, they wouldn’t want to risk a collapse. “I know you’re angry at Keith for all he did but we wouldn’t want that anger to leak into how much force you put behind your shadows.” Yami snarled but knew she struck a valid point. “We’ll just have to find another way out. I don’t want Pegasus finding out more than he already knows in the event he has cameras down here. If he placed a box here for dueling, then he expects it.” Yugi murmured once Aqua was on his feet with a quiet admission that he was fine now. With a mutual agreement from all, they were back on their way towards the duel box and past it. As they walked, warmth radiated from the bag Ryou carried, making him swallow. Was the demon awake? If so, then he could foretell future events would be difficult in trying to subdue him again now that he knew what he was up against.

Fingers itched to see, itched to know why the Ring was calling to him now. Listen to me now, little prince...I will be your guide if only you allow me. The voice was ever sweet, luring him into the false security of his torn emotions. Of the lonely life he led before Diamond. Of the neglectful father that left him to bury himself in his work. All was being preyed upon by the demon within and despite Yami’s warning to not be spelled to the Ring’s power, he reached into the bag to grasp the golden item from its resting place. There now, you see, Bakura whispered with a sly grin upon his lips. Allow me to lead you along. The Ring began to stir, raising one of the cone spindles to lead the way once they had reached a split in the path. Where to now, Myrrh uttered and Ryou spoke up. Heading to the left would bear a dead end to them so the right was their only option. “If we think of ourselves as above ground, right would lead us to the castle.”

Myrrh was ready to praise him for his sense of direction when she stilled, seeing the Ring in hand. She wasn’t expecting to see it again and Yami the very same. “Ryou...” he warned and Ryou assured him he remembered Yami’s caution. But did he really, was the question to plague everyone’s thoughts as none trusted the demon of the Ring. If he can project his influence onto Ryou and coax him to place the item on again, they can only expect the worst if the two demons clashed again. For now, Ryou uttered, trying to diffuse any chance of argument or speculations of his motives with the Ring as he motioned into taking the right path. They murmured their mutual agreement, following the snowy haired teen off into the right tunnel following the Ring’s guidance. As the tunnel grew darker, the presence of torches far in between before ending abruptly, Honda had to thank Mai’s insight of a portable lantern. Sure they had the exceptional night vision of the demons in their presence but didn’t want to push the luck of cooperation while the Ring was a presence all its own.

Silence continued among the group, Yugi tentatively reaching for Yami’s hand to ease his apprehension. They walked for some time now, a peek of his watch telling it had been a good twenty minutes now since leaving the duel box behind. In due time, Jounouchi began to pick up something strange about their surroundings, amber eyes examining the walls closer. They hadn’t noticed as quickly as he had but the path had felt it was growing narrower, bringing them closer than they had when they started. Plus, the walls, they were rough and bumpy moments ago. Now they were smooth and uniform like coursed rubble. As Aqua rounded a corner only to see the back of Myrrh’s head did the realization hit. Without noticing, they had wandered right into a maze! But what is a maze doing down here, Yugi began to question. It was too out of place to be expected that someone would wander down here by accident but this was also a newly terraformed island at Pegasus’ hand. Little tricks and traps like this was clearly a game to him and Honda spat such bitterly at the idea.

Ryou tried to placate their growing fury toward the card creator by continuing his guidance once they all were together again to follow. At least the thought of something man-made meant they were close to an end and exit from the underground tunnels. But upon finding a way out, they only saw a massive room. In the center rested a table without a box surrounding it, four chairs awaiting at each corner for a presence to take a seat in them. Beyond that were two large doors that stood imposing with a character drawn upon them heavily in paint. “Mei” and “Kyû”, Diamond whispered, confused just as much as the rest of them but Keara could tell there was much more to the room that they were expecting and she wasn’t alone, Yami’s nose twitching to scent out the presence of anyone that wasn’t familiar. This was out of place, blatantly so. It had to be a trap. A shadow moved at the corner of his eye, making him growl which had Aqua echoing the warning with a deeper bellow and Yugi at full attention that there was something else in the room

“Someone’s here...”

At his word, two figures flew out from the shadows, almost too quick for the eye to catch. Their acrobatics were perfectly synced. A mere presentation to the group as they landed in a flourish before them. Yami held a firm glare to the presence while Jounouchi only held confusion to their appearance and circus act. Who the hell were these guys?! A traveling act to welcome to the castle perhaps? The blonde was given an answer swiftly, the two introducing themselves as the Meikyû Brothers, both guardians of the dungeon which they had found themselves in. Lost travelers were they not, one asked in amusement. It wouldn’t be a maze if one doesn’t get lost, the other admonished. The glint of light caught Aqua’s eye, the sharp gaze catching the refracted light of the duel gauntlet almost cleverly hidden in their crossed arms and hissed. /Player Killers.../ he whispered to them, making the hairs against Yami’s neck rise towards the threat as one spoke again to the curious inquiry.

“Have you come to ask what’s the right path?” One asked. “Perhaps the right door?” The other chimed in after, arms sweeping towards the duel table before them. To find such answers would have to be won through a duel. Yami spat to the side. Of course, he seethed, claws sorely itching to tear into their throats. A last gamble should anyone find themselves lost underground. If there was a single duel box to promote the unknown graveyard field then there would be a gatekeeper to ensure they couldn’t find a way back out. A foolproof plan. “Now will two duelists please step forward! This duel shall be a test of strength with two players instead of one!” A tag team match, Yugi wondered, releasing his hold on Yami’s hand. It was no question who would be up for the challenge and between master and student, they should have this in the bag easily. At least, that’s the hope Yugi wanted to project on the situation. It was a tag team duel and all were targets for gains and losses. The brothers easily knew who they had to deal with to make Pegasus’ goal bear fruit and get the payoff to come with it. But to do so without fail meant taking out the weakest link. Jounouchi swallowed, knowing a lot rode on this duel.

With two opponents meant they could finish off their gloves in one go! However, the blonde was still an amateur against tough opponents with actual skill. And if these two were player killers aimed for the task of taking Yami out of the tournament, he’d be the first one to target. Get him out of the way and they can focus their full assault onto the demon. The blonde can’t allow that to happen to his friend and mentor! And he certainly can’t leave the others stuck down here no matter the raw power they had on hand even if they lost. Wouldn’t want to have someone call foul if two cue balls go missing from the table. “I got yer back! Promise!” Yami grinned his approval, stepping forward first and Jounouchi followed. The Meikyû brothers rounded the two to the other side of the table, finding their seats just as Yami and Jounouchi did the same. As they took their places, bringing out their decks to shuffle and cut, Yami observed the board. It was an ordinary field like any other with two doors residing at the end. The clear hint that they would have to conquer a similar maze as claimed akin to the one they had ventured through moments ago was obvious but where was the supposed maze?

The demon can only assume that would be revealed in time once the duel starts. Now was the time to wager their chips. The blonde wagered two and in response, Yami wagered four. Totaling six altogether meant if they won this duel, they would be the next pair of finalists to get into the castle. And closer to Pegasus, Yugi thought with a hint of scorn. They were so close now and once in the threshold of the enemy, Yami will be able to deal with him accordingly. He won’t hold the demon back unless Pegasus planned a great apology for his grievances. All the smaller teen wanted with the turn of his life now is to finish school, maybe advance things further with college, then live the rest of his days in peace with his partners. There was much he wanted to do with his future alongside the demons and it would soon come to be once Pegasus returned his grandfather and Kaiba Corporation was safe from his influence.

“You got this guys!” Yugi encouraged, Yami giving a nod and Jounouchi a hearty grin as the duel began. While the two were sure they would have no trouble with the acclaimed “labyrinth”, only the brothers knew what truly lied in wait. Their confidence will be their downfall then Pegasus will gain what is rightfully deserved after waiting this long. The hidden demon slipped from defeat one too many times now thus it was time to end this little game of cat and mouse. Kyû began the duel, drawing his card and placing the one that will create their new battlefield. “Labyrinth Wall, come forth! Create the maze to trap them forever!” A rumble of the board drew Yami’s attention towards it, seeing the slide of walls emerging from the grid-like layout and creating the maze of paths with only one true exit. Seeing it in person made the concept that was so strange in theory before a reality, making this truly a game so unknown that they must tread carefully from here.

However, even with such knowledge, the demon knew much still rode on this duel. If they lost, not only would they be trapped here but he and Aqua would be taken from their mate, their very light, for someone else’s personal gain along with a loss of one’s personal achievement in life even if it shadowed many evil-doings in the past. The inevitable plans that Kaiba wanted to see, to bring happiness to the unfortunate children orphaned from one means or another would be thrown under and buried to never see light again. His dreams would be crushed and whether the brunet would show that devastation in expression was questionable but no less saddening. Even for all he’s done, Yami couldn’t let such dreams fade. His head perked when Kyû spoke, explaining the new rules to follow their new field. Between them, they held 2000 life points but the stipulation is that even when separated, if one falls, both fall. Jounouchi flinched at the thought, knowing this weighed on him more than it did Yami if he was to be a prime target. Nothing like raising the stakes, he thought bitterly as the turn order was given, alternating between each player and Yami nodded slightly but his eyes were still trained on the field.

Ah yes, one of the brothers thought, Kyû taking the lead. “You wish to know about the labyrinth, I can see that in your eyes. So allow me to explain that to you.” He spoke, holding a card up for an example. Each card was to be treated akin to a chess piece, always in attack mode and only able to advance per the stars on its card and nothing more. “If you can navigate your pieces through the dungeon and beat us gatekeepers, you’ll be granted the honor to choose a door.” Mei added, motioning to the two doors in question. Mei, the door of deception or Kyû, the door of the palace. Quite a conundrum indeed but to worry about the door to choose was far beyond the matter. They first need to conquer the maze before they can decide on which door leads to the surface. It was obvious enough that the two before them will protect their doors and the knowledge of that alone irked the blonde.

They were actually willing to play with their lives here! Even if they won, they only have a 50-50 chance of getting out! Now while on the flip side, the idea of being trapped was circumvented with the threat of two very hostile demons who could easily destroy the two, the matter still was if the possibility of stepping out of line could mean immediate disqualification without the supposed duel and Pegasus taking claim to all he aimed to get. Their hands were tied in that regard thus the blonde had snapped at the two about giving a hint on the real door. “Very well,” Mei began. “From now on, only one speaks truth and the other speaks lies.” This made Yami bristle as he looked between both with repulse in his eyes. That better be the truth, he snarled and they nodded. Of course, their acknowledgement of such only led to the start of their game with the two, Mei claiming that his door was the right one while Kyû refuted that his was the right one. Jounouchi growled then the fury receded. While their riddles infuriate him, their game felt familiar.

But what was it that it reminded him of...

His foot bounced on the ground as he pondered, the very idea on the tip of his tongue then it finally clicked. Right, there was a riddle he remembered from when he was younger. It was about a young traveler that stood at a crossroad to Honest Town and Liar Town. There was a villager that stood at the fork but didn’t remember which town he came from. His knee bounced more as the blonde tried to remember the rest of it. What was it, what was it, he thought vehemently then the rest sparked to mind. That was it! The traveler went to ask one question that would get him to Honest Town. “That’s it.” Yami looked toward him curiously and the blonde grinned, looking to him. “This whole schtick reminded me of an old riddle. If they were honest, they would take ya back to his town but if he lies...he’ll take ya to the other town. That one still bein’ Honest Town!” Another curious tilt from the demon before motioning for Jounouchi to proceed. It was clear he had fashioned an idea to expose the two, now the matter was if it worked in the way he hoped.

The blonde nodded, glad for the approval before looking to the gatekeepers. “Now that we got that situated, ya’ll need ta answer our questions!” Mei and Kyû looked to each other before nodding. As you wish, Mei spoke and the blonde pumped a fist, feeling like he achieved something great all on his own. “Now then, if one of these doors is the right one...take us to yer town!...wait...I mean yer door!!” Yugi snickered at his friend’s stumble but drew his gaze to the two gatekeepers. They glanced at each other, almost sharing a cursory glance before raising their hands...and pointed towards Kyû’s door. The blonde grinned, feeling truly proud that he figured out their game so easily and looked over to Yami for approval of his guess. He hesitated upon seeing the stony glare in his scarlet eyes. “Hey Yami...I was right, right?” The demon settled back in his seat, looking pointedly at the duo across from them.

“Your question is logically sound and by the riddle you told, would actively heed to such results. But you must be cautious. In your tale, the traveler only dealt with one villager. In our story we deal with two...” Sitting up to continue his vigilant watch at the brothers, he spoke that he couldn’t imagine taking their word at face vault. “I rather play the cautious one than to leap at the first instance of their acclaimed truth. After all, if one speaks only truth and the other lies, what’s to say both are truthful or both are liars?” A smirk passed his lips now, the peek of a fang showing as he spoke there was the likelihood that a “town” didn’t exist at the end of the path. “For now, it’s best to play now and figure that out at the end. To mull over it would only divide our attention and we need a clear head to deal with their maze.” Jounouchi nodded, glad enough for that as he was starting to get a headache for overthinking what Yami spoke. The demon drew Beaver Warrior from his hand, setting it upon the field and when the small beast warrior appeared, allowed him to advance four spaces into the maze.

Scarlet hues glanced over the board as the Beaver Warrior took space where he landed. There was indeed a long path to travel and he could only expect that battles would find themselves concentrated further in the maze. For now, they were safe. At least that is what he assumed until Mei made his move. And a startling move it was as he sent out Shadow Ghoul but didn’t finish with just that summon, bringing out the spell Polymerization to combine it with the Labyrinth Wall in play. The monster was quick to appear and disappear into the wall around it, Yami trying to catch sight of it before seeing a shadow zip along the walls, its monstrous visage a clear threat as it moved effortlessly. It was moving too fast and freely, Beaver Warrior wouldn’t be able to make a move to attack much less move out the way of the incoming creature. The poor thing squeaked, terrified as he felt the master’s worry spike. Yugi gasped, a claw reaching from the shadows of the labyrinth wall before the new monster, Wall Shadow, emerged above Beaver Warrior.

The difference in attack was clear, six blood-red orbs that were the Wall Shadow’s eyes gleaming as it looked upon its prey before clawing down at the smaller monster. The beast-warrior wailed in pain, falling in defeat as 400 life points were clawed from Yami’s own. “Your Beaver Warrior dies!” The demon clenched his teeth but it wasn’t even for the loss of life, it was the fact the monster was slipping back into the shadows to hide. To think one mocks his own form of hunting style, effective sure, but it made his hackles rise to the thought of it being formed right before his eyes. A gentle melody made its way through, cutting through the rising tension of his own thoughts and glanced back to Yugi who smiled. He knew well who the better hunter was and Wall Shadow will fall to their teamwork easily. With Wall Shadow gone back into hiding, it was the blonde’s turn and he huffed, drawing his card before looking at the arrangement in hand. It was a given their biggest obstacle already was the Wall Shadow. Sending anything else into the maze would only result in the same defeat so he had to play carefully.

They had to capture it somehow. Capture it...amber eyes widened as he looked to his hand before nodding. This should work, he thought, sending out Axe Raider but didn’t allow him to advance into the maze. “Instead, I’ll set this face down and end my turn. Can’t be sacrificin’ my guy while yer sneaky shadow is lurkin’.” He spoke, glancing over to Yami. He trusts the other to know what he was aiming without revealing it to the gatekeepers awaiting them to make another mistake. Myrrh wrung her hands as she watched. She trusted that Jounouchi would play his best as he worked alongside Yami but worried for him as well. He was still inexperienced to high octane duels and was going against not one but two player killers. It was hardly a doubt that he would become a focused target to keep him from helping the other and can only hope between Yami assisting when necessary that he can continue to stand on his own.

“He will, I can assure you of that.” Keara’s voice spoke up from her side, making an ear twitch before she nodded. Keara had yet to be wrong of her observations so she confided in her word that the blonde would do well. Mei nodded at Jounouchi’s move, taking his turn. He smirked, setting Jirai Gumo onto the field, a trapdoor mine just waiting for one of them to misstep onto its trap then played the stalwart vehicle, Labyrinth Tank, to roam the maze. Now with two threats, they only had one choice...to fail! Labyrinth Tank will come to them if they refuse to move or venture into their trap and be accosted by the Wall Shadow. They were locked down and had no hopes of winning! Yami bristled before making his move, drawing a card before looking down to the board. So they’re trying to go for a pincer attack. Either enter and be a victim to Wall Shadow or remain where they are and let the tank reach their side. Well that certainly won’t do in his case. It was a terrible action to corner a demon.

And he suspected Jounouchi knew this and prepared something for it. It was up to Yami to make it viable. “I summon Celtic Guardian! Advance four spaces in!” The elven warrior appeared on the board, silver blade gleaming in the light as golden hues looked ahead then to Axe Raider beside him. The axe wielding warrior gave a nod, a mere motion to ensure he had his back before the other advanced into the darkness only to his eye. The silence around him was eerie and every instinct honed from years of swordsmanship told him something was waiting for him. And that fact was making a beeline for him as the turn was given to Kyû. Amused was the male as Yami made the same mistake as he had the first time. Was he unaware that Wall Shadow had no limits?! It will only strike again as his monster flails within the shadows! “Go now, Wall Shadow! Your target is Celtic Guardian!” The Wall Shadow raced towards its new prey, rising from the shadows above with claws poised for the attack.

Celtic gasped at the sight, unable to raise his blade in time to counter. But he had no need to worry of defeat as Yami smirked. Got you, was the whisper to come from the demon, alarming Kyû of the proclamation before a chain rattled from the board. Wind sliced through the air, a three pronged weapon on a chain flying for the beast of the shadows to wrap around it. Wall Shadow bellowed an enraged cry as it was halted from its assault, Axe Raider gripping tight on the chain to hold the beast in place. Jounouchi grinned as he revealed Kunai with Chain, his trap made to ensnare an attacking monster while boosting their own. “I had this waitin’ just fer this moment ta help out Yami! Don’t count me out cause ya think I’m weak!” The blonde stated proudly and Yami grinned before calling on Celtic to slice through the Wall Shadow.

The warrior smirked, newly gained attack making him 1900 as he leapt for the monster, cleaving it in two with ease and taking a chunk from Kyû’s life, bringing him to 1700. “Yeah! We got this in the bag!” Jounouchi cheered and Yami nodded his agreement. They were foolish if they thought Jounouchi a weak target. He had his tricks and will utilize it all to get through the maze before them. There was no room for error and the blonde knew this thus won’t leave himself open for even a moment. Honda grinned in pride to see the move happen. Even he had his doubts of Jounouchi’s tenacity to get as far as he did but he surprised him at every turn. He overcame any challenge to go against him, including one that had him separated from them all and still fought against the obstacle, winning without fail. He had taken every lesson from Yami and grew by leaps and bounds as he fought his way through the tournament. He didn’t even let Kaiba’s harsh critique bring him down.

_‘Win this for your sister, man.’_ He thought as the duel continued. It was Jounouchi’s turn now and the blonde went to play Flame Swordsman to give more support to the other. With his trap used, the kunai became a neutral weapon for the axe wielder, said monster settling his axe upon his back to use the chained weapon in its place. The monster advanced to stand beside Celtic as Flame Swordsman took up the rear. /Luka...be vigilant.../ A voice echoed in the air, making Yugi look towards the board. He couldn’t see much from where they stood but he could tell the tender voice to speak was caring. He didn’t know whom Luka could be of the three on the board but can only hope that whoever it was, they will play it safe to ensure the composure of the spoken. Mei growled to their close formation, angered to know they had managed to step into their maze without fear. Well it’s time to change that! “Labyrinth Tank, advance further into the maze!!” The roar of the mechanical menace rumbled through the tunnels of the maze, making Celtic clench tighter to his weapon.

The noise was still far by his earshot range but it was getting closer. It won’t take long before it was upon them. But even the Labyrinth Tank was but one obstacle. They still had the trapdoor spider awaiting its prey to step upon a square. Unknown to them both, it was only a matter of time before their numbers fell. Yami gave a snort as he took his turn next, looking upon the board. He had no doubt that there were other traps lying in wait that they couldn’t see and still had to tread with caution. Jounouchi grumbled at his side that he wished they could just leap over the walls. It looked so simple, wondering if it was an option. “It may look that way but they can’t do such a thing with the ceiling in their way. “W-wait! Hold on a sec! There’s a ceilin’?!” Yami wanted to chuckle to the blonde’s confusion but made to explain. To their eye, it looked to be an open roof but to their monsters, they were within an actual dungeon labyrinth complete with ceiling. Flying types like dragons would be of no use to travel in such enclosed spaces. The blonde deflated at the knowledge of such, having been so eager to show off a thing or two with his newly acquired Red-Eyes that he wasn’t able to before.

Guess proceeding as they were with ground units was the best they could do for now. Continuing, Yami pulled a card from hand, looking at the image upon it and gave a nod. A trusted monster that won’t fail them and more than enough power to provide cover when needed. Setting the monster on the field, a swirl of royal purple cloth and glinting armor revealed the Black Magician. The end of the staff tapped on the ground, moving forward when prompted to take the lead, glancing to the warrior beside him who looked away bashfully. /I’m glad you’re here with us, Mahad.../ The magician smiled under his stoic expression, looking ahead to the maze that awaited them. He will make sure to protect them all though he had the mildest bias towards Celtic being the weakest link of them all. After the duel of the last player killer, the spellcaster refused to see that kind of fear shroud the warrior’s eyes.

With a tight knit formation, this would give them safety for now but the brothers wouldn’t allow them to keep such reassurance for long. It was Kyû’s turn now and the card he drew into brought a pleased smirk across his face. They honestly thought to barrel through their labyrinth with sheer numbers, did they? A shame he would have to cut such hopes to shreds. Throwing the card onto the field, one glance had Yami snarling as the field began to rumble. Magical Labyrinth! A spell that allowed the user to warp the field into a completely new dungeon. The monsters reacted to the rumbling, Celtic glancing back at the other two warriors and only saw the emerald eyes of Luka gaze into his own before a wall cut them off. “They cut us off!” Jounouchi rasped, a growl slipping from the demon. So that was the plan, he thought, looking up to see the slight smirk slide over the brothers’ faces.

Now that the monsters were split, they can focus on the weaker partner and end the duel quickly with his loss. Surely the blonde had no chance of standing to their power together while their own was divided. Jounouchi growled but knew this was their plan. Of course they would target him cause they think him weak. He’ll show them weak! Taking his turn now, the blonde looked at the change of field. The path to get back to the rest would be a long one but they couldn’t allow the divide to keep them apart. With a silent nod, he commanded his monsters to start on their way back following the number of stars they had. Luka and Tryfon nodded to each other, the axe wielder taking the lead as they began the arduous path to reach the other monsters. But unknown to all, both monster and master, Luka was well on his way right into a trap. Mei was watching closely to the steps of the monster and the moment the warrior stepped onto the trapdoor square, he activated his trap!

“Trapdoor spider, Jirai Gumo, activates!” This caused the blonde to gasp in horror as a pit opened right under Luka’s feet, the monstrous spider of 2200 attack leaping forward. /Luka!/ Tryfon called, making the smaller teen jump at the cry, wanting to step forward to see closer what was happening on the board but felt a hand touch his shoulder. “There is little you can do here, Yugi.” Keara murmured. “But...” Yugi protested before looking away, Luka giving a call to Tryfon to continue on and don’t let his defeat be in vain, silenced quickly as the spider tore through armor and flesh. It hurt to know how much the monsters trusted each other like this. That he could feel that there was something closer between the two that was barely seen to others aside from himself and the demons. Yugi could even feel it through the bond as Yami growled to the sight of Luka being destroyed, bringing Jounouchi down to 1500 life points. The stressed stance of the swordsman showed this affected him more than just a fellow comrade falling and wanted to get revenge on the gatekeepers for their game. You’ll see to it, I promise, Yami vowed.

With Luka gone, Jirai Gumo was left to be a menace before Tryfon. But the lone monster living was still an eyesore and both brothers promised that they wouldn’t be satisfied until the last piece was gone. As long as the blonde didn’t have a fighting chance, that would tear Yami’s focus in half to keep him alive. Enough that they were sure a mistake is sure to follow. Prey gone, the spider turned towards Tryfon who glared at the arachnid angrily, hearing Kyû order Labyrinth Tank to advance forward, the vehicle doing so and fell in step right behind the spider. Finally, the swordsman was within range. One more turn and he’ll be decimated like the other. Jounouchi could see that just as well as they did and swallowed. The monster wasn’t strong enough and even if he could get a boost to handle the spider, the tank would follow up. “He’s dead...” he uttered softly, knowing that for true even as Yugi called for him to not think that way.

Yami was there beside him and won’t allow him to suffer another loss. The smaller teen knew that and hoped the blonde would believe in the other to come in with a save to rattle the brothers. Their confidence will be their downfall if Yami had anything to say about it. But even for all the words Yugi and the others wish to speak to keep Jounouchi’s confidence up, Kyû knew their words held little impact. The Black Magician can’t blast the walls down or phase through them as easily as Wall Shadow before. He was trapped on the other side and there was nothing Yami could do to change that! “Your expression speaks volumes. You think little of me in coming through for a friend.” The voice made Kyû start, gazing into chilling scarlet as Yami took his turn, drawing his card. Held breath between them all made for anticipation. Did he actually have a counter or was he just blowing hot air to confuse them? It began to irk the younger brother as he demanded if Yami thought he could break the rules of their labyrinth.

“Oh, I don’t intend to rule break, but I do intend to break through your walls...with this!” Flipping the card over, he revealed the Mystic Box spell card. It was combined with the magician on the field, the iron frame box appearing around the monster. Swords landed around the box, Celtic standing back as he watched the spellcaster carefully. /Do not worry for me. Just make it back to me in one piece./ The spellcaster uttered softly, crossing his arms over his chest as the doors clicked shut slowly. /I will, Mahad./ Celtic whispered, making Yugi’s heart flutter. Were they in love? There was no mistaking it by the care in the spellcaster’s tone [Yugi didn’t have to guess that Mahad was in reference to said spellcaster as the warrior went by his own card’s title for a name] and it both surprised and warmed him to know the monsters were hardly any different from them. There was still little he knew about the monster realm aside from what Yami told him about the night before but focusing now, being able to hear them more revealed the reality behind the secret life that went unknown practically to every duelist.

Monsters were living, breathing creatures. Separate from their world, it was clear only the magically inclined could witness this feat and knowing they could experience this level of emotion, this care and love made the game exceptional. If only he could experience this all closer than where he was forced to stand. Back at the table, the brothers could only watch as the magician sealed himself away into the box before the swords lifted from their places in the ground. Then, to their horror, each sword skewered the box and the monster within. Was he mad?! He sacrificed his own monster! Was this his idea of a rescue!? But while Kyû thought this was some elaborate joke, Mei gazed over the board and noticed there had been a second box to materialize on the field, taking the same space of Jirai Gumo. Could they have...? The two glanced to one another before the first box slowly opened its doors and what awaited them was a sight horrifying to them.

The trapdoor spider writhed in clear pain, howling in agony as it took the place of the spellcaster. Celtic himself was filled with pride to see the spell go off with a hitch, the doors of the other box opening to reveal the other unharmed where the brothers thought he was. “You are quite the foolish ones to think a magician would be harmed by his own magic. He has trained long enough in the arcane arts to do everything flawlessly. And now that your spider was a sufficient sacrifice, he gets another attack!” Mahad raised his staff, ready to follow through at Yami’s command and once it was given, the blast of magic to follow completely destroyed the Labyrinth Tank. A hundred points lost and Kyû could only stare in shock of what happened. Even when split apart, they still managed to protect each other. It was so carefully laid out to weaken the weakest player but the demon showed he was more than capable of coming through for a friend.

Jounouchi grinned before looking to the two with a grin. “Sorry ta wreck yer plan but we’re gonna show ya how real teamwork plays!” Mei sneered, their forces dwindled to nothing but he won’t allow himself to be rattled towards this. It was simply a miscalculated error but there were still tricks in their deck and one that would prove to be a wall even they can’t overcome. Parlor tricks won’t save them this time. As Mei took his turn, the draw proved beneficial to completing that very wall. It was but one piece but between the two of them, they were sure to bring it to life long before it was found out and dismantled. For so long, only one monster had been known to require several pieces to be activated at once but Pegasus blessed them with a special gatekeeper for them to use. The parts were hidden within their decks and when all three were assembled, the demon god will grace the field. May as well give them a taste of what they would soon contend with.

“I play Sanga on the board!” An ancient power flowed from the card, making Aqua shudder as he growled. Yugi glanced towards him in worry though he knew the reaction was justified. Whatever just spiked in the air was strong and even for the little magic still at work in his own body told him that it was something dangerous. A thumb caressed the golden item in hand, Ryou swallowing thick around the lump in his throat as he continued to watch. While it wasn’t as intense, he could feel the magical energies circling around the room and he didn't like it anymore than Yugi did. Upon the board, a box stamped with the kanji for “Rai” settled there. It was no monster but the aura emanating from it was enough to tell all there was something residing inside that was hazardous and clawing to free from the binding to seal it away. Claws itched to rake at the table to relieve some of the hidden anxiety but Yugi made for a good deterrent, filling the bond with song and light, easing the demon slowly from flying in a rage against the two and focus. /It will be alright...promise.../ The soothing tones of his partner gave the demon a moment of reprieve, a smile crossing his face as he remembered the reason he fought. He had to make it into the castle and the two before him were just what they needed to achieve such a goal.

Even for the unknown entity that lies within the box marked “Rai”, Yami will overcome such for the light of his life. He will not rest until the elder Motou is returned and Pegasus’ head roasting on a spit. Jounouchi took his turn, glad to see nothing impeded his path. The blonde didn’t feel the same energy that Yami felt but the crystal around his neck pulsed a fierce warning to his innate suspicions of that box. Something’s up with that thing and treading cautiously would save from bringing himself down and drag Yami along with him. He got this far, Jounouchi couldn’t afford to screw up now! Commanding Tryfon to head past Mahad inched them ever closer to the exit, something that would bode alarm for the gatekeepers trying to stop them. But Kyû knew their efforts were in vain. The moment the guardian rises from its slumber, it’s over for them both with just one attack. Turn ended, Kyû made his move next, an insipid grin crossing his face as within his hand was the guardian of water, Suijin. Just one more remained before the great guardian emerged onto the field. The card was set, joining the other on the board marked with the kanji for water, “Sui”.

A bead of sweat dripped against Yami’s forehead while behind the two, Yugi whimpered as his breath quickened. The evil malevolence emanating from the boxes seemed to have doubled, causing his stomach to clench painfully. This was nothing like the drawn out hunger of the day before, of the time before they came in contact with Kajiki and Sapphire. This was something fiercer, something clawing under his skin and wanting to drag itself out to complete one single goal overall. To purify the evil to surround the host body. Yugi tried to calm down, tried to not allow this to overcome him but it just wasn’t in the cards. His magic was out of his hands and far beyond what little control he had upon it to start. They never took the time to practice, that the little things they already did was minor and hardly physical like what the demons can do. And now, it was truly showing the negative effects of a growing mystical power. The dizziness started to set in, violet hues growing hazy and unfocused as he stumbled in place, the barest call to Aqua making the dragon turn before moving to Yugi as the others shouted in alarm.

This had the blonde jump in his seat at the cry, Yami whipping his head back quickly to see his precious light collapse into his sibling’s arms. Keara knelt beside them, asking for space and Myrrh clenched her hands tight to her breast. “Will...he be ok?” Honda asked, worried. Yugi was fine just moments ago. What happened to turn his health so badly? “He’ll be fine,” The woman began, pressing a hand to his forehead that was swamped with sweat. “But this duel has to come to an end and quickly. You all won’t understand even for the knowledge you have now with the company you keep but the power to float about this room is taking a negative effect on Yugi. Any longer...and even I fear the worst.” Keara whispered, looking toward Yami as she spoke such warnings. His fingers clenched on the cards in hand, a growl slipping from under his breath as he turned his gaze towards the two boxes on the field.

The demons within those boxes were making the juvenile light in his partner go haywire. Any longer and the magic would explode trying to release itself to purify the malevolence that wasn’t the demons’ own darkness that it was charged to keep pacified. The effect, should the magic get out, is unknown of what could happen to Yugi but the sheer thought of the harm it could cause enraged the demon at the table. “Yo...ya gonna be alrigh—” The snarl to come from the demon’s lips shut the blonde right up, knowing well to antagonize Yami even when it was unintentional was a bad idea. But Kyû hardly looked worried to the irate beast he was poking, setting another card onto the board called Dungeon Worm. The table shook with an unknown force, causing the monsters to look about in apprehensive worry. The summoned creature wasn’t seen but it was certainly making a beeline for a target upon the board. And the unfortunate soul just so happens to be...

Mahad looked up in horror of the agonizing cry to tear from the elven warrior whose side he left. Being alone made him an easy target and deep inside, the sheer regret towards the promise of protecting him fell flat so easily. /Celtic!!!/ The call was abysmal in tone, the spellcaster’s heart torn to pieces and leaving Yugi to whimper pitifully at the pain of the distraught monster. “Please...help him...help Celtic...” Yugi begged, Aqua staying silent towards the plea. As much as Yami would want to oblige to the desperate request, his field wasn’t set up to protect the warrior once left alone. His despair was blocked from reaching Yugi, knowing the damage was already done as the Dungeon Worm made to feast on the warrior. Meal gone, the worm slinked through the labyrinth path before burying underground once more. The 400 point hit was minor compared to the despondence coming from the spellcaster, the appearance on the board the only reason he did not fall to his knees and cried for the warrior.

Yami couldn’t bear to see his most loyal creature so devastated, the connection towards the spellcaster deeper than he thought possible. On top of it, if the duel wasn’t as important as it were, the lack of will to continue fighting would’ve kept the spellcaster grounded from lifting his scepter again. After all, what use would it be if it couldn’t protect his companion through a simple stone wall. Yami lowered his head but it wasn’t out of disappointment to the loss, his eyes were pointedly focused on the spellcaster. “It is painful to lose someone close, I know it well. But you must rise up, Black Magician. Do not let his death be in vain! You must fight!” Mahad looked up to the invigorating words of the demon and nodded. He’ll have plenty of time in the other realm to apologize for his err. For now, they had to focus on the now and get through this duel. For Celtic and for the master of light. The spellcaster can already tell he was in worse shape than he should be and the longer the duel went, the worse he’ll get.

And being on the field will only leave others in the arcane realm in distress the longer the small master suffers. /For you, young light.../ On the other side of the board and oblivious to the silent war to rage between duelist, monster and bystander, Kyû grinned to the sight of Yami decreasing to 1200 life points. Just a little more and they would be sufficiently paid for defeating the hidden demon and bringing all of Pegasus’ plans to fruition. The great guardian will be the final nail in their coffin and what a sweet satisfaction it will be. But for the moment, Dungeon Worm will be an applicable force to handle them with the boost it gains for devouring an enemy. Not much against the Black Magician, of course, but the Flame Swordsman was a nice target to lead towards the spellcaster’s future destruction. Jounouchi, on the other hand, cursed as the worm dove underground once more, slamming a fist on the table. “We’re screwed as long as that worm has the element of surprise! What do we do?” The blond question with a glance to the other demon. He was silent but not without strategy towards their underground target.

If he didn’t have prior experience from Kajiki, Yami would’ve felt stumped towards the Dungeon Worm. But unlike Kajiki, the worm was in a place where it could be hit if they could keep it above ground. But until the means for such a plan could be done, Yami would play defensively and protect their creatures. The brothers’ eyes widened as the demon played Magical Hats, the silken hats appearing on the field where Mahad stood and covered both him and Tryfon under their impenetrable shield. They shuffled around before settling and Yami smirked. Now with their monsters hidden, the Dungeon Worm won’t know where to strike Tryfon. Even after eating Celtic, the Dungeon Worm only had 1980 so to strike Mahad would be invaluable towards their success. It was a one in four chance but a chance he was willing to take to deal another blow. But even for his surety, Mei was ahead in their game as he took his turn.

With a smirk that made Yami bristle, the gatekeeper played Monster Tamer, a creature that made the edge they had obsolete. A whip crack against the floor of the labyrinth commanded the worm under Mei’s hand, giving the monster an additional 600 points on top of that control, making Yami sneer angrily. Now if the worm struck Mahad, he would be destroyed. They had to plan quickly before the worm could hit one of their monsters if they were lucky to avoid the coming strike of Mei’s turn. “Rise, Dungeon Worm! Attack one of the hats and destroy a monster!” Mei called, the Monster Tamer cracking the whip again and the rumble of the board had them glance down. It was a 50% chance that one of their own would be hit and Jounouchi prayed to any god listening that they wouldn’t lose this round. Soon, the worm shot up from the board and through one of the hats but found nothing but air. Yes, it missed, the blonde hollered with glee and Mei cursed, the worm returning back underground with disappointment of a missed meal. It was a small break but the worm will attack again and Yami couldn’t expect it to miss again.

They had to do something and quickly. As he pondered on the next move he could make to save their creatures, Jounouchi took his turn, drawing a card and grinned. That worm may be strong but the blonde thinks he just found its Achilles’ heel. “If there’s one thing I hate in life...is ta be stuck in small, dark places.” Yami looked to him curiously, Kaiser griping from the sidelines that announcing his personal fears were out of place in this situation. “Don’t worry,” Tryfon leapt from the hat at his command before the blonde slapped the spell card onto the field to the watching eyes. Salamandra it was called and it was quite the fiery spell, the fire serpent surrounding Tryfon’s blade and the warrior grinned with promise. With his new attack of 2500, the blonde was prepared. Go, Salamandra, the blonde commanded and the serpent hissed. /Don’t fail us now, Salamandra./ Tryfon whispered as he swung the sword and the serpent dove into the open hat. Seeing what the blonde had planned made Yami smirk while Mei was horrified to the sight.

The fire snake...was following Dungeon Worm’s path! And with nowhere else to go, the worm can only suffer the coming strike and the decrease of its attack from the surprise attack in its burrow. The roar of the serpent came from the hole, a fiery explosion following the worm as it rose from the hole with a wailing cry, Salamandra practically devouring the worm in vengeance for the loss of the other warrior, taking a chunk off Kyû’s life points, leaving him with 1080. Keara smiled toward the skillful play, hearing praise from Ryou and Honda of such a smart move on the blonde’s behalf. He was learning quickly and showing he wasn’t going to hold Yami back from winning, especially now with the risks at hand with his ailing companion. But their victory was short-lived as Kyû took his turn, drawing his card and what landed in his hand spelled their doom. “You may have gotten ahead but no further will you go! I play Kazejin!” When the card was set on the board, another box appeared and with its presence among the other two, the ropes to keep them bound snapped.

The air became heavy with the evil energy, Yami growling deep as Aqua held Yugi tight, the smaller boy screaming. “It hurts! It hurts! Please, make it stop!!” he wailed, the burning pain unbearable as the demon god of the elements assembled upon the board. The towering creature stood at the end of the maze, a menacing presence fueled with so much evil that left a cloying, choking aura around them. The others were in a panic but Keara told them to calm themselves. “There is nothing you can do right now. Let Aqua handle this. Continue to cheer them on for this is their last challenge. They have to surpass that beast.” Diamond bit her lip in worry as she looked to the others before they came to a unified consensus. It was clear this was something that only they could sense, making it impossible for them to be of any use. All they can do is continue to observe and pray that all will be fine for Yugi. Ryou felt his breath hitch towards the guardian on the field, a small wave of sickness passing through him as well but slowly nodded to the agreement at hand, the demon in his item silent. Was he perhaps smothering the effects of the monster so he wouldn’t collapse as well? But that would be too presumptuous of his motive so soon after waking. He couldn’t have cared as much as Yami and Aqua were with Yugi. But he kept this thought silent, praying for Yugi as he returned to watching the duel. Aqua cursed himself, moving to rest his hands against the sides of Yugi’s head. Breathe, my sweet starlight, he uttered before closing his eyes. It was a risky move but it was the only option he had.

The light had to get under control before it got too excessive at the presence of Gate Guardian. “Breathe for me...and give me your light.” Hands surrounded with shadow magic, Aqua closed his eyes and began to siphon the excess light magic that was bringing harm. Yugi wasn’t prepared for such an amount building up at one time, his little body ill-prepared for that much magic at once with no training to harness it. This was a dangerous game they were playing and it went without saying that by the end of it all...the Meikyû brothers would not be pursuing anything further after this. Yami swallowed the bile that threatened to crawl up his throat at the sight of the monster on the board. Composed of three pieces, each with their own attack, it was a formidable creature and clearly one that was personally made and tasked to be the end game of the gatekeepers should they be pushed this far to unveiling such a monster. To get to the doors, they had to pass the real guardian.

Jounouchi bemoaned that it was to be expected. Any dungeon would have a giant boss monster awaiting the heroes at the end. It was a staple in video games so only fair that would apply here with such a unique board to battle on. The fear to show in their eyes appeased the gatekeepers, knowing well they would never be able to destroy the Guardian. It was fate that they would force their hand this far to allow them the time to summon this beast and now it would become their end! They would be buried by the fusion god and left to rot forever underground to join the other unfortunate souls! “Fine! If yer gonna start usin’ combos like this against us, then only fair we show ya what a real teamwork combo looks like! Right?!” Yami nodded to the blonde’s enthusiasm. It was the only thing to keep him sane for now. Jounouchi’s infectious personality kept him from being too focused on his partner. Aqua had things handled but he wanted to be there as well to soothe his precious lotus from such terrible pains brought by this demon. They may gloat now but the gatekeepers hardly noticed the beast they poked to the point that he was ready to bite and bite hard.

With his turn over for summoning the guardian, it was Yami’s turn and he looked over the board and the monster proving an impassable wall. It would be too risky to jump out now without knowing how the guardian operates and with only two units in which to cross. Unless they get closer, they won’t be able to handle the guardian. For now, the demon set two cards face down before finishing, allowing Mei to take it upon himself to strike. He commanded the guardian to attack, the beast raising its arms as Sanga unleashed a powerful lightning strike for the swordsman. The shock that it could attack anywhere on the board made the challenge more harrowing but Yami was prepared regardless, the bolts of electricity coming close to Tryfon that Jounouchi began to worry he was done for. “No need to fear,” Yami began as the electricity struck but the warrior wasn’t destroyed, fingers flipping over Mirror Force, revealing the iridescent barrier to surround Tryfon and reflect the attack back at the monster. With the counter. Yami hoped it would do something.

...but such wishes were ignored. “Kazejin, reflection! Storm Barricade!” Kyû called out and the middle half unleashed a powerful squall that provided itself as a shield, reflecting the attack from the guardian. The blonde cursed at the thinly veiled victory that was lost but Yami reassured him that all didn’t fail. “After all, their other monster isn’t protected by said barrier.” The brothers looked at each other then gasped when they realized Sanga’s lightning had reflected into the Monster Tamer left defenseless, destroying the monster and taking a chunk from Mei’s life points, leaving him at 900. A simple mistake but a costly one to draw himself closer to defeat. But even so, their monster was still top of the chain so the loss of Monster Tamer meant nothing as long as they couldn’t surpass the guardian. Jounouchi breathed a sigh of relief, thanking Yami for his quick thinking to save his warrior and had to return the favor. With what they knew already, Gate Guardian consisted of three parts and each one can attack separately. When attacked, it can reflect an attack to protect itself.

It already rebounded its own after Mirror Force so if he assumed correctly...it doesn’t have the means to defend again! “Awright! Let’s go, Flame Swordsman! Toast that beast!” Jounouchi called after drawing his next card for his turn, Tryfon raising the blade that swirled with the fiery serpent that was Salamandra before he swung, sending the serpent towards the Gate Guardian. The fire snake roared with promise as it shot for Kazejin. Since it defended before, surely it can’t do so a second time but oh how mistaken the blonde was in his thinking. Before Salamandra could even touch the middle half, a wall of water rose from Suijin, deterring the serpent who hissed with disdain and Yami gnashed his teeth angrily. So it can reflect with water as well, a grievous error on their part, he thought as the brothers chuckled. It was amusing to see how much they tried to attack the guardian but were fools to underestimate its power.

The elements of water, wind and thunder played a harmonious role, leaving a creature that cannot be defeated. No matter what they try, nothing will bring down Gate Guardian. Now to end their last line of defense. Kyû drew for the turn, smirking all the while before raising a hand. “Go now, Suijin! Aqua Wave!” he commanded and the water demon groaned in response, unleashing a heavy torrent of water that began to flood the path leading towards Tryfon. The blonde wailed in distress while Yami cursed, seeing the warrior swept away with the tide. The spellcaster was safe under the hats but for Tryfon, he didn’t last long against the attack as his attribute caused him to suffer a penalty going up against an opposing attribute. “He’s a goner...” Jounouchi whimpered, life points falling to 1200 with the loss of his last creature. It was a tragic one indeed but even so, as Yami watched the water run off onto their side of the board, a smirk slowly crossed his face.

The loss wasn’t in vain. “Do not fret, Jounouchi, for I will follow in your warrior’s footsteps.” The blonde blinked in confusion. What did the demon mean, he wanted to ask, Yami taking his turn before plucking a card from his hand. Watch closely, he uttered as he set the card onto the field. The hissing growl to emerge from the skull demon to appear had the brothers blink from the other side of the table, curious of how a monster at the start of the labyrinth was going to be of any use. There was no way it could reach the Gate Guardian from its position! “You fail to see exactly what I have planned. As I said, he will follow the footsteps forged by the Flame Swordsman! Now let me demonstrate.” The demon claimed as he motioned to the board. When they all looked down, they came to realize the entire dungeon had been flooded from Suijin’s attack and for those familiar with Summoned Skull knew what attribute his attacks were.

Ryou gasped in realization before looking to the others when they turned to him. “The Skull Demon uses lightning based attacks...with the dungeon flooded,” he started, allowing the others to catch on and Myrrh clapped her hands in complete understanding. “Then its attack will travel straight for the guardian! Ingenious!” Yami smirked when he saw the look of horror when they realized the attack would travel like a current over the water left behind. “Glad you understand...now go! Demon Lightning! Avenge the swordsman and destroy the beast that lies before you!” Rauko roared, raising his arms to command the lightning around him, unleashing the attack over the water and watched the sparks dance as it shot fast towards the guardian. /You will harm the master of light no longer!!/ The demon snapped at the guardian beast with narrowed pits. Jounouchi whooped with joy as the attack flowed, growing in speed the closer it got to the guardian. This had to work, it just had to! But Kyû was on top of it, appalled to see they thought they had the upper hand.

Had they not learned from before! Gate Guardian was an impenetrable wall that cannot be defeated! It can attack anywhere it desires and reflect any attack aimed for it. Guess he had to give them a firm reminder, calling out the command to reflect the lightning with Kazejin...but the monster didn’t respond. “What...?!” Yami tutted softly, a hand resting on the other face down laying on the board. Had I forgot to mention I had another trap waiting for you, he cooed mockingly, flipping the card over to reveal the hexagram curse that had been attached to the hidden spellcaster. The magical circle appeared around the monster, a desolate roar coming from the beast as it lost attack and was left motionless to counter, allowing the attack to ring true as it hit hard with its mighty force straight into Suijin. The monster roared in despair, burning away from the field as the youngest brother suffered the defeat, Kyû clenching his teeth as he was left with 780.

It was impossible...inconceivable! But they had done it. They had destroyed one of the guardians. Aqua raised his head when the shift of aura lessened, smiling before moving a hand to stroke Yugi’s feverish forehead. “You with me, starlight?” A deep inhale was his response and lacking a vocal answer, it was enough to ensure that his magic was stabilized. It was a lot to take in and his head felt a little foggy but it was worth it to ensure their small partner was ok. And with what he can hear of the duel, their towering behemoth was seeing its destruction slowly. Mei snarled, unable to believe a part of the guardian was decimated. Their advantage had to cease now! Drawing his card, the elder brother slapped down De-Spell to remove the curse that afflicted the beast, freeing it to attack once more as the beast gave another roar. Shit, the blonde thought, his turn upon him and reached for his deck.

The guardian was back but they were hesitant of trying for an attack. Now it was up to him to figure something out that will save their bacon. There has to be something they could do! A glance towards the demon had amber meeting with scarlet and something flickered in those deep red depths. You have the card that will bring about their end. This had the blonde blink before glancing toward his hand then saw it. Saw her. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon. But would she be useful here? He was already told from before that she couldn’t travel through the maze as she was a flying creature thus couldn’t fit her way through the dungeon. Alas, something compelled him, something deep inside. A hand moved slowly to touch the crystal around his neck, pulsing firmly and decided to follow it. Follow the urge that told him they had this won. The sonorous cry of the dragon echoed over the board, her black scales and red eyes a fearsome sight only matched by the real version to rest on the sidelines.

Yami smirked as he added on to her summon with Polymerization. Skull demon and black dragon looked toward each other with a dutiful nod, the spell taking hold of them as they combined into a bigger, more fearsome sight. “Now, let us reveal our combo! Come at my call!” The roar was piercing, as a new form emerged on the board, a heavy foot slamming on the board as an armored face of steel grey bone and deep red eyes glared at the duo across the board.

“Black Skull Dragon!!”

The summon of such a creature did deter the brothers as they were much more powerful that the Gate Guardian couldn’t attack without it rebounding back in damage but there was still a gracious leeway for them even with such a strong monster on their side of the field. The dragon was still a flying type and thus can’t traverse the dungeon. Even Jounouchi was reminded of that fact when Kyû laughed with raucous glee. “Shit, I forgot ‘bout the wings...but somethin’ told me ta play her...so why did ya go along with it?” The question was directed at Yami who had a determined glare upon his face. Just seeing the face proved there was still something in store and whatever it happened to be, it would bring their combined monster front and center to tear apart the guardian and their labyrinth wide open. Have faith, his heart told him and the blonde nodded. Right, Yami taught him everything he knew and wouldn’t leave him floundering without a plan. They will get through this!

“Quite a powerful creature but it won’t do much if it’s on the other side of the maze.” Honda murmured. “Don’t fret. Yami wouldn’t risk the chance without a plan. He knows something we don’t.” Myrrh stated, Ryou giving a nod. This was the final stand with two powerhouse monsters on the field. The next set of battles will determine If they will get out of here or be stuck down below forever. Not only that but this was the last obstacle to Pegasus’ castle and the secret of the items. He just had to know...had to know the purpose of their existence. A pulse came from the Ring in his hands, the spindle still aimed for the castle with the errant promise that all his questions would find answers there. And perhaps, you’ll believe my intentions fair, the demon whispered from within, already planning and plotting his chances. Ryou won’t leave the Ring off for long, not if Bakura had anything to say about it. The duel continued on with Kyû making his move, drawing his card and smirked with promise.

Oh...this was a delightful card indeed~ Jounouchi didn’t like the grin that slipped onto the younger brother’s face and his fears were confirmed as the gatekeeper activated the magic card Ryoku, a fearsome magic card with a dastardly effect. When played, it siphoned half of the opponent’s life points and added them to any monster on their side of the field. Yami’s lips curled with disgust as their points were cut in half, leaving them with 600 and 650 respectively, adding them towards the guardian which boosted Sanga to 3250 and Kazejin to 3000. “Aw man, this ain’t good! What do we do!?” Jounouchi gasped as he looked towards Yami but found relief as Kyû spoke with the activation of the card, he couldn’t make an attack which turned the game over to Yami now. Picking up his next card, a hum came from him as he looked to it. The Shift card.

Eyes looked between the monsters’ placement on the board and the card before the corners of his mouth turned with a wicked grin. Oh, he knew exactly what to do with this. Commanding his spellcaster to leave the safety of the hats, he began to have him proceed to the end of the labyrinth. “Are you foolish?! You can’t think we’ll allow you out of the dungeon so easily!” Mei seethed. “Bite your tongue, you insufferable lout! As long as we can still make moves, we will continue on! We are too close to allow you to have your way!” Yami snapped as Mahad reached the end of the maze, glaring up at the beast to stand before him. The guardian returned his glare with one that oozed an early victory, as if this was a mere futile effort of challenging it. But Mahad knew the master had a plan. This was too crucial a time to see failure now. And the master of light needed this eyesore gone. He knew it and so did the demon as he spoke of playing another card. Alas, Mei clearly thought it useless before Yami could even end his turn, taking his own with an outcry that whatever move he had now was useless.

“Now, Gate Guardian! Destroy the Black Magician with your double attack of wind and thunder!!” The demon guardian prepared the dual attack, energy coursing down to the squall Kazejin readied before the blast aimed for Mahad. But Yami tutted again. So quick to attack, you didn’t even bother to let me finish or even see who I’ve brought back from the dead. Mei didn’t dare to believe he had a creature worth protecting as nothing they summoned had been strong enough to handle Gate Guardian before. But once more, they didn’t calculate Yami’s motive towards the moves he made so to Mei’s surprise and horror, a wall of water rose to protect the spellcaster from the blast. “Reflection, Wall of Water.” Yami purred, a grin pulling across his lips as the water fell when the attack ended, revealing Suijin was reattached to the guardian but was under new commands. Of all the things, they clearly didn’t think that the demon would bring back one of their own! Now they had the means to defend from their attacks with the use of Suijin!

“Smooth one, Yami!” Jounouchi cheered as Diamond breathed a relaxed sigh. But she couldn’t feel relief for one more close save. Gate Guardian was still a menace and obviously clear that the brothers won’t allow them to keep a vital wall on their side for long. “Come on, Jounouchi...you have to have something to turn the tides. It’s up to you, now...” she whispered as the blonde took his turn. When he saw the card drawn, he blinked. Copycat, a rather interesting card with an equally interesting effect. He read it over once then one more time, the cogs turning in his head before a lightbulb lit over his head. He looked between the card and the duo across from them, the grin nearly overtaking his face as he thought of exactly what he wanted to accomplish! And if this works and Yami had a way to get them up front and center, they were done! Playing the card, Jounouchi had called for the Copycat to transform into a very familiar spell that seeped dread into the forms of Mei and Kyû.

Ryoku’s spell returned with a vengeance, taking life points from the brothers and added them towards the Black Skull Dragon who roared with promise, their new attack reaching 4040. Over 4000 attack points?! This alarmed the two for if that beast reached the end of the maze somehow, their guardian would stand no chance. But they still held hope. They had nothing...nothing at all to bring the monster forward and it couldn’t travel the labyrinth. They were safe and they would destroy the spellcaster before they could weasel something out to ruin them. Too hasty with panic of losing, when Kyû took his turn, he aimed for Suijin with Kazejin, destroying the revived guardian with ease and taking away the last line of defense they had. Now with nothing to protect them and no way to bring the dragon forward, they were done for. They have lost! There was nothing they could possibly do no—

Menacing hues that reminded him of spilt blood gazed hard into his own, Yami clearly displeased but not fearful of his supposed defeat. Did you really think I sent Black Magician through the maze without purpose, he questioned, the words sending a chill down his spine that was only paired with the innate fear of seeing the malice held within those depths. Since the start of the duel, Yami had been on edge and that edge was brought to a frothing boil when Yugi had fallen under the guardian’s evil influential aura. They had inadvertently harmed his partner, his treasure, his beautiful Nile flower and he was ready to take payment for their actions in their blood. To impede their chances of reaching the castle and save the elder Motou that had been taken from them, there was no compensating for the things they’ve done. You’re bluffing, Mei wanted to scream but the expression held no hints of a joke or a bluff. Yami was serious as the day was young and their dungeon maze was going to fall apart brick by brick at the coming move. Drawing the card from his hand, he revealed the magic card to bring the duel to an end...

_Shift._

With the use of the spell, the magic began to course around the field, surrounding Mahad and the skull dragon as Kyû watched with mounting horror. That’s why he brought the spellcaster forward...that’s why they combined to create a powerful fusion monster and boosted the attack of it. It wasn’t for show or the last defining moment towards defeat. They played them and played them well. It was of their err to constantly undermine their teamwork, to think that the blonde would hold the demon back with his inexperience. Even with their greatest beast on the field, it was nothing toward their skill. They have failed their employer but that wasn’t all that would come to pass. As the dragon formed before Gate Guardian, eyes narrowed to the sight of the beast that actually trembled now to the stronger monster. /On behalf of masters three who brought us to life, we will finally end your reign and save the young master of light from your treacherous aura./ Yami nodded in agreement to the skull dragon’s declaration.

“Now, to end your game...Black Skull Dragon!! Meteor Barrage!!”

With a final roar that herald the end, molten bullets of meteors boiled with an angry fire between the jaws of the skull dragon, shooting out in rapid succession. Each bullet of molten rock struck the guardian, encasing it in a roaring flame that had the monster collapsing in a wailing pile of smoking remains. Yami and Jounouchi looked on with expressions of victory on their faces as the last of the Meikyû brothers’ life points hit zero following their own cries of defeat of their strongest monster lost towards the better team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this...is as far as my pre-written chapters went. but it’s been paced well enough and y’all better be prepared in the next two weeks cause it’s going to be an emotional rollercoaster ride


End file.
